(SYOC) Danganronpa: Scarred Starlight
by ZetaKuma
Summary: To their surprise, 16 ultimate students students wake up to find themselves trapped inside an unfamiliar building of some sorts. But before they can even began to fathom what is happening, they are each forced into a deadly game of kill or be killed. Can they escape before it's too late?
1. Prologue: Part 0

_**Hello to anyone reading right now! I figured I'd make my own SYOC story revolving around Danganronpa, since I've just had so many ideas floating around recently. The story takes place during the Hope's Peak Academy Saga, and is set in a brand new location, with new areas that will be explored. Feel free to submit a character if you'd like! I'd love to see them!**_

* * *

It still hasn't sunk in…

Thousands of students from all over the country each took part in a lottery-type event, where only one single student would be presented with one incredible opportunity; an opportunity to enrol in the world-famous Hopes Peak Academy.

Hey there. I'm Satoshi Yokota; your average, everyday high-school student.

I don't really have any perks that necessarily stand out; my enthusiasm is all I have going for me, really.

Who would have thought that someone like _me,_ would have been given such an incredible opportunity! So many other people had signed up, which is so bizarre; it's overwhelming, to say the least!

I wonder what I should say to my new classmates, once I meet them, or rather, how should I act? Which approach should I take?

"Well, this is it..." I muttered, as I readied myself to approach the building. "Alright! Here goes! A new life! A new start!"

I clenched my fists, as I began to carry my feet towards the entrance.

Honestly, I didn't know whether to feel nervous, or excited, or both.

Although, before I could even think about an answer, my legs began to tremble, and I began to feel light headed...

"W-What in the…?" I muttered, fighting to stay conscious. "What... W-What is..."

Those were my last few words, before I feel into a deep, deep sleep…


	2. Prologue: Part 1

_**Here we go! After this chapter, the OC's will appear. Please submit if you're interested!**_

* * *

*crash*

*bang*

"...U...Ugh..." I stuttered, slowly gaining consciousness, an intense migraine causing me grief. "… What in the world... is that…?"

Still half-asleep, I slowly began to peer around the room I was in, attempting to figure out where exactly I was. It seemed to be some sort of classroom, though everything I could lay my eyes on looked completely untouched, almost brand new.

This is when I was struck with a sudden sense of relief.

"Wait, a second… Hope's Peak..." I muttered to myself. "I-I must be inside Hope's Peak Academy…!"

I assumed that shortly after passing out, someone must have saw me and brought me here.

*bang*

*crash*

The noises that woke me earlier seemed to be getting louder; either there's some construction going on, or there are some pretty boisterous individuals lurking around.

"W-What the...?" I said to myself, as I began to leave the classroom.

Upon leaving, I found myself staring at a long, thin hallway, with a rather large, yellow door sitting at the end; judging by the noises I heard, the cause seemed to be coming from over there.

As I made my way down the hallway, I noticed an unusual amount of video cameras watching my every move; it made me feel a little uneasy.

Eventually, I made it to the door, which read "Gymnasium", and put my ear gently against it.

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" Echoed a voice from the room. "What are you talking about? Answer me!"

"… What's going on…?" I questioned myself. "Some kind of argument?"

I slowly opened the brightly coloured door, and peered inside, only to find one single person, and they were staring right at me…

"You!" He boomed, loudly. "What are you doing there?"

"W-Whoa! Hey! My bad! I just…!" I stuttered uncontrollably, due to his livid tone. "I-I-I just heard a noise, and came to see what it was...! That's all!"

After calming myself and regaining my composure, I worked up the courage to ask what was going on.

"I… I think I passed out at the school's entrance..." I began. "I woke up in that classroom just down the hall; this is… Hope's Peak Academy, isn't it…?"

The muscular student's eyes widened as I presented him with my question – he looked somewhat sympathetic. "Wait… You... still don't know?"

"H-Huh…?" I responded, confused at his answer. "Know… what?"

He stared at me for a few seconds, biting his lip, until he answered my question, yet again. "It's nothing... Forget about what I just said…"

He then made his way out of the gym, deep in thought as he did so.

"... What the heck is going on…?" I asked myself, getting more and more unnerved.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes, trying to get my head together, before the strangest event yet would occur… Out of nowhere, the two monitors inside the gym began to let off a faint buzzing sound, startling me, before a faint figure appeared on the screen.

*bzzt*

"Ahem. Hello! Salutations! Greetings! How are we all, today? Good? Good!" Asked an annoyingly screechy voice. "In that case, how about making your day even better by coming to see me in the gym? Who knows, I might even sign your pencils! Upupupupu! See you sooooon!"

*bzzt*

I just stood there, watching the screen in awe. I couldn't have been more confused. Is this really Hope's Peak? Then… why is all of this happening...? What even is all this…?

I held my head in my hands.

"Damn it!" I yelled in a bewildered manner. "Why? I don't get this at all!"

I then remembered what had previously been broadcast on the monitor – the way he spoke made it sound like there were multiple people here – I should probably see if any of them have any idea of what's going on...


	3. Prologue: Part 2

**_Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who submitted characters for this story - they're all fantastic!_**

 ** _Next, I just want to quickly say say one thing: If there is anything I have done wrong with your character - anything at all - please let me know, I won't be offended. I'm writing this story for all of you guys, after all._**

 ** _With that in mind, I should probably add that I have given a few of them their own nicknames._**

 ** _Well, that's about it. I hope that I got your characters' personalities right, and that you all enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Soon after the strange announcement, more and more people had begun to enter the gym, causing it to become pretty crowded.

We all just stared at each other, rather tentatively, at that. To be honest, it didn't seem like the others were being unsociable, nor unfriendly; everyone just seemed nervous.

That is, until someone decided to break the silence.

"So then, who was it that called us here?" A well dressed student scornfully asked. "Out with it. I don't like to be kept waiting."

Everyone just turned towards her, seemingly not expecting her question.

"That's something I'd like to know, as well." Another, rather elegant-looking guy spoke up, answering her. "If you're here, speak up, already."

"Wait..." A pale, foreign-looking girl interrupted. "Who's that?"

She turned and pointed to me, as everyone began to take a few steps back, each wearing their own defensive stance.

I didn't know what to say, everyone seemed… afraid of me, for some reason…

Suddenly, a swift figure had managed to skilfully tackle me from behind, rendering me unable to move. "Answer the question." He asked in a gravelly and intimidating voice.

"W-Whaa-!" I shrieked, startled at what just happened.

He then repeated himself, harboring an unnerving tone. "Now."

"S-Satoshi Yokota...!" I instantly complied. "I-I just enrolled into the school, today...!"

Not one person around me looked satisfied with my answer; a few looked sympathetic, but a lot of them just glared, like I was some sort of villain.

I don't get it… Why am I being treated like this…?

Then, without any kind of warning, someone stepped forward; it was the guy who spoke up, earlier.

"Let him go, Taiyo." He demanded. "I know a liar, when I see one."

My captor seemed hesitant at first, but then gradually released his grip. After presenting me with a slight glare, he proceeded to walk away without uttering a word.

I then looked over to my savior, wanting to express my gratitude. "… Thanks for that, I owe you one."

He then turned his head, presenting me with a similar, unwelcoming glare. "Don't get the wrong idea." He said. "You may have been telling the truth, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"O-Oh, right..." I stuttered.

At first, I didn't know what to say to his response; he doesn't seem like a bad guy, though he does seem to have some sort of problem with me, whatever it is.

"Even so." He continued. "You should try introducing yourself to everyone; try to make a decent impression."

"O-Okay..." I responded. "So... What's your name?"

He didn't so much as react to my question, instead, he let off a slight smirk.

"You're naive, kid, that's not an admirable trait." He remarked. "But still, I guess telling you my name wouldn't hurt."

"My name is Minori Hiniku, the Ultimate Stage Magician. That's all you need to know."

* * *

 **MINORI** **HINIKU**

 **ULTIMATE STAGE MAGICIAN**

* * *

It's just as I thought… These guys really _are_ Ultimates… Man, now I'm the one getting nervous…!

The Ultimate Stage Magician; that's pretty neat!

He had shoulder-length, black hair, with a black top hat in his hand.

His eyes were hazel, and his skin was slightly pale.

He wears a black, buttoned vest, over a plain white shirt, accompanied by a rose that was pinned to it.

He also wore a black bow tie around his neck, a very elegant navy belt around his waist, black trousers with pockets, and black moccasins on his feet.

On his back, he even wore a black magician's cape that reached the ground with ease! This guy is surely worthy of his title, for sure!

"You know, being the Ultimate Stage Magician and all…" I asked. "I'm guessing you know all about magic, right?"

He looked my way with a rather disappointed look. "Not at all." He answered. "Magic, itself, doesn't exist, it's nothing but a bunch of mind tricks."

"… W-What?" I responded, startled at the magician's unexpected answer. "Is it… really okay for you to just say that, outright? I mean..."

"I'm just answering your question." He answered, beginning to walk away. "You ask, I answer. That's how it goes, isn't it?"

As Minori began to distance himself, I figured I should probably start my introductions. Oh, boy, this can only go well…

First, I approached two girls who seemed to look at least somewhat approachable, compared to everyone else, anyway.

The first girl looked over to me, smiled, and lunged towards me, landing just inches away from my face.

"Helloooo~!" She greeted me, warmly. "I'm Mika Choshi, the Ultimate Figure Skater! I hope we can get along!

* * *

 **MIKA CHOSHI**

 **ULTIMATE FIGURE SKATER**

* * *

"Y-Yeah, it's nice to meet you too..." I responded, forcing a smile. I never thought it would be this awkward having a girl this close to my face…

"… Hmm? Is something wrong…?" She asked, lightly placing her finger on her chin.

Seriously, this girl's so innocent, it's almost dangerous…

She had average-length, purple hair, tied up in a pony tail. She had big, blue eyes, and wore a rose-colored, fluffy coat. She was also wearing a white skirt, accompanied with black socks, and casual brown school shoes on her feet.

"Mika, don't you think you should let him have a little space?" The second person questioned.

"Oh, right…!" She responded, taking a few steps back. "Sorry about that that!"

"Oh, no, it's no problem at all." I remarked, with a slightly red face. "I'm Satoshi Yokota, by the way; I got offered a place, through the raffle, it's nice to meet you."

The other girl seemed interested by my statement, and began to speak up.

"That's interesting." She said with a smile, putting her hands together. "That must make you the Ultimate Lucky Student, right? Congratulations."

I wasn't expecting such a response, this girl seems to be sweet by nature. "I appreciate that." I responded. "Thank you very much."

"Ah, that reminds me." She spoke, beginning to bow. "Please excuse my manners. My name is Miya Ichinose, also known as the Ultimate Hostess. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **MIYA ICHINOSE**

 **ULTIMATE HOSTESS**

* * *

"L-Likewise!" I quickly bowed, in return. I sure wasn't expecting to meet someone like her, right off the bat.

Her attire consisted of a white button-up shirt, a few of the top buttons undone, a black dress vest, dress pants, gloves, and low heeled shoes. She also has casual attire consisting of a violet, short black skirt and black, knee high boots. Definitely fit for her title of the Ultimate Hostess. She also had shoulder-length, violet hair.

"I really am sorry about earlier." She apologized, profusely. "Those two should really learn to trust people a little more."

"It's water under the bridge." I answered, not wanting to hold any grudges.

Although, now that I think about it a little more, wasn't it a little rash to just pin me down like that, for no reason...?

After finishing some brief conversations with Mika and Miya, I decided to go and introduce myself to some other students; there were three guys stood pretty close to us, so I guess I'll go speak to them.

"Hello." I smiled, walking towards the trio. One of them just glared, whereas the other two smiled.

"How's it going?" One guy, who was getting a little to close for comfort, asked.

"U-Uh..." I stuttered, feeling uncomfortable, yet again. "I-I'm Satoshi Yokota. Nice to meet you..."

"Pleasure." He eagerly responded. "The name's Shin. Shin Kuroi."

This guy had crimson eyes, and a dark skin complexion. He wore a partially unbuttoned, white dress shirt, knee-length yellow harem pants, brown suspenders, brown boots, a yellow cap, and white, cloth gloves. His also had messy, black hair with his bangs dyed white.

"Ah, I see." I remarked. "So, what do you do? Your talent, I mean."

Shin gave off a smirk that was similar to Minori's, earlier. "Bet you can't guess."

"Guess…?" I said, wide-eyed. "I just met you; it could be anything..."

"That's all part of the fun, right?" He responded, seemingly enjoying himself.

* * *

 **SHIN KUROI**

 **ULTIMATE ?**

* * *

This guy…

"Ignore him, bud." Recommended the guy next to him. "That's kind of his thing; a hobby, one could say."

"A hobby?" I instinctively asked, looking over to him. He had his arms crossed, and gave off a faint laugh.

"I'm Shusuke Nakano, by the way – the Ultimate Escape Artist. Good to know you."

* * *

 **SHUSUKE NAKANO**

 **ULTIMATE ESCAPE ARTIST**

* * *

He had pink eyes, and had a white beanie hat on his head. He wears a blue hoodie, and a silver necklace. For his lower attire, he wears brown, knee-length shorts with sandals.

"Yeah." I responded. "I'm Satoshi Yokota, nice to meet you."

"Oh, and this good fellow over here is Kazumi Okura, the Ultimate Swordsman!" Shusuke said, turning towards the third guy. "Cool, right?"

"D-Don't act so casual with me, Nakano!" Kazumi yelled, agitated, before turning to me. "But yes, what he said wasn't wrong. I'm Kazumi Okura – the Ultimate Swordsman."

* * *

 **KAZUMI OKURA**

 **ULTIMATE SWORDSMAN**

* * *

He was a well-built individual, and wore a white vest with multiple scars down his arms. He had ripped jeans, and plain black shoes on his lower body. His right eye also appeared to be missing.

He then turned away, without saying anything more, but before I could even think about beginning another conversation, I had someone tap the back of my shoulder.

I turned to be greeted by three more girls.

"You look nervous." One of them bluntly put. "You need to calm down. At times like these, you just need to breathe, maybe try a little meditation."

"Uh… Yeah..." I responded. "I guess I am feeling a little on edge..."

She started to face the floor, before looking back up to me. "It's understandable, considering the circumstances, I suppose." She said, attempting to reassure me. "My name is Chinami Hasekura, also known as the Ultimate Archer. It's a pleasure."

* * *

 **CHINAMI HASEKURA**

 **ULTIMATE ARCHER**

* * *

She wore a simple sailor uniform, accompanied with black knee socks, and a crossbow on her back. She had blue eyes and had long, flowing, dark green hair that almost reached the floor.

"These two would also like to meet you." Chinami continued, pointing at the other two. "Please, introduce yourselves."

One of the two stepped forward. "Hey there." She greeted me, smiling. "I'm Akilina Pajari, but you can just call me Aki. I'm the Ultimate Lumberjack."

* * *

 **AKILINA PAJARI**

 **ULTIMATE LUMBERJACK**

* * *

"Hello." I smiled back.

Akilina Pajari… That's definitely not Japanese. Russian, perhaps?

Her attire consisted of a black trapper hat with tanned fur lining, She wore a black tank-top, along with dark blue, loose jeans with a dark brown leather belt. She also wore brown, leather, lace-up boots, and a heavy, black jacket with more tanned fur lining. I also couldn't help but notice that she was extremely pale, almost unnaturally so. As for her hair, it was long, white, and was reaching her hips; it was also held back in a ponytail. Additionally, she had chin length bangs, and bright red eyes that really stood out.

I then turned to notice a very short, blonde girl, staring at me. She was holding a white board and looked like she was expecting me to say something.

"U-Uh, hey." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head.

The girl's eyes quickly widened, and a huge smile appeared on her face. She then pulled a black marker pen out of her pocket, removed the lid, and begin to scribble on the white board.

When she was done, she shown me what was written down: "Hello! My name is Shiho Nagumo! I hope we can get along! (*≧▽≦)"

* * *

 **SHIHO NAGUMO**

 **ULTIMATE CHEERLEADER**

* * *

She wore a thick, white, woolly coat, with a plain, pink shirt on underneath. Her hair was average length, only reaching her shoulders, and had a slight, orange tint to it. She also wore a bright blue, stripy skirt, accompanied with white knee socks, and brown school shoes.

Aki then tapped me on the shoulder for the second time. "… Shiho can't hear you, I'm afraid." She began. "She uses her white board to communicate with people; it's due to a hearing condition she has."

"Oh… I-I see..." I responded, feeling kind of bad for her. "… Wait a second, then how did she understand what I said just now...?"

"Your lip flaps." Chinami vaguely stated. "She can understand us just from the way we move our mouths. It's pretty incredible, if you ask me."

"But remember." Aki continued. "Make sure you speak slow enough for her to understand you. She's clever, but not a prodigy."

"Okay, I understand." I said, beginning to kneel down to Shiho. "That's a pretty awesome ability you have, there. Do you have a talent?"

Immediately after asking my question, she again started to scribble onto her whiteboard; it read: "Thank you so much! ~ヾ(＾∇＾) My talent is cheerleading – I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader."

T-They were right, she really can understand me…!

And not to mention, the Ultimate Cheerleader? That's pretty admirable, not to mention incredible, given the circumstances.

"You're really something." I smiled back at her, standing back up. "I really enjoyed meeting you, Shiho."

In response, she nodded multiple times, blushing as she did so, covering her mouth with her board.

"You guys, too." I said to both Aki and Chinami. "I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Of course." Chinami responded, wearing a faint smile.

"Remember." Aki began, her hands on her hips. "Stay confident, there's nothing worse than self-hate."

I nodded before answering her question. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's see, only a few more to go." I muttered to myself, as I began walking towards a rather smartly-dressed girl.

"Hello." I bowed. "I'm Satoshi Yokota – the Ultimate Lucky Student; it's nice to meet you."

"..." She didn't respond at first, but shortly after, gave a stern-sounding reply. "Sakiko Kumasaka – the Ultimate Attorney. Hey."

* * *

 **SAKIKO KUMASAKA**

 **ULTIMATE ATTORNEY**

* * *

She had short, silver hair, multiple bracelets on her right arm, and was fully-dressed in a dark blue suit, accompanied with a tie. She also wore a blue skirt, and had smart, plain black shoes on her feet.

After introducing herself, Sakiko lifted her head and glared at me. "I already introduced myself." She said. "Why are you still here? Get lost."

"O-Oh..." I stuttered. "Sorry..."

She doesn't seem like the most sociable person I've met, so far. Maybe it would be better to keep my distance, for now...

Making no attempts to annoy her, I decided to obey her wishes and take my leave. I guess I got too ahead of myself, there. I'd better be watch myself with everyone else – these thoughts in mind, I decided to go and greet two other students that were pretty close by.

Noticing me closing in on them, one of the two stepped towards me, smiling. "Hello, you're… Satoshi Yotoka, right…?" She asked, trying to remember my name. "I heard it during the commotion earlier. Sorry about that, by the way."

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing." I stuttered, laughing awkwardly. "I'm sure they had they had good intentions, at least..."

"I suppose so..." The girl quietly answered, her expression dropping as she turned away. "Well, my name's Mariella O'day, but you can call me Mari, for short. I'm the Ultimate Feminist Advocate."

* * *

 **MARIELLA O'DAY**

 **ULTIMATE FEMINIST ADVOCATE**

* * *

I began to wonder for a moment after hearing her talent... The Ultimate… Feminist Advocate…?

That's a thing…?

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head.

"N-No! Not at all!" I, again, laughed awkwardly. "I probably shouldn't say something like that. I don't want to come across as rude."

Mari then smiled at me. "An unusual talent, isn't it?" She giggled.

"I… N-No, I didn't mean..." I stuttered, beginning to rethink my actions.

Actually, now that I look closer, this girl really was beautiful. She had long, dark brown, curly, salon-done bridal hair, perfectly-done mascara, and had pink eyes. She also had pale skin, rosy cheeks, pink lip gloss, and a birth mark in the shape of a heart on her left cheek. For her clothes, she wore a pretty, magenta, silk baby doll dress, and pink glittery stockings. Alongside those, she wore white, ribbon heels. She also wears an artificial tiger lily hair band, that is pink with white tips. She was also carrying an open, silk, pink parasol, and wore a lot of accessories.

I then turned to the other guy who was speaking to Mari, before I came over. He seemed to be observing me.

"Uh…" I began. "H-Hey there..."

He didn't say a word, and stayed silent for the next five seconds, until walking over to me.

"Your aura..." He said. "I sense a warm aura from you; that's a good trait."

A warm aura…? What?

"Let's see..." He continued, deep in thought. "Yes... Jupiter…"

"… Jupiter?" I didn't have any idea what this guy was talking about. "Wait… You mean the planet?"

"Of course." He answered. "The largest in our solar system, known as a Gas Giant. The stars have truly blessed us with such a beauty, wouldn't you say?"

The more he said, the more confused I got. Blessed by the Stars? Gas Giant? Why is he telling me all of this…?

"Ah, my mistake, I should have probably introduced myself." He continued, moving on from our unique conversation. "Eiji Yamaguchi – the Ultimate Astronomer. May the stars bless us with peace and prosperity in the future."

* * *

 **EIJI YAMAGUCHI**

 **ULTIMATE ASTRONOMER**

* * *

The Ultimate Astronomer…

Suddenly, all the bizarre stuff he was saying earlier was starting to make sense. He had very pale skin, and wore rolled up, galaxy patterned overalls, over a white, striped shirt. He also wore round, thin, black, wire-framed glasses, and was barefoot. Not to mention, he also had a messy bowl cut, with a silverish undercut.

"Oh, I see." I responded, smiling. "That must be why you mentioned all that stuff, earlier. You must be really into space and what not, right?"

"That's definitely one way of putting it." He grinned. "Have you managed to meet the others, yet?"

"Almost." I said, in return. "Still a few to go."

"In that case, you should hop to it, then." He said, before looking over at the others. "But watch yourself – I sense some cold auras around us. I'd be wary."

I nodded in response to Eiji's warning, before making my way over to one of the two remaining students.

She was leaning against the wall, and was wearing a mask. She didn't seem to be interacting with any other students. "Hey there." I said, hoping to start a conversation.

Yet again, I didn't get an immediate response, until she turned her head towards me, that is.

"Hello." Replied a voice from underneath the mask.

"My name's Satoshi Yokota – the Ultimate Lucky Student." I began "I thought I'd come over and meet you."

The girl stared towards me for a few seconds, before turning away, once again.

"Kagura Hata – the Ultimate Noh Mask Maker." She replied. "It's a pleasure."

* * *

 **KAGURA HATA**

 **ULTIMATE NOH MASK MAKER**

* * *

The Ultimate Noh Mask Maker… Another pretty unique talent.

She wore a white furisode with a bright green strip, a red obi, and a dark brown, puffy skirt that overlapped a red hakama. She also wears white socks and red, wooden geta. She has straight, long, black hair that reached her back, and had hime-cut bangs. Her hair is styled into a high ponytail, with a red ribbon, accompanied with bells. Her face was covered with a white onryo mask.

"So then, you make masks?" I began. "That's not as easy as it sounds, from what I've heard."

Her face lifted slightly. "You're not wrong." Kagura confirmed. "Most people just assume it's just a bunch of glue and supplies thrown together; naivety at it's finest, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I can imagine…" I responded. "Did you make the one you're wearing right now?"

A few seconds passed before she answered me, once again.

"I did." She responded, lightly touching her mask. "This right here, is where it all began."

I see… So that mask she's wearing was the first one she made; it definitely looks like something dear to her...

"Not to be rude, but would you mind leaving me be?" She asked, bluntly. "I don't particularly enjoy unnecessary chatter."

"Oh… S-Sure..." I replied, startled that the same thing was happening again. Am I really that intolerable…?

Sulking a little, I said goodbye to Kagura, and began to make my way towards the final student; one that looked rather familiar.

"H-Hello..." I smiled, rubbing the back of my head. This guy looked rather intimidating, not to mention tough; I should probably watch myself, here.

He glared at me and snarled; it was the same guy who tackled me to the ground, earlier.

He wore a sleeveless, green pullover with black stripes, and was wearing shorts with the same pattern. He also wore brown boots, and had a necklace with some menacing looking teeth on it...

"What was your name, again?" He growled. "Satoshi… something."

"Y-Yeah…" I gulped. "Satoshi Yokota..."

He then turned away from me, clicking his tongue. "Just don't get in my way." He aggressively said.

I'll definitely have no problems complying with that, but I kind of wanted to ask his name…

"Sol Taiyo." A deep voice came from behind.

I turned to see a well-built, very muscular student, who seemed to have just entered the gym.

"That's his name." He continued, smiling. "That's what you were wondering, right?"

Putting aside this guy's unnatural ability to guess what I was thinking, I couldn't help but think that he looked rather familiar.

He had grey eyes, and had a slight tan. As for what he was wearing, he wore a thin, red jacket, with a white shirt, underneath. Along with that, he wore brown cargo pants, and green and black shoes.

"Y-You…!" I reacted, without thinking. "You're that guy from earlier!"

"I could say the same thing." He replied. "I think I owe you an apology."

"An apology?" I tilted my head, slightly. "Why's that…?"

"I heard that Taiyo over here decided to attack you earlier." He began, starting to bow. "That was my fault, and I offer you my deepest apologies."

"N-Not at all!" I responded, my hands held out in front of me. "I wouldn't necessarily call it attacking, anyway!"

He lifted his head back up, then turned towards Taiyo. "He has a rough attitude, but don't hold it against him. He's just had a rough past, is all."

I didn't reply, and instead just looked over.

"He's the Ultimate Human Wolf, by the way." He continued. "Unusual, maybe. But it definitely fits."

* * *

 **SOL TAIYO**

 **ULTIMATE HUMAN WOLF**

* * *

Ultimate… Human Wolf…? What would that even be…? Does he transform on a full moon, or something? Yeah, right…

Suddenly, I remembered something important. "That reminds me." I said, looking towards my new-found friend. "I don't even know your name yet, let alone your talent."

"Heh, I guess you're right." He smirked. "My name is Shoji Sugano. My talent, believe it or not, is singing – I'm the Ultimate Singer."

* * *

 **SHOJI SUGANO**

 **ULTIMATE SINGER**

* * *

Singing? I was expecting something more like the Ultimate Fighter, or Wrestler, or maybe even a Martial Artist...

However, before I could say anything else… It happened…

"Upupupupu..."


	4. Prologue: Part 3

**Harukawa Ayame - Thank you for that; it's been changed. I appreciate the review!**

 **AnonChan1 - Thank you for the very detailed review - I enjoyed reading your thoughts! And you shouldn't feel like Aki's inferior, I have a lot in store for her!**

 **Jubilees - I honestly had no idea where to go with Eiji's character at first, and was slightly worried I'd make a mistake, so I'm glad you like my interpretation!**

 **Agrael - I'm glad you liked Minori, he is certainly a very interesting character to write! I'm also very glad you like the cast!**

 **liammarklh88 - I'm glad you liked my interpretation. Thank you for the review!**

* * *

 _ **It looks like I managed to get this out early. Here's hoping you guys like some of the scenarios I added to this chapter!**_

* * *

That eerie laugh; it was the same one from earlier…

"Well now, have we all met each other?" The voice asked. "Yeah? Good! Then let's hop to it, shall we!"

"Looks like our perpetrator is ready to make an appearance." Kagura stated, facing the front of the gym.

"He'd better be." Sakiko grumbled, in response. "This clown's kept us waiting long enough."

"I sure hope this guy explains what's going on already." Aki stated. "This place has been giving me the creeps..."

We all began to face the front of the gym, eagerly waiting for something to happen…

… and it certainly did, all right.

A black and white bear-thing suddenly bounced up from the ground, landing on the table in front of us. Admittedly, just looking at this thing gave me chills…

"Oh, looky here!" He pronounced, his arms in the air. "What a good looking bunch of students!"

"W-What in the...?" Shoji stuttered, bewildered at what had just happened.

"Did… Did that thing just talk…?" Shusuke asked, trying to grasp the situation.

"It's a toy, you idiot." Sakiko snapped. "It's probably on a speaker, or something."

"I'm no toy!" It barked, angrily. "How disrespectful. I'm your headmaster, Monokuma!"

"… Headmaster?" Mari questioned, tilting her head. "… You?"

"I couldn't care less who you are." Minori stated. "Cut to the chase; why are we here?"

"Very earnest!" Monokuma mocked, as he prepared a fighting stance. "That's what I like to see!"

"Well, are you going to answer him, or make us wait even longer than we already have?" Shin questioned, crossing his arms.

"No need to be impatient." Monokuma stated. "I was getting to that."

We all just stared at him, both impatiently and irritably.

"Now then, why are you here?" He rhetorically questioned, harboring an unnerving tone. "Well, that's very simple… You're here to kill each other..."

As soon as he uttered those final few words, the atmosphere dropped, and my body felt ice-cold…

Did he say… Kill each other?

"H-Hey now..." Miya stuttered. "You… You shouldn't joke about something like that…!"

"I…I knew it!" Eiji stated, pointing his finger at the bear. "The cold aura I was sensing earlier; it was you!"

"That aside..." Shusuke continued, a drop of sweat travelling down his face. "What you just said… It _was_ a joke, right?"

Monokuma turned to the side. "Nope." He said. "This is 100% real. Positively. Definitely. Abso-frickin-lutely!"

He then lifted one paw into the air, and began to continue talking.

"The Killing School Life can now begin!" He excitedly yelled. "Well, after I finish up here, of course."

"Killing… School Life…?" Shin muttered, clenching his fists. "What do you-?"

"Exactly how it sounds!" Monokuma interrupted. "You heard me."

"But… something like this..." Shoji began. "It's just not possible…!"

"This isn't good!" Mika cried out. "Mayday! Mayday! Someone, get us out of here!"

"Cut the crap!" Minori furiously yelled. "Where's the exit? Tell us, already!"

"Upupupu, there is no exit..." Monokuma quietly giggled. "Well, unless..."

Unless…?" Aki questioned.

"… Unless you kill one of your classmates." He continued.

None of us had a response to what he just said. The room just turned completely silent.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Monokuma added. "Here you go, no need to thank me."

"What's this piece of trash?" Sakiko interrogated, expecting a detailed answer.

"T-Trash?" He repeated, looking offended. "How dare you! I'd kill to wake up to one of these babies on Christmas morning! All the cool kids have e-handbooks!"

"What...?" Miya questioned, looking back at it. "e-handbooks…?"

"What are you, a bunch of parrots?" The bear mocked, becoming noticeably irritated. "Yes! e-handbooks! Now, open 'em up, already!"

Without much choice, we each opened up our e-handbooks, not knowing what exactly to expect...

* * *

 _ **Welcome**_

 _ **SATOSHI YOKOTA**_

* * *

"All done?" Monokuma asked, impatiently. "Then get your lousy butts over to the rules section, and read 'em! Every last one of 'em!"

The rules section, let's see… Ah, here it is.

* * *

 **Rule 1:** Students may reside only within one of the five domes. Going outside campus is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule 2:** "Night-time" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

 **Rule 3:** Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class, and will be punished accordingly.

 **Rule 4:** With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore all open areas at your discretion.

 **Rule 5:** Violence against the headmaster – Monokuma – is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

 **Rule 6:** Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes the "blackened" will be able to leave, unless they are discovered.

 **Rule 7:** Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

* * *

"What in the world…?" Muttered Shoji. "What is this…?"

"Yeah..." Aki responded, staring at her e-handbook. "None of these rules even make any sense..."

"Oh?" Monokuma spoke up. "In that case, what may be troubling you?"

"The sixth rule." Sakiko immediately replied. "And while you're at it, explain the first one, as well."

"As you wish, my dear!" He laughed. "The sixth rule that you speak of is rather simple, actually."

"Well, don't keep us waiting." Taiyo growled. "Explain, already."

"You got it, boss!" Monokuma saluted, mockingly. "Ahem. Now then, when someone kills a fellow classmate, they, themselves, will become the blackened, and will have to go through a class trial. A class trial is where the surviving students will attempt to determine who the killer is, and everyone will present their arguments on who they think they are. At the very end of the trial, everyone will choose who they think done it, with the outcome being determined by majority vote. If guessed correctly, the blackened will be punished, and you may continue your wonderful lives. However, if you guess wrong, I will punish everyone "besides" the blackened, and they will be given the right to freedom! Now then, any questions?"

"Y-Yeah, I do, actually!" I angrily shouted, losing patience "Why are you doing this? It's… It's sick…!

"S-Sick?" He stuttered, falling to his knees. "I'm not sick! I have morals, you know!"

"W-What are we going to do for food, if we can't leave?" Mika cried out. "It's going to run out, eventually!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Mr. Monokuma here would never let you guys go hungry." Monokuma reassured. "By the way, there's one more teeny little thing I want to show you."

"What's that…?" Mari asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." He replied, as he started to make his way down the hall.

We all just looked at each other, before doing as Monokuma asked. We all began to follow him, keeping our guards up as we did so, before stopping at the entrance hall.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kazumi questioned. "You're not letting us leave, are you?"

Monokuma put his paw over his mouth, for a second, before turning to Kazumi.

"Hmm… Yes _and_ no." He vaguely put.

"Speaking in riddles?" Taiyo growled. "Don't get on my nerves, and just answer the question."

To Taiyo's comment, there was no response. Instead, Monokuma just stared at the door.

Soon after, they slowly began to open, emitting a huge amount of noise.

"Whoa…! Could this be any louder?" Shusuke rhetorically asked.

"Agreed, this pressure is astounding." Eiji mentioned, raising his arms in the air. "Don't worry, I can sense the energy above; they will surely guide us through this!"

"It… It is pretty loud." Aki agreed, covering her ears.

"Yeah, no shit." Minori retaliated, looking uneasy. "But I get the feeling that's the least of our worries, right now..."

Eventually, the doors opened, and we finally managed to step outside of the school building…

But what we didn't expect…

… Was what awaited us amidst the shadowy darkness...

"W-What the shit?" Sakiko cursed, blindly. "I can't see a damn thing out here."

"A-Ah-!" Came a slight squeal from Miya. "W-What was that…? Something touched me!"

"Gh-!" Kagura gasped. "D-Do you mind?"

"Hm?" Appeared Shin's playful voice. "Sounds like someone's having fun."

"I-It's not my fault!" Shusuke's voice responded. "I can't see a thing, out here!"

"Shusuke, I swear." Minori tensely spoke up. "If you bump into me _one_ more time…"

"Quickly!" Eiji yelled. "Everyone, head towards the light!"

"What light?" Sakiko scoffed. "Are you fuckin' high?"

I then felt a something grab onto my torso, causing me to jolt, by surprise! "W-What in the…!" I yelled. "M-Me, too! S-Something's got me…!"

"Okie Dokie!" An annoyingly familiar voice came from a distance. "We all ready? Here we go!"

As soon as the voice finished its sentence, a massively bright light suddenly lit up our surroundings, leaving us no choice but to shield ourselves

"What in the world? Are you trying to blind us?" Chinami questioned, slightly agitated.

But before anyone could answer, everyone's eyes found themselves solely fixated on me…

… And, to be honest, I can't say I blame them…

Shiho had grabbed tightly around my waist, so much that I couldn't move.

She was shaking, and looked terrified.

Everyone stayed silent at first, just staring at my uncomfortable situation, until Shusuke let off a slight snigger.

"Nice." He mockingly said, trying not to laugh.

"Interesting." Shin stated, his hand on his chin. "It certainly lightened the mood, at least."

"Pathetic..." Taiyo growled, turning his back towards me.

Wait…

They don't think I did this, do they...?

"Hey, hey!" Monokuma laughed. "Your face is a little red there, buddy! You good?"

I ignored him and looked downwards, tapping the top of her head.

Upon noticing, her eyes slowly opened, as she peered up towards my face; she just stared at me for a few seconds, before immediately releasing her grip, and dashing backwards.

Without hesitation, she began to start scribbling down onto her whiteboard.

It read: "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was doing! (ノдヽ)"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about it." I responded, rubbing the back of my head.

Damn it, why me?

"Well, that was… something..." Chinami stated.

"You're telling me." Mari added, smiling. "I didn't get that sort of impression from you, Satoshi."

"I... I'm telling you, that wasn't me...!" I moaned, desperately trying to convince them.

Seriously, have I been cursed with a bad omen, or something?

"W-Wait..." Miya stuttered, looking slightly pale. "What… is that…?"

Hearing the fear in her voice, we each turned our heads to where she was pointing…

But what we saw…

Made every one of us regret it…

* * *

 **NEW WORLD ORDER OST**

* * *

"I-Is that…?" Aki began to talk, shaking in the process. "N-No… It can't be..."

"C-Could it be…?" Eiji excitedly stated, raising his arms again. "Of course! The stars have come to aid us, during our time of need!"

"N-No… No way..." Minori stuttered, wide-eyed. "Is… Is that the freaking earth…?"

"I-It can't be..." Shoji stated, in denial. "There's no way that could be it… I-It's impossible…!"

"Jeez..." Monokuma sulked, kicking a stone. "When are you guys finally gonna get it? This. Is. Real!"

"S-Shut up! J-Just shut up for a second." Sakiko retaliated. "I… I need time to process this..."

T-They're right… How can something like this be possible… I was just at Hope's Peak, not too long ago… A-And now I'm… Here!

Even Taiyo and Minori had fear their eyes… They were trying to hide it, that part was obvious, but still, seeing people like them being backed into a corner…

It made me realize…

This wasn't fake…

This was a reality…

"By the way." Monokuma interrupted the grieving. "The dorms are behind the school; you guys will be sleeping there."

"S-Sleeping there?" Mari argued. "Y-You just expect us to accept this?"

"Of course not, I already told you how to get out of here." Monokuma's eye lit up. "If you want to escape this place, you must kill one of your fellow classmates."

After uttering his final sentence, Monokuma turned and re-entered the school building, closing the doors behind him.

This… This is really happening…

"S-Shit…!" Shusuke cursed, tightly clenching his fist. "Why? Why us?"

"You'd better watch yourselves with that fuckin' bear." Sakiko stated, staring into the darkness.

"Monokuma's not the one you should be worrying about." Minori stated, staring at the floor.

"What?" Kazumi responded. "In that case, who do you have in mind?"

Minori then looked back over to all of us. Our eyes were all fixated on him.

"Monokuma said that the only way to leave, is to kill..." He began. "Just pray that no one is actually considering it..."

To that sentence, no one spoke a word, nor could think of a suitable response.

We all just once again fell silent, staring upon one another.

Each of us became suspicious of everyone else, wondering the same horrific thoughts that were planted within our minds. "Am I... going to die?" "Is someone... going to betray us...?"

And thus, our school killing game, had finally begun...

* * *

 _ **Surviving Students: 16**_

 **Satoshi Yokota: Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Miya Ichinose: Ultimate Hostess**

 **Eiji Yamaguchi: Ultimate Astronomer**

 **Mariella O'day: Ultimate Feminist Advocate**

 **Minori Hiniku: Ultimate Stage Magician**

 **Kagura Hata: Ultimate Noh Mask Maker**

 **Sol Taiyo: Ultimate Human Wolf**

 **Shiho Nagumo: Ultimate Cheerleader**

 **Shoji Sugano: Ultimate Singer**

 **Mika Choshi: Ultimate Figure Skater**

 **Shin Kuroi: Ultimate ?**

 **Sakiko Kumasaka: Ultimate Attorney**

 **Kazumi Okura: Ultimate Swordsman**

 **Chinami Hasekura: Ultimate Archer**

 **Shusuke Nakano: Ultimate Escape Artist**

 **Akalina Pajari: Ultimate Lumberjack**


	5. Chapter 1: Part 1

**_**BakaOthello - Thank you, I'm glad you're liking Sol! And as for who will crack first, I've spent many hours into coming up with ideas and writing plenty of notes, so hopefully it will all be worth it!**_**

 ** _ **AnonChan1 - Thank you very much! Yes, they are indeed in space, though it's been painful trying to figure out the story behind it, mind you!**_**

 ** _ **Harukawa Ayame - I'm thrilled you like Kagura, so far! Thanks for sticking around!**_**

 ** _ **Agrael - They are certainly in space, I'm glad you like the idea! Got to love Monokuma, right? Thanks for sticking around!**_**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1: Sorrowful Mysteries****

* * *

 **PART: A**

* * *

Kill each other…

That was the exact thing we were told to do…

None of us even knew what to say after Minori's statement, so everyone decided to just head over to their dorms...

And to be honest, I can't say I blame them…

* * *

 ** **SATOSHI'S ROOM****

 ** **11:34PM****

* * *

*knock* *knock*

"W-Wha..." I sprung up in surprise, not expecting a visitor.

I simply stared at my door, not knowing what to do.

Why is someone here at this time…?

Who could it be...?

Trembling, I slowly began to force myself out of bed, and crept towards the entrance.

"W-Why am I being like this…?" I asked myself. "What am I so scared about, none of us would actually follow through with this, right…?"

My whole body shaking, I reluctantly started to unlock my door...

However, as it creaked open, a reassuring face caught my eye – it was Shoji.

"Satoshi, how you holding up?" He asked.

"Shoji..." I said, sighing. "S-Sorry… I guess I'm still a little on edge..."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "Mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Ah, sure..." I responded, catching my breath. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about earlier." He began. "You know, how everyone treated you so harshly on our first meeting?"

"Oh…" I replied, recalling everyone's glares. "… What about it?"

"Well, I think that was my fault." He said, looking downwards. "Remember our first meeting in the gym? I told the others about it, and I guess they took it the wrong way..."

"The wrong way?" I questioned, confused at what he was saying. "I'm lost... What do you mean?"

"Someone's been messing with us since before you arrived." He responded. "I guess we thought you were the one behind all of this."

"I see, that explains a lot, actually." I said. "But then… Why did everyone act so surprised to see me in the gym?"

"That might have been my fault, too." He admitted. "I mentioned seeing a suspicious person, not a student, like yourself."

"Ah..." I responded, briefly.

So everyone was here, before me…

If that's the case, then I can't really blame them for being so cautious…

"Oh, by the way, Shoji..." I continued, looking over. "How long have you guys been here? I mean, before I showed up."

"Good question…" He thought. "Let me think about that..."

He put his hand to his chin, attempting to recall an answer.

"Around 24 hours, maybe..." He answered, looking noticeably unsure.

24 hours… That's a whole day…

That's all well and good, but if that's the case, then why was I the only one who turned up so late…?

"Anyway." He sighed, beginning to head towards the exit. "I should be going now, it's good to see you're in good shape."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go check on the others." He mentioned. "We're all going to meet up in the cafeteria tomorrow at 7. That all right with you?"

"Not a problem." I confirmed, giving a quick thumbs up. "See you guys then."

He chuckled as he started to leave. "All right, later."

As my door closed shut, silence filled my room, once again.

Shoji's right, I should probably try to sleep, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow…

It didn't take long – maybe five minutes – until I fell into a deep, deep slumber…

* * *

 ** _ **Monokuma Theatre**_**

 _ _You know what really pushes my buttons? Stereotypes.__

 _ _Why do people just assume that mice like cheese 'cause of some cheap commercial on TV?__

 _ _First of all, why even feed 'em? Those little jerks are hell on earth I tell you! Hell on earth!__

 _ _Another thing is how people think bunnies are so in love with carrots.__

 _ _How do you know? Are you a bunny? No, you ain't!__

 _ _I tried feeding my bunny a carrot once, and you know what happened? He refused it!__

 _ _I guess that's what I get for trusting that trashy daytime television!__

 _ _Rahhhh! I gotta go cool off!__

* * *

 _ _*bzzt*__

"Wakey, wakey, boys and girls! The time is now 7am – time to prepare yourselves for another terrrrrriffic day!"

 _ _*bzzt*__

I immediately sprung up, yet again, after hearing that announcement. "W-What…?"

"That little..." I irritatedly mumbled, as my body collapsed back down onto my bed.

"7am..." I quietly whispered. "You've got to be kidding me..."

I then recalled my earlier conversation with Shoji.

Wait… 7am…?

"Crap!" My eyes immediately shot open. "I'm supposed to meet the others in the cafeteria!"

I got dressed as fast as I could, and dashed out of my room.

"Cafeteria, cafeteria, cafeteria." I repeated to myself, as I practically sprinted down the dorms stairs.

Eventually, I got to the school, opened the entrance – which, again, almost burst my eardrums – and raced towards the cafeteria.

"Fi… Finally..." I panted, almost falling through the cafeteria doors.

"E… Everyone." I said, struggling to catch my breath. "Sorry… I'm late..."

After finally regaining control of my lungs, I looked up to catch a glimpse of a rather… interesting sight...

"Come on, Taiyoooo!" Mika yelled, chasing after Taiyo with a bowl of tomatoes. "If you don't eat your veggies, you won't grow big and strong!"

"G-Get that slop away from me, you fool!" He yelled, sprinting away on four legs. "You won't catch me dead with that pathetic excuse for a food!"

I walked up to Shin and Shusuke, who seemed to be finding the entire situation hilarious. "What's… going on?" I asked, my eyes still fixated on the two.

"Ah, Satoshi! Mornin'!" Shusuke greeted.

"Mika's trying to get Taiyo to eat a tomato." Shin laughed, still watching the pair. "The guy hates them for some reason."

"Right..." I responded.

At least everyone seems to be in high spirits, I guess...

Then, at the corner of my eye, I noticed Chinami looking over my way.

"Good Morning, Satoshi." She greeted. "By any chance, have you seen Shiho?"

"Morning, Chinami." I smiled. "No, I haven't seen her – has she not arrived yet?"

The archer then stood up, and began to walk towards the exit. "She must have slept through the announcement." She stated. "I'll go and get her."

As Chinami walked out of the cafeteria, I decided to go and sit with the others at the table.

"Morning, guys." I greeted. "Sorry I'm late."

"Hey there." Shoji responded. "Don't worry about it."

"It's good to see you looking well, Jupiter." Eiji nodded.

Jupiter…?

Oh, I see… So that was a nickname...

"You didn't miss much, as you can see." Aki giggled, looking over at Mika and Taiyo, who were still going at it.

"Great, he's climbing on the ceiling again..." Minori stated, as he slouched over the table.

"It's like living with a wild fuckin' animal." Sakiko mentioned, harshly. "Ultimate Human Wolf? More like Ultimate Human Disappointment."

"There's no need to be rude to him." Aki glared. "It's called a talent for a reason, you know?"

Sakiko didn't answer, and instead just clicked her tongue at her.

"Ah, Satoshi!" A pleasant sounded voice came from behind. "How are you this morning?"

I turned to see Miya looking elegant as ever. "Hey, Miya." I smiled. "A little better, I guess."

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked. "Mari and I have made plenty!"

"I was feeling a little hungry, actually." I responded. "Thanks, I'll have whatever you recommend."

"My pleasure, I'll be back soon." She bowed, as she walked back into the kitchen.

After watching her leave, I spoke with the others for a small while, until Chinami returned.

"Chinami!" Shoji called over. "Is Shiho alright?"

"She looks like she barely slept a wink." She responded. "Other than that, I'd say her spirits are fine."

Shiho then appeared from around the corner, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"The kid looks like crap..." Minori stated, looking over at her. "You sure she's okay?"

"She's just a little worried, is all." Chinami answered. "I don't blame her, considering what the bear did."

"Bear?" Taiyo questioned, dropping down from the ceiling. "What did he do to her?"

In response, Chinami pulled out a notebook from her back pocket, and handed it to him. "All you need to do is read the cover." She said.

All of us crowded around Taiyo to see what what going on – even Miya and Mari came over to see what all the fuss was about – but what we read made us feel physically sick.

* * *

 _ _Ultimate Killing Guide__

 _ _Author: Monokuma__

 ** _ **Despair Inc.**_**

* * *

"Ultimate… Killing Guide…?" Shusuke repeated, nervously. "What the heck…?"

"Since Shiho was unable to hear Monokuma's announcement yesterday, he wrote her this book." Chinami began. "It contains every little detail, and more; I wouldn't recommend reading it, if I were you."

"Bastard..." Minori cursed. "That's messed up, on so many levels..."

"How dare he do something like this?" Shoji angrily asked, before crouching over to Shiho. "Don't worry." He reassuringly said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Let's just try and stay calm." Suggested Kagura. "Getting frustrated will get us no where."

"I agree." Kazumi stated. "Playing with our emotions won't solve anything."

And so, we all took Kagura's advice and finished up on our meals.

Afterwards, I decided to head back to my room.

* * *

 ** **SATOSHI'S ROOM – 9:12AM****

* * *

This place is really starting to make me feel uneasy…

No, I can't let that get to me… I should try and find something to do…

* * *

 ** _ **FREE TIME**_**

* * *

In order to clear my head, I decided to head over to the entertainment room and maybe find something to do, but when I arrived, I realized that two people already had the same idea.

I opened the door, only to find Shusuke and Mari, both sitting on the couch, with their feet up.

Shusuke turned, a potato chip hanging from his mouth. "Satoshi!" He greeted. "What's up, you want to join us?"

"Uh..." I began, slowly backing away. "Sorry… I'm not intruding, am I...?"

"Your not intruding anything." Mari bluntly stated. "I just came here to watch some anime, then this pervert decided to follow me here."

"Hey, now." Shusuke retaliated. "I asked if you had a boyfriend, it's not like I demanded to know your cup size."

She then shot a piercing glare towards him.

"I don't have a problem with your being here..." She began. "But if your going to be like that, then just leave."

"Heh, fiesty!" He mocked. "I like it!"

"That aside..." I said, trying to change the conversation. "Mari, I didn't know you were into anime."

"Of course." She began. "It's a great way to pass the time."

"Is that so?" I replied, somewhat excited. "I'm glad! Someone finally shares some similar interests!"

Mari's face suddenly lit up, and a huge smile began to form.

"No way!" She responded, excitedly. "What genre are you into? What's your favorite studio? Do you have any favorite voice actors?"

"W-Well…" I started, trying to get my thoughts together. "Let's see, where do I start?"

I then proceeded to spend the entire morning conversing with Mari about our favorite anime series.

"You know, you're a pretty cool guy." She stated. "Usually, whenever I try and talk to people about things like these, everything goes south."

I looked over at the advocate, unsure at what she meant. "Really?" I asked. "How so?"

She gave me a teasing smile. "You could probably guess, if you tried."

She wants me to guess? Well, here goes nothing...

What could Mari have meant when she said everything tends to go south?

* * *

They get mad at you?

They only pretend to be interested?

 **They only want to get close to you?**

* * *

"We're talking about guys, right?" I confirmed. "In that case, maybe that just want to get close to you?"

"Hey, you got it!" She giggled. "That's right. Whenever people approach me about anime or manga, it's not because they care about the titles - most people just try to get on my good side."

"I get it." I replied. "If they pretended to have similar interests, they would have had a bigger chance of increasing their relationship with you."

She nodded. "I almost feel bad for them. They try so hard, yet they make it so obvious."

Mari then turned towards me and grinned. "That's where you come in, though." She explained. "You're not like everyone else."

"U-Uh..." I stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell, you actually like this stuff!" She excitedly stated. "It's been so long since I could actually talk to someone about things like this, and it's great!"

She then readjusted her position, and looked me dead in the eye. "You don't mind doing this again, right?" She questioned. "That would be so awesome!"

"S-Sure...!" I responded, rubbing the back of my head. "I had fun too, so I don't see why not."

The advocates eyes lit up as a gave my answer. "In that case, I won't let you forget!" She joked, lightly nudging my shoulder. "It's a promise!"

That was surprising...

I never would have guessed someone like her would have such rare tastes...

I feel like I understand Mari a lot better now.

* * *

 **MARIELLA O'DAY**

 ** _OBTAINED FRIENDSHIP_** ** _FRAGMENT:_** **1/3**

* * *

After we finished up, I decided to head outside of the school to see what we were really up against.

I didn't pay it much attention earlier, since I was in such a rush…

...

After I got outside, I couldn't help but stare upwards.

We… were really in space, weren't we…?

Mom… Dad… Shoko… Taro…

They must all be worried sick, right about now…

But… I have to stay strong, for them...

"Yeah..." I said to myself, tightly clenching my fists. "I'll get back… Don't worry..."

"I'm sure." A voice came from behind.

I instinctively turned around, cautiously, only to see Chinami, crossing her arms.

"I apologise, did I startle you?" She asked.

"N-No..." I stuttered. "Not at all..."

She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling, and handed me a handkerchief.

"You may want to wipe that tear." She suggested.

"H-Huh?" I mumbled, embarrassed at what had just happened. "T-Thanks a lot..."

Did I just start crying...?

I must look like a total pansy, right now...

"You have a family, don't you?" Chinami asked. "Parents, siblings, perhaps a pet or two?"

"One extra pet, actually." I chuckled, trying to forget about what had just happened.

She then let off a slight giggle.

"That look you gave me, now." She began. "Don't lose it – for them, okay?"

I didn't know how to respond, at first. "Chinami..." I said, before nodding. "Thanks, I'll remember that."

She then turned around, facing away from me. "It's the least I can do." She stated. "Having no one to go back to… I… I..."

I then noticed her body beginning to shake, tightly grasping onto her upper arms…

It was obvious that she was upset about something…

"Hey..." I softly asked, beginning to feel slightly worried. "Are you okay...?"

"I'm sorry… It's just… I can't lose anyone else..." She quietly mentioned, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I… I just cant...

Chinami…

Not being able to watch someone like her be in such a position, I walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll just have to make that happen, right?" I smiled, aiming to cheer her up. "Nothing has happened, yet, and it's going to stay that way."

She continued to face to floor, before wiping her tears. "You're right..." She said, before blushing, slightly. "I apologise..."

"I-It's nothing..." I said, turning away.

"I don't know what came over me..." She mentioned, looking outside the dome. "I suppose… Just thinking about all of you, and how you can't see your loved ones… I know the feeling…"

So that's it… Chinami must not have a family to go back to…

"Then let's change that!" I eagerly said, in response. "We can be your family!"

Chinami then looked over to me, wide-eyed.

Wait a second...

That sounded so weird…!

"S-Sorry…!" I quickly began to alter my words. "I-I didn't mean for it to sound so strange...!"

"I know what you meant." Chinami interrupted, trying to conceal her laughter. "Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Y-You don't need to laugh..." I retaliated, red-faced.

"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand.

Well… At least it worked…

Just… Not in the way I hoped…

After spending a little more time with Chinami, I decided to head back over to my room.

* * *

 ** **SATOSHI'S ROOM – 3:17PM****

* * *

 _ _*bzzt*__

Hey again, Mr. Monokuma, here!

I've been thinking, and maybe I was a little too hasty yesterday, so in return, how about a super snazzy present from yours truly? What's that? I'm being too nice? Oh, you! Anyway, get your butts over to the gym, pronto!"

 _ _*bzzt*__

* * *

 _ ** _ **Note: If you guys notice any typos, feel free to let me know**_**_ _ ** _ **–**_**_ _ ** _ **you really helped me out, last time!**_**_


	6. Chapter 1: Part 2

_**Harukawa Ayame - Indeed! Why is it that Satoshi arrived so late - it's quite the mystery! Also, again, I'm glad you like everyone! I'm trying my best to make each character memorable in some way. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **AnonChan - Well now, I can't make any promises for Shoji, I'm afraid! Though I'm very happy that you like him! Yes, Satoshi was indeed talking about both his parents, and his brother and sister. Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Agrael - Thank you very much! I have a lot of funny scenarios in store for the FTE's, so I'm glad you like them! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **MacaroniGames - Haha, thanks a lot, pal! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Guest - I'm glad I met your expectations! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

After Monokuma's announcement had ended, I was struck by a sudden chill...

Did he say a gift? There's no way he doesn't have some sort of ulterior motive...

Well, I guess standing around here isn't going to solve anything. I better head on over to the gym…

* * *

 **GYMNASIUM – 3:25PM**

* * *

As I walked through the doors, I saw Mika, Shin, and Eiji, who were already there.

"Hey, guys." I said, walking towards them. "You got here fast."

"Certainly." Eiji responded, turning towards me. "The more information we have about this place, the better."

"Absolutely, no matter how trivial." Shin continued, his hand on his chin. "I just don't know how we could have gotten here; it doesn't make any sense."

"A rocket ship!" Mika enthusiastically stated. "I bet that's how we got here, right?"

"Ah, such a magnificent vehicle." Eiji agreed, nodding. "I agree with you!"

"I didn't mean it, literally." Shin retaliated. "Do any of you even remember anything? Satoshi?"

I tried to recall some sort of memory, but to no avail. "No, afraid not..." I replied, facing the ground.

"… That's my point." He said, before Kazumi, Shoji, Aki, and Sakiko entered the gym. "There are sixteen of us here, and not one of us remembers a damn thing."

"What's with all the ruckus?" Shoji questioned, walking up to us. "Still trying to figure things out?"

"You could say that." Shin replied, crossing his arms.

"Try to relax." Suggested Kazumi, who was leaning against the wall. "Sugano and I have talked about this; we should have a discussion tomorrow morning, when we're all together."

"You got it." Aki smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"The intelligence level of that idea almost reaches the stars, Kazumi." Eiji responded, impressed at the thought. "I will almost definitely be there."

"Uh, no." Sakiko said. "You will be there, dork."

"Your insults mean nothing to me." He retaliated. "I won't be influenced by that sickeningly icy aura of yours."

Not in the mood for any bickering, I decided to leave everyone to their conversation, and stand by the entrance.

Once everyone had arrived, it didn't take to long for our sadistic host to finally make an appearance.

We all stood, staring towards the front of the hall, until Monokuma bounced back up onto the table, once again.

"Top of the morning, folks!" He saluted. "Sorry to wake you all so early!"

"It's 3:30..." Mari stated, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, PM." Shusuke continued. "Can't you tell the time?"

"Hey, don't blame me." Monokuma defended. "It's all this darkness; I blame global warming!"

"Don't act like you're a victim of all of this." Miya retaliated.

Shoji then began to defuse the argument. "Aren't we getting a little off track?" He began. "What was it you called us here for?"

"Huh… Good question..." Monokuma answered. "Now, what did I call you here for, again?"

"You'd better be joking..." Minori glared at the bear. "You fuckin' forgot?"

"Screw this." Sakiko said, turning around. "I'm out of here."

"Hey!" Monokuma yelled, shaking his arms. "Get back here! I was kidding! It was a joke!"

Sakiko then stopped and turned to Monokuma. "Think I give a crap?" She replied. "Your jokes are about as funny as Minori's tricks are real."

Monokuma's eye then lit up a bright, blood red. "I'd watch your tone, Missy..." He unnervingly stated. "I saw what you did in the ladies room, last night, you know..."

Immediately, Sakiko's eyes shot wide open, and all the girls' faces began to turn a bright shade of red.

"W-What…?" Shusuke excitedly ran up to Monokuma, climbing onto the stage. "What did she do in the ladies room?"

"Oooh, Shusuke!" Monokuma greeted, as he put his arm around him. "Interested, are we?"

"H-Hey…!" Sakiko practically screamed.

"Hm?" Monokuma questioned. "Caught your attention, have I?"

"Back off!" She stated. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"My! My!" Monokuma excitedly mocked. "Struck a nerve?"

Sakiko clenched her fists tightly before eventually giving in. "Fine..." She said, quietly. "You win…"

"I'm glad we finally see eye to eye!" Monokuma stated. "Shusuke, down!"

At his command, a disappointed Shusuke hopped down from the stage – like a puppy who was just refused a treat – and rejoined the group...

Away from Sakiko, that is, for his own safety...

"Now then, your gift." Monokuma started. "Please bring out your e-handbooks, if you will."

"Our handbooks?" Chinami questioned, baffled. "What for?"

"Question denied." He responded, his arms forming an 'X' shape. "Just do it!"

And so, we did what he asked, and looked at our e-handbooks.

Wait… What…?

"What the hell?" Taiyo cursed, hitting his device. "Piece of trash! It stopped working!"

"Same here." Mari agreed. "It won't turn on, at all."

"What's going on?" Aki asked. "What did you do?"

"Well, for starters, they're not broken." He stated. "Just watch."

Once again, we did what he asked, and each looked at our e-handbooks…

But as we did so, a video began to play; one that we couldn't possibly fathom…

As soon as I saw the 'LIVE' symbol at the top-left of the screen, my heart sunk, and I began to feel light headed.

On the screen were my parents, and they were nailed by their hands and feet to a crucifix…

From what it looked like, their throats had been slit, and their bodies both looked battered and bruised…

But that wasn't all…

In front of the pair, were two children, a girl and a boy, respectively, both wearing Monokuma masks…

They looked exactly like… No, that can't be it…

The two wielded bloodied knives, and began to let out a sadistic laugh while staring at the camera…

That was when the screen went black…

…

…

No one could speak…

Not a single word…

Instead, emotion began to flood the gym…

"I... I..." Mari stuttered, as she began to turn pale.

"Th-This can't be real…!" Miya cried out, emotionally. "There's no way…!"

"Bastard..." Taiyo quietly cursed, still staring at his handbook.

"Upupupupu! Did you all like that?" Monokuma laughed.

"You're sick…" Kazumi looked up. "More than words can describe..."

"I am?" Monokuma questioned, looking confused. "Then I guess you don't want part two?"

"Part two?" Aki questioned. "What do you mean, part two?"

"Why, part two of my lovely gift, of course!" Monokuma said, his hands on his hips. "Here you go!"

He then proceeded to throw a large gym bag in front of us. "That right there's full of weapons!" He explained. "Guns, Bats, Knives, Swords, Everything! Go nuts!"

"You're insane." Minori retaliated, angrily. "I'm out of here."

"Likewise." Shoji agreed, beginning to exit the room. "If anyone wants to talk, just head over to the cafeteria; I'll do my best to help."

Soon after, one by one, we had all eventually left the gym.

I didn't really feel like going to the cafeteria, so I decided to head back to my room.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM – 4:02PM**

* * *

That video…

It couldn't have been real...

It can't be… That would never happen…

For the rest of the evening, I didn't leave my room… I just couldn't stop thinking about what Monokuma just showed us… I… I need to get out of here…

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Theatre**_

 _Lemme' tell you a funny story._

 _One time, when I was a kid, I decided to set up a lemonade stand; it was great!_

 _I tell ya, all that dough I made made me feel like such a clever little bear!_

 _The thing is though, I didn't have enough ingredients to make actual lemonade._

 _Because of this, I had to use a few substitutes; nothing to worry about, just a few flavor enhancers, as I like to call 'em!_

 _I'm tellin' you, that stuff sure hit the spot!_

* * *

 _ _*bzzt*__

"Wakey, wakey, boys and girls! The time is now 7am – time to prepare yourselves for another terrrrrriffic day!"

 _ _*bzzt*__

 _…_

Time for yet another day…

I got dressed and got myself ready, before making my way over to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA – 7:27AM**

* * *

After entering, I saw Kazumi, Minori, Shoji, Chinami, Miya, and Shiho, already sitting around the table.

"Ah, good morning!" Miya looked over, putting on a forced smile. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you." I replied. "I might soon, though."

"Of course, no problem." She responded, as she sat back down.

"How are you feeling, this morning, Yokota?" Kazumi questioned, looking over to me. "I hope Monokuma's antics yesterday didn't faze you too much."

I didn't know how to respond.

Of course it fazed me – a lot – and by the looks of things, it did the same to everyone else.

"Let's just hope that it was fake." I replied. "That's all we can do, right now."

"That's what I believe." Shoji agreed, lifting his head up. "Whatever it was that you saw, try not to jump to conclusions, just yet."

"Worrying about it isn't going to help anyone." Chinami mentioned. "Our main goal is to figure out what exactly is going on."

"Yeah, you're right." Minori agreed, his feet on the table. "The sooner we leave, the sooner we know the truth; it's that simple."

"We're in space, Minori." Shoji responded. "It's not going to be that easy."

"I didn't say it was." He retaliated, taking a quick sip of coffee. "But we got here, so that means there's got to be a way back. Monokuma even said so himself."

"And you believe him?" Chinami questioned, her arms crossed. "I'd take whatever he says with a grain of salt, if I were you."

As the conversation continued, the same topics began to pop up over and over again; we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. I had high hopes that when everyone else turned up, things would begin to take a turn for the better… But then again, what were the chances of that?

"I'm telling you." Shin began. "The longer we stay, the better the chances of catching whoever's behind this.

"Is your brain defective?" Sakiko retaliated. "You want to fuckin' stay here?"

"Would you listen, for once?" Taiyo continued. "He said it's to find the moron behind all of this."

"Could you guys cool it?" Shusuke interrupted, easing the tension. "Arguing isn't going to help."

"Agreed." Kagura complied, leaning against the wall. "Given the circumstances, that would – without a doubt – be best."

"Isn't that stating the obvious, a little?" Mari stated. "Though, I can't say you're wrong."

"By the way, Shin." Aki questioned. "Why is it that you want to stay, so badly?"

"Yes, indeed." Eiji spoke up. "Enlighten us, Saturn."

So… Shin's "Saturn", huh?

Has he given anyone else these weird nicknames…?

"I want to make sure this doesn't happen again." Shin said. "Not to us, nor to anyone else; the only way I can do that is to find and secure the person behind this."

"That's some sense of justice, officer." Minori sarcastically responded.

"The Ultimate Policeman!" Mika cheered, slamming her hands onto the table. "That's his talent! It's got to be!"

Shiho then caught our attention by beginning to scribble down onto her whiteboard.

"Shouldn't we leave this topic, for the day? (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ We won't be able to think straight if we keep getting emotional."

"Man, she's right…" Shoji sighed. "Once again, it looks like we're getting nowhere."

"It's probably still a little early." Kazumi agreed. "Especially after yesterdays incident."

"So, what?" Taiyo questioned. "Is class over? Can we finally leave?"

"I suppose so." Shoji answered. "Let's just keep doing what we're doing; I'm sure we'll get there eventually."

And so, as per usual, everyone decided to go there separate ways, including myself...

Wondering how I should spend my morning, I walked out of the cafeteria, and back into the school…

Though little did I know…

Of the horrors that awaited me later that day...

* * *

 _ **Sorry if there are any typos, everyone! As usual, free free to let me know if you find any!**_


	7. Chapter 1: Part 3

**_In the end, I decided to just split one chapter into two, so you're all not kept waiting for too long. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _It's somewhat of a cool down chapter, you know, the calm before the storm?_**

 ** _AnonChan1 - I appreciate that, so thanks a lot! Interesting theory about Kazumi, I guess we'll see what happens! Ships, you say? I'll keep that in mind!_**

 ** _Harukawa Ayame - Thank you, I really appreciate it! It certainly would make him a potential victim, I guess we'll have to see where the story goes, from here!_**

* * *

After everyone went their separate ways, I figured I'd head back over to my room for a little while, but decided to head over to the entertainment room, soon after; maybe I should watch a movie or two?

However, as I reached my hand out to open the door, I heard a voice call my name.

"Satoshi." The voice called. "You're here, too?"

I turned around to see Shin walking towards me, and he had what seemed like a black cat on his shoulder.

"Uh, Shin..." I said, staring up at the feline. "What's that?"

"What's what?" He questioned, taking a quick glance at his pet. "You mean Kuu?"

"Kuu…?" I responded.

"Yeah, Kuu!" He laughed. "He's my little buddy!"

"Wait..." I began. "You mean, he's yours?"

"Sure is!" He answered, throwing his left arm around me. "You jealous?"

"No, it's not that..." I sighed, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "It's just, how is he here?"

Shin regained his posture, before showing a somewhat serious face.

"I'm not sure, actually." He said. "He's been in my room this whole time, just to keep him safe."

"R-Right..." I responded, looking over at Kuu. "I guess Monokuma must have brought him along with us."

"It certainly seems that way." Shin replied, before looking over at the door. "After you."

"Oh, sorry..." I apologized, as I began to walk towards the entrance.

However, as I proceeded to make my way inside, a rather interesting sight caught my eye.

Mika, Kazumi, Mari, and Shusuke seemed to be playing a game of, what looked like, Twister…

"Okay..." Shusuke began, as he began to spin the wheel. "Kazumi, right foot, red!"

"Red? That's ridiculous!" He irritatedly looked up at him. "Are you trying to dislocate my joints?"

"Hey, don't blame me." Shusuke stood his ground. "I don't make the rules, you know."

After listening to his argument, Kazumi looked back down and sighed.

"Honestly..." He said, attempting to re-adjust his position. "Mari, you're in my way."

"I can't help that." She retaliated. "If you can't move, just quit, already."

"Not a chance." He quickly responded. "If I do that, I'll fail."

"Hey, there!" Shin spoke up, interrupting the pair. "You guys look like your having fun."

"S-Shin! Satoshi…!" Mika beamed, struggling to keep her balance. "Y-You brought Kuu…!"

Shusuke looked over and smiled, before spinning the wheel, once again. "Mika, left foot, blue."

"Left foot… Blue..." She panted, trying not to fall. "O-Okay, slowly does it..."

She steadily began to lift her foot off the mat, and onto the blue circle; it was almost a success, until…

"W-Whaaaa-!"

She lost her balance...

As Mika toppled down to the ground, it caused Kazumi and Mari to fall, too; into quite a misleading position, that is...

"K-Kazumi…!" Mari yelled, angrily. "G-Get off me!"

Shusuke just stared in disbelief. "Kazumi, you lucky bastard!"

"Well, that was inevitable." Shin chuckled, his hands on his hips. "Anyone would get the wrong idea, seeing you two like that..."

Then, as if Shin had just knowingly jinxed us all, we heard a rustle at the door, causing all of us to glance over.

It was at that moment, that a visitor decided to enter the room; that visitor being none other than Chinami.

She said nothing at first, and just stared at all of us for a good few seconds, before Mari finally spoke up.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" She yelled, roughly shoving Kazumi away. "It was a game we were playing, that's all!"

"A game of Twister, to be specific." Shin said, looking at the mat. "You sure walked in at a bad time."

"Yeah, right! You totally caused that just now, Shin!" Shusuke shook his fist, somewhat unnerved. "What are you, a bad omen?"

"H-He's the Ultimate Psychic!" Mika suggested, lifting her head up from the ground.

"Right… Well, anyway..." Chinami responded, seemingly ignoring the scenario. "I thought I would come and see what you were all up to."

"Nothing any more, it seems." Kazumi responded, still sitting on the ground. "This game of ours is over."

"Never mind the game." Mari responded, glaring at him. "How about you apologize for what you just did to me?"

"Oh… Yes..." He complied, almost instantly. "My sincere apologies..."

"So, what do you guys have in mind?" Shin asked. "You know, since we're all here."

"We could tie Mari up." Shusuke suggested. "See if she can escape, maybe?"

"As if...!" She retaliated, furiously. "Keep me out of your weird fantasies!"

"W-Wait a second!" He responded, holding both hands out in front of him. "I didn't mean it like that...!"

"What about a dance-off?" Shin asked. "That could work, right?"

"If everyone is up for that..." Chinami responded, unsure at his response.

"No way." Shusuke quickly denied the suggestion. "I hate dancing."

Shin just laughed, and rubbed the back his head. "I didn't think that would be your thing." He said. "Though I'd love to see you guys on the dance floor."

"That would be amazing." Mika giggled.

"Truth or Dare..." An eerily familiar voice came from behind. "How about it?"

We each turned around, to see none other than our captor – Monokuma.

"Great." Shusuke said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What?" He asked, mockingly. "I'm not allowed an opinion?"

"What do you think?" Mari responded. "Every time you're around, you cause problems."

"Although..." Chinami began. "A group activity may not be so bad..."

"Ah, my dear Chinami!" Monokuma said, holding his paws to his heart. "I knew you'd come through for me!"

"I'm not agreeing with you." Chinami replied, bluntly. "What I said was my decision, and mine alone."

"Yeah!" Shusuke boomed. "So get lost!"

Monokuma then held his head down, and walked to the corner of the room.

"Fine, I'll just stay here for the rest of my pathetic life!" He sulked. "I hope you're all happy; you made me miserable!"

"You're acting like an infant child." Kazumi sighed. "Stop it."

"Graaaah!" Monokuma roared, kicking the wall repeatedly. "I'm not a child!"

Then, after two or three more kicks, he stopped, and began to waddle out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I'll be back!" He roared, before walking off.

We all just stood in silence, confused at what had just happened.

"Well, that's that, I guess..." Shin sighed, as he began to stroke Kuu.

"Damn, he pisses me off." Shusuke moaned, angrily. "What's his deal, anyway?"

"Let's just ignore him." Mari stated, still looking rather irritated. "He's just messing with us."

And so, we all just talked in the entertainment room for a while, hoping Monokuma wouldn't return; we were actually beginning to have fun.

Mika and Chinami were playing with Kuu, Shusuke was being… Shusuke... Kazumi and Shin were having an intriguing chat, and Mari and I were enjoying conversing about anime.

I have to say, I was actually enjoying myself!

Although, as usual, all good things have to end at some point…

*knock knock*

"We're here!" Monokuma's voice came from behind the door. "Coming in! Make yourselves decent!"

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing Monokuma, who was standing there with... everyone else?

"What's going on here?" Monokuma asked, tilting his head. "Some kind of orgy?"

"Oh, shut up." Kazumi bluntly put. "Why did you bring everyone here?"

"What, you don't want 'em here?" He questioned. "Want me to return them?"

"That's not what he said." Shin stated. "Just answer the question."

"The bastard gave us no choice." Minori answered, crossing his arms. "Trust me, I'd much rather be somewhere else."

"Apparently, you're about to play some sort of game." Kagura added. "That's why he dragged us here."

"Game?" Chinami asked. "What you do mean?"

"You were all preparing to play a game of truth or dare, apparently." Shoji explained, looking displeased. "We had no choice but to join you."

After Shoji explained the situation to us, we all just glared at Monokuma, unhappily.

"Sorry, no returns policy!" He laughed. "Take 'em or leave 'em!"

"Why do you want us to do this, so much?" Mari asked. "Is there even a reason?"

"Why, I just want to bring us all together!" He answered, looking smug. "Like one big happy family, you know?"

"You're weird." Shusuke said.

"The good kind?" He asked, curiously. "If not, I won't be mad."

"There is no good kind!" Shusuke yelled, agitated at his response. "If you're weird, you're weird!"

"Well, anyway..." Shin began. "We should just get this over with – he's not going to take no for an answer."

So, after we had all accepted the situation we had gotten ourselves into, we allowed Monokuma to explain what he wanted us to do, and eventually found ourselves sitting in one, rather large circle.

"Okay." Monokuma began. "Shusuke! Truth or dare?"

"What?" He responded, defensively. "You're starting with me?"

"Is that a problem?" The bear asked.

"Just go with it." Taiyo suggested, looking exceedingly bored. "Let's just get this over with."

Shusuke kept silent at first, before thinking for a few seconds. "Fine." He said. "Dare!"

"Ooooh!" Monokuma excitedly howled. "We got a trooper!"

"So, what?" Sakiko questioned. "We need to give him something to do, right?"

"Yessir!" Monokuma gallantly bellowed, lifting his arm to the air. "Make it a good one!"

"You're getting way too enthusiastic." Shoji mentioned. "Cut it out, already."

"So, what are we going to make him do?" Aki asked. "Nothing _too_ over the top, hopefully."

"Whatever it is..." Miya began, before kindly turning towards Shusuke. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Give Monokuma a foot massage." Minori smirked. "That works, right?"

"Let's not go too far, now." Shoji said, crossing his arms. "Is something like that really necessary?"

"What?" He responded, defensively. "You asked for a dare, I gave you a dare – what's the problem?"

"L-Like hell!" Shusuke yelled. "I'm not doing that!"

"You know, I could actually use a massage." Monokuma mentioned. "I've been cramping all over, lately!"

Shusuke couldn't respond; he just held his head down, before planting it in his hands. "Why me..." He said, as if he had just gave up on life.

He then quickly stood up, and – before any of us could say or do anything – rocketed out of the room. "There's no way I'm doing something like that!" He screamed, his voice becoming more distant by the second. "Choose someone else!"

Miya then turned towards Minori. "Was that really appropriate?" She asked in a sharp tone. "Of course he wasn't going to do something like that."

"What, you're saying this is my fault?" He retaliated, getting noticeably agitated. "He's just a wuss."

She then began to stand up, before readying herself to go and find Shusuke. "In the future, try to think before you speak." She said, proceeding to walk out of the room. "Some of the things you say are pathetic."

After we watched her leave the room, Monokuma began to speak up, looking puzzled. "So, does this mean I get no massage?" He asked. "That's a shame, I was looking forward to it."

"Would you give it a break, already?" Aki responded. "Just stay quiet."

"So, what now?" Eiji questioned. "Shusuke isn't here, anymore."

"It looks like one of us need to do it instead." Chinami suggested, looking around. "Any takers?"

"Shoji, why don't you do it?" Shin said. "You're a trustworthy guy."

"Me?" Shoji rhetorically questioned, before letting out a loud laugh. "Sure, why not?"

He then began to peer round the room, trying to find someone to choose.

"Taiyo." He smiled. "How about it?"

"You're choosing me?" He smirked, back. "In that case, I choose dare."

"Dare, huh?" Shoji responded. "Let me think..."

"Don't hold back." He fiercely stated, even louder than before. "Make it something good."

"Hey, he asked for it." Minori mentioned. "Give him something he won't laugh about."

"In that case..." Shoji began, placing his hand on his chin. "Go outside of the school, put on a blindfold, and see if you can get back here in three minutes."

"Three minutes?" Chinami questioned. "That sounds rather difficult..."

"It would be, but his senses are really something." Shoji stated. "What do you say, Taiyo?"

Taiyo just continued to smirk, before letting us in on his thoughts. "Yeah, right." He said. "All I need is thirty seconds."

Shoji then began to let off another boisterous laugh. "That's what I like to hear!" He mentioned. "Enthusiasm!"

"Thirty seconds?" Mari questioned, unsure at their decision. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Taiyo glared at her, proceeding to get up. "Where's the blindfold?"

"There are a few in the storage room, I think." Aki stated. "Want me to show you?"

"Ah, nice eye." Eiji responding, nodding his head. "That would certainly speed things up."

"Well, don't keep me waiting." Taiyo responded, impatiently. "Hurry it up, already!"

"Give me a chance." She said, standing up. "Alright, follow me."

The pair then began to exit the room, when Aki turned back around. "I'll let you know how it goes." She said. "Just in case he tries to cheat, or something."

"What was that?" He snarled, as he continued to leave the room. "Yeah, right, I'm no weakling."

Aki then proceeded to follow on. "I'll be back." She smiled, before making her leave.

As she did so, we waited until they finally made their return, the majority of us having high hopes that Taiyo would be successful at completing his dare.

"I'm sure Taiyo will be fine." Mari enthusiastically stated. "He's awfully determined, after all."

"Yes, probably." Kazumi agreed. "He does seem confident."

"Probably?" Sakiko said, repeating Kazumi's statement. "You don't seem to believe in him, all that much."

"I agree with Mari." Kagura mentioned. "Those advanced senses of his should surely give him the edge."

"Yeah, maybe." Shin responded, scratching Kuu's chin. "But thirty seconds?"

"Wait..." Shoji interrupted, halting the conversation. "Do you hear that...?"


	8. Chapter 1: Part 4

_**AnonChan1 - I hope that what I have in store for the future will surprise you then! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Harukawa Ayame - Who knows? Anyone could be a victim in this kind of scenario! Thank you for the review!**_

* * *

Before we even got the chance to turn our heads towards the door, it violently swung open, causing vibrations all across the ground.

"W-Whaa-!" Monokuma yelped, throwing himself onto Sakiko's face. "Save me, it's a vicious monster!"

"Hey, calm the fuck down!" Sakiko angrily demanded, violently throwing him off.

Then, Taiyo – who was the cause of the entire scenario – arrogantly looked over at all of us. "How was that?" He smirked.

Aki then popped her head through the door, looking out of breath. "F-Fifteen seconds..." She panted, a stopwatch in her hand. "He… Fifteen seconds..."

"Take a breath." Minori suggested, lying lazily on the ground. "What do you mean, fifteen seconds?"

"Are you stupid?" Sakiko rudely replied. "It's his time, obviously."

"What's that?" Eiji responded, in shock. "Impossible, there's no way!"

"You calling me a liar?" Taiyo retaliated, getting up in his face.

"You're threatening me?" Eiji laughed back, in his defence. "You don't have the right."

"Let's not get violent." Shoji said to the pair. "Both of you, cut it out."

"It's true." Aki stated, who had finally regained her breath. "See for yourselves."

Aki then showed us the stopwatch, which read "00:15:53".

"Well, what do you know." Shin said, looking at the timer. "That's not bad!"

"Not bad? It shouldn't be possible." Minori stated. "You sure he didn't cheat?"

"I'm sure." Aki replied. "I don't know how, but he even got here before me."

We then looked back over to Taiyo, shell shocked.

"You managed to get back here in fifteen seconds, without even being able to see." Mari said to him. "That's actually pretty scary..."

"Heh, it's nothing." He replied. "If you tried, I'm sure you could do it, too."

"Yeah, I doubt that..." Minori stated, who was now sitting upright.

It was at that moment, that Shusuke appeared at the door, looking excessively unnerved.

"Ah, you've returned." Eiji greeted him. "The stars and I welcome you back."

Usually, he would have had some sort of bubbly response, but not this time – he looked pale, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Hey, Shusuke." Shoji said, noticing his appearance. "What's wrong, did something happen."

He didn't respond, and instead turned to Monokuma, before asking a blunt question. "What exactly is the Neo World Program?" He intimidatingly asked.

* * *

 **NEW WORLD ORDER (OST)**

* * *

Monokuma then immediately stood up, before glaring glaring intensely at Shusuke. "How do you know about that?" He eerily questioned, as a drop of sweat began to stream down his face.

"You were so busy with this game of yours, that you let your guard down." He smirked. "Because of that, I managed to go and unlock all of the school's floors."

"Y-You what?" Monokuma furiously roared. "How dare you!"

"What's the matter?" Shusuke mockingly asked, crossing his arms. "There's no rule against doing so, is there?"

What's going on…?

Shusuke's acting completely different from before…

"On the fourth floor, I managed to find a USB inside one of the computer rooms." He continued. "It actually contained a lot of handy information."

"There's no way you could have gotten into those files..." Monokuma responded. "That thing was locked tight..."

Shusuke then began to snigger. "I have my ways." He said. "Let me say something to you: I don't know who you are, or who's behind this, but you should give it up, while you still can."

"Wait, hold on a second!" Mari interrupted the pair. "This is all going too fast, what do you mean by all that?"

"There was information on that device about something called the Neo World Program, I'm not entirely sure what it means, but it's definitely something worth looking into." He explained. "There was also something else that I thought was pretty strange."

Shusuke then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of folded A4 paper.

"What's that?" Taiyo questioned, looking interested. "Something else you found?"

"Actually, it's something I printed out." He answered, with an intense expression. "Take a look."

And so, we each crowded around Shusuke to take a peek at what was written on this piece of paper, and what he found so strange.

* * *

 **...**

 **EVERYTHING IS READY TO GO. IT TOOK A WHILE, BUT IT'S FINALLY FINISHED.**

 **JUNKO ENOSHIMA. WHAT EXACTLY WAS YOUR GOAL?**

 **...**

 ** _SUBJECTS_**

 ** _\- SATOSHI YOKOTA -_**

 ** _AGE – 15_**

 ** _\- SHOJI SUGANO -_**

 ** _AGE – 18_**

 ** _\- EIJI YAMAGUCHI -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- MIYA ICHINOSE -_**

 ** _AGE – 18_**

 ** _\- AKILINA PAJARI -_**

 ** _AGE – 15_**

 ** _\- MINORI HINIKU -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- SOL TAIYO -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- MARIELLA O'DAY -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- KAGURA HATA -_**

 ** _AGE – 18_**

 ** _\- SHIN KUROI -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- SAKIKO KUMASAKA -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- MIKA CHOSHI -_**

 ** _AGE – 16_**

 ** _\- SHIHO NAGUMO -_**

 ** _AGE – 15_**

 ** _\- KAZUMI OKURA -_**

 ** _AGE – 18_**

 ** _\- SHUSUKE NAKANO -_**

 ** _AGE – 17_**

 ** _\- CHINAMI HASEKURA -_**

 ** _AGE – 16_**

 **...**

* * *

"What?" Sakiko asked. "What the fuck is this thing?"

"I don't know." Shoji responded, examining the sheet. "But can everyone confirm that the information here is correct?"

"Information?" Aki questioned. "You mean the ages?"

"Yeah." He said. "It looks like some of you are still pretty young."

"Forget about that." Minori spoke up. "I want to know what's the deal with this piece of text."

"I agree." Kagura said, as she looked up from the paper. "I'd like to know more about this Junko Enoshima person."

"That's why I brought it here." Shusuke mentioned. "For all we know, she could be the one behind all of this."

"Monokuma, care to give us your input?" Chinami asked, as she turned towards the bear. "Wait, where did he go?"

"Sneaky little bastard!" Taiyo cursed. "He got away while we were distracted."

"At least we don't have to sit through any more of that game." Eiji mentioned, letting out a sigh of relief.

Miya then came into the room, slightly glad to see that Shusuke was all right.

"Ah, you're here." She smiled, before noticing the seriousness on all of our faces. "… Is something the matter?"

"A little." Aki responded, walking over to her. "Shusuke found something when he left earlier."

"He did?" She said, as she looked towards him. "What was it?"

"Nothing too drastic." Shin stated, as he handed the sheet over to Miya. "But I think you should take a look at this."

She took the sheet from his hands and quickly glanced over the words; she then re-read it before looking back up at us.

"I'm guessing you all have the same questions as I do." She said.

"Correct." Kazumi confirmed, as he walked towards the door. "Even Monokuma made a run for it."

"Yeah, and if it managed to shake him up, who knows what it could mean." Minori mentioned. "My guess is that we should hold on to that."

"Yeah, there's something Monokuma's hiding from us." Shoji explained. "We need to find out what that something is."

"Absolutely." Chinami agreed, turning towards Shusuke. "We're counting on you."

He nodded, as he began to place the sheet back into his pocket. "I'll keep it locked up tight."

Kazumi then proceeded the make his way out of the entertainment room, before being stopped by Shoji.

"Kazumi." He called. "Going back?"

"Indeed." He said, without turning around. "I'm going to the cafeteria."

"Well, it is almost 12:00." Shin stated. "Maybe we should go and get some grub."

"I agree, completely." Eiji praised, as he strolled out of the room. "The stars have blessed us with such delicacies, so we mustn't let them go to waste!"

"I'm not complaining." Shusuke stated, as he followed on. "I'm starved."

"Well, that's that, I guess." Minori stated, sighing. "Let's go."

And so, we all agreed to drop the topic for now, and head over to the cafeteria to get some food.

After that, our day continued on as normal, and Monokuma didn't return.

Although, I couldn't stop thinking about what Shusuke found, earlier – there has to be a deeper meaning.

Neo World Program… What is that, exactly?

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM: 10:00PM**

* * *

 _*bzzt*_

"Ahem, this is a school announcement. The time is now 10:00pm. As such, it is officially night time, meaning the doors to the cafeteria will soon be locked. Good night, sleep tight, and I'll see you all bright and early, tomorrow!"

 _*bzzt*_

Looks like what happened didn't stop him from making his announcements.

I guess I should try to get a little sleep.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Theatre**_

One time, when I was a kid, there was this foreign kid at school. Chuck, his name was.

No one liked him though, not because we were racist, but because he was a sarcastic bastard!

Everything that guy came out with made me wanna to scoop his eyeballs out!

So full of himself! It made me so mad, always thinking he knew better! Graah!

You know what? People like Chuck always get what's comin' to them, and that's why he never made it back home!

* * *

"Ugh..."

After sleeping for what couldn't have been more than two hours, my eyes began to slowly open.

"Gh… Man..." I mumbled to myself, as I sat up to look at the clock. "11:41…"

I couldn't sleep at all.

As the days went on, I just grew more and more uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

Are we ever going to get out of here?

…

...

As I lay motionless on my bed, those same words echoing through my mind, again and again.

"That video..." I said, remembering Monokuma's motive. "That… wasn't really you, was it…?"

…

...

I just closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, I should take a walk around campus for a little while – maybe I'll wear myself out.

And so, I ended up getting changed back into my clothes, and began walking around the school grounds. I tried my hardest to empty my mind and just relax, but it was pointless. Too much has happened for me to just forget.

"To leave, you must kill one of your fellow classmates"

Those were the words he used; the words he used to form the sentence that made everyone quiver.

"You won't get your way..." I agitatedly stated, clenching my fists as a walked. "You just wait..."

I continued my trek for a short while, before I turned a corner, and noticed that the door to the entertainment room was open.

"What in the..." I said, to myself, cautiously. "Someone's here at this time?"

I slowly crept up to the open door, and slowly nudged it open – the lights were off, so I couldn't see a thing…

"Hello…?" I quietly called, hoping to get an answer. "Is anyone there…?"

I nervously walked into the dark room, and instantly felt a sudden chill travel down my spine…

What is this... bad feeling I'm getting...?

I gulped, and edged my hand slowly towards where the light switch was, before powering it on…

Although, it was at that moment, that I had thoroughly wished I didn't…

* * *

 _BODY DISCOVERY_

 _Chinami was lying on the ground, face down, in a pool of her own blood – lying next to her was a bloodied cue, that had been carved down so the end was dangerously sharp,_ _almost like a spear._ _Her clothes were completely blood soaked,_ _and her crossbow appeared to be completely smashed._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Sorrowful Mysteries**

* * *

 **PART: B**


	9. Chapter 1: Part 5

_**Now then, after two long and stressful months, it's finally out! I'm so glad that I have the support of you guys, through PM's, reviews, etc.**_

 _ **Awesome stuff!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - Thank you very much! I hope this chapter will be worth the wait!**_

 _ **Harukawa Ayame - Great to hear that you plan to stick around! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

What… is this...?

What am I looking at...?

Chinami… Chinami is…

Without even thinking, I immediately backed away, causing me to trip over my own feet. I felt physically ill, knowing that someone had actually went through with this…

I… I need to go get the others!

And so, I quickly leapt up onto my feet, and darted out of the room.

I felt light-headed, like I was going to collapse, but there was no time, I need to move, now.

As I sprinted out of the school towards the dorms, however, my legs finally gave way, and I just lay there, pale and confused.

"No… This… This can't be happening..." I muttered to myself in disbelief. "There's no way..."

I just stayed there on my hands and knees, the image of Chinami's body glued to the inside of my head. "D-Damn it!" I screamed, repeatedly punching the ground. "Damn it...! Damn it! Damn it!"

Then, a few moments later, the dorms main doors opened, and Kazumi emerged, a stern look on his face. "Yokota!" He called. "What on earth are you doing at this hour?"

"K-Kazumi!" I yelled, scrambling onto my feet. "You have to come with me…!"

"What?" He questioned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Chinami!" I answered back, getting impatient. "She's in the entertainment room, lifeless!"

"Lifeless, you say?" He questioned, getting up in my face. "Are you certain?"

"O-Of course I'm sure!" I responded. "Go and see for yourself!"

He then looked towards the school building, and then back to me. "I want to confirm this for myself." He said, tensely. "Gather the others, and meet me there."

I nodded, and we both ran towards our respective destinations. Upon entering the dorms, however, I was greeted by a certain someone standing at the top of the stairs, yawning.

"Satoshi...?" Shusuke questioned, squinting at me. "Why are you yelling so loud? People are trying to sleep..."

"That isn't important right now!" I bluntly stated. "It… It actually happened…!"

His eyes then immediately shot open. "Wait… What do you mean?" He asked, nervously.

I explained to Shusuke what had happened, and that I was trying to gather everyone together.

"No way..." He clenched his fists, sympathetically. "Chinami…

*bzzt*

"Pim Pom Pam Pom!" Monokuma sang as he hammered down on a xylophone. "A body has been discovered! After a short amount of time, the class trial will commence! See you soon! Upupupu!"

*bzzt*

I then quickly rotated my body towards the monitor.

"Kazumi…" I mumbled. "He must already be there..."

"What? Kazumi's already there?" Shusuke questioned.

I turned back towards him and nodded. "I saw him as I was running to the dorms." I explained. "He went over to the entertainment room the confirm that it had actually happened."

"The entertainment room?" He repeated, edging closer towards me. "Is that where it… You know..."

"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered, remembering what I saw. "I hope Kazumi will be okay on his own..."

Shusuke said nothing, and just nodded, as he began to charge down the stairs.

But…

*thud*

*bang*

*crash*

He fell down, halfway…

"Sh-Shusuke!" I called, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He just continued to lay there for a few seconds, before sitting upright. "I… Uh… I meant to do that…" He laughed, nervously, giving me a thumbs up as he rubbed the back of his head.

I just sighed, as I turned around to see everyone emerging from their rooms.

Shoji was the first to emerge, before looking over at me. "Satoshi..." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

"More importantly..." Minori began. "That announcement… Was it true?"

I just gulped, before nodding. "Yeah, Chinami is… She..."

"That's enough." Taiyo stated, leaning against his door. "We get it..."

"Where did it happen…?" Shin questioned, looking somewhat sympathetic. "Do you know…?"

I explained what had happened, from when I had first decided to leave my room.

"Right, I guess there's no point in waiting around here then." He said. "We should head over to the entertainment room."

* * *

 **ENTERTAINMENT ROOM**

 **12:28AM**

* * *

As we turned the corner to get to reach our destination, we saw Kazumi, who was standing outside.

He turned towards us all. "You're here..." He said. "A piece of advice, be prepared before going inside."

He then placed his hand on the doorknob, before taking one final glance towards us. "Remember what I said." He stated.

And so, we were each granted access, and walked in, one by one.

Even though it was my second time, it didn't make things any easier.

Seeing someone like her in such a state…

It was horrific…

I turned to see both Miya and Mari looking completely mortified; they both screamed and backed away quickly.

Mari even dropped her parasol, and darted out of the room.

"S-So..." Minori began. "What Monokuma said all along..."

Taiyo scowled, noticeably shocked, as he nodded in agreement. "It was true..."

Then, a sudden noise came from behind us. "Hey guys! You miss me?"

Monokuma had appeared, once again.

"You always appear at the worst times, don't you?" Kagura sighed.

"Oh, don't say that." Monokuma replied, with a mischievous tone. "I only came to drop these off."

"Drop what off?" I questioned, worriedly. "We don't need any more trouble, right now."

"Hey, don't be rude!" He boomed. "I just want to give you this!"

He then presented each of us with a rather advanced-looking device. "Here!" He excitedly said. "It's the Monokuma File!"

"What… Monokuma File?" I repeated, confused.

"You look confused." He said, placing his hands on his hips. "Lemme' get straight to the point – it's there to help you guys out with the murder, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Shusuke questioned. "How so?"

"How do you think?" He retaliated. "It contains facts about the body and stuff. Time of death, murder weapons, the usual."

"H-Hey! Don't talk about this like it's an everyday thing!" Aki lectured, angrily.

"I don't get it." Taiyo stated, glaring at the bear. "Why would you help us?"

"It's only necessary!" He laughed, mockingly." Or maybe I'm just a nice guy!"

He then regained his composure, before looking towards Shiho. "You." He called, pointing at her. "You're coming with me."

Shoji then grabbed Shiho tightly by the shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Like hell she is." He glared, intensely. "You'll have to get through me, first."

Monokuma sighed. "Why must you make things so difficult?" He asked. "I only want to sit down and talk."

"Why should any of us believe what you say?" Eiji questioned. "Especially after all you're putting us through."

"You have my word." He said. "I'll return her good as new – shipping included!"

"No." Shoji bluntly put. "Take a hint."

"Hey, it's your time your wasting." Monokuma stated. "Your lives that are on the line, after all."

Shiho then looked up at Shoji and tugged on his shirt, before beginning to write on her white board. "What's going on…?"

"Crap, that's right..." Minori said. "The kid has no clue what's going on..."

"You're right..." Sakiko stated. "I completely forgot about that..."

Shoji then looked over at Monokuma, before looking back over to Shiho – he then took her whiteboard and began to scribble a sentence. "You have to go with Monokuma now, but don't worry, everything will be fine. Trust me."

After reading what he wrote, Shiho showed an expression of both shock and nervousness, before looking back at us for support.

She then slowly and reluctantly walked towards Monokuma's side.

"I'm glad we could reach an agreement." Monokuma mocked. "Well then, good luck!"

And with that, he took Shiho, and left us alone, once again.

"D-Damn it..." Shusuke cursed, biting his lip.

"We should start the investigation." Shin suggested. "We don't know how long we have until this 'class trial'."

"Yeah." Sakiko agreed, smirking. "We should get moving, not like I expect anything from any of you, anyway."

They're right… We need to do this…

I'm sure Shiho will be fine, but right now, we need to figure out who did this…

We need to figure out who killed Chinami…!

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION**

* * *

Let's see…

I guess I should try checking out the Monokuma File, and see if there are any clues in there that could help us out.

 _ **The victim's body was discovered in MonoMono High School's entertainment room.**_

 _ **The time of death was 11:13pm, the body was discovered at 12:01am**_

 _ **The cause of death was a single blow to the head with a heavy, blunt object.**_

 _ **Additionally, the victim was impaled with a sharpened cue.**_

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Monokuma File #1**

* * *

Damn it… So it's really true…

Chinami…

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 _Mom… Dad… Shoko… Taro..._

 _They must all be worried sick, right about now…_

 _But… I have to stay strong, for them..._

 _"Yeah..." I said to myself, tightly clenching my fists. "I'll get back… Don't worry..."_

 _"I'm sure." A voice came from behind._

 _I instinctively turned around, cautiously, only to see Chinami, crossing her arms._

 _"I apologise, did I startle you?" She asked._

 _"N-No..." I stuttered. "Not at all..."_

 _She stared at me for a few seconds before smiling, and handed me a handkerchief._

 _"You may want to wipe that tear." She suggested._

 _"H-Huh?" I mumbled, embarrassed at what had just happened. "T-Thanks a lot..."_

 _Did I just start crying...?_

 _I must look like a total pansy, right now..._

 _"You have a family, don't you?" Chinami asked. "Parents, siblings, perhaps a pet or two?"_

 _"One extra pet, actually." I chuckled, trying to forget about what had just happened._

 _She then let off a slight giggle._

 _"That look you gave me, now." She began. "Don't lose it – for them, okay?"_

 _I didn't know how to respond, at first. "Chinami..." I said, before nodding. "Thanks, I'll remember that."_

 _She then turned around, facing away from me. "It's the least I can do." She stated. "Having no one to go back to… I… I..."_

 _I then noticed her body beginning to shake, tightly grasping onto her upper arms…_

 _It was obvious that she was upset about something…_

 _"Hey..." I softly asked, beginning to feel slightly worried. "Are you okay...?"_

 _"I'm sorry… It's just… I can't lose anyone else..." She quietly mentioned, a tear streaming down her cheek. "I… I just cant..._

 _Chinami…_

 _Not being able to watch someone like her be in such a position, I walked up to her, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Then we'll just have to make that happen, right?" I smiled, aiming to cheer her up. "Nothing has happened, yet, and it's going to stay that way."_

 _She continued to face to floor, before wiping her tears. "You're right..." She said, before blushing, slightly. "I apologise..."_

 _"I-It's nothing..." I said, turning away._

 _"I don't know what came over me..." She mentioned, looking outside the dome. "I suppose… Just thinking about all of you, and how you can't see your loved ones… I know the feeling…"_

 _So that's it… Chinami must not have a family to go back to…_

 _"Then let's change that!" I eagerly said, in response. "We can be your family!"_

 _Chinami then looked over to me, wide-eyed._

 _Wait a second..._

 _That sounded so weird…!_

 _"S-Sorry…!" I quickly began to alter my words. "I-I didn't mean for it to sound so strange...!"_

 _"I know what you meant." Chinami interrupted, trying to conceal her laughter. "Thank you, I appreciate it."_

 _"Y-You don't need to laugh..." I retaliated, red-faced._

 _"I'm sorry." She covered her mouth with her hand._

 _Well… At least it worked…_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Chinami…

I can't believe someone did this to you…

You had nothing...

You had no reason to try and comfort me, yet still, you did…

I have to figure out who did this!

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Flashback: Chinami**

* * *

After snapping back to my senses, I turned to see a collapsed pool table in the middle of the room.

I wonder, could this be a sign of a struggle?

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Flipped Pool Table**

* * *

As much as I don't want to, I should probably check out the body, and see if I can figure out anything.

And so, I gulped, as I proceeded to make my way over to Chinami's lifeless body – Shoji and Taiyo were already there.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"Nothing in particular." Shoji answered. "I just can't believe someone would go through with something like this..."

"Scum." Taiyo bluntly stated. "They're just that. Scum."

I looked at the cue that was impaled through Chinami's body, and tried as well as I could to get a closer look. I have no doubts that this is what caused all that blood – it couldn't have been anything else.

Although, the Monokuma File did say that the killing blow was caused by a blunt object, if that's true, then I wonder if it's still around…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Sharpened Cue**

* * *

"Satoshi." Taiyo spoke up. "I have something to say."

I turned towards Taiyo who was now stood up. "Sure, what is it?"

"That girl over there." He said, as he looked over to the other side of the room. "Akilina, the russian one."

"Aki?" I questioned, confused. "What about her?"

"I could be wrong, but I think she's been here before." He stated. "Her scent is strong – it's coming from all around the room."

"W-What?" I stuttered at Taiyo's possibly-massive clue. "You're sure?"

"What do you think?" He snarled. "The stench of blood is ridiculous in here!"

"Oh, right..." I responded, nervously laughing. "My bad..."

"Just keep what I said in mind." He suggested. "She was definitely here – I know that much."

Boy, that talent of his sure is scary... though I'm not sure whether that's for the best, or for the worst…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Taiyo's Account**

* * *

Maybe I should go and see Aki, and see if what Taiyo said holds up. I saw her standing in the corner of the room, attempting to comfort Mari, who had just really came back with Miya.

"Hey, Aki." I said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ah, sure thing." She responded, smiling. "What do you need?"

"I just have a quick question." I responded,

* * *

asking myself how I should handle this. "By any chance, were you here earlier, like, recently?"

Her face expression then changed dramatically; could Taiyo be right about this?

"W-What?" She quickly stuttered. "Why would I have been here?"

"Oh, no reason..." I said. "If I'm wrong, you can just say so."

She didn't respond at first, and turned away. "I… I'm sorry, can you excuse me for one minute?"

That was the last thing she said, before quickly walking away… Talk about a brief encounter…

I should probably take this with a grain of salt, since there's no solid proof, just yet...

But if it turns out to be true, then…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Akilina's Account**

* * *

As I began to continue my investigation, I felt myself step on something. As I looked down, I realized that it was a bloodied arrow.

"A good find, Jupiter!" Eiji laughed from behind, striking a pose. "Let us thank the stars for granting us such a clue! Perhaps it will guide us to the answer we seek!"

"Yeah." I said, taking no notice; I was too fixated on what this could mean.

A bloodied arrow… It looks like something from Chinami's crossbow… Either there was some serious brawl going on, or there's an even deeper meaning than what I once thought…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Bloodied Arrow**

* * *

Maybe I should go and check out the storage room. There might be something in there that could help us out.

* * *

 **STORAGE ROOM**

 **12:44AM**

* * *

As I made my way inside the storage room, I saw Shusuke kneeling around a bunch of glass shards on the floor. "Hey, Shusuke." I said. "What's the deal with all that glass?"

"Look up there." He replied, looking up towards a shattered window. "There's your answer."

It was completely smashed to pieces, and was way out of our reach; no one should have been able to get up there, so I wonder what could have caused this?

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Shattered Window**

* * *

"What do you think happened." I questioned a still-crouched Shusuke.

"If I had to guess, someone used that window to escape." He explained. "It doesn't open, so it makes sense, don't you think?"

"An escape route?" I responded. "If that's true, then why would they use the window and not the door?"

"I'm not sure..." He replied, scratching his head. "You got me there..."

"There's one thing you're forgetting, too." A voice came from behind.

We turned around to see Sakiko glaring at us.

"Look at the size of the window." She said. "It's tiny; not just anyone could have fit through that."

"You have a point..." Shusuke stated. "Even the smallest person here would have trouble, by the looks of things."

"Exactly." She stated. "If I had to guess, a girl with a petite build."

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Escape Route**

* * *

A girl with a petite build… Could that mean…

No, I can't jump to any conclusions, just yet…

I don't think there's anything left in here – I should go back to the crime scene.

* * *

 **ENTERTAINMENT ROOM**

 **12:51AM**

* * *

As I walked back into the entertainment room, I saw Shin, looking deep in thought. He was gently massaging Kuu's head, and was staring at the ground.

"Shin." I said. "Is something up?"

He then looked up at me. "I was waiting for you." He stated. "I found something you might be interested in."

My eyes then widened in surprise. "What is it?" I asked, curiously. "Could it be related to the murder, or maybe point us to the killer?"

"I think it's definitely likely." He smiled. "It's in the gymnasium. Let's get going."

The gym…?

Why would something be over there…?

* * *

 **GYMNASIUM**

 **12:55AM**

* * *

As soon as we entered the gym, I immediately noticed the bag of weapons Monokuma gave us, earlier.

"Wait a second..." I immediately spoke up. "Shin, you don't think..."

He didn't answer, and instead, pulled a large, wooden hammer out of the bag. "Look at this." He said. "Notice anything strange?"

I took the hammer from his hand, and began to analyse the weapon, carefully. "Wait a second..." I mumbled, as I began to squint. "The handle… Is that blood?"

"It looks the killer took too long to clean it, so the blood began to stain." He explained. "Bad move on their part."

Yeah, you're telling me…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Hammer**

* * *

Shin then crouched next to me, and began to whisper in my ear. "You know, it's not often we're alone together, like this." He mentioned, provocatively. "We make a pretty good team, don't you think, baby?"

He then swung his arm around my shoulder, and moved his face uncomfortably close to my own "What do you say, should we make it official?"

I then quickly backed away, on impulse, as a drop of sweat started to stream down my cheek.

"Shin..." I gulped, as I stared back at him. "Please tell me you're joking..."

He then continued to stare deep into my eyes, for what couldn't have been more than 5 seconds, before breaking into laughter.

"You should have seen your face, man!" He mocked. "Holy cow, that was the best!"

I see, so it was a joke…

"Damn it!" I retaliated, emotionally. "I have enough trouble talking to girls!"

"What?" He smiled, flirtatiously. "I'm not good enough?"

"Shin, I don't roll that way!" I added, trying to get through to him. "Don't play with my emotions!"

"Man, that's too bad." He stated. "It sure lightened the mood though, right?"

I just sighed, before standing up. "What do you think?" I questioned. "Should we head back?"

"I did want to spend more time here with you, but sure." Shin answered, as he began to head on over to the door.

Seriously, cut it out…

* * *

 **MAIN ENTRANCE**

 **01:11AM**

* * *

As Shin and I were making our way back over to the crime scene, we heard the main entrance begin to open.

"Great, cover your ears..." Shin suggested. "Why does the only exit need to be so loud?"

As the door gradually began to open, we saw a figure, who, on closer inspection, was Kazumi.

"Hm?" He looked up. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just got back from investigating the gym." I stated. "What about you, Kazumi?"

"Come with me, and I will show you." He explained. "Hurry now, before the door closes."

And so, we followed Kazumi, who led us to the flower garden behind the school.

"Careful where you step." He said, as he looked towards a group of sunflowers. "Look at this."

I peered down to where Kazumi was pointing, to see some sort of bypass, as if someone had tried to walk right through the plants.

"What in the..." I stuttered. "Why is this back here?"

"Odd, is it not?" He questioned, rhetorically. "If you look closely, this passage seems to have come from a solid wall, as if someone had walked directly though it..."

"… You're right." Shin agreed, as he began to kneel down. "The question is: How, and why?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing…

Someone… Could someone have really walked through the wall?

No… That's ridiculous…

There has to be another explanation.

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Strange Passage**

* * *

"Minori and Kagura were here not too long ago, as well." Kazumi stated. "They were both adamant that this theory of ours is impossible – not that I disagree, of course."

"Well, I'd bet my money on Minori, personally." Shin stated. "Being a magician, and all."

Then, without warning, all of the monitors suddenly, turned on, and Monokuma appeared on the screen.

*bzzt*

"Hey, I'm getting tired of waiting, so what do you say we get this going, already? Meet me in front of the red door built into the outside of the dome, okay? Woo, I can't wait! See you soon!"

*bzzt*

"Looks like our time's up." Shin stated. "Let's hope we gathered enough information..."

"We were told to go over to the red door, attached to the outside of the dome." Kazumi explained. "Do you have any idea where that is?"

"Beats me." Shin answered, rubbing the back of his head. "But if we scour the outskirts, we'll find it."

"How big do you think this dome is, Kazumi?" I questioned, curiously.

"It really is hard to say." He explained, placing his hand on his chin. "If I had to say, probably about thirty kilometres, from one side to the other..."

"T-Thirty kilometres..." I stuttered. "That's crazy..."

"We should get going." Shin spoke up. "We shouldn't keep Monokuma waiting."

"Certainly." Kazumi agreed, compliantly. "Well then, let us be on our way."

About 15 minutes into our search, the three of us came across something – something we weren't quite expecting.

"What in the..." I mumbled. "This is..."

I stopped in my tracks, as I came across a large, silver door that towered over me.

"This isn't it, Satoshi." Shin stated, as he continued walking. "We're looking for a red door, remember?"

"It's strange though, wouldn't you say, Kuroi?" Kazumi mentioned, crossing his arms. "There could be more to this than we already know..."

Shin then stopped and turned towards us.

"I think so, too." He explained. "That's why we need to focus on the task at hand, or we might not make it back to find out."

He's right…

He's definitely right…

We need to focus on finding out the killer's identity...

* * *

 **RED DOOR**

 **02:02AM**

* * *

Eventually, after a long search, we all met up over at Monokuma's desired location.

"What the hell is this thing?" Minori questioned, as he knocked on the door. "And what's it doing attached to the glass, like this?"

"I'd like to know that, too..." Mari mentioned, nervously. "We're not going to, like, suffocate, if we go through it, are we?"

"Relax, my friends?" Eiji reassured. "The stars will not let that happen, I assure you."

"There are others, too." Shusuke mentioned. "Two, to be exact."

"What? Doors, you mean?" Taiyo questioned. "Aki and I seen 'em, too."

"Yeah, two large, silver doors, right?" Aki added. "You saw them?"

"We all did." Kagura stated. "As soon as Monokuma arrives, we should ask him."

"Satoshi, did you see them, too?" Shusuke asked. "Weird, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It really gave me a bad feeling, for some reason..."

Then, Monokuma suddenly dropped from above, landing on his face.

"Ow! Nurse! I need a nurse!" He moaned, loudly.

"So, you finally decided to arrive?" Sakiko interrogated.

"Hey, just be glad I'm not spankin' you, for being late." He boomed, loudly.

"Y-You were the one that was late!" Mari exclaimed, angrily.

"Bear." Taiyo questioned. "I have a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?" He turned towards him, placing his paw on his chin. "Want to know how I got so handsome?"

"We saw two other doors while looking for this one." He bluntly explained. "Where do they lead?"

"Them?" He responded. "They just lead to other domes!"

"I thought so." Shusuke mentioned. "And how many domes are there, exactly?"

"I don't know." The bear shrugged. "I don't have fingers, so I never learned how to count."

"Just answer the fucking question, damn it!" Sakiko roared, ferociously.

"Whaa! Scary!" Monokuma yelped. "Five! There are five!"

"Five, you say?" Kazumi asked, calmly. "Then why are there only two doors?"

"They go around in a pentagon shape, you know?" He explained. "I like to keep things fresh and simple."

"A pentagon?" Shoji repeated. "That means the final dome will eventually lead back here, right?"

"Correctamundo, Mr. Sugano!" Monokuma clapped. "You win an _'I can live for five more minutes!'_ pass!

I then suddenly remembered something. "Wait..." I said, worriedly. "Where's Shiho?"

This caught everyone's attention, causing them all to turn towards the bear.

"Yeah." Sakiko continued, getting in Monokuma's face. "Where _is_ she?"

Monokuma just sighed. "She's fine, okay?" He stated. "What, you think I'm just going to kill her or something?"

"I definitely wouldn't put it past someone like you." Minori answered. "Just tell us where she is."

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Monokuma yelled in shock, ignoring Minori's question. "We'd better get a move on!"

"D-Don't you dare ignore me!" Minori stuttered, angrily.

"If he doesn't want to tell us, he won't tell us." Shoji stated. "All we can do is just hope that she's okay."

"He's right." Shin agreed. "We need to focus."

And so, Monokuma unlocked the door in front of us, and we all crammed inside what seemed to be some sort of elevator.

"Alright!" He excitedly boomed. "See you in a few minutes!"

With that, the doors began to close, and the elevator began to descend…

"You know..." Mari broke the silence. "Since this is an elevator, we must be going deep inside of the moon..."

"Whaa-!" Mika shrieked in terror. "We're not going to be cremated, are we?"

"This isn't like the earth's core, you idiot." Minori clicked his tongue. "It's nothing but rock, here."

"Even so..." Miya added. "It still makes you feel uneasy… Doesn't it?"

"A fuckin' elevator of all things." Sakiko angrily mumbled. "That bastard just loves toying with us..."

The eerie sounds of the elevator continued, as we proceeded to descend, deeper and deeper into the darkness...

Until, after a short while, our journey came to a sudden end…

And the elevator doors began to slowly open…

"Hey, guys!" Monokuma greeted us, as he awaited our arrival. "How's things? It's been a while!"

"Quit messing around!" Shusuke retaliated. "What's your deal?"

"Yeah, what's up with this place?" Taiyo questioned. "It's weird."

"Hey, I work day and night to make this place pleasing for all of you!" Monokuma roared angrily, before taking a deep breath. "Just go to your designated seats..."

We did as Monokuma asked, and each walked over to our specified seats…

We need to find out who did this…

The Ultimate Archer – Chinami Hasekura…

She was kind, and was always there for anyone who needed support…

She put up a tough demeanour, but had a fragile heart, and cared deeply for those around her...

Someone like her…

… was murdered…

… and the killer…

… is one of us...

I can't believe this…

This can't be happening…

But… if it's really true…

We need to find them… No matter what…

There's no choice…

We have to find the culprit!

* * *

 **\- CLASS TRIAL -**

 **\- BEGIN -**


	10. Chapter 1: Part 6

_**Harukawa Ayame - Thank you, and good to see you! I guess we'll have to wait and see what happened to Shiho! Everything you listed will be answered in the trial, and as always, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the investigation, and hope that you enjoy the trial! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - Good to see you back! My two months have been, well, busy, to say the least, but I should be able to be get back on track with the story pretty soon! Thank you for asking! Your questions will certainly be answered throughout the trial. As always in the Danganronpa franchise there will be five areas, so take that as you will, I guess! Shiho, the mastermind? Goodness, I guess we'll see! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Colton989: Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **4stonish: Hey there, awesome to see you back! Absolutely, Taiyo really is interesting to write! I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope you continue to do so! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **tobi-is-an-artist-too: Hey there, it's always great to see new faces! You like Shiho and Taiyo, do you? They're definitely in my top 5, too! Ah, so Harukawa Ayame sent you? I'm honored to both of you! Hopefully this killing game in space will meet your expectations! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

Monokuma: Let's start with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment, but of you pick the wrong one… I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the culprit will earn the right to return to earth!

Satoshi: And the killer… Are they really among us?

Monokuma: You better believe it! Sad, right?

Satoshi: …

Monokuma: Well then, I don't want to keep you all waiting! Let's begin!

Mariella: Begin? How?

Taiyo: By tearing the face off of whoever did this, of course.

Shoji: Relax, Taiyo. Keep it together.

Akilina: Shusuke, are you okay? You look like you're in pain.

Minori: Probably from when he decided to fall down the stairs, earlier.

Shusuke: I just sprained my foot a little, don't worry about it.

Sakiko: We don't plan to worry about it.

Miya: It's fine. We'll get you fixed up, right after this is over with.

Minori: Granted he's not the killer, of course…

Mariella: That's… not funny...

Shusuke: Forget about me, for now. Shouldn't we focus on figuring out where everyone was, at the time all of this happened?

Shin: You mean so we can narrow down suspects? Doesn't sound too bad of a plan.

Eiji: I will follow your lead! With the assistance of the stars, this will be over before it even begins!

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Shusuke: I don't know about you guys…

Shusuke: … but I was **in my room,** reading comics.

Miya: I was **asleep since 9pm…**

Miya: … Take that as you will.

Akilina: I think everyone must have been sleeping at the time…

Akilina: Since I was **doing the same thing.**

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Taiyo's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: Hey, Aki, were you really in your room at the time of the murder?

Akilina: Y-Yes, why?

Satoshi: Taiyo told me, earlier, that your scent was all over the entertainment room, like you were there before.

Taiyo: That's right. The blood did mask the smell, slightly, but I'm certain of it.

Miya: We were there this morning, weren't we? Could it have been that?

Taiyo: No, the smell was too strong. If that had been the case, the rest of your scents would have still been there, too.

Minori: The guy has a point.

Taiyo: For her smell to be that strong, she must must have been there for a good few hours, at least.

Sakiko: Your so fuckin' weird! Your deducing this off of smell?

Kazumi: Akilina, could you tell us your side of the story?

Akilina: …

Shoji: You don't need to be afraid, just tell us.

Akilina: It's not that… I just don't want to throw anyone off…

Sakiko: Throw anyone off? What are you talking about?

Akilina: You're right... I was in the entertainment room with Chinami, shortly before she died…

Taiyo: There it is, I told you.

Shusuke: If that's the case, then why did you lie to us?

Akilina: I couldn't just say it, straight up! That would have made me look suspicious!

Mika: It's true, it is kind of weird!

Akilina: …

Minori: What were you doing in the Entertainment Room at that hour?

Akilina: I was already there before Chinami arrived... I didn't feel like going back to my room.

Shin: If that's the case, then what time did you leave?

Akilina: It's not that simple… I… I had to escape…

Mariella: Escape…?

 _She had to escape?_

 _Wait a second, she's right!_

 _She must have used that!_

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

S H A T T E R E D W I N D O W

 _THAT MUST BE IT!_

* * *

Satoshi: Wait a second. Aki, you must have used broken the window in the storage room, right?

Akilina: Yeah, it was pretty high though, so I had to boost myself, using some boxes.

Eiji: Were there no supplies you could have used to defend yourself?

Akilina: Well… I tried looking, but there was nothing I could use...

Minori: Some storage room…

Shin: You said you smashed the window, right? Wouldn't the killer have heard that?

Shoji: That's true. It certainly should have been loud enough.

Kazumi: Assuming that they were still fighting Hasekura, I don't think they would have had the time to pursue her.

Miya: In that case, they probably just chose to ignore it.

Shusuke: It all adds up. If all of this is true, then Aki must be innocent, after all!

* * *

 **\- REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: KAGURA HATA -**

 **- _"Sorry, but I must stop you, there."_ -**

* * *

Kagura: None of you seem to have considered this, but what about the possibility of an accomplice?

Satoshi: An accomplice…?

Kagura: It's plausible, wouldn't you say? We can't just overlook the fact that Aki was inside the entertainment room at such a precise time.

* * *

 **DEBATE: BEGIN!**

 _Kagura: First of all, I'm not trying to say that Aki is the killer…_

 _Kagura: She could very well have just been working for the true culprit, or vice-versa…_

 _Kagura: The timing is too precise, don't you think it's rather strange?_

 **COUNTER ARGUMENT!**

 _Satoshi: But wait, Aki ran into the storage room to hide from the killer, remember?_

 _Satoshi: Why would she do that if she was working with them, the whole time?_

 _Kagura: I believe that everything could have been just an act…_

 _Kagura: It's possible that everything was set up to make us believe otherwise..._

 _Kagura: Perhaps she just **acted scared,** in a futile attempt to seem innocent…_

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Akilina's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: No, that can't be it. There's no way she was lying.

Kagura: Is that so? Please explain, if you will.

Satoshi: Aki's a naturally confident person. Before I questioned her about whether or not she had been to the entertainment room, she was comforting Mari, who had left the room earlier. She only showed signs of nervousness _after_ I asked her about it.

Mika: But… Wouldn't that just add to Kagura's theory?

Satoshi: No, why would she act like that, only _after_ being accused of something? It would only make her look more suspicious.

Shusuke: That _does_ add up.

Sakiko: Damn straight, if she wanted to put on an act of nervousness, then she would have done so from the start.

Kazumi: Precisely. That would have been the only way to make it believable.

Kagura: I understand, it looks like I was wrong.

Akilina: No, it's fine...

Sakiko: Then keep your mouth shut, before spouting stupid shit, next time.

Kagura: I only bring up whatever I deem necessary. I think every possibility should be considered, that's all.

Sakiko: Whatever, stop talking through your ass.

Kagura: …

Monokuma: I should probably add, that if there are two people are involved with a murder, only the person who dealt the killing blow is allowed to leave.

Taiyo: So… It would be pointless then?

Monokuma: Exactly, unless you want to die, that is.

Shusuke: Whoa! That was a close one, Aki!

Akilina: W-What do you mean, "that was a close one"?

Shin: Anyway, there's that cleared up.

Mariella: Then, what's next?

Minori: The murder weapon. We need to figure out what exactly the killer used.

Eiji: The Monokuma File described it as a "heavy, blunt object"

Shoji: All right, the sooner we figure this out, the better.

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Eiji: The stars… They are trying to tell me something…

Eiji: … But I can't seem to grasp it.

Shoji: A **heavy, blunt object** **…**

Shoji: … **Some kind of bat,** maybe…?

Mika: The pool table was **completely knocked over…**

Mika: Maybe they used that!

Kagura: Perhaps the killer used…

Kagura: … One of **Monokuma's provided weapons...**

 _KAGURA, I AGREE WITH THAT!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Hammer_

* * *

Satoshi: Shin and I were in the gym earlier, and we found this hammer, with what seems to be bloodstains on it.

Shusuke: Yeah, I can see the blood on the handle.

Shin: The killer probably wasn't able to clean it in time, which allowed the blood to stain.

Miya: That, or they probably rushed it, wanting to leave as soon as they could.

Taiyo: Does that mean the cue was meant to put us off track?

Kazumi: The killer wouldn't have been aware of the Monokuma File, yet, so probably.

Mariella: So they wanted to make us believe the cue was what killed her, when in reality, it was the hammer, right?

Shoji: Exactly, let's just be glad the killer made the mistake of not cleaning it, fast enough.

Minori: So, it looks like we've managed to figure out two things, so far. First of all, it's more than likely that Aki isn't the killer, and that the hammer Satoshi and I found was the murder weapon used.

Kagura: Are there any other possible suspects?

Miya: What about the first person to discover the body?

Akilina: I guess that would work.

Shusuke: Satoshi, weren't you the first one to find Chinami in the entertainment room?

Satoshi: Y-Yeah…

 _Crap…_

 _Is the suspicion beginning to fall on me?_

Sakiko: If that's the case, can you prove to us that you're not involved? Maybe an alibi, or something?

 _I don't have anything…_

 _I can't just say that I went for a walk around the school, that would look way too suspicious…_

Mariella: Satoshi, what were you doing in the school at a time like that?

Taiyo: Could it be that _you're_ the killer? If you have no alibi, we have no reason think otherwise.

Sakiko: I hate to agree with the mutt, but he's right. Who's to say that you're not the killer?

Kazumi: _Me._

Shoji: Kazumi, do you know something about this?

Kazumi: I should not have to say anything. It should be obvious that Yokota is not the killer.

Taiyo: You sound pretty cocky, why don't you prove it?

 _Can Kazumi really prove that I'm not the killer...?_

 _What does he have in mind...?_

 _Damn it, it looks like I have no choice…!_

* * *

 **DUEL DEBATE**

 ** _SATOSHI & KAZUMI_**

 ** _VS._**

 ** _SAKIKO & TAIYO_**

 **BEGIN**

Sakiko: If you have something in mind, then fuckin' spit it out, already!

Taiyo: You think Satoshi just happened to be going for **a nightly stroll**? Tell me you're not serious.

Kazumi: Yokota would have **no reason** to do this to Hasekura.

Kazumi: You are making baseless accusations without any **factual evidence.**

Sakiko: You sound like a broken record, we're actually doing the opposite.

Sakiko: We're making accusations _based_ on factual evidence!

Satoshi: I couldn't sleep, so **I went for a walk** around the school.

Satoshi: Whether you believe me or not, that's the truth!

Taiyo: It's not like we don't want to believe you.

Taiyo: But there's **no evidence** that's proves what you said is true.

 _KAZUMI & SATOSHI: NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #1_

* * *

Kazumi: No, what you are saying is wrong, there certainly is evidence that proves Yokota is not the killer.

Taiyo: Yeah? What's that?

Satoshi: That's right, I just remembered… The Monokuma File states the exact time the body was discovered. 12:01am, that's when Kazumi went to check it out.

Minori: So what are you trying to prove?

Kazumi: Monokuma, the body discovery announcement plays when three or more people discover a body, am I right?

Monokuma: I'll just say this. The body discovery announcement plays when three or more people discover a body for the first time.

Shin: Which would mean that the first three people to discover the body are innocent.

Miya: And these three people are…

Minori: Aki, Satoshi, and Kazumi, I would guess.

Mariella: Wait… Aki, you saw the body?

Akilina: Yeah… After everything went silent, I peeked through the door, and saw her…

Shoji: The killer wasn't there?

Akilina: This was probably when they went to go wash the hammer, but I didn't want to take any chances, so I escaped through the window…

Eiji: But didn't the killer already know you were there? Why would they do anything if they already chose not to?

Shin: Aki hadn't yet seen their face, so the killer probably didn't think too much of it. If she were to go out, there's a chance she would have saw them, and we would have had another possible victim on our hands.

Shoji: So Aki made the first discovery, then came Satoshi, and then the announcement played when Kazumi went to check it out. Is that about right?

Satoshi: Yeah, more or less…

Shusuke: That was when you guys all came out of your room, and why Kazumi wasn't with us at the time.

Sakiko: Well, duh. Did it really take you retards all this time to figure that out?

Mari: Retards? You were arguing against it just a minute ago!

Minori: She was messing with you, could you really not tell?

Sakiko: Heh, I guess some of you aren't as brain dead as I thought.

Akilina: So… Was Taiyo messing with us, too?

Minori: No… He seriously thought Satoshi was in on it.

Taiyo: …!

Mika: Hehehehe! I guess that makes Taiyo brain dead!

Taiyo: S-Shut up…!

Shin: Anyway, we just probably get back on track. Why don't we try to figure out what exactly happened during the fight, that might help us.

 _What happened during the fight…_

 _It definitely looks like something big happened here…_

 _If we can find out what exactly happened, we could be at an advantage…_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Shoji: There was **a lot of blood** surrounding Chinami…

Shoji: Whatever happened must have been horrible…

Shin: The killing blow was **caused by a hammer…**

Shin: How would the killer have gotten close enough…

Shin: … to land a blow, like that?

Sakiko: If I were to make a guess…

Sakiko: The killer probably **used the environment...**

 _SAKIKO, I AGREE WITH THAT!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Flipped Pool Table_

* * *

Satoshi: That's it… The killer must have used the environment to their advantage!

Shoji: The environment? How so?

Satoshi: Do you remember how the pool table inside the entertainment room was flipped over, on its side? The killer probably used it to knock her off balance.

Sakiko: Since Chinami had that crossbow of hers, running in to attack would have been reckless. The sneaky little bastard must have knocked the pool table into her, before she had the chance to attack.

Eiji: This must have been when the killer dealt the fatal blow.

Shusuke: Wait a second, do you think this is when the killer set up that thing with the cue?

Miya: That would be my guess.

Shusuke: Sorry, but I can't buy that. Wouldn't the killer have wanted to get out of there as soon as possible? If so, then why would they spend so much time carving down a cue, of all things?

Mariella: Didn't we already go over this? They wanted to throw us off track.

Minori: If they simply wanted to throw us off track, they would have just done the same thing with a knife, or something – what they did with the cue was unnecessary, that's what he's trying to say.

Taiyo: Who cares why they did it? It's not like it can help us, or anything.

Shusuke: I don't know if it can help, but I thought I should at least bring it up.

Shin: Actually, there's something about this situation that I find pretty weird, too. Inside the entertainment room, I found three cue's in total, including the one used in the murder.

Sakiko: Yeah, I saw those, too.

Shoji: Three cue's? Why would there be that many?

Mika: There were only three before, right?

Minori: Heh, looks like there's more to this than we once thought.

 _Three cues…?_

 _Why are there that many in the entertainment room…?_

 _Even if it's just paranoia, I need to make sure…_

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE**

 **How many cue's were there inside the entertainment room, before the murder?**

 **-(2)-** (3)

 **Where would someone find an additional cue?**

 **(The Storage Room)** (The Dining Hall)

 **Who was the one that got the cue from the storage room?**

(The Killer) **(Akilina)** (Chinami)

 _I SEE!_

* * *

Satoshi: I get it now. Aki, you were the one who got the third cue from the storage room, weren't you?

Akilina: ...

Taiyo: We're back to Aki again, now?

Kazumi: You think that since she was in the storage room at the time, correct?

Satoshi: That's part of it, but there's one other reason why I think Aki is the one behind this.

* * *

 _Used Truth Bullet: Sharpened Cue_

 _THAT'S IT!_

* * *

Satoshi: Here, look at this.

Kagura: Yes, it's the sharpened cue, from earlier.

Satoshi: It is, but I wanted you to look how well the end was carved, almost like it was done by a professional.

Kazumi: You are right, this a certainly the work of an expert.

Minori: Aki, what's you're story behind this?

Akilina: Yeah, you're right. I got the cue from the storage room. I thought I could use it as a weapon against the killer, just in case.

Sakiko: So, why the hell didn't you tell us, before?

Akilina: I'm sorry, I didn't think it was necessary, since it doesn't really help us with the case.

Minori: The killer probably found the cue inside the storage room, after Aki had escaped, that's when they set everything up.

Miya: But why would they have returned to the entertainment room, even after everything they did?

Shoji: We were probably right in assuming that they had planned on using another weapon to hide how she was killed. After finding the sharpened cue, this only made it easier for them, especially considering the suspicion would fall on someone else.

Shin: Disregarding all that, there's something I think I should bring up.

Eiji: Indeed, enlighten us with your findings, Saturn!

Shin: I'm going to be brief here, who else heard the school's door open a few minutes before Monokuma's announcement played?

Shoji: That would probably be all of us, it's extremely loud, after all.

Mika: That would have been Satoshi, right?

Shoji: Yeah, it would have definitely been him, and probably Kazumi, soon after.

Shin: Exactly, so why wouldn't we have heard the killer, too?

Shusuke: You mean, while they were leaving?

Shin: Yeah, I didn't hear anything before Satoshi's exit, and I'm sure the same goes for all of you, as well.

Miya: You're right, it is quite strange...

Eiji: Yes, quite the mystery indeed.

 _The killer…_

 _Why wouldn't we have heard them leaving the building…_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Shin: I feel like this might be important…

Shin: Why didn't we hear the killer leaving the school?

Taiyo: Maybe they **messed with the system.**

Taiyo: … If that's possible, anyway.

Mariella: What about the storage room?

Mariella: They could have escaped **using the broken window.**

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Escape Route_

* * *

Satoshi: No, that can't be right. Earlier, while we were investigating the storage room, it was established that only someone with a petite build could have fit through that opening, and judging by its size, even then it would be troublesome.

Taiyo: So? That just means the killer could be someone small.

Sakiko: No way, judging by everyone here, the only two who should have been able to fit through that opening would have been Aki and Shiho, and since Monokuma ran off with the latter, I think it's safe to say that it's out of the question.

Mariella: Are you sure, like, definitely?

Sakiko: Are you stupid? Did you see the window? I'm surprised that even Aki managed to squeeze through that thing!

Akilina: Quit getting angry, she was just making sure.

Sakiko: How about you shut your trap? Fuckin' freak!

Kazumi: Enough! I will not allow such hostility at such a critical time!

Shin: Aki, what do you think?

Akilina: About the window, you mean? Even I wasn't sure if I would get through it at first, so it was kind of a gamble…

Minori: Do you think anyone else but you would have been able to climb through it?

Akilina: Probably not.

Taiyo: _Probably_? That doesn't sound convincing.

Akilina: No, they definitely wouldn't have been able to climb through it.

Shusuke: Well, there's that cleared up!

Kazumi: Good, since there's something else that I want to bring up, something that might bring this case to a close.

Shoji: Wait, you mean you know who did this?

Kazumi: I have a decent idea, and this small piece of evidence might just prove it.

 _Small piece of evidence…_

 _What does he mean?_

 _Wait, maybe…_

* * *

 _Used Truth Bullet: Strange Passage_

 _I'VE GOT IT!_

* * *

Satoshi: You must be talking about that weird passage we found earlier, right?

Kazumi: Ah, so you remember.

Miya: Weird… passage?

Satoshi: Earlier, Kazumi led Shin and I over to the flower garden behind he school. While there, he showed us a faint bypass, that made it seem like someone had recently walked right through them. What's weird, however, is that it seemed like it had come straight from a solid wall.

Minori: It came from a wall? What?

Mika: Minori, are you the killer?

Shusuke: Whoa, straight out there!

Minori: L-Like hell I am! Go take your accusations and shove 'em up your ass!

Akilina: She probably just asked since your a stage magician.

Minori: Yeah, so what?

Mariella: It does make you look suspicious.

Minori: How many times do I need to say it? It's all fake! Quit accusing me, damn it!

Sakiko: I'm surprised that you morons haven't figured it out, yet. The killer should be fuckin' obvious, by now.

Taiyo: What? Then tell us, already!

Eiji: The answer is in arms reach! Sakiko, tell us!

Sakiko: As soon as you mentioned the wall and that passage, it became clear as day. Figure it out, yourselves.

 _The wall… and the passage…_

 _Wait a minute…_

 _That person… That person could have used their talent to…_

 _T-That's it… The killer…_

 _It could only be you!_

* * *

SELECT SOMEONE

 **\- SHUSUKE NAKANO -**

" _YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"_

* * *

 _ **Wew, another doozy!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the first part of the trial, and it satisfies your desire for more content, for the time being!**_

 _ **Also, there's a question I'd like to ask anyone reading this story. If you want to answer, great! If not, no hard feelings!**_

 _ **Who are your top five characters, so far? I'm curious to know who I should write better! Thanks a lot!**_


	11. Chapter 1: Part 7

_**Hello! Remember me? I'm the guy that's supposed to be writing this story, but seems to have gotten lazy! Looks like I need to get myself in gear and start getting my groove back again! Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **tobi-is-an-artist-too: Thanks for the review, and for giving me your favorites, I'll keep them in mind! Let's hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **AnonChan1: I personally love it when people over-analyze things, speculations are always fun to read! Yours definitely was! Thanks for the favorites, too, that will definitely help!**_

 _ **HarukawaAyame: Thanks for the review! Let's hope Shusuke's motivation to kill won't be too easy to predict! I'd like to keep the story original, if possible! Thank you for the detailed review of your favorites too, it's awesome!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21: I'm happy the story has interested you, and I apologize for taking such a long time to update! Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, and what's to come! Also, thank you for listing your favorites!**_

 _ **liammarklh88: Thank you very much! Thanks for the review, and for listing your favorites!**_

* * *

Satoshi: Shusuke… You're the only one I can think of…

Shusuke: What? Me?

Satoshi: After thinking back about everything that's happened so far, for some reason, you seem to tick all the boxes.

Shoji: You think so? Why is that?

Satoshi: It just occurred to me now, you managed to access Monokuma's computer yesterday, right? It was obvious that he didn't want you to be snooping around, so it must have contained something he didn't want us to know.

Kazumi: Are you saying that Shusuke may know more than we think.

Satoshi: It's definitely possible, don't you think? If so, it could be linked that strange passage we found.

Akilina: Do you think so? Like what?

Sakiko: Something that could point towards some sort of secret entrance, that's what you wanted to say, wasn't it, Satoshi?

Satoshi: Yeah, that's right. Although, I can't be too sure, since I don't know what exactly was on there.

Mika: Just ask Shusuke. He'd know, right?

Shusuke: I already told you, there was that weird file I showed you guys, everything else was under some crazy lock down.

Taiyo: Who's to say you're not lying, though?

Miya: Why don't we just ask Monokuma?

Monokuma: Nope, out of the question!

Minori: What do you mean, it's out of the question? You're obligated to tell us, especially since there was no way for us to find out ourselves.

Monokuma: Guh, fine… What do you want?

Shin: Tell us everything that could possibly be accessed on the computer, that's all we need.

Monokuma: There wasn't much, really. Aside from what you already know, there were a few pictures, some blueprints of the school structure, the usual.

Shoji: B-Blueprints?

Eiji: If there were a layout of the school's structure on that computer, Shusuke would have had no trouble finding a hidden entrance, especially given his talent.

Kazumi: This theory of ours is still far fetched, though everything seems to be coming together rather nicely.

Shusuke: O… Okay, there might have been a layout of the school's structure on that computer, but there was no hidden entrance!

Minori: Monokuma?

Monokuma: Hey, don't look at me, the store's closed! Figure out the rest on your own!

Sakiko: Damn bear…

Miya: I'm sorry to intrude, but should we really be accusing him, if that's all we have to go on?

Kazumi: Certainly, since that was definitely _not_ all we have to go on. Right, Yokota?

Satoshi: Yeah, that's right… There's something else that points to Shusuke being behind all of this…

Shusuke: Again? For real?

Satoshi: It might be a stretch, but you all remember Shusuke's leg injury, right?

Mariella: Yeah, he was complaining about it before the trial began.

Satoshi: Exactly. What if Shusuke sustained that injury not by falling down the stairs, but during some sort of fight?

Shusuke: …!

Miya: Are you saying he could have gotten injured during the struggle with Chinami?

Minori: Heh, I think you might be on to something here.

Shusuke: N… No way, that's out of the question.

Satoshi: Looking back, there was something I found back at the crime scene that adds to this theory.

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

B L O O D I E D A R R O W

 _THAT MUST BE IT!_

* * *

Satoshi: That's right, back at the crime scene, there was an arrow from Chinami's crossbow, covered in blood.

Shoji: Now that you mention it, I remember seeing that, too.

Eiji: I must say, an injury sustained from something like that wouldn't be so easy to conceal.

Shin: Which would mean, in order to cover it up, they would probably need to fake an injury.

Mika: So… Shusuke was lying to us this whole time?

Shusuke: What? No! I would never do something like that!

Minori: You're getting awfully flustered for someone claiming to be innocent.

Shusuke: S-Shut up, all right? How could I have done all this? You even saw me back at the dorms, didn't you? That should prove it!

Kazumi: When we saw you at the dormitory, you were standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall. By doing that, one should have been easily able to conceal an injury.

Minori: Smart move, had you continued to limp along, that would have definitely drawn suspicion.

Shusuke: …!

Shin: Thinking about it, after the two entered the building, that would have been the perfect opportunity for you to fake your injury, wouldn't it?

Sakiko: I agree, once Kazumi had left the building, he probably snuck inside using the back exit. That's when he snuck upstairs, and pretended to have just woken up after being seen.

Mika: Oh, and that's when he pretended to fall down the stairs!

Sakiko: Exactly, you pretended to fall down the stairs to convince us to overlook your injury, but it looks like you failed, big time.

Shusuke: …

Shoji: Shusuke… You…

Shusuke: …

Kazumi: It seems we have finally reached a conclusion.

Shin: Yeah… Why don't we go over the case, one more time, just to be sure? Satoshi?

Satoshi: Sure, okay… I'll go over everything, one more time…

* * *

 **CLIMAX REASONING**

 _WHO WAS WITH CHINAMI IN THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM? = AKILINA_

 _WHAT DID THE KILLER USE TO KNOCK CHINAMI OFF BALANCE? = THE POOL TABLE_

 _WHAT DID AKI FIND IN THE STORAGE ROOM? = A THIRD CUE_

 _HOW DID AKI ESCAPE THE STORAGE ROOM? = THE SMALL WINDOW_

 _WHAT DID THE KILLER USE TO KILL CHINAMI? = A HAMMER_

 _WHAT DID THE KILLER USE TO COVER UP THE MURDER = THE CARVED CUE_

 _HOW DID THE KILLER ESCAPE THE SCHOOL UNNOTICED? = THE SECRET ENTRANCE_

 _WHO DID THE KILLER ENCOUNTER INSIDE THE DORMS? = SATOSHI & KAZUMI_

" _Here's everything that happened in this case!"_

* * *

 **CLIMAX RETURN**

 _ACT 1_

 _It all started when Chinami & Aki were inside the Entertainment Room, they must have been in there for quite a while, due to Taiyo still being able to pick up their strong scent. The killer must have been walking around the school at the time, and heard them talking inside; they knew that this could be the perfect time for them to commit murder._

 _ACT 2_

 _Hearing someone approaching the room, Chinami told Aki to go and hide in the storage room, just in case something bad happened; it looks like she was right to do so. After the killer had entered the room, they must have immediately went to attack Chinami, causing a huge struggle to take place. In order to knock Chinami off balance, the killer kicked the pool table directly into her, but in retaliation, she fired her crossbow directly towards them, which was the cause of their leg injury._

 _ACT 3_

 _While all of this was taking place, Aki_ _–_ _who was still inside the storage room_ _–_ _smashed the small window located above her, and managed to use the resources she could find to scramble outside, making her escape. As they were likely getting desperate, the killer lunged at Chinami once again, attacking her with the hammer they had retrieved beforehand – the one from Monokuma's stash, that is. This time, they were successful in killing their target, and soon afterwards, began to cover up any evidence that could be left behind._

 _ACT 4_

 _Originally, the killer left the room to clean the murder weapon, so that there wouldn't be any leads pointing towards it being used. Unfortunately for them, however, it looked like they took too long, since the blood on the weapon had left an obvious stain. This is probably when they decided to hide it back inside Monokuma's weapon stash, likely since they assumed we wouldn't search such an obvious spot. The reason why they didn't dispose of the weapon altogether though, is still a mystery._

 _ACT 5_

 _Next, having hidden the murder weapon, the killer decided to head back to the crime scene, in order to attempt to cover up their crime. First, they entered the storage room, in order to find something they could use; this is when they found the carved cue that Aki made, earlier. In order to cover up the true cause of death, the_ _killer impaled Chinami with the cue, causing suspicion upon Aki. After everything had been done, they had decided to head towards something that only they knew about, something that would completely throw us off track – a hidden exit. Due to_ _hacking into Monokuma's computer, there was probably some sort of information within the blueprints of the school's structure; that's how they managed to find it in the first place. After heading to its location, which – if I put the pieces together – is inside the cafeteria's kitchen, they should have managed to exit the building by walking through the flower bed._

 _ACT 6_

 _At this point, the killer was probably feeling rather proud of themselves, having managed to escape the building without alerting anyone else, however, this confidence soon dropped, after they noticed Kazumi inside the dorm's reception area. They had no choice but to wait for him to leave, before going upstairs. Their clothes were likely covered in blood, so this was the only option. After waiting a short while, the killer finally got the chance to enter the building, when Kazumi headed outside to see why I was so worked up. They swiftly made their way upstairs, changed clothes, and headed towards the top of the stairs, in order to try and fool us about their injury._

 _ACT 7_

 _After Kazumi and I had entered the building, we noticed the killer standing at the top of the stairs, claiming to have been woken up by all the noise, something we now know was a lie. At the time,_ _we thought nothing of it, and just brushed it aside. After Kazumi went to check out the body, I decided to head over the everyone's rooms in order to tell them what had happened, however, while my back was turned, the killer had sneakily pretended to fall down the stairs, giving them the perfect excuse to lie about their injury. I never would have guessed that something so small, would have caused so much confusion._

 _There's only one person here who could have put together such a plan._

 _Isn't that right? Shusuke Nakano!_

* * *

Shusuke: I… I…

Sakiko: Speak up, you little shit! Why don't you just confess, already!

Shusuke: I… I... I didn't do this! Why do keep blaming me? I didn't do shit, damn it! You're pissing me off!

Akilina: Shusuke…

Miya: No… Please, calm down…

Shusuke: C-Calm down? You try calming down after being blamed for something like this! It's not that easy! You think I did it? Then show me the proof, why don't you? D-Damn it, I thought you were my friends!

 _He's losing his nerve, it's almost over…_

 _Just a little more, this is ending, here and now!_

* * *

 **PANIC TALK ACTION**

 **\- Shusuke Nakano -**

Shusuke: Why? Why are you blaming me?

Satoshi: Shusuke, all the evidence points to no one else but you.

Shusuke: All of that is bullshit! I swear, I didn't do anything!

Satoshi: You can deny it all you want, but the answer is clear.

Shusuke: No, nothing's clear! You don't know anything!

Satoshi: I know that you're the one who did this to Chinami!

Shusuke: Screw you! Do you want everyone to be killed?

Satoshi: Of course not, that's why I'm ending this, right now!

Shusuke: You can't be serious! You're a lunatic!

Shusuke: **YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY PROOF!**

 _Used Truth Bullet: Shusuke's Injury_

 **SATOSHI: SHUSUKE, THIS IS THE END!**

 ***BREAK***

* * *

Satoshi: Shusuke, if you're really innocent like you said, then why don't you show us your injury?

Shusuke: W-Wha…?

Minori: I get it, if we look at his injury it should be obvious whether if came from that arrow, or not.

Eiji: Well, Shusuke? We're all waiting for your input.

Shusuke: … No…

Sakiko: No? What the fuck do you mean, no?

Shusuke: There's no need… I… I did it…

Shoji: Shusuke… Damn it…

Miya: No…

Monokuma: Hm? Have we reached a verdict.

Shin: Yeah, we have…

Monokuma: Aaaaaall right! In that case, pull the lever in front of you to cast your votes! Will you be right, or will you be oh so wrong?

* * *

**- [ Miya Ichinose ] -**

**- [ Satoshi Yokota ] -**

**- [ Shoji Sugano ] -**

**- [ Eiji Yamaguchi ] -**

**- [ Chinami Hasekura ] -**

**- [ Akilina Pajari ] -**

**- [ Minori Hiniku ] -**

**- [ Sol Taiyo ] -**

**- [ Mariella O'day ] -**

**- [ Kagura Hata ] -**

**- [ Shin Kuroi ] -**

**- [ Sakiko Kumasaka ] -**

**- [ Mika Choshi ] -**

**- [ Shiho Nagumo ] -**

**- [ Kazumi Okura ] -**

 ****- [** **Shusuke Nakano** **] -****

 _ **=C** **ONGRATULATIONS,** **YOU GOT IT RIGHT** **!=**_

 **=CLASS TRIAL: DISMISSED!=**

* * *

 **All All Apologies OST**

* * *

Monokuma: Pahahaha! You guessed it! The sick bastard who killed Chinami, was none other than Shusuke Nakanoooo!

Minori: …Damn it, I… I can't believe this shit…

Miya: Shusuke, I can't believe it…

Shusuke: …

Sakiko: Tch. You were an annoying bastard, but I never expected you to kill anybody. I guess you shouldn't just a book by it's cover.

Shoji: Sh-Shusuke… Why? Why did you do it? Tell me the reason!

Shusuke: …

Kazumi: Are you just going to stay quiet?

Shusuke: … Chinami… had a reason to live, didn't she?

Minori: What? What are you saying?

Shusuke: Satoshi… You know what I'm talking about, right…?

 _Chinami had a reason to live…_

 _Yeah, he's right… She definitely had something worth fighting for…_

 _Used Evidence: Chinami: Flashback_

Satoshi: Actually, Chinami and I were talking about that topic the other day… Did she… mention anything to you?

Shusuke: I don't know if I'm obligated to say this, but I overheard your conversation the other day, about how Chinami couldn't lose anyone else.

Satoshi: I see… You heard that…

Shoji: She didn't want to lose anyone else? You mean us?

Shusuke: Yeah, she even broke down in tears while talking to Satoshi about it.

Taiyo: Yet you still did all of this to her? Are you trying to make me punch you?

 _Shusuke then turned towards Taiyo, and walked right towards him._

Shusuke: Go ahead, maybe I even deserve it.

Shin: So you regret it? Is that what you're saying?

Shusuke: Of course I do, how could I not feel bad over something like this?

Eiji: That aside, why did you bring up Satoshi and Chinami's conservation? There must have been some sort of reason.

Shusuke: Well… Chinami's determination to not lose anyone else is exactly why she died, that's why…

Minori: She died because she wanted everyone to survive? Is that what your saying?

Mariella: I don't understand… That doesn't make any sense.

Shusuke: I don't really know how to say this… You might even think I'm lying… Hell, I didn't even believe it at first...

Kazumi: Please proceed, the trial has ended, you would have no reason to lie.

Shusuke: ...

Shoji: Just… Please, just tell us… I just want to know the reason why all of this had to happen…

Shusuke: … The computer, there was more to it than I told you...

Akilina: Wait, the computer? We're moving back to that topic?

Shusuke: … Chinami… Chinami was working with Monokuma…

Taiyo: W-What? Are you serious?

Mariella: Chinami was… working with Monokuma?

Shusuke: There was one more file I managed to get into, it contained information about everyone here, including Chinami, herself…

Kagura: What kind of information?

Shusuke: Just casual stuff, nothing you don't already know. Although, on Chinami's profile, there was something that I just couldn't wrap my head around… A video file named "TRAITOR"

Eiji: Traitor...?

Minori: Well that doesn't sound shady at all…

Shusuke: After clicking on the file, a clip started to play, that seemed to had come from one of the security cameras – it must had been recorded in advance. The video showed Monkuma, who seemed to be manipulating Chinami into doing something rash...

* * *

 ** _"TRAITOR"_**

* * *

 _Monokuma: As you may already know, the killing hasn't started yet, and I'm getting pretty bored._

 _Chinami: I don't care, why did you bring me here?_

 _Monokuma: Oh, no reason. I just wanted a little chat!_

 _Chinami: …_

 _Monokuma: Nothing? Weird, I'm usually a killer with the ladies! No pun intended._

 _Chinami: Forget this, I'm leaving…_

 _Monokuma: Oh? Would that be wise? I'm about to give you all a chance to leave, and you don't want it?_

 _Chinami then stopped in her tracks._

 _Chinami: What do you mean, a chance for us to leave?_

 _Monokuma: Look, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse, I want you to kill someone._

 _Chinami: Y-You have got to be joking…_

 _Monokuma: Not at all! If you manage to go through with it, I'll even allow everyone else to leave, free of charge! Well, except you and the unlucky victim, of course._

 _Chinami: You… You will allow everyone to leave? You mean… go back home?_

 _Monokuma: That what I said, chum!_

 _Chinami: I… No, I… I can't…! I can't kill one my dear friends…!_

 _Monokuma: I should also add that this offer has a 24 hour limit, once it expires, everything will go back to normal, and no one will be able to leave! Upupupu!_

 _Chinami: …_

 _Monokuma: Well, the choice is yours, whether you go through with it is up to you! See you soon!_

 _Chinami: …_

* * *

 _ **"TRAITOR" end**_

* * *

Minori: That bastard… So he tried to manipulate Chinami into committing murder.

Sakiko: But she was the one who ended up getting killed, ironically.

Taiyo: What does this have to do with the case, Shusuke?

Shusuke: Well… It looks like Monokuma's words actually got through to her, and she tried to go through with it.

Shoji: What? You're saying Chinami tried to commit murder?

 _Shusuke just nodded, before he proceeded to reach the climax of his explanation._

Shusuke: I didn't do this to Chinami out of spite, it was in retaliation… _She_ was the one who tried to kill _me_ …

Eiji: What's this? Chinami tried to end your life?

Mariella: B-But I thought you were the one who went to her?

Shusuke: I did, but only because she asked me to.

Akilina: She asked you to? You mean, she wanted you to go to the entertainment room?

Shusuke: Yeah… after returning to my room earlier, I found a note that had placed under my door, it read: _"meet me in the entertainment room at 11pm – come alone"._ Something so vague made me suspicious, of course, and at the back of my mind, I kind of got the impression that the note was from Chinami.

Kagura: So then why did you go, surely you must have known you were going to be a possible victim?

Shusuke: I did, which is why I went there in the first place… I already knew about Monokuma's blackmail, and that if I became a victim, everyone else would be able to leave.

Shoji: So… You were going to sacrifice your own life for us? That's stupid! There's no way we would want that!

Shin: Wait up, if that's true, then why did you become the one to kill Chinami. All you did was switch roles, and that only made things worse.

Shusuke: … I… I know that, damn it!

Miya: So then… Why?

Shusuke: … Because I was scared, all right? When I got there, when I was facing Chinami, I realized I didn't want to die… And so… I retaliated… I wasn't thinking straight… I grabbed the closest thing I could find, and before I knew it...

Minori: You grabbed the closest thing you could find? Are you saying the weapon was already there?

Taiyo: W-What?

Akilina: Wait, so he didn't get it from that bag of weapons?

Shusuke: ...

Kagura: If that's true, then why was it there, in the first place?

 _Shin then shot a piercing glare, right towards Monokuma._

Shin: Hey, you wouldn't happen to know any thing about this, would you?

Monokuma: *whistles*

Kazumi: Well, that explains that...

 _Shusuke's legs then gave way, as he collapsed to his hands and knees._

Satoshi: S-Shusuke…!

Shusuke: I… I could have saved you all…! Chinami could have killed me, and she would have confessed, without a doubt! Then… Then you would all be free! You wouldn't have to go through this hell any more!

Shin: So at the last moment, you decided you didn't want to die…

Eiji: Well, I personally harbour no hard feeling towards you, Shusuke. It is only natural to feel such a thing – that's what the stars are telling me.

Sakiko: Either way, looking at it, you idiots both threw your own lives away trying to save all of us. A dumb move in my book, but noble, none the less.

Shusuke: D-Don't say that! How can you feel sorry for me? I was just thinking about myself! That's why I lied to you all during the class trial! You could all be free right now!

Kazumi: I don't believe that.

Shusuke: What? How can you not believe it?

Kazumi: The reason you did not dispose of the murder weapon was to give us some sort of hint, yes? That's why you left it inside the stash, and why you you left the blood long enough to stain.

Taiyo: What? Is that true?

 _Shusuke didn't answer, and instead, just turned his head away._

 _I get it now, he doesn't want to admit it, since he feels like he doesn't deserve sympathy._

Monokuma: Okay, okay, that's enough! I'm getting bored!

Minori: How about you shut your mouth?

Monokuma: Sorry, but no can do! We're running behind schedule, and we haven't even gotten to the best part, yet!

Mika: The best part?

Akilina: You don't mean… the punishment?

Monokuma: Ding ding! I've got an awesome punishment in store for you, today!

Shusuke: …

Shoji: No… There's no way I'm going to sit back and let you hurt anyone else!

Kazumi: You can count me in, too. Personally, I have grown rather fond of everyone here.

Taiyo: If you come any closer, bear, I'll rip you to shreds, personally!

Monokuma: Oh, how scary! Almost as much as Sakiko!

Sakiko: Fuck you…

Shusuke: Guys, just… Just stop…

Shoji: What? Stop? But…

Shusuke: You know there's no chance, so don't even try…

Shoji: Are you kidding me? We can't just sit around and do nothing!

Shusuke: So you'd rather die? You want to waste the life Chinami tried so hard to protect?

Shoji: I… I…

 _Shusuke then sighed, before presenting us with his casual, child-like grin._

Shusuke: Satoshi, take this…

 _He handed me a USB…_

 _Could something important be on it?_

Shusuke: Relax, it just my porn stash! I'm choosing you to continue my legacy!

Satoshi: I… It's what?

Miya: H-How crude…!

Sakiko: You don't fuckin' change…

Shusuke: Hey, that's good stuff on there! I even managed to get some shots from the security cameras, you have some nice thighs, by the way, Sakiko…

 _Sakiko then grabbed Shusuke by the collar, before threatening to kill him before Monokuma got to chance. Although, it didn't seem hostile, like usual… It was almost like she was messing around..._

Shusuke: J-Joke, it was a joke… Y-You're choking me… *coughs*

Sakiko: That's what I thought… Fuckin' perv…

 _Sakiko then let go of him, and after regaining his posture, Shusuke looked back over to us, smiling. He then looked over at Monokuma, somewhat confidently._

Shusuke: … Okay, asshole, give it your worst!

Monokuma: Hm? Finally ready, are we? All right! In that case, I've got a very special punishment in store for the Ultimate Escape Artist! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!

* * *

 **=SHUSUKE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY=**

 **=TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!=**

* * *

 _SHUSUKE NAKANO: Ultimate Escape Artist_

 _Execution: Enclosed Fate_

Shusuke was standing in front of the other students with his eyes closed, when a giant chain suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grasping Shusuke by the neck, and violently dragging him down a long hallway. Eventually, everything came to a stop when he found himself inside a large, dark room, with a single, small window, and a brick floor. As he was searching around, the walls suddenly began to close in on Shusuke. Having no time to lose, he immediately noticed a lock attached to the window, although it was far too high up to reach. In order to reach it, he placed a few loose bricks on top of each other, and stood on them, struggling to keep his balance. He proceeded to take the lock apart with his bare hands, and just barely managed to make it in time before smashing the window, and crawling through. However, upon crawling through the window, he realized the entrance had been closed up, and found himself inside an extremely tight space, giving him little to no space to move. Eventually, a small light came on, revealing Shusuke to be trapped inside a locked coffin, one that was heading towards an active furnace. He desperately tried everything he knew to escape, but to no avail – the coffin had been chained up. Realizing that this was the end, Shusuke just lay down, smiling, finally accepting his fate. The coffin passed through the furnace soon after, revealing the late Shusuke Nakano's ashes…

* * *

Monokuma: Yeah! Thrills, Chills, Kills!

 _None of us could speak after what we had witnessed, instead, the majority of us just wept…_

Satoshi: Shu...Shusuke…

Shoji: Shusukeeeee!

Miya: I can't believe this! This is horrible! How could someone be so evil?

Sakiko: Fuck… To go out in such a way…

Taiyo: This pisses me off…

Akilina: He didn't deserve that, not one bit…

Monokuma: I have a question, why are you feeling sorry for a killer like him?

Minori: Don't you even dare… You know what our answer will be…

Monokuma: Eh, whatever, not like I care, anyway.

Mari: You… You're heartless!

Kazumi: Try not to get too worked up, that may cause you to do unnecessary things…

Shin: This… It's been a stressful day, and none of us have had any sleep, I think we just need some rest…

Akilina: How would any of us be able to rest after seeing that?

Kagura: It's better than staying worked up, we need to continue on, that's what they would have wanted… They died for us, this is how we make it up to them, by staying strong.

Shoji: Yeah… You're right… Sorry…

Taiyo: You don't need to tell me, I'm not the type to give up so easily!

Miya: That's right, we won't lose to Monokuma, as long as we work together.

Eiji: But of course! By the power of the stars, I assure you that this killing game will not proceed, as long as I am still standing!

Monokuma: Yeah, yeah! Well, I'm going to leave you guys to it, I got to go prepare the next motive, you know, for the killing? Upupupu! Buh-bye!

Minori: Good riddance, all you would do is kill the mood.

Mika: He can give us whatever motive he wants, but it won't work, right?

Akilina: Absolutely! I'm sure of it!

 _After a few more minutes of rising positivity, the fourteen of us proceeded to make our way back onto the elevator, one less than before…_

 _Kagura's right, we can't lose…_

 _We can't let their deaths be in vain, we need to escape..._

 _Shusuke, Chinami… You're lives were sacrificed because you wanted us to survive, I'm sorry we couldn't save you…_

 _But we'll continue living, for your sake…_

 _Then, soon after, the elevator came to a gradual halt, and the doors, slowly opened, only to reveal a familiar face to us, sitting down on a wooden bench. It was Shiho._

Satoshi: Shiho… You're all right…!

 _I immediately ran up to Shiho and placed my hands on her shoulders._

Satoshi: Thank god… We were all so worried after Monokuma just took you away like that!

Eiji: Indeed, thank the stars you are safe, Mercury.

 _Mercury…?_

Minori: It looks like we were worrying over nothing… It's good to see you, again.

Shoji: I'm so glad, at least one good thing came out of today!

 _That was when something happened… Something none of us were expecting…_

Shiho: Everyone, I'm glad you're all okay!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: END**

* * *

 _Recieved Item:_

 _Shusuke's White Beanie_

* * *

 _ ** **Surviving Students:**** ** **14****_

 _ **Satoshi Yokota: Ultimate Lucky Student**_

 _ **Miya Ichinose: Ultimate Hostess**_

 _ **Eiji Yamaguchi: Ultimate Astronomer**_

 _ **Mariella O'day: Ultimate Feminist Advocate**_

 _ **Minori Hiniku: Ultimate Stage Magician**_

 _ **Kagura Hata: Ultimate Noh Mask Maker**_

 _ **Sol Taiyo: Ultimate Human Wolf**_

 _ **Shiho Nagumo: Ultimate Cheerleader**_

 _ **Shoji Sugano: Ultimate Singer**_

 ** _Mika Choshi: Ultimate Figure Skater_**

 ** _Shin Kuroi: Ultimate ?_**

 ** _Sakiko Kumasaka: Ultimate Attorney_**

 ** _Kazumi Okura: Ultimate Swordsman_**

 _(DEAD) Chinami Hasekura: Ultimate Archer (DEAD)_

 _(DEAD) Shusuke Nakano: Ultimate Escape Artist (DEAD)_

 _ **Akalina Pajari: Ultimate Lumberjack**_

* * *

 ** _And that's it for chapter 1, thanks to everyone who's stuck around so far! Time to move on to Chapter 2!_**


	12. Chapter 2: Part 1

_**TheRoseShadow21 - Shiho does indeed now talk, and all will be revealed soon enough! Thank you for review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - I do hope you enjoyed how I put the first trial together, and if so, hopefully you continue to enjoy whatever may happen in the future! Also, yes, the first chapters do seem to have an ongoing pattern! Thank you for review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - Thank you buddy, I'm ecstatic to hear that! I sure hope I can meet your expectations! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **ItsFoxtrot - Indeed, we all know that there will inevitably be more deaths to come! I'm always up to hear anything any of you would like to see in the story. It's not my strong point, but if you would like to see some hinted romance, then I'll definitely give it a shot! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Agrael - Hey! Good to see you! It's pretty much exactly what you said, although Monokuma knew that Chinami wouldn't be able to go through with it anyway, so he was willing to take a gamble. Let's hope you enjoy the second chapter, and great to hear that you still like Minori's portrayal! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Harukawa Ayame - You're absolutely right, it's definitely familiar to SDR2's first case! I couldn't have said it better myself, as long as Monokuma sticks around, there will certainly be more deaths. I'm glad you enjoyed, and expect to see more of Kagura's character very soon! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Colton989 - Questions that with all be answered in time! Thank you for the review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cocktails, Sunshine, Barbecues, Despair**

* * *

 **PART: A**

* * *

Did… Did I hear that right?

Did Shiho just…

"Shiho, you can fuckin' talk now?" Sakiko questioned, boisterously.

Yeah, there it is…

"Um… Yes…" Shiho began, as we all just continued to stare at her, bewildered. "Although, I'm not really sure where to begin..."

"Monokuma probably did some weird shit to you, right?" Minori asked.

"What's that?" Shoji continued. "Did Monokuma hurt you, Shiho?"

"He didn't hurt me, he just brought me over to the infirmary." She began. "After that, he drugged me with something – anaesthesia, I think – to put me to to sleep."

"And after that, not only were you cured of your deafness, but you were able to talk?" Aki confirmed.

Shiho nodded in agreement, somewhat nervous. "Yes, that's about right..."

"You look nervous, is something wrong?" Kazumi questioned, noticing Shiho's uneasy manner.

"It's just… It's strange… To be able to interact with everything again…" She explained, still noticeably nervous. "I must have woken up while you were all inside the trial room – speaking of which… Shusuke… He's not with you..."

"Yeah, he was… you know..." Mari attempted to explain.

"He did it for your sake." Minori broke the awkwardness. "Both Chinami and Shusuke died with us in mind."

"Of course, the details will be explained later." Kagura stated. "Although, now is not really the time."

"Okay..." Shiho sadly responded. "I understand..."

"Forgive me for interrupting a delicate matter..." Eiji stated, breaking the flow of the conversation. "But should we not be heading back to our rooms for the night? It has certainly been a long day."

"Yeah, you're right." Shoji answered in agreement. "We should try heading back to get some rest."

Following Eiji's advice, we all headed back to the dorms…

We attempted to ignore what happened, but of course, that would have been impossible…

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **04:06AM**

* * *

Eventually, after getting to my room, I threw myself onto my bed, forgetting how exhausted I actually was… But still… Shusuke… Chinami…

I thought about the two of them for a long while, until my consciousness soon faded, and I drifted off into a deep sleep…

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Theatre**_

 _You know, I remember being in the Manga club back in the day. One time, I wrote a pretty oscar-worthy story, if I do say so myself. T_ _he art, the writing, the paper I used, it was all phenomenal! I deserve more praise! I_ _t was about a bi-polar, black and white bear, who wore a red shirt, and lived in a forest with his friends – some wimpy pig, a depressed donkey, a tiger on ecstasy – the usual. O_ _ne day, our protagonist realized that the three of them had devised a plan to steal his honey, which made him super-duper angry!_ _I n order to calm his intense emotions, he climbed into his giant mech, and went on a murderous rampage, reducing the ninety-nine-and-a-half acre wood to ashes!_

 _He then lived happily ever after – The End._

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **07:00**

* * *

...

...

...

 ***bzzt** *

"W...Whaa…?" I began to slowly open my eyes. "The morning announcement, already…?"

"Pim Pom Pam Pom!" Monokuma sang as he hammered down on a xylophone. "A body has been discovered! Please meet me in the Gym! Upupupu!"

 ***bzzt***

"Wait..." For a moment, it took my mind a brief moment to understand what was happening.

"No!" I immediately yelped as I leapt out of bed, practically tripping over my feet.

I quickly sprinted towards the school, and after heading inside, anxiously made my way towards the gym.

I stood in front of the doors for a few seconds – I didn't want to go in, this is too much… Has it really happened again?

That was when I heard a soft voice from behind me. "Satoshi?"

The sudden sound startled me at first, until I turned around to see Miya and Mika's exhausted faces. "You two..." I panted, still out of breath from my earlier run. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything." Miya said, smiling. "I understand – Just know that we can get through this if we stick together."

Miya…

Mika then glanced over to me, before presenting me with a reassuring grin. "If you spend too much time being down, you'll regret wasting that time in the future, you know?"

It would be kind of difficult not to feel this way, though…

Although, I do kind of understand what she's trying to say.

And so, I turned and slowly walked towards the gym…

Nervously, I gulped, and slowly began to push the doors open… only to lay my eyes upon a bizarre sight…

* * *

 _ _BODY DISCOVERY__

 _ _Monokuma was laying in a pool__ _ _of blood, impaled with multiple spears.__

* * *

"What the..." I began. "What is this?"

"Monokuma is..." Miya said, her hand over her mouth.

Monokuma then began to crawl towards the three of us, panting. "Those two did this to me..." He moaned. "Those bastards… Avenge me..."

He then lost all motion, and fell to the ground…

Although, after a few seconds… "Just messin' with ya!" He bellowed, bouncing back up to his feet. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

It was at this moment, that the others had started to make their way into the gym.

"What happened?" Shoji's voice loudly echoed throughout the room. "The announcement – it just played!"

"Did… Did someone really die?" Mari stuttered, anxiously.

I sighed with relief – I really thought something had happened…

But I guess it was just Monokuma up to his old tricks...

"Who's blood is that?" Eiji asked, walking up to the bloodstain. "This confuses me..."

"It looks like Monokuma was playing a prank on us all." Miya stated. "Everyone's all right."

"S-Seriously? Thank goodness..." Aki replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Damn bear!" Taiyo growled, irately. "I was sleeping!"

"Hey, you gotta wake up sometime, right?" Monokuma mocked, giggling.

Kazumi then intervened. "So what is the reason you called us out here?" He started. "You must have had some sort of intention."

"About that, there's two people I want you guys to meet." Monokuma mentioned, holding one paw in the air. "I wanted to introduce you guys sooner, but they were busy working on the next dome!"

"The next dome...?" Kagura quietly muttered.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, and began to get even more violent by the second.

"W-What the…" Minori reacted to the strange happening. "What's going on with the floor?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Replied Shin, as he attempted to stand his ground. "Watch yourselves."

A few seconds later, a small subterrene vehicle emerged from the ground, halting upon reaching the surface. Soon after, the door opened up, and out came two rather unwelcome visitors.

"Ah, just like old times!" Monokuma reminisced. "How have you been? You old coots!"

We all just stared at the two new faces with awe, none of us having any idea what to say…

"W-What?" Shoji instinctively said out loud.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sakiko questioned, cursing as usual.

The two figures looked exactly like Monokuma, but taller. One had a curled moustache, complimented by a monocle, while the other wore a white pair of eyeglasses, with a heart shaped pendant.

"Oh, what a lovely class you have, Momo!" One mentioned. "So colourful!"

"I always knew you could do it, son!" The other continued, in a proud manner. "That's my boy!"

Monokuma then rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, how nice. Although, it is true."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Minori sighed. "There are more of you now?"

He then turned towards Minori, before raising his claw. "Hey! Listen up!" He boomed. "You better pay my parents some proper respect!"

"Your parents…?" Shiho questioned, looking confused.

"This has got to be a joke." Kazumi stated. "This charade is getting ridiculous..."

"Oh, that's right!" One of the "parents" said to the other. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet, honey."

"That was our job?" The other responded. "I thought that was Junior's role? Being the headmaster and all."

"My role?" Monokuma scoffed. "Yeah, right! Take a hike, you old bastard!"

So much for respect…

Monokuma then turned his head towards us. "Everyone, meet my lovely parents! Monoma and Monopa!"

"Nice to know you!" Monopa laughed, as he walked towards me, holding out his hand.

Does he… want me to shake his hand?

I was reluctant at first, but seeing Monokuma's blood red glare made me realize I probably shouldn't go against him…

"Y… Yeah..." I put on a forced smile, as I grasped Monopa's hand.

"Ah, such a polite kid!" He laughed. "Looks like my son's taught you well!"

"I hope we can assist you in any way we can!" Monoma stated, walking towards us.

"This is getting weirder by the day..." Aki stated towards Mika.

"Yeah…" She replied with a confused giggle. "I really wasn't expecting this… Especially after the announcement, just now."

"Monokuma." Shin called over to the black and white nuisance. "Why exactly are these two here? As in, how would any of this benefit you?"

"How would it benefit me, you ask? That's simple – it doesn't." He responded. "These two sad sacks are only here for you guys!"

"For us?" Eiji responded, unconvinced. "How on earth could any of this benefit our situation?"

"Relax." Shoji responded. "He's probably just messing with us."

"Not at all." Monokuma countered. "Let's just say I felt bad about two of your buddies getting killed off in chapter 1, so to switch things up, I brought the survivor count back up to sixteen, again! I must be getting soft in my old age, almost as much as these two bozos!"

"Wait, so you're saying-" Aki begun, before being interrupted.

"Precisely..." Monokuma eerily stated. "These two will be assisting you in the killing game..."

"We were reluctant at first." Monoma stated. "But after seeing Momo working so hard, we just couldn't say no!"

"Are you fucking for real?" Sakiko exclaimed, angrily. "Way to put us at a disadvantage, you piece of shit!"

"They're robots!" Mari stated, worried at what could potentially occur. "You expect us to try and take them on?"

"Hey, now!" Monopa intervened. "That could be classed as discrimination!"

"We deal with discrimination much too often..." Monoma tearfully explained. "Isn't it just terrible?"

"I thought about that, already." Monokuma stated. "Which is why these pair of wrinkle berries won't be allowed to kill anyone – that feature is totally exclusive to humans."

"Ah, all grown up!" Monopa praised Monokuma. "I'm so proud of you, I can hardly bear it!"

"So you should be." Monokuma eerily stated. "I'm like, the ideal son!"

Monopa just backed off slowly, falling as he stumbled backwards.

"Waaah!" Monoma yelped. "Monopa's so proud, he can't even stand straight!"

"That… That confidence..." Monopa stuttered, beginning to tear up. "It reminds me of me when I was a boy! Doesn't it make you happy, Monoma?"

"Of course!" Monoma happily agreed. "Our little scholar!"

Monokuma then began to blush. "Ah, it sure does feel good to be praised!" Monokuma stated, before starting to pout. "Although, I can't help but feel down when it comes from failures like you two..."

"Talk about a dysfunctional family..." Shoji muttered under his breath.

"Tell me about it..." I quietly agreed.

"Forget this." Taiyo growled, as he clenched his fists, tightly. "I'm leaving."

"Waaaait!" Monokuma chased after Taiyo, before jumping in front of the exit.

"Get out of my way, bear!" Taiyo asked, with intimidating tone. "I said I'm leaving."

"But I still need to tell you something, stop being rude!" Monokuma complained. "You need to know that the next dome has been opened up!"

"I see." Kagura said, thinking about Monokuma's previous statement. "That's what you meant earlier."

"Of course, built by my loving parents." Monokuma happily explained. "I love them so much!"

"Yeah, so you said..." Minori sarcastically mentioned.

"If what you said is true, and a new area really has opened up, then I'm going to check it out." Shin stated, as he walked towards Taiyo at the exit. "There could be something there that could help us."

"Or something that could put us at a disadvantage." Sakiko said in response.

"Won't know until we try!" Mika optimistically continued, as she chased after Shin.

"Upupu, guess I'll leave you to it, then!" Monokuma bid us farewell, as he prepared himself to leave, until Monoma grabbed onto his stubby arm.

"Wait, you're leaving?" She asked.

"Let go of me, hag!" He retaliated, pulling away. "I'm busy!"

Monokuma then waddled off behind the stage, causing the room to be filled with a brief silence.

"So what now?" Mari asked us, breaking the silence. "Are we going to check out that dome?"

"That's a definite! We must search this new area at once!" Eiji enthusiastically responded, reaching his hand into the air.

"You'll love it!" Monopa spoke up. "There are some great things over there!"

"No one asked you." Sakiko bluntly replied, as she walked off. "Just stay out of our way, both of you."

"Oooh! She's definitely a strong one, don't you think, Monopa?" Monoma said.

"You bet!" Monopa responded. "She reminds me of you, back in the day!"

I was still confused over everything that just happened.

Monopa… Monoma…? You've got to be kidding me…

Anyway, I should head over to the dome Monokuma was talking about.

And so, I made my way over to the closest of the large, silver doors we saw earlier – I'm guessing it should be unlocked…

The door was heavy, but I managed to push it open with relative ease – there was a long, decorated hallway on the other side.

"This must lead to the next dome..." I said to myself, as a small drop of sweat dripped down my face. "Okay..."

* * *

 **SECOND DOME**

 **07:42AM**

* * *

As I finally made my way towards the end of the hallway, there was one final set of doors awaiting me; I pushed them open only to be hit with a scorching blast of heat and sunshine.

"A-Ah!" I yelped out loud, startled at the sudden happenings. "It's… It's so hot…"

After allowing my eyes to adjust to the brightness for a short while, I saw what looked like a tropical paradise. But here?

I began walk around for a bit, and even forgot where I actually was for a brief moment.

The ocean scent, seagulls chirping, fresh yakisoba, an amusement park; it was all here.

I guess I shouldn't worry too much about what's going on. Instead, I should try to find everyone else.

Let's see, maybe I'll try the amusement park, first.

I walked through the gates to hear some pop music blasting through some speakers, and see a countless amount of fun-looking rides.

"Pretty sweet, don't you think, Satoshi?" Shoji's voice came from behind. "Looks like we finally have some place to go, other than that gloomy school."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. "Things like these really lighten the mood."

"Right?" He laughed loudly, his hands on his hips. "It's just like Mika told me: "Positivity thrives over negativity, no how bad your situation may get!"

"Huh, is Mika here, too?" I asked. "Or is this something she told you earlier?"

"Nah, she's here." He answered, confirming my suspicions. "So is Kazumi – the two of them left to go on that roller coaster, over there."

He then pointed over to a rather dangerous looking ride.

"Doesn't that look a little unsafe?" I questioned, worriedly. "I mean, this place wouldn't exactly have safety checks..."

"Ah, I'm sure it's fine!" Shoji boisterously let off another laugh.

I guess Mika's words really got through to him…

"By the way, you said Kazumi went along with Mika to ride that roller coaster." I began. "Isn't that kind of out of his character?"

"You know what? I thought the same thing." Shoji replied, as he looked towards the coaster. "As soon as he saw this place, he looked pretty darn happy – of course, he tried to hide it with his usual demeanour, but it was pretty clear what he was really thinking."

Wow… I never thought Kazumi would be that type…

Although, it makes me happy knowing that even someone as serious as him would have things that make him excited.

"Satoshi, look!" Shoji called out, as he waved towards the ride. "There they are!"

Why does he sound like a doting father taking his kids to a carnival?

Mika was enthusiastically waving at us with both arms in the air, while Kazumi sat next to her with a blank expression, and his arms folded; I couldn't help but think I saw him break a small smile, though…

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with the others." I said to Shoji, bidding him a brief farewell. "I'll meet up with you guys again later."

"Sure thing!" He grinned, giving me a thumbs up. "I'll try to grab a snapshot of Kazumi looking happy; I'll embarrass him for you!"

I just laughed at Shoji's statement. "You got it. I'll look forward to it, then."

And so, after leaving the amusement park, I thought to myself where I should go next.

That hotel looks fancy, maybe I'll head on over there.


	13. Chapter 2: Part 2

_**Harukawa Ayame - What did Monokuma do to Shiho? Would Monokuma do something bad to her? Who knows? I decided to take a gamble by adding Monopa and Monoma, but hopefully you'll enjoy them being around! I'm trying to be creative as possible with the domes, so hopefully you like what's to come! A murder on the roller coaster? That would be quite the twist! As for Kagura, I wonder what will happen? Thank you very much for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - Thank you! Operated on her? Perhaps! I guess we'll wait and see! Hopefully you enjoy seeing Monoma and Monopa around, I'll try to write them the best I can. They will mainly be getting abused by Monokuma, but that's a given, haha! The second dome is "Paradise" themed, whereas the first dome was "School" themed, so you're pretty much on point! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Agrael - I'm very happy to hear that, thank you! Important to the main plot? Well, who can say? Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21 - Haha, well, hopefully they'll grow on you as time goes by! You think there will be a catch? Well, this is Monokuma we're dealing with... Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed!**_

* * *

I made my way over to the impressively large building, and found myself looking up so high, my neck began to hurt.

"This sure is one heck of a hotel..." I said to myself, as I began to make my way inside.

There were comfy, leather, black sofas in the reception area, with expensive chandeliers hanging from ceiling. I wonder how long it took to put all of this together?

No, there's no point in thinking about that; it would be the same as asking how we even got into space…

A sign on the wall then caught my eye; apparently, there are thirty floors. "There's no way I'm climbing all of that… I wonder if there's any other way?" I peered around for a moment, when I spotted an elevator just on the other side of the room.

I walked over, and looked at all of the choices. "It would take forever to explore all of these, I'll just check out the roof, for now."

And so, I pushed the button for the top floor, and the elevator had begun to ascend, classical music playing in the background.

Eventually, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. "Let's see…" I said, as I looked around. "I should head up those stairs over there; they look like they should head to the roof.

After reaching the top of the building, I opened the final door, and onto the roof I came. It looks like Eiji and Shiho are already here.

"Satoshi!" Shiho ran towards me, excitedly. "This is amazing! Look!"

"Y-Yeah!" I stuttered at the unexpected greeting. "Awesome!"

"There are so many things here!" Shiho stated as she jumped up and down. "I've never been on vacation, before!"

I noticed that there was a large pool on the roof; there were multiple sunbeds around, and a bunch of food and drink stands.

"Mercury here has been bouncing around like this, ever since she arrived." Eiji mentioned. "This is but the definition of carefree."

Shiho blushed after hearing this. "S-Sorry..." She apologized, quietly. "I didn't know..."

"Not at all." Eiji stated. "Having something you appreciate is something you should be proud of. Thank the stars above for whatever that may be!"

He then began to lecture Shiho about how the stars had gifted the human race with such delicacies, while I looked around for a minute.

"Huh?" I said, noticing something strange at the corner of the rooftop. "What's this?"

"That, you ask?" Eiji rhetorically questioned. "That would be a drinks dispenser, Jupiter."

A drinks dispenser? This thing?

"I saw it earlier." He explained. "It's seems to have quite the variety."

"Seriously?" I responded. "In that case, does it dispense Oolong Tea?"

"Of course!" Eiji answered, as he spoke to the machine. "Machine, present us with Oolong Tea!"

The machine then spoke back. "ONE-OOLONG-TEA-CONFIRMED."

"W-W-Waaah!" I jumped backwards, as my heart almost jumped out of my chest. "I-It talked!"

"I think it's automated, isn't it?" Shiho questioned, placing a finger on her chin.

"Yes, that would be the case." Eiji then grabbed a plastic cup, and placed it inside a small opening.

"ONE-OOLONG-TEA-DISPENSING-NOW."

A dark liquid then poured out of the machine, into the cup, which Eiji handed over to me.

"Interesting, don't you think?" Eiji asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." I didn't really know what to think about this… Talking machines just give me the creeps…

I chatted with Eiji and Shiho about a few things, before I made my exit.

In the distance, I could see a small, colourful building, that resembled some kind of… fun house, maybe? I made my way over, to see if there was anything interesting inside.

I opened the doors to find Taiyo and Aki looking over what seemed to be some advanced looking gadgets.

"What do you think it does?" Taiyo asked Aki, while fiddling with some kind of contraption.

"I'm not sure, is there an instruction manual somewhere around here?" She responded, as she began to search around.

"Hey guys, what is this place?" I greeted the pair, as I walked towards them.

"Hey." Taiyo looked over. "I don't know, seems like some play area."

"Yeah, there's some kind of ball pit and obstacle course in the back room." Aki explained, still searching for an instruction manual. "It's unlikely that this place was built for anyone over the age of twelve."

"You think so?" I said, surprised. "So then, are all of these some kinds of toys?"

"Looks that way." Taiyo answered. "Everything here is pretty advanced, though."

He then walked over to a plastic box and searched through it. "Take this, for example." He said, handing over some sort of soft, squishy ball.

"A ball?" I repeated, analysing the object. "What about it?"

Taiyo then snatched the ball from my hand and answered my question. "By speaking into this thing, your voice can change, so it's almost unrecognisable."

"No way." I responded, impressed at the gadget. "That's actually pretty neat!"

Taiyo then put his mouth towards the ball. "No way, that's actually pretty neat!" He mimicked, his voice becoming an exact replica of my own.

"Whoa, that's impressive." I said, beginning to remember a certain someone. "Man… Shusuke would have loved this thing..."

"Heh, he did like his pranks." Taiyo agreed.

"Found it!" A voice came from behind us – it seems like Aki found what she was looking for.

"Phew, that would have so much easier if it weren't so hot..." She complained, turning back towards us. "I can't stand this heat."

"Regardless, what do the instructions say?" Taiyo asked. "It should tell us what this piece of junk actually is, right?"

"Let's see..." Aki said, as she began to flick through the pages. "Apparently it's a music box."

"Seriously, is that it?" Taiyo scowled, unimpressed. "That's disappointing..."

"Apparently, there are no songs it doesn't have." Aki mentioned, as she continued reading through the manual. "This is pretty cool."

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess..." Taiyo replied, folding his arms as he did so. "I was hoping for something more interesting, though..."

"Oh, by the way!" Aki mentioned. "I think we may have found something you might want to see, Satoshi."

Aki then walked over to a cabinet on the wall and rummaged through it, before grabbing hold of a small glass bottle. "Have a look at this." She said. "Before handing it over to me." It read:

* * *

 _"Monokuma's Special Sauce!_

 _Got an injury? A cold? Maybe an STD? Don't sweat it! Take a sip of this baby, and you'll be up and runnin' again in no time!_

 _Warning: Side Effects Included"_

* * *

"Monokuma's Special Sauce?" I said, as I read what was written on the bottle. "From what I can gather, it says that it can heal any condition."

"You think it might have something to do with Shiho?" Taiyo spoke up.

"That's what I was thinking." Aki nodded. "What do you think, Satoshi?"

"From what's happened so far, it wouldn't even surprise me." I responded, still looking at the bottle. "If it's really true about Shiho, then that makes we worried..."

"Because of the warning on the bottle, right?" Taiyo confirmed. "It couldn't be any more vague."

"For now, I think we should hide this from the others. Especially Shiho." I suggested, worriedly. "After what happened, additional stress is something we should all try to avoid."

"Yeah, I think so, too." Aki agreed, willingly. "I'll keep hold of it for now, so don't worry about it."

"In that case, I'll leave it to you." I nodded. "How much of this stuff have you guys went through, anyway?"

"Barely any." Taiyo mentioned. "There's still a bunch of stuff here we haven't even touched."

In that case, we should probably be wary of what we could find.

If that medicine we found proves to be legit, then there's no telling what other things we could find in here.

I left Taiyo and Aki, and headed back out into the heat. It looks like Taiyo is beginning to warm up to everyone. That's nice to see.

My thoughts were then interrupted, only for a sensational aroma to hover around my nose.

"Wow, is something cooking?" I said, looking around. "It seems to be coming from that restaurant, over there."

I walked towards the restaurant, and stepped inside; it seemed to have a western-style theme to it.

I was about to look around the building, when suddenly…

"Like hell!" A voice boomed from the kitchen. "You couldn't pay me to eat that shit!"

Was that Sakiko? I wonder if something is going on…

I made my way over to kitchen, only to see Sakiko arguing with Monokuma and Monoma.

"Eat it!" Monokuma yelled, forcefully. "Eat it! Eat it, damn it!"

"Are you fuckin' deaf?" Sakiko retaliated. "I said no!"

"You'll enjoy it if you just have one bite!" Monoma said, edging a spoon closer to Sakiko's face. "Say ahh."

Wait, was this the cause of that smell? If it cooked my Monoma, then regardless of how good it smells, I'd rather stay away...

"You better get that thing out of my face, before I do something I'll regret!" She tensely threatened, taking a step back.

Sakiko then seemed to noticed me behind her. "Satoshi!" She called over. "I swear, these lunatics are trying to poison me, or something!"

"There trying to poison you?" I repeated.

"No way!" Monokuma screamed. "My beautiful mother takes the time to take you a scrumptious meal, and you have the nerve to spit all over it? Oh, the nerve!"

"Hey, if I'm going to eat something, I'll make it myself!" She replied, in her defence. "You won't catch me dead eating something from you!"

Maybe it would be best to leave them be…

I carefully snuck out of the kitchen, leaving the three to work out their predicament on their own, but as I was just about to exit the building, a small hatch in the corner of the room caught my eye.

"A hatch…?" I said to myself. "I wonder where it leads..."

I then felt something blow against my ear, causing shudders across my whole body. "This is certainly odd, wouldn't you say so?" Shin provocatively whispered, lifting his right arm around me. "It could be dangerous, so we should stick together. Close together."

I can't tell if he's being serious, or if he's just messing with me… Either way, it creeps me out…

"R...Right..." I responded, as I uncomfortably edged my way towards the hatch, removing Shin's arm from around my neck. "It doesn't look like there's a lock, so it looks like we could go right in."

Shin's cat – Kuu – then entered the building. "Oh, Kuu!" Shin crouched down to greet him. "Finally decided to come back, huh?"

"What? Did he go somewhere, Shin?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He sometimes goes off on his own." Shin stated, lifting Kuu back onto his shoulder. "It's fine though, he's a smart little thing."

"Ah, I see." I said, turning back towards the hatch. "Now then..."

The metal hatch was heavier than expected, but with the help of Shin, we managed to get it open relatively easily.

"It looks like a stairway." Shin mentioned, peering down into the darkness. "I wonder what could be down there."

"I don't know, but there's only one way to know, right?" I responded, optimistically.

"Ha, I like it!" Shin laughed, as he begun to walk down the stairs. "I'll head down first, make sure you stay behind me."

"Y-Yeah!" I stuttered, as I proceeded to follow him down.

"Whew! That sure is a nice breeze." Shin looked over to me. "Right?"

"Sure." I replied. "Compared to the heat outside, this is just what we needed."

We came to the bottom of the staircase shortly after, only to find ourselves in front of yet another metal door, though this one seems to have a handle.

"Leave it to me." Shin dutifully offered, as he reached for the handle.

With little to no effort, Shin pushed the heavy-looking door open, revealing what looked to be an exceptionally large freezer; there were icicles hanging from the ceiling, and it seemed to have a limitless amount of stock inside.

"Hey there!" Monopa called from around the corner. "What are you two up to? Being down here, and all."

"I could asked you the same thing." Shin immediately responded, avoiding the question. "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"Well, to answer your question, I just finished putting this place together" He responded, willingly.

"Wait, you were building this place?" I questioned.

"I was, indeed!" He replied. "It's all done now, though!"

I looked around to see countless amounts of frozen food all around us. Due to the large amounts of boxes that were still around, it seemed like there was still a lot of stocking to do.

As I got a closer look at the refrigerators, I noticed something off, like I had seen them before.

"Wait a second." I said, clearing my suspicions. "These are exactly the same as that vending machine I saw over at the hotel's pool, aren't they?"

"Wait, vending machine?" Shin responded, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Good eye, my boy!" Monopa clapped, as he walked over to one of the refrigerators. "That's right, that vending machine you saw – along with these refrigerators – both have the same models."

"So… From what I'm getting from this, you're saying that these are like some vending machine/refrigerator fusion?" Shin asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Monopa answered.

"Then, if it's a fusion of the two, it should be voice-automated, right?" I asked.

"You guessed it!" he eagerly laughed. "Go ahead, try it for yourself."

And so, I walked over to one of the machines, wondering what I should ask for. This is all frozen food, so maybe I'll just ask for a hot dog, or something.

"Uh, one hot dog..." I said, awkwardly. I don't think this is something I could easily get used to.

"ONE-HOT-DOG-CONFIRMED."

Shin gasped. "It... spoke?"

"Sure did." Monopa responded, joyously. "You ask, and it will deliver."

A pack of six hot dogs then dropped into the opening, at the side of the machine.

"Want me to take those off your hands?" Monopa offered. "Since it just a demonstration, I'll load 'em back into the machine for you."

"Uh, sure..." I accepted his offer, and handed him back the hot dogs.

"So, what's the limit to these machines?" Shin questioned the bear. "How much stock can one machine take?"

Monopa just stared at him for a few seconds, before answering. "Enough, so don't worry."

"So you don't want to answer?" Shin continued. "Okay then, in that case, answer me this: Can this machine dispense whatever we ask for?"

"Sure." He said. "Whatever you want, even frozen fruit! Although, I don't know why anyone would ask for that."

So these machines can dispense absolutely anything, according to Monopa… But how is that even possible?

Shin and I scoured the place for a little while, before leaving Monopa to his work, and making our way back upstairs.

"Well, that was certainly interesting..." Shin stated, still thinking about the machines.

"I guess so." I replied. "Looks like those machines of theirs are really something."

"Regardless, it sounds like that drama in the kitchen has finally stopped." He mentioned, changing the subject.

"Y-Yeah, you're right." I said as I remembered what had happened. "I guess one of them must have finally given up."

"Well, since it's over and done with, I'm going to go cook myself something up." He stated, as he walked towards the kitchen. "Care to join me? I'm a pretty good cook!"

"Actually, I was going to head back outside; I haven't seen everywhere yet." I responded, turning down his offer.

"Suit yourself, but you're missing out!" He laughed, as he waved me farewell.

Come to think about it, Shin still hasn't told us his talent…

Does he still want us to figure it out? I wonder what it could be...


	14. Chapter 2: Part 3

_**AnonChan1 - Well, I guess we'll see when the time comes! Fantastic, I'm glad to hear that! Ah, Minori - I have plans for him... Interesting plans... Let's hope nobody upsets Miya, indeed! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Agrael - I hope I can make Chapter 2 worth your while, as I'm working on making the case much more confusing than the first! She does indeed have a dark past, but will it be brought up in the story, I wonder? Good to hear you like Miya's portrayal! Minori to be an absolute douchebag. Noted. I'll make it happen! Well, even more so, that is. Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Harukawa Ayame - I'll be sure to add Kagura into the next bio! Yes, she is certainly staying strong, considering all she's been through! From what I've gathered, Minori is one of those "Realism over Optimism" people, so I suppose it's only natural for people to feel that way! Hopefully Miya continues to be liked by everyone, after all, the killing game can change people! Thank you for the review!**_

* * *

I left Shin at the restaurant, as I prepared myself to go and meet the others. I once again stepped out into the sunlight, before noticing something strange; I couldn't really make it out, but it looked like some sort of photograph.

I walked over and picked up my mysterious finding, my eyes widening immediately as I did so.

* * *

 **NEW WORLD ORDER (OST)**

* * *

It was a photograph of Shiho and I eating lunch together on a roof; we were both wearing our school uniforms. What's more, is that Shusuke, Minori and Eiji could be seen in the background, messing around.

I couldn't take my eyes off of this. It was just too strange… We only just met, right?

After a few seconds of gazing down at the image, I just shoved it into my back pocket and slapped my cheeks.

"No, stop." I said to myself. "This is just Monokuma trying to confuse us."

I sighed, and then continued on to the beach.

After arriving, I stepped onto the glowing, golden sand, and proceeded to search around. I could see Miya a short distance away, maybe I should go ahead and see what she thinks.

I made my way over to her location, and called out to her. "Hey, Miya." I greeted. "Looking around?"

"Ah, Satoshi, I didn't see you there." She turned around, startled. "Yes, I thought it would be fitting, considering the weather."

"Yeah, it has been a drastic change." I responded. "It's weird how Monokuma managed to do something like this."

"It really is." She responded. "But you should always try to make light out of a bad situation, wouldn't you say."

"Agreed." I smiled. "Those two wouldn't have wanted us to be down over what happened, that was just how they were."

"That's the spirit." She delightfully agreed. "For them, right?"

"You're sounding awful happy, considering what happened." Minori interrupted, startling us from behind.

Why do people keep doing that…

He was holding a small tray of what looked to have been eight teriyaki balls – I wasn't expecting to see those here. "Just a thought, you're not expecting things to go your way, are you?" He asked, proceeding to eat another ball.

"Minori, please." Miya frowned at the magician. "If you're going to be negative, go elsewhere."

He then presented us with a brief sigh. "I was trying to give you some advice." he said. "Keep being so happy-go-lucky, and it'll come back to bite you in the future."

"Wait." I stopped him. "That's not what we-"

"Think what you want." He interrupted, somewhat agitated. "Regardless, I came over to let you guys know that there are a bunch of food stalls around the corner, whether you want some or not is up to you."

He then turned his back towards us and made his way towards the other buildings.

"That Minori… Honestly..." Miya then looked at me, and placed her hands together. "Don't worry about him, let's just focus on what we were doing before!"

"Y-Yeah." I complied. "I might go and check out those stalls he mentioned."

"Good idea, would you mind if I joined you?" She asked, still beaming. "Getting some food sounds wonderful, since I believe none of us had eaten breakfast yet."

"Of course." I responded, almost immediately. "Shin offered to make some food earlier, but I rejected his offer; it looks like I didn't realize how hungry I actually was."

Miya giggled, before speaking up. "Well then, let's head on over!"

The two of us then proceeded to head on over to the food stalls. Talking to Miya really does put you in a good mood, not to mention make you feel relaxed, there's no question as to why she's seen as the Ultimate Hostess.

After a short journey, we came across various food stalls. Not only that, there were plenty of other activity stalls, too; it looked just like a festival.

"How beautiful, I can only imagine how it would look at night." Miya stated, looking around the stalls. "I wonder if anyone else has seen this place yet?"

Then, almost as if Miya had jinxed what would happen…

"Hey, you two!" Came a voice. "Over here!"

"W-What?" I reacted. "Where did that come from?"

Miya then stared into the distance. "Ah, it's Mari over there! Kagura, too!"

I looked over to where she was pointing. "Hey, you're right!" I said, as I saw Mari waving us over.

We walked over towards a Noh Mask display, which Kagura seemed to be quietly observing.

"Good morning!" Mari greeted. "This sure is a neat place, don't you think so?"

"Yes, of course." Miya whole-heartedly agreed. "I never expected there to be something like this, here."

I then heard Kagura speak up from beside us. "Disappointing..."

"Huh, what was that?" I questioned, not quite catching what she had just mumbled.

"Ah, nothing." She replied, turning towards me. "I was just talking to myself, is all."

"Oh, that's right, you're a mask maker, aren't you, Kagura?" Miya asked. "As expected, you would surely be interested in this display."

"Noh Masks." She replied, correcting Miya's error. "And yes, it's just as you said. However, these cheap designs are somewhat insulting."

"Well, they were made by Monokuma." Mari stated.

"Yes, I suppose that would answer a lot of things..." Kagura responded, turning back towards the masks. "It looks like my eye for talent has come back to haunt me. Whenever I see such poor craftsmanship, I can't help but cringe."

She then turned away from us, and began walking away.

"Huh, where are you going?" Mari questioned, confused. "Did they annoy you that much?"

"No, not at all." Kagura answered, still walking. "Please don't take this personally, but I'm not a fan of crowded places."

With that, she continued into the distance, until her faint footsteps faded into the wind.

"Ah… Perhaps we shouldn't have come..." Miya muttered, feeling somewhat guilty.

"N-Not at all!" Mari retaliated, denying Miya's statement. "That's just how she is, I think."

For someone who doesn't like crowded places, she sure has roped herself into a poor situation…

But is it really okay for her to distance herself from everyone? Or rather, would it be safe?

Well, never mind that, for now… I'm getting off track, as to why we came here in the first place.

"Hey, Mari." I asked. "We saw Minori earlier; he said that there were some food stalls around here, and these smells are starving me."

"Yeah, there sure are!" Mari enthusiastically confirmed. "They're just around the corner, follow me."

At her command, Miya and I followed Mari over to where the food stalls were, and ate to our hearts' content. I have to say, considering this was all put together by Monokuma, it was all pretty impressive!

After looking around the area a little longer with Mari and Miya, I began to feel a little tired, due to my lack of sleep, earlier.

Noticing my excessive yawning, Miya spoke up. "Satoshi, are you okay?" She asked, considerately. "Are you feeling tired?"

"Ah, it's just because of my lack of sleep, earlier." I laughed. "I should be okay."

"You shouldn't force yourself." Mari smiled. "Why don't you head back, and get some rest?"

"Mari's right." Miya continued. "I might even do the same, sooner or later."

"Oh… Okay." I said, eventually giving in. "In that case, I guess I'll see you two in a short while."

They're right; maybe some rest would benefit me, after all.

And so, I waved goodbye to the girls, and decided to head back to my room for a little snooze.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **10:35AM**

* * *

Upon arriving, I threw myself onto my bed, and within a couple of minutes, as expected, fell into deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Theatre**_

 _You know, kids aren't disciplined enough these days. When I was just a little cub, my old man used to whoop the hell out of me! Sure, it hurt, but it all worked out in the end – I mean, just look how amazing I turned out! Parents who don't discipline their kids deserve disciplining themselves, or better yet, let the kids do the disciplining! Then let their kids discipline the kids doing the disciplining! That should work! Let the little bastards teach you a lesson for almost ruining their lives!_

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **01:23PM**

* * *

My eyes slowly began to open as I found myself waking up... I wonder how long I've been sleeping for…

I looked up at the clock opposite my bed. "01:23..." I muttered to myself, it looks like I got a decent couple of hours.

I wonder what everyone is up to, maybe I'll go and see if someone wants to do something.

And so, I got myself ready, and prepared myself to leave.

I wonder where I should go…

* * *

 **FREE TIME**

* * *

 _ **As you probably noticed, this chapter is a little shorter than others, since I decided to use the free time event as a cut off point. This is because I thought I'd try something different.**_

 _ **I'm going to add a poll on my profile that will allow all of you to choose someone you would like to hang out with during free time, so be sure to vote!**_


	15. Chapter 2: Part 4

_**AnonChan1: The Future Foundation could be behind this! Maybe. Maybe not. Thanks for voting, and for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88: Mari will definitely get her time to shine, soon! Thanks for voting, and for the review!**_

 _ **mayurie: Who knows, maybe there's more to these photos that even the readers of aware of? Who could be behind them? Minori in a nutshell, and I'm pleased you like Miya! As Kagura's creator, I definitely hope you like what I plan to do with her character, so fingers crossed! Thanks for voting, and for the review!**_

 _ **Colton989: Shin's characteristics will definitely continue to show, as long as he's still around! I have plans for both him and Kuu. Shiho and Mika? Duly noted! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21: Exactly, this is Danganronpa! Like you said, anything at all can happen! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for voting, and for the review!**_

 _ **ChaliceRPG: Thank you very much for reading! Taiyo is surely quite the character, isn't he? As for your suggestion, I guess we'll have to see how the story ends, first! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin: Happy to hear you're enjoying it! I believe everything's been settled through PM's, but should anything else come up, please let me know! Thanks for voting, and for the review!**_

* * *

After thinking things over for a minute, I felt a rumbling sensation in my stomach.

"Looks like I'm still a little hungry." I said to myself.

Maybe I'll head over to the restaurant, and see what's over there.

* * *

 **RESTAURANT**

 **01:58PM**

* * *

I arrived at the restaurant, and began to make my way inside the kitchen – maybe I can try cooking something? Maybe...

I then heard some rustling and sizzling coming from the kitchen. "Huh..." I instinctively uttered. "Someone's here, already?"

I walked through the kitchen doors, only to find Shin cooking a meal, wearing a chef's hat. He looked over to me and smiled. "Well, if it isn't Satoshi!" He happily chuckled. "Did you change your mind about my offer?"

"I just came to get some food." I began. "Have you been here since earlier?"

"You actually just caught me." He answered. "I must have gotten here around five minutes ago."

"Oh, I see." I responded. "Do you like cooking, Shin?"

"Hey, you caught me." He laughed. "What do you say? Want to learn a few tips?"

"No, it's okay..." I politely declined. "You don't have to do that..."

"I insist this time." He playfully dragged me over to his side. "You don't think I'm going to let you walk away again, do you?"

I sighed. "Okay, then..." I reached for an interesting looking piece of equipment, before Shin intervened.

"Satoshi, that's a tenderizer..." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "We don't need that."

Oh, right...

It looks like I have a lot to learn…

And so, Shin went over the basics of kitchen safety and what I should know when cooking…

Although, we didn't end up cooking anything in the end...

"So, Satoshi!" He spoke up, loudly. "Any thoughts on what my talent could be, yet?"

Shin's talent…

I wonder…

* * *

Ultimate Playboy

Ultimate Cook

 **Ultimate Animal Carer**

* * *

"Honestly, Shin, I have no idea." I began. "The Ultimate Animal Carer, maybe?"

"I'm not even close to having a talent like that!" He laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, though."

Shin then began to lose his trademark smile, and began to look somewhat down.

"Shin?" I asked, worried that I had unknowingly said something. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing!" Shin immediately perked back up. "I was just remembering my mother, that's all."

"Oh… Sorry..." I responded, awkwardly.

"Heh, what do you need to be sorry about?" He threw his arm around me, like usual. "It's not your fault we're here! Probably…"

"What do you mean, _probably_?" I retaliated, defensively.

"Just kidding!" He explained, laughing once again. "I love it when you get all defensive."

There goes Shin and his antics again…

Although, our conversation got me thinking...

When his talent got brought up, Shin immediately thought of his mother, and got emotional… Could both his talent and his mother be related somehow, or am I just over thinking things?

Whatever the case may be, I definitely think I understand Shin a lot better.

* * *

 **SHIN KUROI**

 ** _OBTAINED_ _FRIENDSHIP_ _FRAGMENT:_ 1/3**

* * *

After spending a little more time with Shin, I decided to head back to my room.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **3:57PM**

* * *

There's still some time left in the day, maybe I should go somewhere.

* * *

 **FREE TIME**

* * *

There's a pool over on the roof – maybe I should go for a swim?

I decided to head over to the pool, since it was so hot inside the second dome, only to find someone I least expected to see.

I stepped onto the roof and over to the pool, only to find Taiyo overlooking the area – I walked over to him, in order to express my thoughts.

"Hey, Taiyo." I said. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Taiyo didn't answer, and continued to stare downwards.

"Uh, do you like high places?" I asked, making conversation. "I guess that's no surprise."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He growled, irritatedly.

"Nothing in particular..." I responded. "I just assumed so, that's all…"

He then looked over and clicked his tongue at me. "You're annoying."

Immediately, I backed off, noticing Taiyo's increasing hostility towards my presence.

"S-Sorry..." I responded. "I wasn't thinking..."

I don't understand why you're so mad, though…

We stood there in silence for a few seconds, as I accompanied Taiyo in overlooking the new area.

I looked over towards him, and noticed he seemed to be deep in thought – should I ask him what's on his mind?

"Uh… Taiyo?" I asked, hesitantly.

"He then snapped back into reality and turned towards me. "What now?" He sighed. "I'm surprised you're still here."

* * *

What were you thinking about?

Is something the matter?

 **Were you thinking about your family?**

* * *

"Nothing… It's just… Do you have a family, Taiyo?" I asked. "If it's all right me asking."

Actually, maybe it would have been best to avoid asking him a question like that…

He turned away for a few seconds, before looking back over to me. "No." He said. "Although, there is someone out there."

That was surprising… I was expecting him to give me his usual lecture…

"You mean… like a good friend?" I asked. "If you want to talk about them, I don't mind listening."

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, again." He warned. "But whatever..."

Taiyo then began to stretch his arms into the air, before releasing a deep sigh.

"Ever wondered about my name?" He questioned, crossing his arms. "It's not something you would come across, every day."

"But that's not a bad thing, right?" I began. "After all, everyone's different, in their own way."

"You two are so alike, it scares me." the wolfman scoffed. "Although, maybe that's not such a bad thing..."

He then bit his lip, before proceeding. "I was given this name by a friend of mine, who saved my life." He continued. "I was orphaned during a war, and he came to my rescue."

What? A war?

This almost sounds ridiculous… But it's clear by Taiyo's expression that he's telling the truth… I think...

Taiyo then clicked his tongue, before giving me a disappointed look. "Pathetic." He said. "Why am I even telling you this?" He rhetorically asked, before making his way back into the hotel.

As I watched him disappear into the distance, it made me think...

How surprising… I never expected Taiyo to open up about something like this…

With the way he acts, it's hard to remember that he's still human, just like the rest of us.

With everything he just told me, I think I understand Taiyo a lot better now.

* * *

 **SOL TAIYO**

 ** _OBTAINED_ _FRIENDSHIP_ _FRAGMENT:_ 1/3**

* * *

In the end, I decided against using the pool, and figured I'd just walk around for a while, instead.

I stayed in the second dome for a while, collecting my thoughts, before making my way back to my room.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **7:10PM**

* * *

…

…

After arriving back to my room, I lay down, and allowed my mind to wander…

Considering how these past few days have been, you could say that today has been rather… calm…

I wonder how long that will last… I haven't seen Monokuma at all, today… That can't be a good sign…

I then sat up, not allowing myself to worry about that blasted bear – I might go downstairs and sit in the reception area for a bit.

With that, I left my room, and walked downstairs to the ground floor – I turned my head to see Kazumi sitting on the sofa.

He opened one eye, and looked over to me. "Ah, Yokota." He said. "I have not seen you, today."

"Yeah, that's true." I responded, sitting down beside him. "Have you just arrived, Kazumi? I didn't see you when I came in."

"You would be correct." He stated. "It seems you just caught me."

Now that I think about it, Kazumi was over at that amusement park, earlier – I'm actually pretty intrigued that a guy like him would even think about a place like that.

"You look like you're in a daze." He mentioned, noticing my silence. "Is there something you would like to share?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied. "I was just thinking about earlier – it was pretty unexpected to see you on that roller coaster."

Kazumi then turned away, seemingly embarrassed. "I see, so you saw that… Old habits are hard to break, or so they say."

"Old habits?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." He began. "Let me just say that I have fond memories of a similar place."

Kazumi then looked up at the ceiling, and broke out a grin. "A friend of mine – she had parents who owned a park, similar to the one we saw, earlier – I suppose it was just reminiscent."

I nodded, as Kazumi explained his story. "I see, you must have had some great memories, together!"

"It certainly was interesting." he said. "Sadly though, these days were short lived."

His smile then died down. "It was family tradition to begin training the young, and due to my careless nature towards swordsmanship, at the time, my elders forbid me from leaving the house."

I noticed Kazumi clenching his fists tightly as he told me his story – pretty unusual, considering his usual calm demeanour. "When my restriction was eventually lifted, the first thing I did was visit my old friend, but when I arrived…"

Instead of continuing on, Kazumi looked over to me. "It seems that they had moved abroad, due to business issues..." he said. "She must think me as vile, leaving without so much as a trace..."

"Wait, you mean because you couldn't see her? You can't think like that..." I responded. "You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent..."

Kazumi stood up, and peered down towards me. "You are correct." he replied. "Although, it still haunts me, regardless..."

"But you can still make things right!" I assured him. "When we find a way out of here, you can tell her what really happened!"

After my brief words of inspiration, he smirked. "It would be rather difficult to say no to that." he stated. "I might just keep those words of yours in mind, Yokota. You have my thanks."

With that, he bowed, slightly, and began making his way upstairs. "I believe everyone is meeting up in the cafeteria, as per usual." he mentioned, midway. "It would be wise to get some proper rest."

After Kazumi had left, I leaned back on the sofa, and let out a deep breath. There's still so much I don't know about everyone here – everyone seems to have problems of there own…

It looks like that old saying is true. ' _You don't know what you have, until it's gone.'_

I just sat there, staring into space for a few minutes, before I heard someone walk through the front doors – my eyes darted towards the perpetrator, Minori, who appeared to be holding some sort of paper.

"Hey, Minori." I called over. "What's that?"

He ignored me as he continued to walk towards the stairs… Nice to see you, too…

Then, as if he read my mind, he stopped in his tracks, and turned his head. "Hey." he bluntly returned my greeting. "Have you seen any weird photographs around here?"

Photographs… Wait, could he be talking about…

"Photographs?" I repeated. "You mean like this one?"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the folded picture I found near the hotel, earlier.

"Here." I said, holding it out.

Minori took the photo from my hand, and compared it to his own. "These pictures make it look like we already knew each other." He said, as he held out his photograph, in return. "Here, take a look at this."

I reluctantly reached out, and grabbed the second photograph he was holding.

There wasn't really much going on – it was merely a snapshot of Shoji, Mika, and Kazumi sitting in the classroom, talking.

"Why are these even here?" I asked, confused at why these had appeared, all of a sudden. "Do you think it's some sort of trick?"

"Possibly." Minori responded, still engrossed in our findings. "The mastermind could have definitely forged these pictures, in order to confuse us."

"Do you think it's possible?" I asked. "They look so real, after all..."

"Forget about that." He demanded. "You want to know what I think?"

Sounds like you're just going to tell me, anyway. "Uh, sure..." I stated, allowing him to continue.

Before giving me an answer, the room's atmosphere darkened. "What would you say about these photo's being the next motive?"

After hearing this, my body froze. "Motive?" I questioned.

"You can't deny the possibility, can you?" Minori asked. "After all, the next killing could take place at any time."

He then turned his back to me, and began to walk off. "You should watch yourself." He warned. "In the eyes of an Ultimate, you could be a pretty easy target."

To that, I couldn't respond… I wanted to deny his statement…

I wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but I couldn't…

Because deep down... I know that he was right…

* * *

 ** **SATOSHI'S ROOM****

 ** **10:35**** ** **P**** ** **M****

* * *

After returning to my room, I couldn't stop thinking about what Minori had said.

Why would he say something like that? Even if he believes it to be true, he should just keep things like that to himself…

Hopefully he doesn't try discourage anyone else, especially someone who might actually listen...

* * *

 ** _ **Monokuma Theatre**_**

 _I was a real prankster, back in the day – at school, I was feared among all! I would often get told by some classmates that my pranks were going too far, but they just lacked a sense of humour! You know what, I'm going to fill you in on one of my best pranks! One time, I was working at a construction site, and me and my co-worker were digging a big ol' hole! I forget what for. Anyway, you know those cement mixing trucks? I thought it would be funny to unload a big pile of sticky cement into that hole we worked so hard to dig! I never did see my co-worker again, after that – he must have quit because of the terrible pay._

* * *

 _ _*bzzt*__

"Wakey, wakey, boys and girls! The time is now 7am – time to prepare yourselves for another terrrrrriffic day!"

 _ _*bzzt*__

…

…

This is surprising… I actually feel rested…

Kazumi said everyone was meeting at the cafeteria, like before – I should get there as soon as I can.

And so, not wanted to waste any time, I got myself ready, and proceeded to make my way over to the dining hall.

I left my room to find Kagura exiting her own. "Good morning, Kagura." I greeted.

"… Good Morning." She responded, returning my gaze. "You seem energetic."

"Well, I finally managed to get a decent amount of sleep." I laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

"That's good." She said. "It would be problematic to be sluggish everyday."

"Yeah, it feels surreal." I responded. "I actually feel like taking on the world for once!"

"Regardless, everyone should be meeting up inside the cafeteria." Kagura mentioned. "If you'll excuse me."

Kagura turned, and began making her way down the hallway – I looked over as she began to walk towards the stairs.

I wonder why she never takes off that mask? Is there even a particular reason? I haven't even seen her face, yet...

Well, never mind that, I should probably get going, myself.

* * *

 **SCHOOL: FIRST FLOOR**

 **7:26AM**

* * *

I made my way through the school's main entrance – covering my ears as I did so – and made my way inside. "What's the point of implementing such a pointless feature?" I complained to myself. "I really need to talk to Monokuma about that… Should he even care..."

While walking towards my destination, something caught my eye – the door to the entertainment room violently swung open, and out came… Sakiko?

"Sakiko, what were you doing in there?" I asked, curiously. "I mean, that's where..."

"Yeah, it's where Shusuke killed Chinami." She bluntly stated. "Although, it looks like everything's been cleaned up."

Cleaned up...? Wait… Could she mean...

"Hold on..." I replied, collecting my thoughts "You mean, it's gone…?

"Duh." She sarcastically confirmed. "See for yourself."

With that, Sakiko opened up the entrance, once more...

It took my brain a few seconds to get adjust to what I was seeing. "It's..." I began. "It's like nothing ever happened..."

Up until now, whenever the entertainment room popped into my head, the only image I could see was… Chinami...

But this time, that's not the case… Chinami was gone… All the evidence… Everything…

"Don't let it get to you." Sakiko interrupted my thought process. "You were going to the cafeteria, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I responded, snapping back into reality. "I was just about to head over..."

"Well, hurry it up!" She demanded. "It's awkward as fuck to be the last one there, trust me!"

Yeah… Sakiko's right, we should get going. You can't change the past, after all...


	16. Chapter 2: Part 5

**_Hello, readers!_**

 ** _Last chapter of 2017! Crossing my fingers that you enjoy it!_**

 ** _Hopefully you all had a great Christmas, and if you don't celebrate, well, here's hoping you had a great day, anyway!_**

 ** _I wish you all a happy and prosperous new year!_**

* * *

 ** _AnonChan1 - Shin's talent is indeed mother-related, although it might not be in the way you might think! Taiyo's just being Taiyo - the guy just needs someone he can trust! Kazumi does indeed have fond memories of amusement parks! Maybe the photos will play an entirely different role, this time around! You never know! Foreshadowing? Hehe... Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Jeptwin - Exactly! Only three events per character! Also, regarding free time, it's exactly how you said, especially in regards to this story! After reading what you mentioned about Chinami, I figured I'd go back and give it a little edit - this time around, she's been given a hope shard, just to keep things cohesive! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Agrael - Great to hear! Hopefully Shin will continue to shine! I absolutely adore Minori - his attitude just adds so much to story! Foreshadowing, eh? It might be! Guess we'll just have to wait and see! "Wild" is an understatement, honestly - I've spent so long putting this case together, that it even confuses me! And the death? Oh boy... Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _mayurie - His talent is indeed related to his mom, just probably not in the way you would expect! I'll message Taiyo's creator, so I can get more information on the war! So many death flags, too! Someone has to die, but who will it be, and who will do the killing? Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Guest - Glad you're enjoying Taiyo's character! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _SacredTears1 - Maybe! Taiyo may be getting closer to someone very soon! Thank you the review!_**

* * *

Sakiko and I made our way through the school, until eventually reaching the cafeteria.

Although, upon opening the entrance...

Minori was on the ground, clutching the right side of his face. Aki seemed to be standing over him, furiously staring down at the magician.

"Don't even try..." She demanded, her eyes emitting heaps of rage. "Who are you to judge people on what they can and can't do?"

Minori then removed his hand, and looked at his palm, shocked. "You're strong for a chick..." He stated, looking up at the Ultimate.

It looks like there was some sort of conflict going on before we arrived. What happened in here?

"You can leave it there, Aki." Kagura – who was sipping tea at the table – mentioned. "It's really no big deal."

"What's no big deal?" Sakiko interrupted, making herself known. "What happened in here?"

"This jerk happened! That's what!" Aki angrily stated, as she reluctantly walked away from Minori. "Always thinking he knows best..."

"Yeah, you just lack common sense." Minori stated, getting back up on his feet. "Although, that should have been obvious during the first case."

After hearing Minori's statement, Aki's eyes widened in disbelief; her face looked like she had just been punched in the gut.

"H-Hey!" I called out, in her defence. "That's going too far!"

"Is it, though?" Minori looked over, presumptively. "The way I see it, Aki could have prevented all of that from happening, and those two could have still been with us."

"N-No..." Aki denied, noticeably agitated. "There was nothing I could have done..."

"You couldn't have intervened, instead of cowering inside of the storage room?" He countered, turning back towards his target. "You know I'm right, you just won't accept it."

Aki couldn't answer – she wanted to, that part was obvious – the words just wouldn't come out.

Kagura then stood up, and walked over to Minori, tightly gripping her mask. "I think you should leave." She said. "All you do is cause unnecessary drama."

Minori just clicked his tongue, before bringing his face towards hers. "Let's hope you don't die."

Then, as he began to make his leave, Shoji and Eiji made their way inside the room.

"What's up with him?" Shoji wondered, looking confused. "He doesn't look happy."

"Long fuckin' story." Sakiko responded. "Even we don't know everything."

I looked over at Aki, who looked restless and uncomfortable; I should probably check on her.

I made my way over to where Aki and Kagura were sitting, and took a seat next to the pair.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, softly. "Minori shouldn't have said what he did..."

"It's fine, he just wants a reaction." She smiled. "But… What he said just made me think, you know…?"

"Don't bother." Sakiko suggested. "That moron's just trying to manipulate people."

"Ah, so he was behind this." Eiji intervened, curiously. "I can't say it surprises me."

"What caused this shit to happen in the first place?" Sakiko asked. "You looked like you were going to kill him."

"He was calling Kagura a danger to the group." Aki began. "He kept saying we couldn't trust her, since she always wears her mask."

"You smacked him over that?" Sakiko sarcastically remarked. "Talk about a short fuse..."

"No, it's not like that at all." Aki retaliated. "He tried to remove it by force, so I got mad, and..."

"Wait, you hit him?" Shoji questioned. "Man, so early in the morning, too..."

"There's no point in fretting over what's already done." Kagura explained. "For now, we should just focus on preparing ourselves for the day ahead."

"Certainly." Eiji agreed. "That would be a wise choice; that is what the stars are telling me."

"…"

I have a bad feeling about this…

Something tells me that this isn't the end of this feud...

Soon after, everyone eventually crowded into the cafeteria, and sat down to eat breakfast, disregarding a certain someone.

"Now then, is everyone here?" Shoji asked, as he proceeded to count around the table. "Four, Five, Six..."

"Enough with the counting!" Taiyo boomed. "Everyone's here!"

"No, everyone is _not_ here." Kazumi denied. "Minori has not yet shown himself."

"Wait, Minori's not here?" Mari responded, looking around. "I thought he was in the kitchen or something?"

"Forget about him." Sakiko said. "He already left before all of you showed up."

"That really doesn't shock me." Shin sighed. "That's just who he is."

With everyone's comments about Minori, something then sprung to mind.

"Wait a second." I spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "I just remembered, I have something to show you."

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out the photograph from yesterday. "Here." I said, sliding the image across the table.

"Huh?" Shoji murmured. "A photo?"

"Is… Is that me?" Shiho stared down is disbelief. "W… When did this happen?"

"What?" Eiji immediately leapt to his feet. "To think that Monokuma has the power to create such forgery!"

"Sit down, will you?" Sakiko demanded. "Stop being an idiot."

"Strange." Shin mentioned, scanning my unusual finding. "Where did you find this, Satoshi?"

"I found it while walking around the second dome, yesterday." I began. "It was just laying there on the floor."

"Do you have any recollection of this being taken?" Kazumi asked. "If so, that would be helpful."

"Sorry, I have no idea..." I regretfully answered. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"I see, that's unfortunate." He continued. "Nagumo, Yamamoto, I assume the same goes for you, too."

The two just nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"What about Minori?" Shoji asked. "We should ask him, right?"

"We could, but why would he know anything they don't?" Mari responded.

"Regardless." Shin said. "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Actually..." I began. "Minori found something similar; we were going to show everyone, this morning, but…"

"Typical." Taiyo grunted, stretching out his arms. "It wouldn't be that easy."

"What happened with Minori, anyway?" Mika questioned, curiously. "Did he hurt someone's feelings?"

"It's complicated." Aki began to speak up. "He was just being his usual self."

"You said he found some photos too, right?" Shoji asked, crossing his arms. "What were on those?"

"Well, the first thing I noticed was that it was taken in a classroom." I stated, trying to remember the details. "The people in the photo were Kazumi, Mika, and you, Shoji."

"What?" He responded, noticeably shocked. "I was there, too?"

"And me!" Mika enthusiastically jumped up. "Why, though?"

"Why? We wouldn't be trying to figure it out if we knew that!" Sakiko replied, cringing. "Dumbass."

We all took turns trying to muster what these photos could possibly mean, and why they were here in the first place; none of us could settle on a final answer, however.

"Ah! Enough with this crap!" Taiyo angrily boomed, before storming out of the cafeteria. "Forget these stupid pictures!"

"It looks like he finally gave in." Miya stated. "Granted, all of this _is_ very stressful."

"Yeah, you're right." Aki agreed. "Maybe we're just thinking too much into this..."

"What do you think?" Shin asked the group. "Should we leave it for now?"

"That would be wise." Eiji said in response. "It would be pointless to continue any further."

"Let's leave it at that, then." Shoji suggested, as he began clearing up the plates. "Miya, would you give me a hand?"

"It would be my pleasure." Miya beamed, as she assisted with the cleaning.

In the end, we didn't figure out a thing; the topic of the photos being fake was brought up a few times, but knowing the likelihood of that happening, we just put that down as a maybe.

I wonder if there are any more photos around here, and if so, could they point us in the right direction?

…

Eventually, we all went our separate ways, and decided to go on as normal.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **09:35AM**

* * *

I don't really have anything to do right now, maybe I'll go and see what everyone else is doing.

* * *

 _ **FREE TIME**_

* * *

Let's see, I think a lot of us went over to the second dome – maybe I'll do the same.

* * *

 **SECOND DOME**

 **0** **9** **:** **56** **AM**

* * *

As soon as I walked into the dome, the smell of fast food immediately caught my attention – it seemed to be coming from the amusement park.

After making my way through the entrance, I saw Shiho being given a hot dog by Monopa – usually, this would have worried me, had Monokuma not given him that killing restriction…

But still, I should probably make sure, just in case…

"Wow!" Shiho eyes glistened in delight. "It's practically shining!"

"Shining, you say?" Monopa happily chuckled. "You're too kind!"

"Wait a second." I quickly intervened, preventing her from taking a bite. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"S-Satoshi!" Shiho quickly jumped in surprise. "I… I didn't see you there..."

"Oh, sorry..." I responded, somewhat embarrassed. "I just saw you, and..."

"Don't you worry about a thing, kid!" Monopa assured. "These things are safe as can be."

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Shiho giggled, regaining her posture. "Kazumi and Shoji even had one."

"O-Oh..." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head. "In that case, my bad..."

If those two are okay with this, then it looks like there was nothing to worry about, after all...

"Ah, since you're here, do you want to go around the park with me?" Shiho looked over, her face full of anticipation. "It would have been boring alone, but now you're here!"

"S-Sure!" I agreed, impulsively; after seeing such an innocent face so full of hope, how could anyone possibly say no?

Shiho and I then spent a large chunk of the day travelling around the amusement park together.

We even ended up riding everything… Twice...

"Ah, that was fun!" Shiho stated, as we began to head back to the dorms. "The roller coaster was great!"

"It was definitely something." I laughed. "I'm glad you had fun."

She then gave me a small smirk, before stopping in her tracks. "Really, thank you."

"Hm." I muttered, turning back around. "What's wrong?"

"You really are kind, aren't you?" She said. "Even though you didn't want to, you still stayed with me."

In shock, my eyes immediately widened. "W-What?" I replied. "What are you talking about?"

There's no way, does she really believe such a thing?

"Really, it's all right." She mentioned, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm just grateful that you stayed."

"Wait, hold on a second!" I stated, attempting to reassure her. "Seriously, that's not it!"

Her head then began to rise, as my words began to reach her. "You..." She began. "You really didn't mind staying with me?"

"Of course not." I explained. "If anything, you should be the one sick of me!"

She just stared over at me for an awkward few seconds, before giving me a reply.

"Then..." She blushed, nervously running her fingers through her hair. "Would you like to do this again, sometime?"

"Sure thing." I said, shooting her a thumbs up. "Whenever you feel like it, just let me know."

"R-Right!" She answered, ecstatically. "Thank you!"

Shiho…

For someone like her to worry about something like that, it's almost like an anxiety issue…

Could it have been caused by a past experience, maybe?

Compared to how we were before, it looks like Shiho and I grew a lot closer today.

* * *

 **SHIHO NAGUMO**

 **OBTAINED FRIENDSHIP FRAGMENT: 1/3**

* * *

After walking Shiho back to the dorms, I decided to head back over to the second dome. I wasn't quite ready to head back, just yet; I've been itching to try more of those takoyaki balls from the festival!

However, just as I was about to head over…

 _ _*bzzt*__

Ahem, this is a special announcement from your cuddly, loveable headmaster, Monokuma!

Please make your way over to the gym, as soon as you can – I'll be waiting!

 _ _*bzzt*__

 _Monokuma…_

 _What is he up to now...?_

 _Regardless, it looks like my food fantasies will have to wait – I shouldn't keep him waiting…_

* * *

 **GYMNASIUM**

 **04:** **43P** **M**

* * *

I made my way into gym, and noticed that Shoji, Eiji, Shiho, Sakiko, and Mari had already arrived; they seemed to be having a discussion about something.

"I don't like this..." Shoji stated, nervously. "I have a bad feeling that I can't shake off..."

"Yeah?" Sakiko remarked. "Funny, I've had that same fuckin' feeling since we got here."

"Do you think this could be the next motive?" Mari reluctantly asked. "I don't mean to be negative, but..."

"I really hope not..." Shiho began. "Not after last time..."

"For now, let's just try and face whatever it is head on." Eiji suggested. "The stars will be watching over us, I'm sure."

"Yeah..." Shiho hopefully responded, before proceeding to look up at the stage. "Everything will be fine..."

Eventually, five minutes had passed, and everyone but two people had arrived…

Five minutes turned into ten, and ten turned into twenty…

Kazumi and Minori had not yet made an appearance…

"Those two..." Aki pouted. "I would have expected this from Minori, but Kazumi? Really?"

"He's not the type to keep us waiting, right?" Mika continued. "He should have been here, by now."

"It _is_ pretty weird." Shin agreed, gently biting his lip. "Kazumi would have usually been the first to arrive..."

"That's true..." Miya explained, worriedly. "Should we go and look for them?"

"There's no need." Sakiko explained, arrogantly. "If Kazumi isn't here, then there's only two options, right?"

"Two options, you say?" Kagura asked. "And what might those be?"

"The most likely scenario is that he got caught up in something." She explained. "And that something would probably involve Minori."

"That would explain their absences..." Taiyo mentioned.

"But what if that's not the case?" Shoji started, ensued by a brief silence. "What are you implying?

"I'm not implying anything." She argued, in her own defence. "If that's not the case, then he's most likely dead."

…

"D-Dead…?" Shiho stuttered, quivering violently.

"S-Shut up!" Aki emotionally exclaimed. "Kazumi would never let that happen!"

"Relax, that's more than likely not what happened." Sakiko stated. "It's just better to be precautious."

"You're beginning to sound like a certain someone..." Eiji said. "You should watch what you say..."

"Don't associate me with that prick!" Sakiko fiercely boomed. "You'll leave a bad fuckin' taste in my mouth."

"You know, talking behind another person's back is often seen as impolite." A familiar voice came from behind.

"K-Kazumi!" Shoji yelled out. "When did you get here?"

"While you were all talking about my apparent death." He explained. "You were all so caught up in Kumasaka's theory, you didn't even notice."

"Ahah..." Shoji laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Our bad..."

"Well, don't keep us waiting." Shin chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. "Where have you been?"

"Forgive me for not arriving sooner." He apologized. "I was caught up with some business..."

"Business?" Kagura asked, suspiciously. "I don't mean to intrude, but would that include Minori?"

"I bet it does, doesn't it?" Sakiko clicked her tongue, seemingly displeased. "Of course that bastard would be involved."

"That's incorrect, he had nothing to do with it." Kazumi adamantly stated. "Has he not arrived?"

"Not yet." Mari mentioned. "We've been waiting for like, twenty minutes, now."

"Is that so?" Kazumi replied. "In that case, my apologies for being so inconsiderate."

"It's not of any concern." Miya smiled. "However, I do wish Minori would hurry up."

"I give him two more minutes." Taiyo growled, tapping his foot against the floor. "All this waiting is pissing me off."

"You know what?" Sakiko spoke up. "Fuck this, I've had enough."

Having grown sick and tired of standing around, Sakiko decided to take matters into her own hands, and stomped towards the exit…

She latched onto the handle, and violently swung open the doors…

Although, what she didn't expect…

…

...

Was to find Minori standing on the other side…

He was standing there with his arm outstretched; it looks like he was just about to come in...

"Heh, opening the door for me?" He grinned, mischievously. "Surprising, coming from you."

"Y-You!" Sakiko stuttered, stepping back in surprise. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Why do you care?" Minori gave her a disgusted look, before heading towards the group. "What's with all the looks?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Shin stated, turning back towards the stage. "We're all here now, that's all that matters."

"Then where's Monokuma?" Mika asked, peering around the room. "Monokuma! Come on out!"

Then, right as Mika had barely finished her sentence, Monokuma suddenly bounced up from the ground, and landed on the stage.

"You called?" Monokuma questioned. "What do you want?"

"Y-You're the one that called us here!" Aki exclaimed. "Don't say things that make no sense!"

"Oh… Yeah..." Monokuma tilted his head, thinking for a second. "Sorry, old age is getting to me."

"Just tell us what you want, so we can leave." Taiyo demanded. "I hate your face!"

"A-Ah…!" Monokuma slouched down, looking somewhat depressed. "But... my face is so cute..."

…

"Eh… Whatever..." Monokuma sighed. "You're just a brainless mutt..."

"B-Brainless mutt…?" Taiyo furiously muttered, his eyes red with anger. "Y-You…!"

"Ignore him, Taiyo..." Shoji sighed. "He's trying to make you mad, again..."

"Hey, Monokuma." Minori called over. "Are you going to get to point, or what?"

"Huh?" The bear looked down, towards the magician. "Yeah… Give me a minute… I can't remember..."

"Wait, did he really forget why he called us here?" Mika asked. "That's got to be unhealthy!"

"Fine, if you want to play games, then so be it." Minori stated. "You want to give us our motives, right?"

The room suddenly went silent, and a dark ambience filled the area, once again...

Minori… You…

"Oh, the motive!" Monokuma cheerfully remembered. "Thanks! These guys kept me waiting for so long, I completely forgot about it!"

"Ah, you told him!" Mika complained, unhappily. "He forgot about it, and you reminded him!"

"You..." Kazumi responded, noticing her naivety. "You must be joking, right?"

"We're not the one's responsible for that fuckin' wait!" Sakiko roared, pointing at Minori. "You can blame this moron for that!"

"So what?" Minori fired back. "I can't live my own life?"

"You won't have a life to live, if you keep fucking everything up!" Sakiko explained, aggressively.

"Yeah?" Minori smiled. "I guess you would know all about that, being a member of the Kuzuryu clan..."


	17. Chapter 2: Part 6

_**Jeptwin: Thank you! I'm pleased you think so! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Colton989: Shin will be in the next bio, rest assured! I will make sure there are no spoilers involved! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88: Next chapter will feature a large chunk of Mari! Figuratively or literally? Who can tell? Happy to hear you liked those particular moments, and that you liked Mari's bio! Wishing you all the best for the new year, too! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Agrael: Minori just doesn't care what anyone thinks, does he? He just gets on with his life, doing whatever he believes is right. Though, as you said, this could lead to people getting the wrong idea. Hopefully the victim will be unpredictable! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **BIBOTOT: Sorry that the MC isn't to your liking; I'll definitely take everything you mentioned into account! Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Once Minori's statement had reached her, Sakiko took an impulsive step back.

"You knew about that?" She asked, seemingly unnerved by his revelation. "You sure like to make things awkward..."

The magician scoffed. "How typical of you." He countered. "Everyone deserves an equal chance of survival, but you make that rather difficult."

"Fuck you..." She replied, quietly. "I'm in no better position than you are."

"Wait a second." Shoji interrupted, scratching his head. "I'm having trouble following all of this."

"Yeah." Mari agreed, looking over at Minori. "The Kuzuryu Clan – who are they?"

"What?" Sakiko looked over, shocked at what they had just been asked. "Do you live in a cave?"

"Actually..." Miya spoke up, raising her hand. "I'm not familiar with that name, either..."

"Looking around, it looks like everyone else is in the same boat." Shin explained. "Sakiko, what exactly is he talking about?"

Sakiko forcefully bit her lip. "You really have no idea?" She inquired, gulping as she did so. "Shit, where do even begin..."

"The Kuzuryu clan are one of the largest, most dangerous yakuza groups in Japan." Minori asserted. "And our _friend,_ here, is their own personal attorney."

"Y-Yakuza?" Shiho repeated, nervously. "That's..."

"Blasphemous, one might say..." Eiji continued. "Sakiko, is this information true?"

"Of course it is." Minori smirked. "I'm not saying this out of spite, but out of morality."

"Why haven't we heard about them, if they're so well known?" Shin questioned, unconvinced. "Are you sure this information you saw was legit?"

"I told you, it's true." Minori stated. "What you do with the information is nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, it's true." Sakiko confirmed. "Though I don't understand why none of you had heard of them, before now."

"Especially if this _clan_ is as big and dangerous as you say." Kazumi mentioned. "At least one of us should have heard of it."

"Assuming it's true, though..." Aki began. "It would kind of put me on edge..."

"Living with a yakuza member, you mean?" Taiyo confirmed, glaring towards the attorney. "Damn straight."

"Wait, can we really just say something like that?" I mentioned, feeling the need to defend her. "Even if she is apart of this clan… I don't think she would actually kill someone..."

"You…" Sakiko responded, a surprised look on her face. "You actually believe that?"

"I'm sorry, Jupiter..." Eiji replied. "If I could relinquish this doubt, I would, but a low risk is still a risk..."

"I… I trust Sakiko!" Shiho tearfully began to speak up. "She's my friend! I don't care what happened before!"

"S-Shiho..." I muttered.

"Damn straight!" Shoji's voice boomed across the gym. "Yakuza or not, you have my faith!"

"Agreed." Kazumi responded. "Judging someone by their past; such actions are not to my liking."

Sakiko turned her back to us. "You're stupid..." She said. "Trusting people so easily… Shit like that will just get you killed..."

"If that is what happens, so be it." Kazumi mentioned. "Regardless, our minds will not change."

"..."

"Y-Yes..." Eiji began, embarrassed by his previous statement. "Perhaps having faith in each other is essential, regardless of who they might be..."

"Yeah." Aki gave a confident smile. "You're right."

It looks like everyone is beginning to put a little more trust into each other, than before – that's good.

"Aaaaah!" Monokuma boomed, loudly. "Emergency! Emergency!"

"Hm?" Minori turned towards the bear. "What's wrong, now?"

"Those two coots!" Monokuma fiercely stated. "Where are they? They should have been here!"

"Oh..." Shoji sighed. "Your _parents_..."

"I'll be right back!" Monokuma growled, as he stormed towards the exit. "They have guts, missing my motive!"

…

"Wait, what did he just say?" Mari questioned. "They missed the motive?"

"No way, they couldn't have." Taiyo explained. "He hasn't even given it, yet."

"Hold on, let me check if there's anything on the e-handbook." Shin replied, as he began swiping through the pages. "Hm… I can't see anything, different..."

"Please, try not to over think." Miya suggested. "When Monokuma returns, he will most likely tell us everything."

*Cough* *Cough* *Splutter*

Soon after, we each looked over our shoulders to Sakiko, who seemed to be coughing, violently.

"Uh, Sakiko?" I called over to her. "Are you okay?"

She cleared her throat for a second, before responding. "W-Why…Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sick?" Miya asked, before walking towards her. "I can walk you to your room, if you like?"

"I said I'm fine!" She retaliated, aggressively. "Get lost!"

…

…

...

"A… Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"M-Miya!" I called out, worriedly.

We each dashed over to her side, only to find something that could only be described, as a hemophobe's worst nightmare...

Not only her hands, but her entire front was covered in blood…

Her face was awfully pale, and her entire body was swaying back and forth, as if she was about to collapse...

Could it be… Was this the result of all that coughing?

"W-Waaah!" Shoji leapt back in disbelief. "S-Sakiko, you're covered in blood."

"Y-Yeah, no shit..." She stated, attempting to fight back the cause. "It just happened..."

"I… It can't be..." Eiji gulped. "H-Has she been poisoned?"

"I'm sure things are not as bad as they look." Kazumi calmly stated, taking the initiative. "Kumasaka, you don't remember eating or drinking anything strange?"

"I… I'm not fuckin' stupid..." She exclaimed. "O-Of course not..."

Then, as if her body could no longer handle the excess pressure…

*Thud*

She had fallen unconscious, and collapsed…

"A-Aaaaaahhhhh!" Mari screamed, shaking as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Is… Is she..."

"Wait..." Kazumi kneeled down beside her. "Before any of you jump to conclusions, let me check for a pulse..."

…

…

...

A few seconds later, he let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing to worry about." He stated. "Just unconscious."

"… Thank goodness..." Miya smiled, placing a hand over her chest. "That was so worrying."

"Well, at least she's okay." Taiyo mentioned. "But still, what the hell could have caused this?"

"Yeah." Aki continued. "For something like that to happen so fast, it couldn't have been something natural."

"Could it have been poison, after all?" Mika asked. "Maybe something with a prolonged effect?"

"The motive..." Shin stated, looking down at Sakiko. "It has to be..."

"The motive?" Kagura verified. "Do you really think so?"

"While uncertain, it's more than likely." Kazumi stated, getting back up onto his feet. "Monokuma probably refrained from telling us the motive, so we could witness it first hand."

"I don't buy it." Taiyo countered. "What do think this is? Some sort of game?"

"It is kind of strange." Miya explained. "He can't just trigger something like that, whenever he feels like it."

"That is..." Kazumi began. "Yes, that is true..."

"Here we go, again." Minori spoke up. "Denying the truth, as always."

"Minori." Shoji said. "In that case, what do you think?"

"The timing is just too perfect." He explained. "Monokuma leaves, Sakiko gets sick, a debate comes into play – it can't just be a coincidence."

"That is quite a point." Eiji agreed. "Monokuma didn't even tell us the motive, so he probably wanted us to witness it, first hand, just like Mars stated."

Mars… That's new… Looks like he means Kazumi, this time...

"Exactly, now we're getting somewhere." Minori clapped, sarcastically. "If he told us, the motive would have had less of an impact; we should just prepare for who gets affected next, it looks pretty deadly, after all."

Minori is making a lot of good points; so many, in fact, that it would be pretty hard to argue against him.

"Aw!" Monokuma cried out, from behind. "You figured it out! I was hoping it would take a while."

"Gh!" Taiyo turned around, in shock. "Damn it! Don't sneak up on me!"

He was holding both Monopa and Monoma up by the throats. "Oh, my bad." He apologized. "It's natural instinct; a wild animal always sneaks up on it's prey, especially if it's another wild animal."

"I-It's true." Monopa raised a paw. "My boy's so knowledgeable!"

"It almost drives me to tears, how proud I am!" Monoma began to tear up. "And I'm sure it's not because of the strangulation, either!"

"M-Masochists..." Mari turned away in disgust.

Taiyo growled. "W-Wild animal?" He fiercely responded, grinding his teeth. "Screw you!"

"Good, you're here!" Aki lectured the bear. "Instead of leaving, how about you tell us what exactly is going on?"

"Why?" Monokuma asked, tossing his parents to the side. "Minori pretty much explained everything."

"So, he was right..." Kazumi explained. "How can you…

"Manipulate time and space? Get _into_ space? Become so handsome?" He began. "Take a seat, and I'll explain everything!"

"How were you able to do that to Sakiko?" Shin questioned, getting straight to the point. "If what you say is true, then you must have somehow found a way to manipulate people's bodies."

Monokuma just laughed. "Well, I can't give you all the details." He said. "Let's just say that this world is mine, and mine alone; I'm basically God!"

"And by world, you mean..." Shoji added.

Monokuma's eye lit up, as he prepared to give his answer. "Your existence..."

His chilling words made us shiver, even if we didn't understand what exactly they meant…

...

"Eh." Monokuma said, as he returned to his usual self. "Still, you should be careful, since the pandemic should begin pretty soon."

"P-P-Pandemic?" Shiho nervously stuttered. "You mean, it spreads?"

"Well, duh!" Monokuma giggled. "It wouldn't be a motive if it only happened to one person, now, would it?"

"Crap..." Shin cursed. "Let me guess, it's going to continue until _it_ happens again; _if_ it happens again..."

"That's right." Monokuma confirmed. "That's why you're the Ultimate… Whoops, almost gave it away, there!"

"Stop messing around." Kazumi demanded. "This disease, how deadly is it?"

"Well, I guess I could tell you that." Monokuma rubbed the back of his head. "As each day goes by, those affected will reach a new stage of the disease, with there being four in all."

"And what are these stages?" Eiji questioned. "The stars are telling me that they are something I should avoid..."

Monokuma cleared his throat, before continuing. "Well, funny you should ask that."

I then heard a bunch of beeping sounds echo throughout the room.

"Huh?" Shoji muttered, as he pulled his handbook from his pocket. "Oh, it's been updated."

"Yes, you're right..." Mari confirmed. "There's something new in here..."

Heeding their words, I pulled out my own handbook, and scrolled over to the newly added tab, titled _'The Death Flu'_ and gently tapped it.

* * *

 **DEATH FLU**

* * *

 _ **Monokuma's Special Sauce will lessen the pain!**_

 **...**

 ** _STAGE 1: High Fever_**

 ** _STAGE 2: Paralysis_**

 ** _STAGE 3: Comatose_**

 ** _STAGE 4: Death_**

 **...**

 _ **The Death Flu can spread at an extremely fast pace, when in the presence of another sufferer!**_

 _ **The Flu will immediately wear off, once a murder has been committed!**_

* * *

Stage One… A high fever

Stage Two… Paralysis

Stage Three… Comatose…

Stage Four…

…

…

… Death.

I felt ill…

If no one commits a murder before the fourth day, then those affected… will die?

"W-What the hell is this…?" Shoji stared down at the screen, tightly gripping the sides. "This is messed up…!"

"What's more, is that he said it would be a pandemic." Minori stated. "This isn't good, at all."

"We should try to stay calm…." Kazumi stated. "Getting upset... will only make matters worse."

"Getting upset is an understatement!" Taiyo boomed. "How do you expect everyone to react?"

"By being rational..." He retaliated. "Monokuma's goal… It's to make us… fight amongst each other..."

I noticed something strange as Kazumi uttered than last sentence; he was talking slow, and was slurring his words…

It was almost as if…

*cough* *cough* *cough*

"K-Kazumi!" I called out.

He pulled his hand away from his mouth, only to reveal a large amount of blood across his palm.

He stared in disbelief for a moment, before regaining his posture.

"It looks like… I'm the second victim..." He stated. "I should leave, now..."

"A-Already?" Aki stuttered, in disbelief. "For it to happen so fast, how is that possible?"

"Wait, let me help you." Miya insisted. "Your turning more pale, by the second."

"Being in the presence of another sufferer... causes the disease to spread at a higher rate..." Kazumi stated, heading over to the collapsed Sakiko. "I will carry her... to her room, and we will stay there, until further notice..."

"What about food?" Aki asked. "You need to eat!"

"Please... leave food and refreshments outside of our rooms." He responded. "That's all you need to do…"

"Don't be stupid." Shoji walked over to him, sternly. "You can't carry Sakiko there, by yourself."

"My health may be drained... but my spirit stays the same..." Kazumi fired back, ignoring his protests. "Stay safe..."

"No, you're not going alone!" An obviously unsatisfied voice responded. "You're being selfish!"

I looked to my side to see Mika, of all people, angrily opposing Kazumi's proposition.

Kazumi was noticeably shocked that someone had went against him, even after everything he had just said. "S...Sorry…" He responded. "I…"

"Why do you want to go alone?" Mika responded, fiercely. "What would you do if you fell, with her on your back?"

"..." He decided the hold back his words, in order to hear what she had to say.

"Stop trying to act cool!" She boomed, sticking out her tongue. "It's embarrassing when I'm the only one shouting!"

None of us spoke a word.

Instead, we were all just in awe; even the hard-to-impress Minori seemed to be enjoying this particular happening.

Mika then ran up to the swordsman, and looked him in the eye. "I want to go with you." She said. "Regardless of the disease, I want to help!"

Kazumi's face stared down at her for a few seconds, before responding. "Fine." He sighed, putting his head in in hands. "If you want to, then feel free..."

"Wait, are you going with him?" Mari asked, halting any advancements. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, just in case!" She smiled. "I don't think letting them go alone is a good idea."

"That aside, will you be all right, alone?" Shin inquired. "Maybe one of us should tag along."

"Don't worry!" Mika cheerfully insured. "I can do this much, at least!"

Shin looked unsure for a second, before settling on his answer. "Okay." He nodded. "You know where we are, just in case."

With that, the three left the gym, leaving us to ponder over everything we had just witnessed.

...

...

...

"Sooo..." Shoji spoke up, breaking the silence. "That just happened..."

"What got her so riled up?" Taiyo asked. "It surprised the crap out of me."

"Beats me..." Aki responded. "Things are getting weirder by the day..."

"It looks like the bear has left, anyway." Kagura stated. "He said his piece, it seems."

"What do you all propose we do now?" Eiji inquired. "After such an event, my mind is all over the place."

"What is there to do?" Minori asked. "None of us will be able to relax, knowing that this flu could affect us at any time."

Shoji sighed. "We can't just let fear rule our lives." He stated. "There's a chance that Monokuma was lying to us, anyway."

"Lying to us? Are you thick?" Taiyo growled. "Can't you see that blood, over there?"

"I don't think he meant meant the disease." Shin retaliated, looking towards the singer. "You mean death itself, right?"

"Right on the money." Shoji grinned.

"Oh..." Shiho responded, grasping what the two were talking about. "Do you mean the four stages?"

"Exactly." Shin shot a reassuring smile at her. "Monokuma said the fourth stage means death, but would he really take some thing like this into action?"

"You could be right." Aki placed a finger on her chin. "There's no doubt he would want this thing to continue as long as possible; he would never waste one of his potential candidates, after all!"

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Mari agreed. "As sickening as it is, it doesn't change the fact that it's true."

"In that case, it would most likely mean that he was bluffing." Miya stated. "That must be it!"

"Well..." A familiar voice joined the conversation. "That's if he actually _is_ bluffing."

"Oh, not again." Taiyo sighed. "Get lost, you downer!"

"That's exactly what I plan to do." Minori stated, as he began to stroll towards the exit. "But first..."

Minori walked over to me and held out his hand. "Here, this belongs to you."

To my surprise, he was holding out my USB; the one I got from Shusuke, back at the trial grounds.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _Shusuke: Satoshi, take this…_

 _ _He handed me a USB…__

 _ _Could something important be on it?__

 _Shusuke: Relax, it just my porn stash! I'm choosing you to continue my legacy!_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

"H-Huh?" I stuttered, as I tapped my back pocket. "It's not there..."

"Yeah, that's because it's right in front of you." Minori stated. "Thanks, it came in handy."

I reached into his hand, and took back the USB. "But..." I began. "How did you…?"

"Heh… Magic..." He replied, before heading towards the exit, and eventually making his leave.

"Tch. Magic." Taiyo snarled. "He probably got it while you were bathing, or something."

"That, or the top of the device was sticking out of his pocket." Aki suggested. "He could have grabbed it, from there."

"Could we please drop the mysteries?" Eiji pleaded. "They are turning into an unhealthy habit..."

"I completely forgot about this…" I mentioned, staring down at the pale green object. "This must have been how he got that information about Sakiko..."

"Probably." Shoji agreed. "There might be some more information, too."

"Maybe you should look into it, once you get the time." Kagura suggested. "Shusuke was frightfully intelligent, despite his looks; there may be some valuable information on there."

Kagura's right…

If Sakiko being a member of the yakuza is on here, then who knows what else could be written about the rest of us…

Putting all that aside, along with everyone else, I decided to have an early night, and meet up as per usual, tomorrow morning…

* * *

 _ **NOTICE: From now on, each character bio will be listed on my profile page, starting tomorrow.**_

 ** _EDIT: It seems like some people are unable to review, once again._** ** _Embarassingly, I stupidly forgot about the aforementioned glitch, and removed the character bio's, in order to move them onto my profile. As Sakiko would say, "Fuckin' moron." Any reviewers can feel free to PM me your thoughts, unless you would like to wait for the next chapter to be released. Either way is cool!_**


	18. Chapter 2: Part 7

_**liammarklh88 - The motives are hard to come up with, so I'm happy to hear that. If you're feeling suspense, I must be doing something right! Besides Satoshi, Sakiko is actually my OC, so I'm glad you're liking her! Hopefully, the group actually trusts her, and some aren't just hiding their true emotions. If I were to go by how fast I've been updating recently, the next chapter should be up before the start of February, max. Chapter Three should begin during March, if I were to guess. Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin - You got that right! Minori dying? Say it ain't so! I love writing him! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **mayurie - Hey, if you liked the Bio, then that's my goal met! You're right, it certainly is a friendly cast! Mainly, it seems to consist of people who are either forgiving, or don't really care. Either way, let's hope people aren't hiding their true emotions. Regarding your questions about the sickness, all will be revealed! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **BIBITOT: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully you enjoy the second, as I feel this one will have much more depth! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21: Absolutely! It's always best to stay cautious, regardless of the situation you're in! I agree with you on the motive, it should be impossible to do something so bizarre. But hey, that's Danganronpa! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Kearse - Good to hear I'm managing to keep his character in check! Thank you for the review!**_

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **6:29PM**

* * *

…

...

The Death Flu… How ridiculous…

But still…

Kazumi and Sakiko…

I should check up on them tomorrow, just in case…

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Theatre**_

 _You know what always makes me think? Who invented time? Someone must have done it, right? Gah! It hurts my brain just thinking about it! Did someone just come along one day, and introduce all these numbers and stuff to their buddies? Who's bright idea was it to have 24 hours in a day? Why 24 hours? Make it 25! That sounds much better! That's not all, though. Why are there only 12 months? Why are there 60 seconds in a minute? Why are there 365 days in a year? Why do leap years exist?_

* * *

 _ _*bzzt*__

"Wakey, wakey, boys and girls! The time is now 7am – time to prepare yourselves for another terrrrrriffic day!"

 _ _*bzzt*__

…

Looks like it's time to meet everyone at the cafeteria…

I sure hope everyone's okay…

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

 **7:33AM**

* * *

After making my way into the cafeteria, I quickly noticed that some people were missing – Shin, Mika, Taiyo, and Minori.

"Satoshi, you're here." Eiji greeted me, happily. "It pleases me to see that you haven't been affected."

"Likewise." I responded. "What about everyone else?"

"Everyone here is fine." Kagura mentioned. "Although, we're still waiting on the others."

"Where do you think they are?" Shoji asked. "They should have been here, by now."

"That's true." Mari replied. "Although, it is still early."

"You have a point." Aki responded. "Let's give them five more minutes..."

"That seems fair." Eiji agreed. "Five more minutes shouldn't hurt."

And so, we sat down and talked for five more minutes, eagerly waiting to see if one of the four would show up…

However, right as I was about to chomp into my cooked breakfast, something caught my eye, outside.

"Hey." I spoke up. "There's someone coming out of the dorms, over there."

"Wait, really?" Shoji questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Now that you mention it..." Aki added. "I think I can see someone, too."

Shoji stood up, and headed towards the glass. "Hey, it's Taiyo!" He chuckled, staring into the distance. "Fashionably late, I see."

"Taiyo's out there?" Mari called over. "Why is he so late?"

"Don't worry about that, for now." Eiji replied. "Let's just be glad he looks well."

"Exactly." Shoji smirked. "Looks like we can tick him off the list."

It looks like Taiyo has managed to avoid the virus, too.

All we need to do is wait for the remaining three to arrive, and we should be good to go.

Shortly after, the doors violently swung open, and in came the human wolf.

"Well, would you look who it is!" Shoji joked. "I forgot what you looked like!"

"Funny." He said, in response. "Is there any food, left?"

"Of course." Miya answered, gleefully. "I'll bring your breakfast out, right away."

Taiyo took a seat between Eiji and I, and put his his feet up on the table.

For some reason, he seemed to be dripping in sweat; what has he been doing?

"Hey… Taiyo?" I asked, curious about his appearance. "Uh..."

He sullenly looked over at me. "Hey." He responded. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering..." I began. "Have you been to the second dome, by any chance?"

"The second dome?" He repeated. "Yeah, I just got back."

"You went to the second dome?" Mari added. "Why were you there so early in the morning?"

"Does it really matter?" Taiyo remarked, taking a sip of water. "It's nothing important."

"That reminds me." Eiji spoke up. "Taiyo, have you seen Shin, Mika, or Minori?"

"Why?" Taiyo asked. "You haven't seen them?"

"Not since yesterday." Aki replied. "We were just saying, it's weird that they haven't arrived yet."

"You might be waiting a while." He stated. "Minori said that he was heading over to the fun house, and that he wasn't planning on coming."

"To the surprise of no one, I presume." Eiji sighed. "What about the other two?"

"I have no idea about Mika." Taiyo responded. "Shin…"

"Go on." Mari repeated. "Do you know where he his."

Taiyo let out a groan, before slouching back on his chair. "He asked me keep quiet, but it looks like he caught that disease." He explained, scratching the back of his head. "Seriously, why do I have do put up with this shit?"

"Shin..." Aki clenched her fists. "That makes three people..."

"Damn it, seriously?" Shoji responded, his eyes full of disbelief. "When did this happen?"

"Looks like he went over to the second dome to get some of that secret sauce." Taiyo explained. "I saw him head over there, and figured something was up."

Wait a second, the secret sauce? Weren't we supposed to keep that under wraps?

Aki should still have the bottles in her room…

I looked over at the lumberjack for assurance, before she caught wind of my concern.

"Don't worry about it." She said. "Everyone already knows."

"Yeah, she told us about it before you arrived." Shoji stated. "Everything's in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" I responded. "You mean, that's where we're keeping them?"

"Indeed." Eiji confirmed. "They will be kept in one of the cabinets."

"It's for easy access." Aki replied. "There's no point in hiding them any more, especially with this flu."

"It was probably a good call, keeping it from everyone." Eiji praised. "Had we found out so soon after the class trial, who knows how irrational we would have acted."

"Shiho, what about you?" I asked, looking over. "It's… I mean, given the circumstances..."

"I'm okay..." She smiled. "Nothing seems to have happened so far, anyway..."

"That's the spirit!" Shoji chuckled. "You look healthy as ever, to me."

"Still, how would Shin have known about the sauce in the first place?" Kagura inquired. "We were only informed this morning."

"That is strange, now that you say so." Eiji responded. "Could he have already known?"

"Monokuma probably told him about it." Aki replied. "Even if he knew it wasn't there any more."

"That sure sounds like him." Mari agreed. "He would happily give false information, just to entertain himself."

"Anyway, you were saying?" Shoji broke the flow of the conversation, looking towards Taiyo. "You were talking about how you saw Shin heading over to the second dome."

Taiyo just glanced over at the singer, his mouth full of food. "Wai' a shec."

He quickly gulped down to the remainder of his meal, before slamming his bowl down onto the table.

"Yeah." He responded. "I followed him there."

"What happened after you arrived?" Mari asked. "Did he reach the fun house?"

"We didn't get that far, since the bastard could barely walk." Taiyo explained, seemingly agitated. "He was heavy as shit, and it pissed me off..."

Ah, so that's why he was so sweaty…

"Never mind that." Mari instructed. "Someone should check on him, as soon as possible."

"Ah, in that case." Miya offered, placing her hands together. "I was just about to take some refreshments over to Kazumi and Sakiko. I can stop by Shin's room, too."

"You sure you don't mind?" Shoji asked.

"Of course not." Miya assured. "Mika may still be there, too."

"That's a good point." Kagura responded. "She may still be in her room."

"Thinking back on it, she _did_ escort Kazumi and Sakiko back to their rooms, yesterday." Aki explained. "That's worrisome."

"I'll be sure to stop by and check." Miya stated. "Although, I may need help carrying everything."

"I don't mind helping." Shiho eagerly offered, raising her hand. "Um, you should also use this..."

She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a dark, glass bottle.

"Oh, the sauce." Mari mentioned. "I forgot about that."

"Just to clarify, how many bottles were there originally?" Eiji asked. "To avoid confusion, that is."

"Three, maybe?" Taiyo replied. "I didn't really count."

"You're right." Aki confirmed, nodding her head. "Including the two you have, there should be three bottles, in total."

"In that case, two of the them should be kept secure." Kagura suggested. "We only need one."

"This is true." Eiji agreed. "If this sauce can really help, we should maintain as much as possible."

That's right, the secret sauce should be able to ease the pain; at least, that's what we were told…

Sakiko, Kazumi, and now Shin… I sure hope Mika is all right…

Shortly after, Miya and Shiho left to tend to the others, while the rest of us finished up, and decided head off by ourselves.

* * *

 **SCHOOL: FIRST FLOOR**

 **8:01AM**

* * *

That was surprising, I wasn't expecting all of that, so early in the morning...

Speaking of which… Minori...

I haven't heard from him at all, today...

Taiyo said that he was planning on heading over to the fun house, but why there?

Somewhat suspicious, I decided to make my way over to the second dome, and see what he was up to, myself.

* * *

 **FUN HOUSE**

 **8:12AM**

* * *

After making my way into the scorching atmosphere, I opened the doors to the fun house, and made my way inside.

"Minori?" I called out. "Are you in here?"

There was no answer, so I decided to head deeper inside of the building.

I haven't really checked this place out yet, so everything looked pretty new.

At the entrance, there were countless amounts of boxes, filled with hundreds of high-tech gadgets.

But if you were to delve deeper inside, it would begin to look just like a giant play area.

*rustle*

Then, some faint sounds caught my attention from around the corner; could it be him?

"Hey." A familiar voice came from the same location. "I know there's someone over there."

Found him…

I made my way towards the sound, and caught sight of the magician, who was rummaging through some boxes.

"What are you doing here?" Minori asked, refusing to even turn around. "If it's the play area you want, then knock yourself out."

"Actually, I came here to see what you were doing." I responded. "You never showed up this morning, so I just wanted to check."

Minori stood up, and placed his hands on his hips.

"You know, there are more important things in life than following others' orders." He stated. "Let me guess, you're all suspicious of me."

"Why would you be surprised by that?" I retaliated. "Can you really blame them?"

Is he trying to say that we're wrong for being cautious?

After everything going on right now, how can he still be acting like this?

"Calm down." He suggested. "You're getting pointlessly agitated, for some reason."

"Calm down?" I replied, clenching my fists. "People are suffering, and you don't even seem to care!"

Minori sighed. "Maybe."

… Maybe?

"What do you mean by _that_?" I fired back. "Is that really all you have to say?"

I'd had enough, at first I thought I could handle it, but things are different now.

People were getting sick; their lives were on the line, yet he just acts the same as usual.

"You should stop letting your emotions take over." He suggested, crossing his arms. "You're acting like we're enemies."

He then turned around, knelt down, and proceeded to continue where he left off.

"You should head over to the hotel." He said. "You might find it worth your while."

I can't believe this…

After everything that's happened…

I turned away in disgust, and proceeded to make my way towards the exit.

* * *

 ** **SECOND DOME****

 ** **0**** ** **8**** ** **:**** ** **30**** ** **AM****

* * *

After leaving the fun house, I couldn't help but feel annoyed by Minori's comments.

I don't necessarily think he's a bad guy; he just seems too truthful, if that's even a thing...

He said I should head over to the hotel, and that it might be worth my while…

It's worth a shot, at least...

* * *

 ** **HOTEL****

 ** **0**** ** **8**** ** **:**** ** **3**** ** **3AM****

* * *

Let's see, why did he want me to come here?

I pushed against the front entrance, and entered the hotel…

...

Only to find a spaced-out Mika laying on the sofa…

…

"W-What?" I stuttered, in disbelief. "M-Mika? What are you doing here?"

"Ah?" She turned her head towards my own, struggling to stay awake. "Oh! Hey, Satoshi!"

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, curiously. "What's more, why are you in the hotel?"

"Ah… Yeah..." She giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "I kind of slept here, last night."

"Y-You slept here?" I repeated, understanding nought. "Why?"

"It would have took way too long to go back the dorms." She continued. "Why head back when there's an empty hotel, here?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "I thought you went back to your room, last night?"

"Oh, you mean after the Kazumi and Sakiko thing!" She responded, playfully. "I went to the fun house after that, and started looking for the secret sauce!"

"Wait..." I replied, nervously. "The Secret Sauce…?"

"Yeah!" She laughed. "Monokuma said we could find it there, so that's where we went!"

Hold on…

That means...

"Uh..." I began. "Mika, how long did you spend looking for the sauce…?"

She put her finger on her lips, and began to think.

"Hmmmmm..." She hummed. "Maybe until five in the morning?"

F-Five in the morning?

I can't tell her…

I can't tell her that it was all for nothing…

Mika then brought her face uncomfortably close to my own, which was rather reminiscent of our first meeting. "Hm?" She asked. "Why do you look so worried?"

"W-Worried?" I stuttered, as I began to force a laugh. "I'm not worried!"

"Oh..." She responded. "Well in that case, that's good!"

She then raised a finger into the air, as if she had begun to to recall something.

"Oh, and another thing!" She mentioned. "Minori was helping too; he might even still be there!"

"What? Minori, too?" I questioned, confirming my suspicions. "Then..."

Now that I think about it… Minori doesn't know about the sauce, either...

Could it be…

The reason Minori was going through those boxes, was…

"Hey, is everyone still at the cafeteria?" Mika questioned, interrupting my thought process. "I should probably tell them where I've been."

"Uh, not necessarily the cafeteria." I replied. "They should still be at the school, though."

"Roger that!" She saluted, as she hopped toward the exit. "I'm going to head over, see you later!"

"Y-Yeah..." I waved, as she made her way through the doors. "See you..."

Honestly, that girl…

It looks like she barely slept a wink, and she still has all that energy…

That reminds me… Minori…

I should probably go and apologize, for earlier…

* * *

 **SECOND DOME**

 **08:42AM**

* * *

As I was about to make my way into the fun house, I saw Minori exit the building, shielding his eyes as he did so.

"Man, could it be any brighter?" He grumbled. "Fuckin' stupid dome..."

"Hey..." I awkwardly made my way over. "Minori..."

"Huh? Satoshi?" He squinted, barely being able to see. "Shit, give me a minute..."

After a few seconds, he allowed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings, before commenting.

"What, are you here to lecture me again?" He remarked. "Make it quick, it's tiresome."

"No, that's not it..." I responded. "Actually, I just got back from talking to Mika..."

"Oh, so you _did_ go to the hotel." He mentioned. "If that's the case, then you should know everything."

"Y-Yeah..." I muttered. "Sorry about that..."

He looked at me for a few seconds, before glancing towards the entrance to the first dome.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "That aside, is everyone all right?"

"Everyone but Shin..." I responded. "He got unlucky..."

"Him too, huh?" Minori sympathetically replied. "Let's hope we find that sauce, soon."

…

"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my head, nervously. "About that..."

"About what?" He turned towards me, showing noticeable signs of disbelief. "Wait, don't tell me..."

"… Yeah..." I began. "We already have it..."

"Well, that's frustrating…" He said, scratching his head. "Thanks for telling us..."

"We told everyone this morning." I retaliated. "Don't blame us, just because you didn't show up."

Minori put his head in his palm, and sighed. "Whatever..." He groaned. "Let's just drop it..."

"Right… Sure..." I replied. "Still though, it was surprising to hear that you spent the entire night searching."

He looked at me with a disappointed expression. "It doesn't take a genius." He stated. "What else would I have done if I caught the virus?"

I see…

So it was for your own benefit, after all…

He then began to make his way towards the entrance of the first dome. "I'm going back to my room." He said, heading further and further into the distance. "Go bother someone else."

…

I'm not even going to comment…

Let's see, it's still pretty early; maybe I should find something to do.

* * *

 **FREE TIME**

* * *

I'm still feeling kind of hungry…

Due to all the commotion earlier, I barely had any breakfast.

Miya and Mari made quite a lot this morning, so maybe I'll head over to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **CAFETERIA**

 **08:56AM**

* * *

As I made my way into the cafeteria, I saw Kagura and Mari sitting at the table with a bunch of supplies.

"Oh, hey!" Mari greeted. "What are you doing here, Satoshi?"

"Uh, nothing really." I responded, heading over to the pair. "I was just going to grab something to eat."

I looked across the table to see a large number of materials – newspaper, paste glue, acrylic paint, mask mold, and many others.

"What are all these for?" I curiously asked. "Are you making something?"

Mari smiled. "I asked Kagura to show me how to make one of her masks." She replied. "We got all of this from the entertainment room."

"Yes, it's true." Kagura added. "Although, it may be frustrating for a beginner. Are you sure you still want to know the steps?"

"Of course." She responded, reaching for the supplies. "Whenever you're ready."

"In that case, let us begin." Kagura stated. "Satoshi, you would be more than welcome to join us."

Noh Masks, huh?

I don't really know too much about them, so why not?

I'm don't have anything to do, anyway…

"Sure." I said. "Let me grab something to eat first, though."

After snacking on some leftovers from the kitchen, I sat down, and started to accompany the two in making noh masks.

It was difficult, verydifficult…

Mari and I barely managed to finisheven a single one, whereas Kagura had managed seven…

"Finally..." I groaned, slumping back in my chair. "I thought I'd never finish..."

"Yeah, seriously..." Mari did the same. "Kagura, that's really impressive..."

"I appreciate it." She thanked. "But this is nothing special, just something I grew accustomed to."

"Still, it would take a lot of patience to get so used to something like this." I responded, impressed at her skills. "Even you started from somewhere, but you stuck to it. That's the important part."

Kagura looked over at me for a second, before turning away. "I see..." She replied. "In that case, I'll take that compliment with pride..."

"I wish ours could have turned out better." Mari sighed. "Mine looks like Tomino..."

Tomino? Oh, from that urban legend…

"It's not so bad..." Kagura reassured. "For a beginner, it's rather impressive."

Then, the doors to the cafeteria suddenly burst open, and inbarged the Ultimate Singer.

"Hey, what's up?" Shoji laughed, noticing us sitting around the table. "I didn't think anyone was in here!"

"Never mind that." Mari responded. "Why do all of you always open the doors so violently?"

A puzzled look appeared on his face. "Violently?" He repeated. "Really?"

"You, Taiyo, Sakiko, Kazumi, even Shin…" She sighed. "Honestly, it almost makes us believe that there's an earthquake..."

Shoji chuckled, and began to rub the back of his head. "My bad!" He yelled, before looking over at the table. "Wait… That..."

He took a few steps back. "Is… Is that Tomino?"

Hearing this, Mari looked startled. "I knew it looked like Tomino!" She continued. "It was clear from the start!"

The urban legend of Tomino… Even Shoji saw the similarities…

Noh Masks… I never knew until today how difficult they are to make…

To be able to make so many in such a short amount of time is incredible...

Kagura definitely deserves her title, that's for sure…

What's more, while making those masks, she seemed to be enjoying herself; that was something I could tell, even without being able to see her face. It was a side to her that I hadn't yet seen.

I feel like I understand Kagura a lot better now.

* * *

 ** **KAGURA HATA****

 ** _ _ **OBTAINED FRIENDSHIP FRAGMENT:**__** ** _ **1/3**_**


	19. Chapter 2: Part 8

_**Jeptwin - Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **mayurie - Can't beat a good killing game, right? You're worried about the infected? Let's hope nothing bad happens, in that case! Yeah, Taiyo has heart after all! Yes! Sakiko is my character, and I hope her involvement will help push the story into greater heights! Well, without saying whether Kagura will remove her mask or not, I will say that if it doesn't happen, I will be kicking myself, since it could open some potential plot points! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Kearse - Yes, he is gradually opening up to people over time! Thank you, and maybe! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Colton989 - Yes, who I wonder? Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21 - Haha, Monokuma Theatre's are always fun to write. I love coming up with these goofy topics! Yep, Kagura really shines when it comes to her talent! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

After spending a little more time in the cafeteria, I decided to head back to my room.

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **13:12PM**

* * *

As I was considering what to do next, the monitor turned on, and Monokuma appeared on-screen.

 _*bzzt*_

" _Hey, it's me again! I'm going to cut the small talk and dive right into the specifics! Meet me at the amusement park! Well, if you can move, anyway. Upupupupu!"_

 _*bzzt*_

Great… What does he want now?

Even after yesterday, he just can't leave us alone…

Looks like I have no choice. I should head over, right away.

* * *

 **AMUSEMENT PARK**

 **13:26PM**

* * *

As I made my way inside, I saw Monokuma, who was standing with Monopa and Monoma.

By the looks of things, everyone seems to have already arrived.

"Oh, whoopie!" Monokuma giggled, fist pumping the air. "Our final participant has arrived!"

"How exciting!" Monoma agreed. "Now we can finally begin!"

I walked over to the others, who looked just as confused as I was. "Hey..." I began. "What are they talking about...?"

"I have no idea." Shoji shrugged, looking on. "They seem excited about something, but won't tell us what."

"What's that?" Monokuma called over. "Did I not tell you? Did I forget, again?"

"Oh, son." Monopa responded. "It must be your old age; people tend to grow forgetful as they get older."

Monokuma then sprung over at Monopa, and punched him with frightening force, causing his head to fly off into the distance.

"Waaaaah!" Monoma cried out in disbelief. "Such strength!"

"Man, that felt good!" Monokuma yelled. "Almost as good as witnessing a murder!"

He then turned towards the rest of us, expecting a reaction; one that he didn't receive.

"Seriously? You guys are no fun..." He sulked. "I thought we had a decent cast this time around..."

"You better not have called us out here for something stupid." Minori bluntly stated. "I'm not in a great mood, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Also, you usually call us to out to the gym." Aki added. "Why did you tell us to come here?"

"Good question!" He praised. "I actually called you out here to show you something."

"We don't want it." Taiyo bluntly put. "Whatever it is, you can keep it."

"Come on, don't be like that!" Monokuma retaliated. "I spent way too long on this!"

"It did take us a while!" Monoma added. "Please, try it out for yourselves!"

"Us? What do mean us?" He growled. "It was all me! This was all my idea! Mine!"

Miya sighed at the unsightly commotion. "It really is sickening how selfish you are..." She said.

"What is it you wanted to show us?" Eiji inquired. "Assuming it doesn't risk our safety, that is."

"Follow me and I'll show you!" He laughed, as he waddled into the distance. "Don't get left behind, now!"

Reluctantly, we all decided to follow Monokuma further into the amusement park.

By now, we all knew that he wouldn't just let us leave, especially since he called us out.

Eventually, we ended up on a small, rocky plain, standing next to a portion of stairs.

"Well, this is it!" He grinned. "I can already tell how excited you all are; no need to thank me."

"Thank you?" Mari responded, staring downwards. "Why would we thank you? What even is this?"

Minori then started to clap, sarcastically. "Well done, bear." He praised. "You made a hole."

"Hey, it's not just a hole!" He boomed. "This leads down to the catacombs!"

"Catacombs?" Kagura asked. "You can't be serious..."

"Serious as how serious a serious person can get!" Monokuma replied, mockingly. "It took a while, you know."

"Let me guess. You want us to go down there." Minori said. "You wouldn't be showing us, otherwise."

"He wants us to go into that hole?" Mika responded, wide-eyed. "But it's creepy!"

"Yeah…" Mari continued. "I don't really want to go, either..."

"Don't worry about that!" Monokuma reassured. "Go in pairs, if you want."

"Why do you want us to do this, in the first place?" Shoji asked, suspiciously. "There must be a reason?"

"It was originally Monopa's idea!" Monoma answered. "He wanted to do so-"

Then, before Monoma could even finish her sentence, Monokuma hopped into the air, and round-house kicked her into the back of the restaurant.

"Liar! It's was my idea!" He angrily called over. "Stop lying!"

He then turned back towards us, and rubbed the back of his head. "It was my idea."

…

Something's not right…

I feel like he's up to something, again…

Monokuma then cleared his throat, and began to give an explanation. "Since you all have been through so much, I figured you deserved to have a little fun!" He stated. "As such, I put together this fun little attraction for everyone!"

"What's with the personality change?" Aki responded. "It's creepy, so cut it out!"

"I'm getting tired of this." Taiyo growled. "Can we just just get it over with, already?"

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Shoji agreed. "We just need to walk through this thing, right?"

"Sure, just make sure you form a pair." He said. "Unless you want to go alone."

"Wait a minute." Mari demanded. "Not all of us are okay with this, you know?"

Monokuma peeked over his shoulder. "Oh?"

"Mari, are you sure?" Kagura questioned. "It wouldn't be a good idea to oppose him."

"He can't just force people into these things." She huffed. "Look at poor Shiho. She's practically shaking, over there."

"… H-Huh?" Shiho replied, hearing her name. "Um… Sorry..."

"Actually, you're right!" Aki confidently stood her ground. "Who are you to rule over people's lives? Whoever wants to stay behind should have the right to do so!"

Minori then began to speak under his breath. "Considering he could most likely kill us at any time, he probably has the authority..."

"Eh, whatever." Monokuma shrugged at Aki's comment. "Do what you want."

Shoji raised an eyebrow at this. "That was easy..." He replied. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Monokuma said, as he kicked a stone. "If you're too scared to go in, you probably wouldn't be able to handle it, anyway."

He then slouched over, before laying down on the ground. "Graaaah! What a bore!" He cried out, punching and kicking the air. "That would have been awesome to see!"

"If I were to make a suggestion." Eiji spoke up, ignoring the bears tantrum. "Wouldn't it be best for all of us to go in at once?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Kagura agreed. "Not only would it be safer, but faster as well."

"In that case, how many of us our going?" Shoji asked the group.

"I'd like to stay behind, if that's all right..." Mari replied. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Kagura said. "Everyone has their reasons."

"If you're staying behind, then keep an eye on the kid." Minori suggested. "It looks like everyone else is coming along."

"Right." Mari nodded. "You can count on me."

And so, before being presented with a flashlight by Monokuma, we proceeded to make our down into the catacombs, with Shoji offering to lead.

"Well, here goes nothing..." He said, switching on the device.

Minori smirked, and eagerly followed suit. "Heh, this could be interesting..."

* * *

 **CATACOMBS**

 **13:49PM**

* * *

...

After reaching the bottom of the short, rocky staircase, we found ourselves clueless as to where to go next.

"Whoa, hey..." Aki peered around. "Why are there so many different paths?"

"No kidding." Minori replied, as he began to search around. "How big is this place?"

"Minori! Stay within the light!" Eiji called out. "This area is shrouded in darkness!"

They're right, this place is huge... It must have taken forever to prepare...

But for what purpose? Why did he want us to come here?

"I have to say." Shoji brought up. "Are any of you feeling chilly, or is is just me?"

"You too?" Aki responded. "I thought it was just me."

"It is quite cold, down here." Miya agreed. "It's surprising, considering how warm it is outside."

I then noticed Minori head over to a wall on our left, knocking on it a few times.

"Hey, Minori?" I questioned his actions. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He responded, bluntly. "This wall just seemed hollow, is all..."

"Hey, which path are we taking?" Mika enthusiastically asked, breaking the flow of our conversation. "There are so many to choose from!"

"Whichever all of you choose, I'll gladly take your lead." Miya beamed.

"Who cares?" Minori apathetically said, heading towards one of the tunnels. "Just pick one."

As good advice as any, I suppose...

Heeding his words, we decided to just choose one at random, and head over that way.

A few seconds into our trip, Taiyo began to complain, having hit his head on multiple pieces of debris. "Gah! It's too cramped!" He complained, annoyed by the lack of space. "Stupid rocks!"

"This is probably why Monokuma originally told us to go in pairs..." Aki said, as she tried to force a laugh.

"Nothing we can do about it now!" Mika laughed, trekking ahead. "Let's just make do with it!"

"Should we really be going this far out?" I asked, anxiety kicking in. "What if we can't find our way back?"

"Don't worry, if we don't make too many turns, it shouldn't be a problem." Shoji assured. "We'll be fine."

As we continued deeper into the tunnels, the rocks began to separate, giving us more room to move around.

"Finally..." Taiyo sighed. "That shit was annoying..."

"We should probably stop here." Shoji suggested. "If we go any further, we could risk getting lost."

"That's wise." Kagura complied. "Getting lost in a place like this would be quite unsettling."

"Are you serious?" Minori turned towards the others. "We haven't even found anything yet."

"That doesn't matter." Shoji responded. "It's not worth the risk."

"Precisely. It's far too dangerous." Eiji stated. "Besides, what makes you think there was even something to find in the first place?"

"Do you really think Monokuma would ask us to come down here for no reason?" He asked. "He obviously has an ulterior motive, and probably won't let us leave until we find it."

"So what?" Aki retaliated. "Are you saying we should continue?"

"Have we found anything yet?" Minori sarcastically remarked. "That should answer your question."

"Wait." A voice came from behind. "All of you, come here."

"Huh?" Shoji turned. "Kagura? What's the matter?"

Minori snarled in disgust. "We're in the middle of something, right now." He said. "How about you wait your turn?"

She didn't respond to his comment, and just continued on with what she was doing.

She was crouched down next to a wall, and seemed to be deeply focused on something.

"What's up?" Taiyo questioned. "You found something?"

"Take a look at this." She requested, pointing at the rocky surface. "There's something written here."

Shoji was startled. "Wait, what?" He responded, immediately shining his flashlight on the wall. "You can't be serious..."

We all looked at where the light shone, and on the wall, there lay a piece of text...

* * *

 _The Ultimate Crisis. Watch Out. We're Watching._

* * *

…

 _..._

"Well that's creepy..." Aki stated. "Why is this down here?"

"It's probably something planted by the mastermind." Minori stated. "The Ultimate Crisis..."

"Do you mean the mastermind could be an Ultimate?" Miya asked. "It can't be..."

"Judging by how the text is written, there may actually be multiple people behind this." Eiji mentioned. "Notice how it says _we._ "

"Damn it, you're right..." Shoji replied. "Although, this could still be a ploy, so be wary."

"Are you happy now, Minori?" Aki turned to the magician. "You found what you were looking for."

"Don't get clever with me." He responded, clicking his tongue. "If that's really all there is, then coming here was pointless."

After staying in the tunnels for another few minutes, we eventually settled on the decision to make our leave.

"All righty." Shoji said, as he began to make his way back through the tunnel. "Let's…"

Then, without any prior warning...

Shoji collapsed to the ground…

"S-Shoji!" I called out, worriedly. "W-What's wrong? Come on!"

Wait… Could it be…?

I quickly turned towards the others, and cried out for assistance. "G-Guys! S-Shoji! He's..."

Then, to my horror…

I looked over my shoulder, only to reveal an unsettling sight that made me queasy… Everyone had collapsed…

I began to feel light-headed, and started to gulp uncontrollably… I tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't let me; I was trembling too much…

I attempted to crawl over to the flashlight, so that I could at least give the surrounding area some light…

But then it hit me… That would have been too easy…

The bulb began to flicker, buzzing quietly, until…

 _*click*_

…

…

… Darkness had taken over, in more ways than one...


	20. EXTRA: BIO 1

_**Taking down the bio's seemed to have bugged out the chapter order, so I'll be re uploading them. This time, people SHOULD be able to review. If not, well, I might go sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO #1**

* * *

Satoshi Yokota:

Satoshi is the type of student you would see anywhere; there's absolutely nothing special about him, which is why he was so ecstatic to be given the opportunity to enrol in Hope's Peak Academy. He is the type of person who would always put others before himself, no matter the situation. Because of this trait, however, he was often taken advantage of during his school years, leading to consequences that not only affected him, but his family, too. His naïve nature has always been a weakness of his, and has always seemed to land him into trouble.

* * *

Shoji Sugano:

During his time at school, Shoji was often described as a "gentle giant", due to his well-built physique and kind nature. Due to his appearance, people are often baffled at the fact that he is the Ultimate Singer, though Shoji just laughs it off, stating that he agrees completely, and that it doesn't fit him, at all. In his early life, Shoji was brought up in an orphanage, where he grew up and learned to care for the other children – he believes that they are the reason why he is what he is, today. While not noticeable at first, he actually gets influenced very easily when praised by others – he often says that compliments won't get them anywhere, but always eventually gives in, when asked for a favour.

* * *

Mika Choshi:

Mika has been ice skating since the age of three, and has loved doing so, ever since. She became an expert by the age of nine, and has entered and won a countless amount of competitions, ever since. Due to always practising, she never really had the time to go to school while growing up, meaning she never had the chance to meet any real friends. As a child, she never really managed to converse well with any other students her age, and was often bullied, due to jealousy of her talent. While caring for their daughter, Mika's parents never really thought anything of it, however, and encouraged her to carry on doing what she loved – because of this, she never takes any notice of what anyone says to her, and tries to always stay optimistic, no matter what.

* * *

Kazumi Okura:

Kazumi was raised by his father – a skilled warrior and master swordsman, who taught him everything he knows. While being seen as a dangerous activity, Kazumi sees swordsmanship as an essential skill that he must have, in order to consider himself worthy of his family name. He swears that he would never kill another human being, whatever the case may be, and states that he would gladly give his his own life, in order to prevent that from happening – this is due to to his family's own beliefs that "a sword is but a tool, not a weapon.". Many see this statement as foolish, but whatever they say, Kazumi still stands by his family name.


	21. EXTRA: BIO 2

_**Taking down the bio's seemed to have bugged out the chapter order, so I'll be re uploading them. This time, people SHOULD be able to review. If not, well, I might go sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO #2**

* * *

Chinami Hasekura:

Chinami has always been a quiet individual with a strong sense of justice. She lost her parents due to a faulty carnival ride as a child, so as a result, went to live with her aunt, along with her infant sister, Yuka. Unfortunately, Chinami was always left to care for her sister alone, do to her aunt often working abroad. However, one day, she never came home, having gone missing in America. While countless searches were made, she was never found. Over the years, Chinami and her sister had learned to fend for themselves, until one day, Yuka was diagnosed with cancer, and was given a minimum of six months to live. While determined to escape her imprisonment and get back to her sister, Chinami can't bear the thought of killing someone she would consider a friend.

* * *

Sakiko Kumasaka:

Sakiko takes her talent very seriously, having served the Kuzuryu Clan as their personal attorney. She has had strict tutoring ever since she was a child, not because she was forced, but because she wanted to be an asset worthy to the clan. She is cold and thoughtless to any outsiders, and will gladly take drastic action if necessary, proving her loyalty to them. After being trapped inside the Mutual Killing Game, Sakiko will do whatever is necessary to escape, and sees it as an opportunity to put her skills to the ultimate test.

* * *

Shiho Nagumo:

Shiho has been cheerleading ever since she started kindergarten, and has been an eye-catcher ever since. She is popular among any audience, and it is rumored that just watching her performance is guaranteed to make you smile. Shiho is described by her friends as having a heart of gold, and would do anything for anyone. When she was twelve, however, she awoke one day to realize that she couldn't hear a thing, later finding out that she was victimized by a severe hearing condition. This didn't prevent her from continuing what she loved, however, and has continued her career ever since.

* * *

Akilina Pajari:

Akilina "Aki" Pajari is a strong-willed individual, originally from Russia. She is confident, and despises self hate – she is always willing to offer a hand to anyone that needs it, providing them with as much encouragement she can give. Being the person she is, Aki tends to be highly over-protective, whenever getting close to someone, and may even go on the offensive if threatened. Despite having been a victim of an excessively dark past, Aki still continues to stay strong, and is determined to escape the killing with her new-found friends.


	22. EXTRA: BIO 3

_**Taking down the bio's seemed to have bugged out the chapter order, so I'll be re uploading them. This time, people SHOULD be able to review. If not, well, I might go sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO #3**

* * *

Minori Hiniku:

Ironically, Minori doesn't believe in magic, even though he is a stage magician – he knows that everything is fake, and is just a bunch of tricks put together to fool the human eye. He has many of these up his sleeve, including flight, disappearance, and even causing items to appear/disappear out of thin air. Minori can't stand naive people, often becoming noticeably annoyed by those who think they can escape the killing game without sacrifice. The reason he continues his current occupation is due to greed – he wishes to be famous, and become as rich as possible. He knows that in order to fulfill his dream, he would need to escape the killing game, whatever the cost may be.

* * *

Miya Ichinose:

Miya is often perceived by her peers as motherly and/or big-sisterly, due to her kind and generous nature. She is often found trying to insure that those around her are in high spirits, and that they are having a good time. While tolerable of most people, Miya can get somewhat snarky towards those who get on her nerves – she may even show the unlucky participant her signature take down, if they're not careful. Despite being nervous of the current situation, Miya continues to provide everyone with as much assistance as she can.

* * *

Kagura Hata:

Kagura is a quiet, mature girl, who is often seen alone, rather than with other people. Being the person she is, she prefers to avoid conflict, and can easily brush off any insults that may come flying her way. Having once lived in a traditional house with her grandparents, there isn't much that can phase her, due to her often being exposed to various, creepy-looking Noh Masks. While patience may be one of her primary strong points, she still has her limits, and as result, may grow angry, should someone say the wrong thing.

* * *

Eiji Yamaguchi:

Eiji is a very spiritual individual, being a complete believer in celestial beings; eventually devoting all of his free time into become an astronomer. When first meeting a group of people, he would divide them by their aura, and maybe even give them a nickname – should this happen, it means that you are trusted by him, and are considered a good friend. Eiji is friendly and chatty, often becoming a mood maker for the group – don't get on his bad side, however, or hostility may take its toll.


	23. EXTRA: BIO 4

_**Taking down the bio's seemed to have bugged out the chapter order, so I'll be re uploading them. This time, people SHOULD be able to review. If not, well, I might go sit in a corner and cry.**_

* * *

 **CHARACTER BIO #4**

* * *

Mariella O'day:

Mariella 'Mari' O'day is described as caring, loving, and motherly towards those she cares about; she is always open to meeting new people, and welcomes them with open arms. As a hobby, Mari enjoys cooking sweets in the kitchen, and adores sharing them between those she has gotten close to. Despite her motherly, girlish tendencies, she also has a different side that may come to a shock, at first glance – when comfortable enough, she can become a typical tomboy! Mari often bites her tongue when talking too fast, loves to geek out over the latest anime, and may even burp in public, despite it being _'unladylike'._

* * *

Shusuke Nakano:

Growing up, Shusuke was always interested in puzzles and tricks, always curious as to how everything worked. Over time, he grew more knowledgeable than most magicians, and has even been on TV a few times. He first discovered his love for the topic after seeing a famous magician performing escapology on TV, and has been determined to pursue this career ever since. He's been buried alive, chained underwater, suspended over a shark tank, and much more. Wanting to push his talent even further, he even taught himself how to program, soon figuring out how to bypass even the most secured systems. Despite this, he is admired by many for not letting his fame get to his head, and his belief that he's no better and anyone else.

* * *

Shin Kuroi:

Shin a calm, reliable type of guy, and is pretty much the cool kid on the block. He isn't surprised very easily, and finds fun in keeping his talent a mystery. Typically, he couldn't care less about whatever people think of him, and while a jokester by nature, he still knows when it's time to get serious. Being the person he is, he finds humour in flirting with other guys, despite them not being his type; having grown used to this, everyone just laughs it off. Shin is very athletic, and alongside being able to cook, is also able to wield a variety of weapons.

* * *

Sol Taiyo:

Taiyo has a pretty unusual talent, to say the very least. Upon first meetings, people are always unsure as to what it actually is; someone who is extremely agile, possessing wolf-like capabilities. While he may seem cold and rude at first glance, a warm and caring side may reveal itself, once close enough to someone. He also has an incredible sense of smell, far surpassing your average human capabilities, something that could come in handy during their stay. While not the brightest tool in the shed, he still tries to think on his feet, and assist the group in any way he can.


	24. Chapter 2: Part 9

_**Kearse: Yes, they would have! But since it was never needed, they were never used! Ominous was what I was aiming for, so that's good! Also, good to hear about the bio! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin: Nope, his creator says Shin is indeed homosexual! He just enjoys seeing people's reactions! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **mayurie: I've been writing so fast, my keyboard caught fire yesterday! That's good, I always prefer it when things are unpredictable! Cliffhangers always make me feel bad, but I feel like they add a little more suspense to stories like these! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88: Well, funny you should say that... Haha, I have no plans to end this story before finishing it, so rest assured! Will she be outed? Maybe. Good to hear, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

…

…

What happened…?

From what I can remember, I…

That's right… The flashlight went out…

I just lay there, unable to move… It was as if my body was made of lead…

It was like… It was like being trapped inside my own mind…

What's going on…?

Then, after a few more seconds of utter silence, an unusual sound caught my attention from the far distance…

A siren… Some sort of of vehicle, probably…

But why…? Why here…? How…?

That wasn't all, though… The sounds of people panicking quickly surrounded the area…

Screams… Tears… Fear… It was all there...

It almost sounded as if they had just witnessed something awful…

All of this...

Why…

What is… happening here…?

…

…

…

…

Satoshi…

…

…

Satoshi…!

…

…

"Satoshi!" A voice worriedly called out, as I started to regain consciousness.

"W-Wh..." I slowly began to open my eyes, before springing myself upwards. "A-Aaaaahhh!"

I quickly gripped my arms, panting violently. I was drenched in sweat, and could barely decipher what was going on.

"Hey, relax!" Mari yelled over from my side. "It's all right! It's over!"

Trembling, I turned my head towards her. "M-Mari?" I stuttered, terrified over whatever had just happened. "W-What… W-What just..."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" She smiled. "You were shouting in your sleep!"

"W-Wait..." I responded, as I began to look around. "This… This is my room… How…?"

Mari gave me an apologetic look.

"I don't know..." She responded, a serious look on her face. "For some reason, you all appeared back here, soon after you went down into the catacombs..."

"Wait..." I stopped her there. "Everyone else is here, too?"

"Yeah, they all went down to the cafeteria to discuss what happened." She explained. "They must have all experienced the same thing."

Damn…

Everyone else, too...

"I didn't know what to expect when going down there..." I replied, placing my head in my hands. "You made a good call, staying with Shiho..."

A drop of sweat then began to stream down her face. "… It was that bad?" She replied.

I just sighed, deeply. "What time is it?" I asked. "How long has it been?"

"It's been just over four hours since you went inside." She responded. "You've been out cold the longest."

"Really? I've been out the longest?" I questioned, sitting on the side of my bed. "In that case, how is everyone?"

"Honestly, some are handling it better than others..." She stated. "Although, I think everyone's beginning to calm down."

I see… That's not surprising…

If everyone went though a similar thing, then I wouldn't have expected anything less…

"Do you want to head down?" Mari asked. "You can have some more rest, if you want?"

"No, it's fine..." I replied, getting to my feet. "I feel a little better now, anyway..."

"Well, as long as you're sure..." Mari complied, heading towards the door. "I'll go with you."

I then decided to head towards the cafeteria with Mari.

Before entering the school however, I saw Shiho emerge from the building.

She gasped as she saw my face. "S-Satoshi!" She called out, as she ran over. "I was just coming to see where you were!"

I couldn't help but smile at her reaction, who could resist? "Shiho, is everyone doing okay?" I asked the cheerleader. "At least, are they doing better than earlier?"

Shiho smiled. "Yes, they're fine." She responded. "They're just trying to put everything together."

"I see, that's good." Mari replied, happily. "We should probably head over, then."

"Oh, before that." Shiho brought up. "Monokuma showed up, soon after you left."

"Monokuma did?" The advocate repeated. "He didn't cause any problems, did he?"

"Uh… Not necessarily..." She stated, rubbing the back of her head. "It turns out that he was the one who took everyone back to their rooms."

Monokuma…?

Well… That explains how we got out of the catacombs, at least…

"Seriously, that bear..." I responded. "Is that all he wanted to say?"

"Yes, aside from demanding praise." Shiho replied. "Taiyo chased him off after that, though"

Mari then spoke up. "We should get going." She suggested. "Everyone is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

 ** **CAFETERIA****

 ** **18:28PM****

* * *

The three of us then continued on to the cafeteria, where we eventually came across everyone else.

As we made our way through the doors, everyone quickly turned towards us.

"Jupiter, you're awake." Eiji said, as he peered over. "Great, we're all here."

Minori looked over at me. "Did you get that weird dream, too?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You mean…" I stuttered, remembering what I heard. "Yeah, I think so..."

"With the sirens and stuff?" Taiyo bluntly stated. "That's crazy..."

"So you heard it, too..." Aki mumbled. "That makes all of us..."

"For all of us to witness something like that..." Shoji began. "It's safe to say that it was no coincidence..."

"What could it have been?" Kagura asked the group. "It must have been something set by Monokuma, wouldn't you say?"

"Without a doubt." Eiji agreed. "Something so ridiculous doesn't just happen."

"Whatever it was, it was awful..." Miya stated. "The feeling of not being able to move your body..."

"O-Okay..." Shoji interrupted her. "You can stop now, claustrophobia's kicking in..."

"Seriously though..." Minori spoke under his breath. "For us all to get the same dream..."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird." Taiyo continued, seemingly unaffected by the whole thing.

"You could at least _try_ to act uneasy..." Aki replied. "This whole thing is hurting my head..."

Everyone seems to be just as clueless as I am…

All of us passing out is one thing, but for all of us to have the same dream? I don't buy that…

We each went over the entire thing in great detail, just in case someone had heard something that the rest of us hadn't... But no, everyone gave the same answers…

Every detail was identical to the rest…

After discussing the same topic for many hours to come, we ultimately decided to call it a night…

I bid everyone farewell, and decided to head back to my room…

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **23:50PM**

* * *

My face sunk into my pillow, after throwing myself onto the bed.

Sirens everywhere… People screaming in panic…

Seriously, why can't we figure this out? Why is this happening to us?

...

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Theatre_**

I always enjoy a good movie. I mean, who doesn't? It feels great to just kick back, relax, and watch a good old two-and-a-half hour theatrical flick! Yeah? No! Scratch that, you're delusional! Whenever, I go see a movie, people never stop yapping! Such rudeness! Almost as bad as that one, six-foot-eight, bald guy that always prevents you from seeing the screen! It's… It's horrible how unkind people can be…

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **?**

* * *

…

…

…

Holy cow, I feel weak…

I struggled to sit myself up, before staring into space for a short while.

This heat… Why is it so warm…?

I placed my hand on my forehead, and found myself to be burning up…

"D… Damn it..." I said to myself, barely being able to move. "No… Don't tell me..."

Noticing my shortness of breath, it became clear to me what was going on…

I threw my sheets onto the floor, and just lay panting on my bed…

I wanted to feel scared… I felt like I should be terrified… But my mind wouldn't let me…

All I wanted to do was sleep… My body felt too weak to do anything else…

Talking… Breathing… Even thinking… Everything was just too painful to do…

For Kazumi to carry Sakiko to her room… The pain must have been immense…

My body continued to emit sweat like no tomorrow, as I continued to lay there in silence…

Until eventually, I managed to fall asleep, once again…

…

…

…

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **08:11AM**

* * *

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

…

…

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

…

"Wh…?" I reluctantly opened my eyes, as I was rudely awoken.

"Satoshi!" A voice came from behind my door. "Satoshi, are you in there? Are you all right?"

That voice… It sounded like Mari...

I tried to call out, but I couldn't… I could barely talk, let alone shout…

Using the last of my strength, I forced myself out of bed, and carried myself towards the door.

"Y… Yeah..." I responded, on the brink of collapsing. "I… I'm..."

"Wait… Satoshi...?" She responded, worriedly. "Don't tell me, you..."

She seemed to have grasped hold of the situation immediately. "Hold on." The advocate called out. "I'll be back in a second."

She then quickly left the premises, presumably heading towards the cafeteria, before reappearing a couple of minutes later.

Speaking of which, I thought I could hear a some others outside of my door…

"You really think he caught it, too?" A faint voice asked.

"Yes..." Mari sighed. "Judging by how the others sounded, there's no doubt..."

"Damn..." Another spoke up. "Five people? Are you kidding me?"

Those voices belonged to Eiji and Shoji… Mari must have bumped into them during her trip…

…

Wait… Five people…?

I then heard something get placed in front of my door. "I brought you some breakfast, along with something to drink." Mari stated. "There's also some of that sauce mixed in, so hopefully it helps."

"It's flavourless by the way, so rest assured." Shoji called. "Don't worry, just try to endure it for now."

"Stay strong, Jupiter!" Eiji continued. "At such a dire time, the stars will indefinitely guide us through this!"

"We'll bring you your supper around five, if you want." Mari mentioned. "You don't need to eat if you don't want to, though. The same goes for breakfast."

"Yeah, don't force yourself." Shoji added. "Just try to get some rest."

"R… Right..." I responded, latching onto the handle for support. "Thanks..."

The trio then began to leave, but not without leaving me with some unanswered questions...

Shoji mentioned there being five victims, does that mean someone else has been affected, too?

Whoever that person is, I sure hope they have more pain tolerance than I do...

After grabbing my breakfast from the hallway, I slumped down at my desk, and stared down at the freshly-prepared food.

They said that the sauce was mixed in with my drink, which didn't sound too appealing…

Though at least it's flavourless...

And so, I gulped down the glass of green tea, before lightly placing it back down onto the surface.

"Hopefully that does something..." I mumbled, before falling back onto my bed.

Since my appetite was practically non-existent, I just left a tray full of food sitting at my desk…

If breakfast is already being served, then I must have already slept through the announcement…

Still, I couldn't help but struggle to stay awake…

…

… I felt like I wanted to sleep forever…

…

...

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **?**

* * *

…

…

*knock* *knock* *knock*

…

"… Hey, you in there?"

…

*knock* *knock* *knock*

…

…

"… Hey!"

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"Cut it out! He's probably sleeping!"

...

"Tch…Screw it..."

…

…

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **19:33PM**

* * *

…

…

...

I… I fell asleep…?

… Again?

I looked over to the clock on my wall. "19:33..." I muttered. "Almost twelve hours..."

I sat up in my bed, and placed my hand on my forehead. Looks like things are starting to ease up.

I then noticed something over by my door… Has someone slid something underneath…?

I headed over to see what exactly it was, before picking up a small scrap of paper from the ground.

 _Food is behind your door ^^_

Food? Wait, that's right. Mari said that they would bring my food over, around five.

I opened my door, and brought the tray of food into my room; there were only three rice balls, so it wasn't too much, even if you were to include the food from earlier.

Having not eaten for almost twenty-four hours, I managed to wolf down quite a bit. This sure was a major difference, compared to earlier. Could that sauce really have had such an impact?

Feeling like my body wouldn't be able to handle another wink of sleep, I decided to lay on my bed, and read some manga for a while.

Eventually, after reading through fourteen volumes of an admittedly addicting series, a yawn escaped from my mouth. It seemed like this virus increases fatigue; looks like it can't be helped..."

I threw the book beside my bed, and settled myself down.

…

I had no worries at that time…

None at all…

…

I was growing ignorant to the truth, believing everything would turn out okay…

…

But that's never the case…

Even in the real world, misery always trumps over our happy lives, at least once…

…

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Theatre_**

 _I always get asked the same question, all the time: Mr. Monokuma, how do I write a story? How do I make it just as compelling and intriguing as Danganronpa? Well,_ _today is_ _your lucky day! Today, I will be revealing all of my secrets! I often see aspiring-writers worrying about what people might think, worrying about the stuff your story might contain. This is the darn problem! Look at me! I write about high-school kids killing each other! Wait… What's that? We're talking about fiction? Oh boy!_ _I_ _n that case, your on your own!_ _I don't write about fake stuff! Shoo! Shoo!_

* * *

*bzzt*

"Wakey, wakey, boys and girls! The time is now 7am – time to prepare yourselves for another terrrrrriffic day!"

*bzzt*

…

…

…

The announcement…

…

Whoa… I must still be sleepy… I can't even open my eyes…

The fever seems to have wore off, but I still feel pretty sweaty… I might go and wash my face…

*rustle*

…

… What?

*rustle* *rustle*

*rustle* *rustle*

…

I… I can't move…

…

Why can't I move…?

...

I tried to call out for help, but couldn't… I couldn't move my lips…

I couldn't even talk…

I could hear… I could smell… I could feel… But nothing else…

...

It's just like that time at the catacombs, except this time, it was real…

...

What is this…?

Wait… Could it be…

* * *

 **DEATH FLU**

 ** _Monokuma's Special Sauce will lessen the pain!_**

 **...**

 ** _ _STAGE 1: High Fever__**

 ** _ _STAGE 2: Paralysis__**

 ** _ _STAGE 3: Comatose__**

 ** _ _STAGE 4: Death__**

 **...**

 ** _The Death Flu can spread at an extremely fast pace, when in the presence of another sufferer!_**

 ** _The Flu will immediately wear off, once a murder has been committed!_**

* * *

…

Paralysis…

...

I didn't even consider that…

But still…

I didn't expect this…

…

I was terrified, and didn't know what to think…

But knowing Kazumi, Sakiko, and Shin are having to go through the same thing…

Knowing that those three are probably staying calm, through the whole ordeal…

That somewhat calmed my nerves… I won't let myself become Monokuma's laughingstock…

…

…

…

I was just laying there, motionless, for almost thirty minutes…

…

...

Before it happened…

…

...

Before it happened, once again…

…

...

 _ _*bzzt*__

"Pim Pom Pam Pom! A body has been discovered! For real, this time! After a short amount of time, the class trial will commence! See you soon! Upupupu!"

 _*bzzt*_


	25. Chapter 2: Part 10

**_Hello! I was originally going to release this chapter earlier, but I've been busy working on something else._**

 _ **I've been working non-stop this past week trying to work on an intro/trailer for this story, which should be finished pretty soon. I've been drawing each individual OC that has been sent in, and have finished nine, so far. This includes video editing and what not. You know, so it's not just plain, still images throughout the whole thing - that would be boring!**_

 ** _When everything is finished, I'll be uploading it to YouTube so anyone who wishes to view it can do so._** _ **I was also considering posting progress images on DeviantArt, so if any you would be interested, just drop me a PM, or write it as a side note in a review.**_

 _ **Thanks a lot!**_

* * *

 ** _Jeptwin: Yep, big time! I'm glad you've been enjoying everything, so far! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _AnonChan1: Interesting theory! Guess we'll see in due time! Monokuma's a crafty little thing, isn't he? The fifth victim of the Death Flu? Who is it, I wonder? Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _liammarklh88: Haha, I'm sorry. It certainly won't be an easy trial, since, as you said, Satoshi has been out for the day! Let's hope the victim isn't someone you were fond of! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Kearse: Yes, indeed! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _TheRoseShadow21: Looks like your review was delayed for some reason. But anyway, whatever the Ultimate Crisis is, it can't be a good thing, can it? Everything will be revealed in the trial! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _BIBOTOT: Thank you for the variety of reviews! Hopefully you enjoy what's to come!_**

* * *

…

A body…?

No… No way…

He's just messing with us…

…

 _*bzzt*_

"Whoopsie! I almost forgot about you sick folk – since the deed has been done, the motive has now been revoked! Have fun, now!"

 _*bzzt*_

…

…!

As soon as the announcement ended, my eyes quickly burst open, and my body jolted.

"W-What?" I screamed, springing upwards. "I… I can move again…?"

… How is he doing this?

What the heck… What on earth is going on…?

No... Now's not the time for that…

I need to find the others!

I charged towards the exit, and left the building as fast as I could…

"Crap!" I yelled. "Where are they? Where is everyone?"

Then, from the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Shoji running towards the school.

"Satoshi!" He panted, rushing over. "Go to the restaurant, now!"

Before I could respond, he raced past me, as he closed in on the dorms.

Shoji must be going to tell everyone else; he must have been of the three who…

…!

Damn it…!

Without stopping for a single breath, I rushed over to the restaurant, and saw the hatch to the basement wide open. That must be where it happened.

Almost tripping over my feet while heading downstairs, I made my way into the basement, and saw the freezer door wide open…

I made my way over, hoping that it was just another trick…

That's right, another silly prank…

But no…

This wasn't a prank…

Laying before me, was the dismal truth we didn't want to believe…

The foul stench of darkness had taken its toll...

* * *

 _BODY DISCOVERY_

 _Laying in the middle of the room, a gaping stab wound through his chest, lay the lifeless body of Kazumi Okura. A refrigerator had been tipped on its front, and the temperature of the room seemed to have been turned up, causing all of the ice to melt. There was also a dried puddle of blood next to the body._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sunshine, Cocktails, Barbecues, Despair**

* * *

 **PART: B**

* * *

…

Kazumi…

…

"S-Satoshi..." Aki called out, as she noticed my appearance. "I… I can't believe it..."

"For Kazumi to have let himself be killed..." Eiji began, struggling to get the words out. "I don't understand..."

"Same here..." Taiyo agreed. "It's tough..."

Kagura, who was leaning against the wall then spoke up. "This doesn't seem to be like last time..." She said. "This time around, it looks like someone took advantage of the situation..."

"What kind of spineless monster would do that, though?" Aki responded, almost getting emotional. "And to someone so kind, no less!"

Then, before any of us could even think of what to do next…

…

"Hey..." Taiyo spoke up. "Do any of you hear something… buzzing?"

"Ah, you too..." Eiji answered. "I was just about t-"

 _*BOOOOOOOOOM*_

"G-Gah!" Taiyo punched the wall, before he raced towards the sound. "I knew it!"

"What the heck was that?" Aki questioned, beginning to follow suit. "An explosion?"

"Never mind that!" Eiji suggested. "Hurry, we need to get moving!"

We quickly made our way over to where the strange occurrence had taken place, only to find something unexpected.

There was huge, gaping hole in the wall, and on the other side was…

"... The catacombs?" Aki stuttered. "They were here this whole time?"

"It would seem so." Kagura stated. "That would explain why it was so cold, upon our first entering."

"Ah, because of the hollow wall." Eiji nodded. "I understand."

We then heard voices back at the entrance; it looked like everyone else had arrived.

They then rushed over to where we were standing, and noticed the impact of the explosion.

"W-What?" Minori mumbled. "What the hell happened here?"

"Probably that explosion we just heard." Shin responded. "It would make sense, anyway."

"You heard it, too?" Kagura inquired. "In that case, you must have just arrived."

"Yeah, we have." Shoji agreed, turning towards the hole. "Why would someone go out of their way to do this, though?"

"Perhaps they used the hole to escape?" Minori stated. "It's possible, at least."

"You think they used it to escape?" Mari responded. "If that's true, then they're getting away!"

"Shit." Shoji cursed. "You're probably right, and here we are just standing around!"

"Damn bastard!" Taiyo boomed, as he leapt into the tunnels. "You won't get away from me!"

"W-Wait! Taiyo!" Aki called out to him, before sighing. "Honestly, they could have gone anywhere..."

"It's awfully dark in there, too..." Eiji informed. "He could have at least waited for instructions..."

"He'll be fine." Mika stated. "Taiyo's senses are second to none!"

Sakiko then decided to speak up. "If you're all so keen to get into the investigation, at least wait for the bear." She suggested. "We still don't have any details."

"Yeah, that's true." Shin agreed. "That file of his really helped out, last time."

"Upupupupu..." A familiar voice echoed from the tunnels.

"Great, you jinxed it." Minori complained. "This is going to be fun..."

Monokuma then merrily waddled into the room, looking smug as always. "Ah, you guys." He giggled. "I knew it would happen eventually!"

"Just give us whatever it is we need..." Shoji replied.

"Yeah, just give us the shit so we can get this over with." Sakiko continued. "Hurry up."

"You know, usually that would have annoyed me, but since I'm in a forgiving mood, I'll let it slide, just this once!" He said. "Anyway, here you go."

Monokuma then proceeded to hand out the Monokuma Files, in a similar fashion to last time.

"Introducing the Monokuma File #2!" He yelled. "Boy, this one ought to be fun! See you later!"

He then disappeared, once again, leaving us to prepare for what was to come...

…

"This is insane..." Mari spoke up. "I can't believe we're being made to do all this again..."

"It's just unimaginable..." Miya added. "As if the first time wasn't bad enough..."

"I can't wrap my head around it..." Shin mentioned. "Why Kazumi, of all people?"

"This means we have to go through the class trial, again." Minori stated. "What a pain..."

"T-Trial?" Shiho stuttered. "I've never been to one before..."

"Don't worry about it." Shoji reassured. "Let us care care of everything."

I'm sure we all feel the same way, inside…

None of us want to go through a class trial again…

But we have no choice…

"Regardless of whatever any of us want to do, this needs to be done." Sakiko said. "It's the only chance we have of survival, and to find out who did this."

"Absolutely." Kagura agreed. "Whatever the situation, we can't let our emotions blind us."

It's just as they say, this has to be done…

We can't just say no and walk away…

We have to do this to survive…

We have to…

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION**

* * *

Okay, first, I should see what the Monokuma File contains…

 _ **The victim is Kazumi Okura – The Ultimate Swordsman**_

 _ **The victim's body was found inside the freezer, located in the restaurant's basement.**_

 _ **The victim was stabbed with a sharp object.**_

 _ **Additionally, there is a puddle of dried blood next to the body, and a refrigerator was blocking the entrance.**_

That's odd…

There doesn't seem to be much information, this time around…

Last time, we were told how and when the victim was killed, so why not this time?

Hmm…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Monokuma File #2**

* * *

Apparently the vending machine was blocking the door…

If that's true, then it looks like someone was able to knock it over to get inside…

The people already at the freezer were Kagura, Eiji, Aki, and Taiyo – I should ask one of them about it.

I made my way over towards Kagura and Eiji, and decided to question the pair.

"Hey, you two." I greeted. "You were amongst the first people to get here, right?"

"Yes, that's right." Eiji answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's something written in the Monokuma File that I'd like to clear up." I responded. "Apparently, the door had been blocked off by a vending machine, before."

"You're not wrong." Kagura confirmed. "That was originally the case, until Shoji and Taiyo forced it open."

So Taiyo and Shoji forced the door open…

That's one mystery out the way, but what about the other?

"Don't you guys think that's pretty weird?" I asked. "If they moved something in front of the door, the killer wouldn't have been able to leave."

"We were just discussing that same topic, actually." Kagura responded, placing a hand on her chin. "With there being no windows, the door would have been the only possible exit."

"Well, that was before someone decided to blow a hole in the wall." Eiji added. "Which reminds me, why did they decide to escape when they did?"

"You mean when they caused the explosion?" I asked. "What do you mean?

"If the killer had locked themselves inside of this room, then they would have had no means of leaving." Eiji began. "They clearly had some sort of explosive device that whole time, so why wait until we arrived to use it?"

"That's a good point." Kagura spoke back. "Surely, they must have had a reason – we just need to find out what it was."

Yeah, that is weird…

Disregarding what the killer used to cause the explosion, if they had it when we arrived, they must have had it before, too…

If that's the case, then why wait?

This really is confusing…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Refrigerator**

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Eiji's Account**

* * *

There seems to be some other details written in the Monokuma File…

The victim was stabbed with a sharp object, and there's a dried blood puddle next to the body – it's quite possible that these two things are related.

I made my way over the puddle of blood, and knelt down next to it.

Looking closer, it really was dry… Like, really dry…

"Weird, right?" Shin asked from behind. "I thought the same thing."

I turned around, and saw him peering down at the crimson stain. "What do you mean?" I responded. "As in, the blood being dry?"

"This blood is old." He said. "Older than a day, at the very least."

He can tell that much just by looking?

That's pretty unusual…

"In that case, do you think this could have taken place a while ago?" I questioned. "Would that have been possible?"

"Since I had that virus, it's hard to say." He stated. "We can't say for sure, but it's very possible."

Shin thinks that Kazumi could have been killed more than 24 hours ago…

Although, nothing can be said for certain just yet…

We need to continue looking around...

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Dried Blood Puddle**

* * *

As I was about to continue my investigation, Taiyo – who had just returned from a run in the catacombs – strolled in through the hole, dragging a dolly behind him.

From the wounds across his head, it looked like he had trouble with the narrow path again…

"… Taiyo?" I asked, walking over to him. "… Why are you carrying a dolly?"

He gave me a sulky expression. "I couldn't catch the killer." He said. "But I found this while chasing them."

"Wait, you found this in the catacombs?" I asked, bewildered. "Of all places, why would it be in there?"

"Beats me." He scratched his head. "I tripped over it while running – I bet the bastard put it there to trip me up!"

I doubt that's the case…

But a dolly in the catacombs? Why there, of all places?

They couldn't have carried it out after the explosion, that would have been way too obvious…

So then, how...

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Catacombs Dolly**

* * *

I then felt a tap on my shoulder from behind, and turned my head to see Mari.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "Sure, what's up?"

"I was just talking to Shin." She stated. "He said you were curious about when all of this could have happened."

"Yeah, that's right." I nodded. "Do you have anything that could help?"

"Actually, I think I might." She responded. "Shin said that he thinks all of this could have happened more than twenty-four hours ago, but I spoke to Kazumi only last night."

"Wait..." I stopped her there. "What was that? You spoke to Kazumi?"

"Yeah, it was when I brought everyone refreshments." She continued. "I knocked on his door, and got a response."

"Seriously?" I gasped, completely shocked by the revelation. "Was anyone with you?"

"Minori was." She stated. "I wanted to give Miya a break, and he was the only person available."

That makes sense…

It's not like Minori would offer to do something like that…

"So he heard him, too?" I asked. "That could play a pretty large role in the case..."

"I thought so, as well." She responded. "But there's still one thing that bothers me..."

"Go ahead." I replied. "We need all the information we can get."

"It was something that Shin brought up." She began. "He said that it should have been impossible, due to second stage of the flu."

Wait, that's right…

Kazumi should have been affected by paralysis by then; it definitely shouldn't have been possible for him to talk back...

Having experienced it myself, I can say that for certain…

"Yeah… I remember..." I stated. "When I was in that state, I couldn't even open my eyes, let alone talk – there's no way he could have spoke back to you."

"That's exactly what Shin told me." She mentioned. "He would have been in the third stage by then."

She's probably right about that…

It's safe to assume that when every twenty-four hours go by, each stage switches over to the next.

In Kazumi's case, it would have been more than forty-eight hours since getting the disease, meaning he would have been on stage three – paralysis.

So then, how could he have spoke back to her?

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet:**

 **Mariella's Account**

* * *

Actually, now that I think about it, it's pretty surprising that Mari and Miya have stuck around, considering what happened last time – they ran out screaming, as soon as they saw the body.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Mari asked, noticing my confusion.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I responded. "I was just thinking, it's odd that you decided to stick around."

She just glared at me, before crossing her arms. "What do you mean by that?" She interrogated.

"N-Nothing bad! Seriously!" I quickly responded. "It's just that you ran away, last time!"

After hearing my statement, she returned to normal. "Oh, is that all?" She said. "Yeah, last time… It was just the shock…"

"W-Well… It's understandable..." I responded. "It wasn't something anyone should have to see."

"Whether it was the body, or the amount of blood, I can't really say..." She mentioned. "It was just an impulsive reaction, you know?"

She then looked up at me, a serious look spread across her face. "After the first trial, I was so mad at myself for being afraid. Everyone else felt the same way, but still got on with it." She exclaimed. "This time, I want to make it up to everyone. I want to make up for everything I didn't do."

"I feel the same way." Miya spoke up, who had overheard the conversation.

"Miya?" I looked towards her. "You too?"

"Last time, I let my emotions take over" The hostess began. "As the Ultimate Hostess, it's my duty to look over everyone, and do whatever I can to help. This time, I wish to assist you the best I can."

She then gave me a short bow, before looking me dead in the eye. "If there's anything you need me to do, please don't hesitate."

"Sure, I'll let you know." I smiled. "Thanks a lot."

Being the Ultimate Hostess, Miya is probably disappointed in herself for acting how she did, back at the previous case. Although, it's not like I blame her – not everyone can handle that kind of situation.

The same goes for Mari – her and Miya are similar in a lot of ways.

Anyway, what's next? I should get back to what I was doing.


	26. Chapter 2: Part 11

_**liammarklh88 - Personally, I think this case is much more thought out and well-constructed than the first, so hopefully it pays off! Yeah, Miya and Mari both have pretty similar descriptions, mainly how much they both seem to care for others. There are hints as the who the killer is, so let's hope I haven't made it too easy to figure out! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - Let's just say there's a lot more than meets the eye, with this case, even more so than the first! Yeah, I remember when you first brought up the freezer in a previous review! Monokuma would provide anything, as long as it makes things more interesting! I wonder! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **mayurie - Kazumi will be missed! Ohoho, things are only just heating up in this case! A distraction? Interesting thinking, I guess we'll see! You're right, the killer could have done this out of mercy, for all we know! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin - I hope the wait will be worth it! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21 - Interesting theory! I guess we'll see! Hopefully everything gets wrapped up nicely! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **BIBOTOT - Strong or weak, anyone can perish in this killing game! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

I then wiped the sweat off of my forehead, before heading elsewhere.

Wait… Sweat?

I didn't really think about it until now, but the temperature of this room is exceptionally warm for a freezer; it may be connected to the case.

I headed over to the thermostat, only to find that it had been turned up quite a bit. 22°c, to be precise.

The average temperature for a freezer would usually be around -15°c, I would imagine, so why on earth would it be this high?

It must be related to the death, but I don't understand how…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Freezer Temperature**

* * *

Speaking of which, I still haven't investigated the body yet – maybe it'll be easier than last time…

I headed over towards the body, before I noticed Sakiko look up at me. "Oh, it's you." She said, rolling her eyes. "I thought you bailed."

"Bailed?" I responded. "Why would I do that?"

"You were pretty close to this guy, right?" She stated. "You didn't interact much, but it looked like you two had some solid respect for each other."

"Oh… Yeah..." I replied. "That's true..."

Kazumi and I didn't exactly converse too much, but he was definitely someone I felt I could trust…

"Well, anyway." She continued. "If you're here to check the body, don't bother."

"Huh, why?" I questioned. "Did you do it already?"

"Trust me, it's pointless." She repeated. "There's nothing here that isn't already written in the Monokuma File. Well, besides this, anyway."

She then handed me some sort of metal pendant.

"What's this?" I asked, looking over the round, metal object. "Did you find it on Kazumi?"

"Yeah, it was in his back pocket." She explained. "Open it up, there's a picture inside."

I opened up the pendant, which revealed a cracked picture of two kids playing with what looked like a box of clothes – there were wigs, jewellery, masks and other things laying around, too.

There's no doubt about it, the boy on the right was Kazumi; his signature expressions were a dead give away.

"I don't know if it means anything, but I figured you should take it." Sakiko interjected. "Being a pendant and all, it was probably something important to him."

"That's true..." I nodded, looking down at the pendant. "You're probably right..."

Wait a minute…

Something important to him...

Could this other child in this picture be…

...

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Cracked Pendant**

* * *

"By the way, you should probably head over to the dorms." Sakiko suggested. "There's some controversy going around, not only about when, but where he died – there could be something over there that could point us in the right direction."

"I see what you mean." I replied. "Okay, I'll head over there now."

Sakiko nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you over there, soon." She stated. "I'm going to stay here a little longer, just in case we missed anything."

"Got it." I complied. "In that case, I'll see you in a short while."

I then made my way towards the exit, and made my leave.

* * *

 **DORMITORY**

 **08:26AM**

* * *

After climbing the stairs, I headed over to Kazumi's room and let myself in, only to find Minori, Aki, and Mika, already inside.

"… Satoshi?" Aki looked over. "What are you doing here?

"To look around, obviously." Minori remarked. "Why else would he be here?"

"I just came to see if there was anything worth investigating." I responded. "I didn't know you guys were here."

"It was only supposed to be me, originally." Minori moaned. "Little Miss Stubborn decided to follow me here."

"Of course I decided to follow you!" Aki retaliated, defensively. "Your way too suspicious to leave alone!"

"Still got that impression of me, eh?" He sighed. "Suit yourself..."

I then turned towards Mika, who was sitting down at the desk. "I guess you got the same idea, right?" I asked. "It's worth checking out, at least."

"Um… Well, kinda." She giggled. "I didn't really know what to do, back at the freezer, so I decided to follow these two."

"A-Ah..." I replied. "You don't say..."

That's not surprising… Mika doesn't really seem like the investigating type…

"So, has anyone found anything useful?" I asked. "I just want to make sure, real quick."

"Nothing much." Minori answered. "Everything looks spotless, aside from that spot on the carpet."

"Spot?" I repeated, looking down at the floor.

As I looked down to where Minori was pointing, I noticed a small, pink stain – it was as if someone had dropped something there.

"It could just be nothing." He stated. "I just thought it was worth mentioning, just in case."

"Ah, it's fine." I said. "It's always best to be cautious, after all."

That's right, we can't put anything aside…

In order to push through this, we need to search every little detail…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Pink Stain**

* * *

"Is that all that was here?" I asked. "If so, then we should probably get back."

"I think so." Aki responded. "Other than than that stain, there doesn't seem to be anything too out of place."

"Yeah, too bad." Minori complained, as he began to exit the room. "Looks like coming here wasn't worth the trip."

"Wait, are we going?" Mika questioned. "Already?"

"There's nothing else here, so it looks like it." I answered. "We should get back to the group."

Then, just as I turned towards the door, my eye immediately caught sight of something under the desk.

"Huh?" I uttered, leaning my head towards the desk. "Hey, wait a second."

"What's up?" Minori turned. "You found something?"

"Hey, Mika." I asked. "Could you grab that thing from under the desk?"

"… You mean the trash can?" She responded, pondering at my question. "If you say so!"

She then dragged the trash can out from the desk, which revealed a vibrant-coloured box.

"What's this?" Aki questioned, as she crouched down. "Some some of packaging?"

"Whatever it is, it's pretty!" Mika explained, passionately. "Look at those colours!"

Minori then reached into the trash can, and pulled out the box, proceeding to read its contents.

"Just as I thought." He stated, placing a hand on his chin. "This is the where the bomb came from."

"Th… The bomb?" I responded, startled at his finding." Are you sure?"

"That's what it says." He said, confirming what he told us. "It's called the 'Fun-Fun Bomb', and it looks like it came in a pair."

"Fun Fun Bomb?" Mika repeated. "What a name!"

Yeah, talk about out of taste…

"Forget about the name." Aki interrupted. "Pairs? As in, there were two bombs?"

"It's not hard to figure out, since there are two compartments, here." He stated. "The real question is: what happened to the second bomb?"

"Maybe they only needed one bomb?" Mika suggested. "You know, to escape."

"If they only needed one bomb, why would they bother removing the second one from its packaging, in the first place?" He responded. "They probably used the first bomb to escape from the freezer, but I still can't understand why they would need a second – it doesn't add up."

Aki then edged her head closer to the box, and looked at the text.

"Seriously, could this text be any smaller?" She squinted. "I can barely read this..."

"You can't read it?" Mika tilted her head. "Do you have problems with your eyesight?"

"Yeah..." Aki responded. "A little..."

"Why don't you get some glasses?" Mika questioned, curiously. "I bet it would help a bunch!"

"Maybe." Aki forced a short laugh. "Although, I think I can fare pretty well, without."

"What about contacts?" She continued, enthusiastically. "Do you think you'd wear those?"

"Who cares about contacts?" Minori scowled. "You're wasting time."

"What? Don't be like that, Minori!" Mika pouted, proceeding to argue. "I used to wear them, so I know what I'm talking about!"

"You used to wear contacts, Mika?" I asked, somewhat fascinated. "I never took you for someone with bad eyesight."

"I still wear them, now." She replied. "I never really was a fan of glasses."

"No kidding?" I smiled. "That's a surprise."

"These are only the plain ones, though." She continued, pointing towards her eye. "I have a bunch of them, in all sorts of colours!"

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the contact extraordinaire, but you really are wasting time." Minori glared at us, tapping his foot against the ground.

"So what about that third compartment?" Aki questioned, moving on from the topic.

She was looking towards a smaller box slot, placed between the two others.

"From what it says, it looks like that was where the remote came from." Minori mentioned. "The killer must have used it to trigger the bomb, back at the freezer."

"They come with a remote?" Mika replied, wide-eyed. "Wouldn't that mean the second bomb could go off at any time?"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Aki stated. "We should be careful..."

...

If there are two bombs, then does that really mean that there's another one out there, ready to go off?

Still, for what reason would they need a second one?

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Fun-Fun Bomb Packaging**

* * *

"Huh, is that..." Aki began, as she reached down, and pulled something out of the trash. "Wait, this is..."

"Is that the voice changer from the fun house?" I inquired. "What would it be doing here, of all places?"

"What, this ball?" Mika questioned, scanning the object. "It's a voice changer?"

Minori then snatched the voice changer from Aki's hand, and began to investigate it.

"H-Hey!" She snapped. "You could have asked, you know?"

The magician ignored her, and continued on. "Huh, this is pretty advanced." He stated, as he put his mouth closer to the microphone. "Let's see how this thing works."

After a couple of seconds, the ball let out a noise. "Let's see how this thing works."

"W-Whoa!" Mika's jaw dropped. "That thing sounds just like Kazumi!"

"But how?" Aki scratched her head, confused. "He's not even with us?"

Minori fiddled around for a short while, before looking up towards the security camera. "Hey, Monokuma." He called. "Get over here."

…

After a few short seconds, the door opened, and in came our guest…

"Hey there! Did you invite me over for lunch or something?" He mocked. "Sorry, but I respectfully decline."

Minori then lifted the voice changer towards his face. "Can you tell us how exactly this things works?" He asked. "I have an idea, but I just want to confirm it."

Monokuma then took the object from his hand, and looked over it for a second. "This thing?" He confirmed, before looking back up at us. "It's a voice changer."

"We know that." Aki sighed. "He didn't ask what it was, but how it worked."

"Is that not obvious? You talk into it, and it alters the fundamental waves of that persons voice, producing a completely different sound!" He explained. "It doesn't have a large storage capacity though, so it can only remember the last voice heard."

"Wait, then why did we hear Kazumi's voice, instead of one of ours?" Aki questioned. "We've been talking this whole time."

"Probably because of the lock function." Minori replied, before looking back at the bear. "Right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Monokuma confirmed. "There's a lock function built into it."

"Lock function?" Mika tilted her head. "What's that, now?"

"It's written here on the tag." Minori stated, as he began to read. "By pushing down on the underside of the ball, the last voice heard will be locked, meaning only this voice will be usable, when speaking through the microphone – at least, that's what it says."

"Then, if we press down in that location, this _lock function_ will be disabled?" Aki questioned. "Is that right?"

"You got it." Monokuma clapped. "Now then, need anything else?"

"No, we don't." Minori bluntly responded. "Leave."

"Upupupu!" Monokuma chuckled. "Okie Dokie! See you at the trial!"

He then gleefully made his exit, and left the four us back to where we previously were.

"Hey, it looks like there's something else written here." Minori spoke up, as he continued reading through the label. "It looks like you can't be too far away when recording, otherwise it won't work."

"That makes sense." I nodded. "It would be unclear otherwise, and the voice wouldn't be accurate."

"Oh, there's a button on the side, too." Mika continued. "What's that for?"

"For speaking." Minori stated. "Whenever you want to speak through it, you need to press and hold this button to do so."

"Right." Aki mentioned. "Otherwise it would always be going off."

...

I never figured this thing could be so complicated…

I wonder what this could even be doing here?

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Voice Changer**

* * *

I noticed Minori still staring at the packaging we found earlier, as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hey..." I muttered, nudging his arm slightly. "Something up?"

"Actually… Yeah, something _is_ up..." He began, before turning his head towards me. "I've seen this packaging before, when it still had its contents even."

"What?" I responded. "You mean, you already knew about this?"

He nodded. "Do you remember a few days ago, when I met you all in the gym for the next motive?" He asked. "Before all of that happened, I met Kazumi at the fun house."

Minori met Kazumi at the fun house?

Actually, that doesn't sound too far-fetched, especially considering what happened, back then...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"K-Kazumi!" Shoji yelled out. "When did you get here?"_

 _"While you were all talking about my apparent death." He explained. "You were all so caught up in Kumasaka's theory, you didn't even notice."_

 _"Ahah..." Shoji laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Our bad..."_

 _"Well, don't keep us waiting." Shin chuckled, giving him a pat on the back. "Where have you been?"_

 _"Forgive me for not arriving sooner." He apologized. "I was caught up with some business..."_

 _"Business?" Kagura asked, suspiciously. "I don't mean to intrude, but would that include Minori?"_

 _"I bet it does, doesn't it?" Sakiko clicked her tongue, seemingly displeased. "Of course that bastard would be involved."_

 _"That's incorrect, he had nothing to do with it." Kazumi adamantly stated. "Has he not arrived?"_

 _"Not yet." Mari mentioned. "We've been waiting for like, twenty minutes, now."_

 _"Is that so?" Kazumi replied. "In that case, my apologies for being so inconsiderate."_

 _"It's not of any concern." Miya smiled. "However, I do wish Minori would hurry up."_

 _"I give him two more minutes." Taiyo growled, tapping his foot against the floor. "All this waiting is pissing me off."_

 _"You know what?" Sakiko spoke up. "Fuck this, I've had enough."_

 _Having grown sick and tired of standing around, Sakiko decided to take matters into her own hands, and stomped towards the exit…_

 _She latched onto the handle, and violently swung open the doors…_

 _Although, what she didn't expect…_

…

 _..._

 _Was to find Minori standing on the other side…_

 _He was standing there with his arm outstretched; it looks like he was just about to come in..._

 _"Heh, opening the door for me?" He grinned, mischievously. "Surprising, coming from you."_

 _"Y-You!" Sakiko stuttered, stepping back in surprise. "Where the fuck have you been?"_

 _"Why do you care?" Minori gave her a disgusted look, before heading towards the group. "What's with all the looks?"_

 _"Nothing, just forget it." Shin stated, turning back towards the stage. "We're all here now, that's all that matters."_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"I see… That must have been why you both arrived within minutes of each other." I mentioned. "But still, why was it that you were so late?"

"I was in the fun house, looking around for anything dangerous." He explained. "I didn't trust that place, so I spent a short while going through everything."

"Yeah, I remember." I stated. "You were with Mika, searching the fun house through that following night."

I was presented with a small nod. "Eventually, I came across the bombs, and figured I'd get rid of them, just in case." He explained. "That was when I saw Kazumi."

"Wait, you saw him while you were holding a _bomb?"_ I rhetorically questioned. "Talk about bad timing..."

"Funny you should say that, since I said the same to him." He continued. "Not wanting to take any risks, he took the bombs from me, and said he'd keep them in his dorm room, for safe keeping."

"I get it, so that's the reason you didn't arrive until later." I confirmed. "Although, why didn't he bring it up?"

Minori sighed, and looked over at the wall. "He said he would keep it to himself, and wouldn't tell anybody." He explained. "Apparently, it was for my own safety."

"That sounds like him..." I responded. "If everyone thought you were carrying bombs around, who knows what would have went down."

"Personally, I couldn't care less what any of you think of me." He smirked. "Maybe I do owe him one, though – if that whole thing did get out, for all we know, I could been the unlucky victim, in his place."

"… Yeah, that's true..." I replied.

From what I can tell, I don't think Minori is lying…

In fact, knowing where the bombs came from, and where they ended up, could be a vital clue…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Minori's Account**


	27. Chapter 2: Part 12

_**AnonChan1 - Haha, fair point! The freezer's temperature will definitely be brought up, but as to how and why? Guess we'll see! As I always say, it's always best to overthink when it comes to this stuff! They don't get along do they? Almost as if it's building up to something big... The name of the bomb is as tasteful as ever, in Monokuma's eyes! Yes, the second bomb! Good luck to Future you, I'm looking forward to your ideas! The voice changer is quite the clue, isn't it? Yes, who else knew about them indeed? Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin - Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - Absolutely my pleasure, I always get curious as to how many people are still reading and enjoying it! Despite my breaks every now and then, I don't plan on going anywhere! The freezer to hide the true time of death? Interesting. Cool idea with the pendant, too! To clear up confusion, blood in this story will be described as red, as in the games, while colored pink, it was still described as such. Just clearing that up, real quick! That's some interesting think? Could you elaborate? I'm curious as to what you mean! Anyone could have used the voice changer, indeed! He does, but what if I'm using reverse psychology? I could make you believe it would be too obvious, then slap the killer card in your face, right at the very end! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **BIBOTOT - Haha, always best keep yourself guessing! Thank you, and I look forward to seeing what you thought of it! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

Aki and Mika have already left the room – maybe I should do the same, since I still have some time left.

Then, just as I was about to leave, Sakiko walked through the door.

"S-Sakiko?" I stuttered, forgetting about what she told me, earlier. "I forgot you were coming..."

"Forget about that." She said, reaching into her pocket. "Look at this."

She then held out some sort of advanced-looking remote.

Wait, could this be…

"Hey." Minori spoke up, glaring over at the attorney. "Where did you find this?"

Sakiko clicked her tongue. "How about you shut it, and let me speak?" She demanded, before turning towards me. "I found it on top of one the refrigerators, the one closest to the door."

"Wait, really?" I questioned in return. "What was it doing there?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She retaliated. "Looking at your faces, you seem to know what it is, so are you going to spill it?"

"Oh..." I stuttered, grabbing the box from earlier. "Yeah, it might have come from here..."

"The hell is this?" She questioned, snatching the packaging from my hand. "Fun-Fun Bomb?"

"As if it wasn't already obvious." Minori snarled. "A suspicious remote. An explosion. Two and two go together."

"Fuck off, I had my suspicions." She cursed, angrily. "I'm not going to just walk into a trial without any evidence."

Sakiko said she found the remote on top of the refrigerator, _closest_ to the door...

But how would that even be possible?

This is beginning to make even less sense than before...

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Disposed Remote**

* * *

After a few minutes, I managed to defuse the tension between the two, before explaining our findings to Sakiko.

"Is that it?" She questioned, crossing her arms. "There's nothing else?"

"No..." I responded. "That's it, why?"

"Nothing." She stated. "Just making sure, in case you forgot anything."

…

Am I really that unreliable…?

"Hey." Minori spoke up, his eyes focused on mine. "Did you ever use that USB? The one from Shusuke?"

"Actually, no." I responded. "I always planned to, but it always seemed to just slip my mind."

"Seriously?" He replied, disappointed with my answer. "You're hopeless, didn't you think it could be useful?"

I scratched the side of my head. "Maybe, sorry..."

"There's nothing else to search, here." Sakiko mentioned. "You want to head over, now?"

I looked over, confused. "What? Head over where?"

"The computer room, where else?" She replied. "You can use the USB, there."

"… Computer room?" I repeated.

Minori seemed to be becoming impatient. "Don't tell me you haven't even left the first floor." He placed a hand on his head. "Seriously, even after all this time?"

Sakiko didn't even comment, and just sighed in disbelief.

"Well… I-" I began, before getting interrupted.

"Never mind, just save it." Minori mentioned, before heading outside. "We're leaving."

…

* * *

 **SCHOOL: FIRST FLOOR**

 **9:01AM**

* * *

After making our way to the stairs, I stopped to take a look at the sign board.

* * *

 _Floor 1: Cafeteria, Entertainment Room, Infirmary, Dressing Room, Bath, Storage_

 _Floor 2: Library, Casino, Grocery Store, Clothing Store, Target Practice, Swimming Pool._

 _Floor 3: Biology Lab, Physics, Lab Chemistry Lab, Dojo, Cinema, Casino_

 _Floor 4: Music Room, Garden, Computer Room, Target Practice, Aquarium_

 _Floor 5: Observatory, Gaming Room, Art Gallery, Zoo, Hot Springs, Headmaster's Office, Archive_

* * *

"Let's see..." I muttered. "The computer room is on the fourth floor?"

"Congrats on being able to read." Minori clapped, as he continued on up the stairs. "Hurry up."

Sakiko then looked over my way. "Make sure you don't get side-tracked." She suggested. "There's no time for sightseeing."

"Of course not." I reassured her. "After the trial is over, I'll be able to go over everything then."

She didn't turn, and proceeded to head towards the computer room. "That's _if_ you make it through the trial."

My eyes grew wider, after hearing what she just said. "… Y-Yeah..." I stuttered.

That's right, we still have to make it through the trial...

That should be our only focus…

* * *

 **COMPUTER ROOM**

 **9:05AM**

* * *

Eventually, we came across the computer room, and inserted the USB into one of the computers.

Inside was a single folder, that contained three other files.

* * *

' _/WATCH THIS/'_

' _about the students'_

' _first motives'_

' _school blueprints'_

' _class talents'_

* * *

"If I had to guess, these are probably from Monokuma's computer." Sakiko mentioned. "That's the only place he could have gotten hold of this information."

"Yeah, that's probable." Minori agreed, before taking hold of the mouse. "Let's see what this thing holds."

He clicked on the first file, titled '/WATCH THIS/', which contained a video file.

…

…

Then, without warning, a video of Shusuke appeared on screen.

"Huh?" Minori stared in shock. "What is _he_ doing on here?"

"Shut up for a second." Sakiko shushed the magician. "Just watch."

...

"If you're watching this right now, then that means something has happened to me." Shusuke began. "In case you're wondering, you're all downstairs right now, participating in a game of Truth or Dare."

I see, so he recorded this while all of _that_ was taking place...

"Anyway, back to the topic, the memory drive I gave to you contains all kinds of information – everything I could find on the mastermind's computer." He continued. "There's not much time, so I'll make it quick: I'm pretty sure they wanted to keep this information from all participants of the killing game, meaning there must be some sort of secret behind all of this."

He then quickly turned his head, making sure no one was watching him from behind.

"Before I go, there's one last thing I need to explain." He said, almost impatiently. "There's some information that I haven't been able to get into – it looks like it's been locked down tight, so I can't give any specifics, although I _can_ say this."

They then took another glance around his shoulder before continuing.

"First of all, there's something on here about something called the _Ultimate Crisis_. Weird, I know, but according to this, they're some sort of terrorist organisation." He explained.

Wait… Ultimate Crisis…?

Could that be the same Ultimate Crisis we saw in the catacombs?

"Again, I'm sorry I can't go into much detail, but that's all I know." The escape artist apologized, before finishing up his explanation. "Lastly, there seems to have been some kind of acc-"

…

…

"What?" Minori questioned. "What happened?"

"Looks like the damn video froze." Sakiko answered, before forcefully whacking the side of the machine. "Just our luck."

Then, before we could say anything else...

"Whew, that was a close one!" An irritating voice came from behind. "He almost leaked my big secret!"

"M-Monokuma?" I quickly turned towards the bear. "What are you-"

"You did that just now, didn't you?" Minori interrupted, gesturing towards the screen. "What's your problem?"

"Wasn't me." He shrugged. "Must be a corrupt file or something."

"You expect us to believe such an obvious lie?" Sakiko snapped back. "Quit your bullshit!"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Monokuma ignored her, as he pretended to stare down at his non-existent watch. "You guys sure like keeping me on my feet, but I've got to go!"

He then gave us a humble salute, before hurrying out of the room.

"H-Hey!" She called. "Get back here!"

Despite her request however, the bear continued to venture off, eventually fading from our sights.

"Seriously, that fucking piece of shit!" Sakiko angrily punched the desk. "Just when we were about to find something, he has to go and mess it up!"

"It must have been something he didn't want us to know." I responded. "I wonder what it could have been..."

"Forget about the video, what's gone is gone." Minori suggested, taking my place on the computer. "We have other things to check out."

"What do you mean?" I replied, unsure at what he was trying to say. "I thought everything froze up?"

"Just the video froze up." Minori explained, preparing to click on the next file. "Everything else seems fine."

"Seriously?" I perked up, taking a quick look. "That's a relief."

"It does raise concern, though." Sakiko explained. "If Monokuma is all right with us looking at these files, they mustn't contain anything too important."

"Who cares about that, right now?" Minori turned his head, one arm over the back of his seat. "This is for the trial, any information about how we can escape is worthless."

Sakiko opened her mouth, ready to retaliate, before stopping herself. "Yeah..." She stated. "You're right..."

…

My jaw almost dropped...

That was the first time I've seen Sakiko agree with Minori on anything…

Although, his statement would be pretty hard to argue against…

"Okay." Minori stated, beginning to read the file out loud. " _About the students..._ "

He opened up the file, which contained sixteenother folders, titled with each of our names.

He immediately went over to the file titled " _K. Okura_ " and opened it up.

"We don't know how much time we have until the trial starts." He stated. "We should only look over what we need to."

We both nodded, and proceeded to read on.

The file contained all kinds of detailed information about Kazumi, right from the day he was born, making it almost unbearably long to read.

"Hold on, there's no way we can read all of that." I mentioned, somewhat surprised. "It could take hours."

"In that case, it would be best to just look over small chunks of information." Sakiko suggested, taking hold of the mouse. "There's something here I want to check."

I looked on, curious as to what Sakiko had in mind, while Minori continued to lean back on his seat, yawning as he did so.

"Let's see..." She muttered to herself. "Ah, got it."

"Huh?" I edged myself closer to the screen. "Got what?"

"Be quiet for a minute." She responded, quickly scanning the text on-screen.

Minori and I sat in silence for a few seconds, before Sakiko eventually spoke up. "Great." She nodded, before smirking to herself. "This is even better than I expected."

"What is?" Minori questioned. "I'd rather not be kept in the dark, if you don't mind."

"Take a look." She answered, pointing towards a section of the screen. "That small piece of text, just near the bottom."

She then took the mouse and highlighted one of the sentences. "There, does that make it easier for you?"

I looked on at what was written, but what I saw made my jaw drop…

* * *

" _Kazumi and his companion continued to make fond memories together, until one fated day, everyone's favourite swordsman decided to hide away in his family home, putting aside his duties as a friend, and disappearing without a trace. Eventually, our grief-stricken victim caved into reality, and accepted the facts – their friendship was no longer – proceeding to move abroad with their parents, and start a fresh life anew. Can Kazumi be forgiven for such blasphemous actions? Can their friendship be repaired? How will the two of them interact in the killing game? So many questions that need answers!"_

* * *

…

Minori was the first to speak up. "The wording annoys me, though I think I get the gist of what's going on here." He said. "Kazumi had a friend from the past, who is now present in the killing game, right?"

"Exactly." Sakiko confirmed. "Information about his past alone, wouldn't do us any good, but a _person_ from his past could be a different story, entirely."

"What makes you think that?" I questioned. "That's a wild theory to just come up out of the blue."

Sakiko turned towards me. "I overheard your conversation with Kazumi." She explained. "The one where he spoke to you about that friend of his."

I immediately recalled my conversation we had, as soon as she brought it up.

"Wait, you heard about all of that?" I asked. "Still, what made you think about it, all of a sudden?"

She seemed hesitant to answer. "You're asking stupid questions." She bluntly stated, clicking her tongue. "That should be obvious."

…?

I don't see how it would be obvious, but I guess it doesn't matter too much…

Still, why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something? It's as if she knows something we don't…

That aside, this could be some pretty crucial info – I should keep it in mind…

* * *

 **Obtained Truth Bullet**

 **Kazumi's Childhood Friend**

* * *

"What now? Next file?" Minori spoke up, stretched across his seat. "Apparently, it's something to do with our first motives."

Sakiko crossed her arms. "In that case, we sh-"

...

 ** _*bzzt*_**

 _"It's time! The second class trial awaits! Who is the killer, this time? Ooooh, how exciting! Meet me in front of the red door built into the outside of the dome, if you don't already know! See you in a short while!"_

 ** _*bzzt*_**

…

"Scratch that, looks like time's up." Minori mentioned. "We should get going."

"H-Hold on, we haven't even looked at the last few folders." I responded, worriedly. "We could be missing something important."

"I'm not taking the risk of staying here." He retaliated. "If you want to stay, then feel free to do so."

"I hate to agree with him, but he's probably right." Sakiko spoke up. "Besides, I think we have enough to go on."

"You can't say that for certain!" I fought back. "How can you be so sure?"

"We'll be fine." She sternly stated, a hint of finality in her voice. "Let's go."

And so, the pair made their way through the exit, before I reluctantly decided to follow behind them.

...

After a short while, we made it over to the red door, with everyone else arriving, soon after.

"I still can't believe we have to go through this again..." Shin mentioned. "I thought it would ease up a bit, but the uneasy feeling of being here really stays with you."

"Shiho, you holding up okay?" Shoji asked, crouching down. "I won't lie to you, it won't be easy down there."

She looked pale, and barely responded – she just gave multiple nods, before letting out a deep breath.

Shoji placed a hand of reassurance on her shoulder, deciding to stay close.

"Anyone got any ideas as to how any of this went down?" Minori asked the group. "Because if you ask me, none of it makes any sense."

"Compared to last time, it does seem more complicated..." Kagura stated. "I'm sure we can work something out, during the trial."

"Yeah, no doubt." Aki smiled, lifting her fists into the air. "I'm sure we'll be able to do it."

"I wouldn't get too enthusiastic, just yet." Sakiko suggested. "Last time, the culprit purposely made the crime scene easier for us to figure out – probably even more so than they let on – this time, that doesn't seem to be the case."

"I remember that." Taiyo responded. "It was with the hammer, wasn't it?"

"It's unlikely for such a thing to happen again, so don't expect any extra hints, this time around." Eiji then spoke up, before raising his hands to the stars. "It isn't like we need any though, as the stars will surely guide us towards the truth, just like last time!"

"Kazumi was also a huge help in the trial, if you all remember." Miya sadly stated. "I feel like his absence could affect us, dearly..."

"You're right, he did play quite the roll." Mari agreed. "Hopefully we can perform just as well, without him here..."

After waiting a short while, the doors eventually opened themselves up, once again granting us access to the inside…

Step by step, we each made our way onto the elevator, until not one of us remained outside…

And soon after, we began our second descent into darkness…

…

…

…

Just like last time, a barrage of thoughts began to plague my mind…

If by some chance we make it out of this, one less person will remain…

Somewhere in this elevator is the person who killed Kazumi…

…

…

…

After a horrible trip down, the elevator soon came to a sudden stop, causing some of us to stumble…

…

"Heeeey, lookin' gooood!" Monokuma danced, wearing a pair of star-shaped sunglasses. "Take a look at my brand new court room! Courtesy of moi!"

I took a brief look around, noticing that the court room had been remodelled to fit the style of some sort of nightclub.

I also couldn't help but notice Monopa and Monoma were sitting inside a metal cage, which seemed to be hanging from the ceiling.

"Yes, this was all Momo's idea!" Monoma proudly explained. "I wonder where he gets his brains from?"

"He sure makes me proud!" Monopa laughed. "All we had to do was hang the chandeliers!"

Monokuma then let out a deep scream, before turning golden and leaping into the air – he then proceeded to place his hands by his side, before firing some sort of turquoise beam towards the cage...

...

 _*CLANK*_

"Whaaah!" Monoma yelled. "Monopa, your head came off, again!"

Monopa just scrambled around, searching for his ' _appliance',_ before Monokuma returned back to normal, and floated back down to us.

"Wew, sorry about that." He apologized. "Now where were we?"

"S-Seriously!" Aki intervened. "What even _was_ that?"

"I believe the word _'bothersome'_ , would be accurate." Kagura responded.

"Can you just get on with it already?" Shoji demanded. "We don't want to be here any longer than we need to."

"Hey now, don't rush things!" Monokuma lectured. "If you vote for the wrong person, you all die! I mean, how boring would that be?"

"… D-Die?" Shiho placed both hands over her mouth, barely being able to speak.

"Knock it off, would you?" Shin responded. "You're awful."

The bear sighed, grumbling some incoherent nonsense. "Fine, fine." He said, waddling over to his chair. "Just go and stand behind your podiums, like last time."

And so, with that, we each went and stood behind our specific spots, waiting for everything to begin…

Except this time, there were two less than before…

...

The Ultimate Swordsman – Kazumi Okura…

You were a big help during the first trial, and helped guide me through the whole thing…

Despite your tough upbringing, you always put others before yourself…

Someone like him…

… was murdered…

… and the killer…

… is one of us...

It's really happening again…

There's no turning back…

If this really is like last time…

Then we need to find the culprit, whatever it takes…

We need to do this…

We _will_ make it through!

* * *

 **\- CLASS TRIAL -**

 **\- BEGIN -**


	28. Chapter 2: Part 13

_**AnonChan1 - I shall continue to watch from my throne of secrets for many more chapters to come! Satoshi getting his daily dose of abuse - the trouble of being the protagonist! Yeah, there are a lot of rooms, also a lot of possible murder scenarios... Haha... Monokuma must have cut the video off for a reason, BUT that's for another chapter! Yep, they don't care. Monokuma just enjoys abusing the cast, and the killer... Well, just you wait... Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - Yeah, the USB is packed tight with important stuff! Nice theory about the door! Whether it's true or not will come into play soon! Male or Female is the question, I left everyone clueless to that fact for a reason, which will be revealed soon. Monokuma doesn't like fun! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21 - They will get revealed eventually, if Monokuma want them too anyway! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin - Yeah, I think I understand what you mean! All these questions will be answered in the trial! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

Monokuma: Let's start with a basic explanation of the class trial! So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit" then only they will receive punishment, but of you pick the wrong one… I'll punish everyone __besides__ the blackened, and the culprit will earn the right to return to earth!

Shin: Okay, where does everyone want to begin?

Shoji: I'm not sure, last time we began by rounding off suspects, but things have changed.

Akilina: Yeah, the Monokuma File doesn't state a specific time of death, so it would be impossible.

Eiji: Not only that, the _cause_ of death isn't listed either, unlike last time.

Kagura: Indeed, compared to last time, the information provided is rather useless.

Mika: But the less information we have, the more important it has to be, right?

Minori: Those two points probably point us right towards the killer, which was why they were removed.

Shin: If that's true, then why don't we start with one of those?

Miya: That sounds fine, why don't we discuss weapon the culprit used?

Eiji: Agreed, focusing more on the cause, rather than the time would definitely be more sensible.

 _The cause of death…_

 _As good a topic as any, I suppose…_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Mariella: I don't think there was **anything at the crime scene…**

Mariella: This might be harder than we thought…

Mika: Could they have **took the weapon,** after they escaped?

Mika: If there was **nothing in the freezer...**

Mika: … isn't that the only possibility?

Shin: We still don't know if he was **killed in freezer…**

Shin: So that wouldn't hold up.

Taiyo: I think I might know the answer...

Taiyo: The thing they used to kill Kazumi…

Taiyo: It was **the refrigerator!**

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Monokuma File #2_

* * *

Satoshi: Taiyo, how would the killer have used the refrigerator?

Taiyo: It's obvious! The killer set it up in front of the door for a reason – it was so we would knock it over, from the other side!

Minori: Are you saying you think it fell on him?

Taiyo: Yeah. They knew we would try and force the door open, so they took advantage of it.

Satoshi: That can't be right, just look at the Monokuma File – while it doesn't state how the victim died, it does tell us any injuries they sustained.

Miya: What do you mean, exactly?

Satoshi: Think of it this way, if the killer used the refrigerator for murder, that information would have surely been removed – however, stating what injury the victim received shouldn't have been a problem, and more than likely would have been here.

Shin: You mean like the first case, where the murder weapon wasn't specified, but still stated they suffered a fatal blow to the head.

Taiyo: You don't get it, the bear wants to confuse us!

Sakiko: You're not being serious, are you?

Taiyo: You shut your mouth! It would explain both the murder weapon, and why the time of death isn't shown!

Sakiko: Then tell me this: Who was it that forced open the door?

Taiyo: Me and Shoji...

Sakiko: Very good, then who would have been the one to knock over the refrigerator?

Taiyo: That would have been either… Uh...

Sakiko: Exactly, so is there something you want to tell us?

Taiyo: Actually… You know, maybe the fridge wasn't used, after all…

Mika: Whoa, talk about a take down!

Minori: Tell me, is there really a brain in that skull of yours, or is it all just hollow inside?

Taiyo: ...

Shin: Got to hand it to him though, he did think that through pretty well.

Shoji: Boy, that had me scared for a second! I thought I was about to become a suspect!

Sakiko: Not a chance, there's no way anyone but him would go off of such a stupid theory.

Akilina: Hey, at least he tried…

Minori: Perhaps, but that doesn't count for anything if you're mentally challenged.

Akilina: …

Shiho: That's really mean...

Shoji: How about we all drop it, and move along – we can't afford to waste time here.

Eiji: Yes, agreed…

Sakiko: We can move on from this shitty topic, while we're at it – no one cares about the murder weapon, we can figure that out once we know how everything was set up.

Shin: Hey, if that's the direction you want to take…

 _It looks like the murder weapon is going to be put on hold, for the time being._

 _I can't really blame them, since there's so much to discuss._

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Minori: You said you wanted to know how everything was set up...

Minori: What exactly did you have in mind?

Sakiko: That **should be obvious...**

Sakiko: I want to know why the killer took such a risk…

Sakiko: … by turning this into a **locked room murder.**

Sakiko: Not only that, why did they decide to leave…

Sakiko: … only **once we arrived?**

 _SAKIKO, I AGREE WITH THAT!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Eiji's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: That's right, the killer should have been able to escape, whenever they wanted to – why would they have saw the need to wait for us to arrive?

Eiji: That's right, they placed a refrigerator in front of the only exit, taking away their only means of leaving. It's strange, considering they must have been able to use the bomb at any time.

Shoji: I wonder if this could tell us anything about the time of death – the killer shouldn't have been able to last inside of the freezer for too long, so it couldn't have been too long ago.

Miya: In that case, when do you think it happened?

Akilina: It couldn't have been longer than a day prior, surely.

Mariella: Yeah, there's no way the culprit would have been able to last that long.

Everyone seems to be getting convinced that the time of death was sooner, rather than later…

But is that really the case...?

I should listen to what everyone has to say…

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Kagura: Kazumi fell victim to the virus, almost **three days ago…**

Kagura: Sakiko was **also affected,** around the same time…

Minori: Yeah, and after twenty-four hours, the effects start to kick in.

Minori: First, there's a **fever,** then **paralysis…**

Minori: Next, the victim **falls into a coma,** before kicking the bucket.

Akilina: The killer must have took advantage these things…

Akilina: … and managed to **overpower Kazumi…**

Eiji: There's no telling when he was killed...

Eiji: Doesn't the paralysis leave your **entire body immobile?**

Eiji: That would mean **nobody** **should know** anything...

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Mariella's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: Actually, someone could have an answer to that – someone who claims to have spoken to him, only last night.

Taiyo: What? Somebody spoke to him, last night?

Sakiko: Well? Spit it out! Who was it?

The person who spoke to Kazumi…

Maybe they could provide us with the information we need…

* * *

SELECT SOMEONE

 **\- MARIELLA O'DAY -**

" _IT WAS YOU!"_

* * *

Satoshi: Mari, you said you spoke to Kazumi last night, didn't you?

Mariella: Yeah… It was after I brought refreshments over to his room.

Sakiko: Why were you bringing refreshments to someone who can't move?

Mariella: That was my mistake… The fact that he would have been in a coma somehow slipped my mind...

Kagura: But wouldn't you have noticed, if everything was being left untouched?

Miya: We did, during the paralysis stage, but never assumed it was because they _literally_ couldn't move…

Shoji: We just put everything down to weakness – we never considered it would render you completely immobile.

Minori: That's called being naive, a trait that you all really need to let go of.

Eiji: It's not called being naive – it's called being realistic, a trait you often complain about us not having.

Akilina: Exactly, you can't just shut down someone's body by clicking your fingers – we had every right not to believe that!

Shiho: That's true...

Minori: …

Shin: Mari, when was it you got a response, exactly?

Mariella: It was last night, around dinner. Minori and I went over to the dorms, and that's when we heard him.

Mika: Minori was with you? What was he doing there?

Mariella: It was just to give Miya a break. He _was_ reluctant to come, at first.

Minori: Newsflash, I _am_ standing right beside you, you know?

Shoji: Still, how would Kazumi have been able to respond? His state should have made that impossible.

Sakiko: True, he would have been in same position as me, and I was completely unconscious.

Eiji: Yes, it does seem rather hard to believe…

Mariella: W-Wait! I'm being serious, I really did hear him, last night!

Taiyo: You say that, but it's impossible – he wouldn't have been able to move, just like everyone's saying.

Minori: You're all a bunch of idiots, this is why being able to read people is a valuable asset.

 _Damn it, it looks like everyone's starting to doubt her claim…_

 _Some people even think she's lying…_

 _If I want to keep this running smoothly, it looks like I have no choice…_

 _I'm going to have to lie!_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Mika: You **heard Kazumi** through his bedroom door?

Mika: You don't look like you're lying…

Mika: Haha, now I'm getting confused!

Shin: With only **one other person** to back you up…

Shin: … I'm sorry, it just seems far **too suspicious…**

Kagura: Unfortunately, we **can't trust** that information alone.

Kagura: It's not that we don't want to…

Kagura: … We just want to be **absolutely certain.**

Kagura: For all we know, you could be **lying to us.**

 _NO, THAT'S WRONG!_

 _Used Lie Bullet: Mariella's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: No, what she's saying definitely isn't a lie – she's telling the truth.

Mariella: …!

Minori: …

Kagura: You seem awfully sure of that, is there a reason why you think so?

 _Crap… I didn't think about that…_

 _It looks like I'm going to have to make something up…_

Satoshi: Y… Yeah… I was actually there when it took place…

Shoji: You were there? I thought you were sick?

Satoshi: It was when I opened my door to grab my food – that's when the whole thing happened...

Mika: Oh, it was while you were getting your food? That makes sense!

Eiji: I don't know… This still seems strange to me...

Miya: I don't see a reason why he couldn't have seen them, they still should have been there...

Sakiko: Precisely, he wouldn't have any reason to lie, his life is at stake too, you know?

Mariella: E-Exactly! I would have brought it up, but no one would let me speak!

Kagura: You were given plenty of opportunities to speak, please don't pin the blame on the rest of us.

Minori: …

Shin: Minori, want to enlighten us?

Minori: …

 _Minori, please…_

 _We need you to help us…_

...

Minori: I'm not confirming or denying anything, you can figure it out for yourselves…

Satoshi: …

Eiji: That more or less confirms it, he would have surely told us whether it was true or not.

Sakiko: You can't be fucking serious, this idiot has been messing with you from the start!

Kagura: Regardless, it doesn't change that he wants to survive, just like the rest of us.

Miya: That doesn't mean you can label people as liars!

* * *

 **SPLIT DECISION!**

" _HOLD IT!"_

* * *

Monokuma: Huh, it looks like we've reached a standstill… What to do… What to do…

Shin: What are you rambling about? Would you mind just leaving us to it?

Monokuma: That won't do any good! We need to do something about this!

 _Monokuma plunged a large key into some sort of keyhole, before each of our podiums proceeded to float up into the air, one by one._

Mika: W-Wha? We're flying?

Shoji: H-Hey! What are you doing?

Monokuma: I'm just doing my job, now it should be easier for you guys to argue! Fire away!

 _Our podiums then lined themselves up into two sections – one section seemed to consist of those who believed my statement, while the others consisted of those who believed the opposite._

 _I get it now, he really wants to take this up a notch…_

 _Fine then..._

 _If he wants a show, then that's exactly what he's going to get!_

* * *

 _ **SCRUM DEBATE!**_

* * *

 _SATOSHI, MINORI, SAKIKO, SHIHO, MARIELLA, MIYA_

 _ **VS.**_

 _EIJI, KAGURA, MIKA, SHOJI, SHIN, AKILINA, TAIYO_

* * *

 _ **TOPIC: IS MARI TELLING THE TRUTH?**_

* * *

 _ **\- BEGIN! -**_

 _Eiji: If you really are telling the truth, then why didn't **Minori** vouch for you?_

" _I'LL DO IT!"_

 _Satoshi: **Minori** has been messing with all of us since the beginning, that's just his character._

 _*BREAK*_

 _Kagura: Both Satoshi and Mari had time to **bring** this up before, so why leave it until now?_

" _MIYA!"_

 _Miya: This conversation has been going from topic to topic, it wasn't necessary to **bring** it up."_

 _*BREAK*_

 _Shin: Mari **reacted** a little strangely when told that it was unlikely, why is that?_

" _MINORI!"_

 _Minori: Are you really asking this? Our lives our on the line, how would anyone else have **react** **ed**?_

 _*BREAK*_

 _Taiyo: The fact that Minori's involved in the first place is suspicious! I don't **trust** him at all!_

" _SAKIKO!"_

 _Sakiko: Whether you **trust** him or not, there were still two other people there at the time!_

 _*BREAK*_

 _Mika: Still, how would he have been able to **talk** back if he was in a coma?_

" _MARI!"_

 _Mariella: I don't understand that either, which is why we need to **talk** about this properly!_

 _*BREAK*_

 _Akilina: You can't blame us for being wary – the three of you meeting **up** just seems far too perfect._

" _SHIHO!"_

 _Shiho: It was right after they took food to his door, why couldn't they have met **up**?_

 _*BREAK*_

 _Shoji: He should havebeenin a coma by **that** time, didn't that make you the least bit suspicious?_

" _I'LL DO IT!"_

 _Satoshi: It's already been established **that** no one thought the motive was as bad as it was!_

 _*BREAK*_

* * *

 ** _IN UNISON_ _:_ **

" ** _THIS IS OUR ANSWER!"_**

* * *

Satoshi: You guys have to believe me, what we're saying is the truth!

Mariella: Of course it's the truth, there's no way I would lie to everyone.

Eiji: Well, you don't appear to be deceiving us…

Taiyo: …!

Shoji: Taiyo, you okay? It's not that big of a shock, is it?

Minori: It's dangerous to try and work out what goes on in that head of his…

Taiyo: Actually… I might have heard him, too…

Mika: What? Kazumi? When?

Shin: You heard Kazumi? When was this?

Taiyo: Yesterday, around lunchtime! Don't give me that look!

Sakiko: Fucking idiot! Couldn't you have said that sooner?

Taiyo: Take a hike! It just slipped my mind!

Kagura: Why were you talking to him at lunchtime, anyway?

Eiji: Yes, why indeed?

Mika: Could it be? Does tough-as-nails Taiyo actually have a heart, and wanted to check up on the victims?

Taiyo: …!

Shoji: Wait, is that actually true?

Taiyo: ...

Eiji: Oh my, how surprising.

Minori: Yeah, how unexpected…

Miya: It really is surprising, isn't it…

Monokuma: No kidding, who would have guessed?

Sakiko: What a turn of events...

Akilina: Man, you guys are rough...

Taiyo: H… Hey! Why do you all look so surprised? Is it really _that_ difficult to believe?

…

 _I can't help but feel bad for him…_

Shoji: Oh well, at least that clears everything up!

Sakiko: Whatever, things wouldn't have gotten so heated if it wasn't for a certain someone.

Mika: Do you mean Minori?

Sakiko: Of course I mean Minori! Who else?

Minori: …

Shoji: Hey, why are you staying so quiet?

Minori: …

Taiyo: Don't ignore us! If what they said was the truth, then why didn't you back them up?

Akilina: Yeah, what's the deal with that?

Minori: … I just wanted to see how they would handle the situation, that's all.

Shin: …

Shoji: You did that, just to see what would happen?

Mariella: Are you kidding me? Don't waste time here, this is serious!

Miya: How dare you turn this into a game? We're trying to figure out who killed our friend!

Minori: It wasn't so much of a game, it was more to find out who would be a strong contender in an argument.

Eiji: Don't try to cover for yourself, if you just want to waste time, then keep quiet.

Akilina: Mari, what was it you guys actually heard from inside his room?

Kagura: Yes, that information may prove useful – if you can remember, please tell us.

Mariella: Nothing too out of the ordinary, he just thanked us for bringing his food.

Shiho: Did he ever take it inside? The food, I mean...

Miya: Everything was still there a few hours later, so it doesn't look like it.

 _Hm…_

 _It looks like we're stuck…_

 _There has to be something we've overlooked..._

 _..._

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Kagura: I don't believe you're **lying about this…**

Kagura: … But if he was **in a coma** at that time…

Kagura: … How would Kazumi have been able to speak?

Mariella: I don't know…

Mariella: I'm **just as confused** as everyone else…

Shoji: It may be a long shot, but…

Shoji: Maybe the symptoms **didn't affect him?**

Shoji: Or maybe he **caught something else,** entirely?

Eiji: That's ridiculous, **of course it was** the Death Flu…

Eiji: Suggestions like _that_ are where I draw the line.

Taiyo: If he **couldn't have done it…**

Taiyo: … then there's really only **one other option.**

Taiyo: The voice that they heard through the door…

Taiyo: It must have **been someone else,** entirely!

 _TAIYO, I AGREE WITH THAT!_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Voice Changer_

* * *

Satoshi: That's it... The answer's been staring at us in the face this whole time! The person in Kazumi's room at the time wasn't even Kazumi!

Shiho: W-What?

Shoji: Whoa, hold on… You mean that voice you heard wasn't even his?

Mariella: I don't know, the voice was pretty identical...

Minori: Don't worry, we have the answer to that already.

Miya: … We do?

Satoshi: Yeah, take at look at this thing we found disposed in the trash – I have no doubt that this was used in order for the killer to disguise their voice.

Akilina: W-Wait a minute, that's the voice changer from the fun house!

Mariella: A voice changer? You mean this little ball?

Satoshi: Yeah, this ball has a feature that can perfectly replicate someone's voice – the killer more than likely used that to their advantage, and it almost worked.

Shin: Still, would the quality be clear enough for someone to mistake for an actual voice?

Mika: I didn't think about that, good point.

Monokuma: Hey, are you looking down on my product? Unforgivable!

Minori: I think you set him off...

Monokuma: This thing right here is manufactured by Monokuma Inc., and was created using the highest quality materials! The most expensive, grade A stuff you can find!

Monoma: He's right! It took a while until we decided on what to use!

Monopa: Yeah, and it was well fuckin' worth it, too!

Monoma: Hm? Monopa, are you feeling okay?

 _Monokuma then grabbed a giant metal pole from the ground, before proceeding to repeatedly whack it against the cage, causing it to swing violently._

Monokuma: No, it was all my idea! Quit stealing my spotlight!

Monopa: Hey, quit it you little twerp! I'm gettin' queezy!

Monoma: Monopa, has your head injury caused your personality to change?

Monopa: Beats me, but you can blame the little abortion if it has!

Monokuma: What was that? Don't get cute with me, old timer!

 _He then continued to smash the pole against the cage even harder, causing it to swing around even more._

Akilina: Th-That thing doesn't look sturdy...

Shoji: Hey, knock it off! That thing's going to unhinge itself!

Monokuma: Oh… Good point…

…

Minori: Satoshi, could you pass me the voice changer?

Satoshi: Huh? Oh, sure...

Minori: Just listen to this, then you'll have your answer.

 _He then spoke into the voice changer, so everyone could get an idea of how it sounds._

Shiho: T… That sounded just like Kazumi...

Eiji: Interesting, it really sounded like he was actually talking to us.

Shin: Then there's no doubt about it, this definitely could have been used in the murder – sorry about that, just wanted to make sure.

Satoshi: It's all right, at least everyone now knows how it sounds.

Shin: We have some new information, too – if we go by what we know, he was more than likely killed before yesterday lunchtime.

Shoji: Right, because this imposter was in his room.

Kagura: Can we really say that for certain? If he was in a coma, he could have still been present.

Shin: No, that's not right either, there was something in the freezer that proves that.

 _Something in the freezer…_

 _He must be talking about…_

* * *

 _Used Truth Bullet: Dried Blood Puddle_

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: I forgot about that, you're talking about the blood puddle we found, right?

Shin: Exactly, would you do the honours?

 _He winked at me, as if providing me with a great honour…_

 _I feel like he's trying to tease me…_

Satoshi: Well… There was a dried puddle of blood next to the body, which more than likely came from the victim – judging by the looks of things, we deduced that it must have been over a day old.

Shin: Precisely, which would mean that him being alive at that time wouldn't make any sense.

Akilina: That's actually pretty impressive, figuring that out just from a little blood.

Mika: Oh, he's the Ultimate Murder Expert!

Shin: …

Shiho: P-Please don't say things like that!

Mika: What? I'm just guessing his talent?

Shoji: Guess all you want, but considering the circumstances…

Sakiko: Take a look around you, and the situation we're in…

Minori: Hey now, you can't be too hard on her, she's actually not too far off.

Shin: …!

… _!_

 _What was that…?_

 _What did he just say…?_

Shoji: Minori… What are you implying?

Minori: Nothing, don't worry about it.

Eiji: It certainly doesn't sound like nothing…

Shin: Forget about it, we should just focus on what we were talking about – the blood being that old was obvious, just look at it and you would know.

Taiyo: He has a point, there's no way it could have been from any sooner.

Sakiko: It doesn't take a genius, the puddle was dry and discoloured, of course it was old.

Mariella: So should we assume the murder took place a while ago?

Kagura: It's definitely plausible, and the most likely scenario from what I can guess.

Akilina: But that wouldn't make any sense, didn't the killer lock themselves in the freezer?

Mika: That's what everyone thinks, why?

Akilina: If they really did that, then who knows how long they could have been in there – they could have been waiting for days.

Shin: That's a fair point, there was no guarantee that anyone would go to the freezer any time soon, so why would they take the gamble?

Sakiko: Actually, since we're on the topic, why did you all go to the freezer, this morning?

Eiji: Venus offered to make us a grilled breakfast, in order to keep our spirits up.

 _He seems to referring to Shoji…_

 _I'm not going to be able keep up with all of these nicknames..._

Shoji: That was the plan, but it seems to have dampened everyone's spirits, instead.

Sakiko: You didn't tell anyone about this prior to going, did you?

Shoji: Nope, only got the idea yesterday evening.

Miya: That's true, he discussed it with us at the dinner table.

Sakiko: Damn, so no one could have known about it, beforehand...

Taiyo: Wait, then how did the killer know about us going to freezer?

Mika: Maybe they based it off of luck?

Minori: No way, that would have been far too risky.

Mariella: That's not the only thing that concerns me, there's also the fact that no one would have saw the killer for over a day.

Miya: That's right, since they would have been in the freezer during that time.

Shin: The only possibility is that one of us sick folk could have done it, but that seems a little far-fetched.

Sakiko: I don't believe that for a second, they wouldn't have gotten halfway.

Mika: Question! Did everyone see each other, yesterday?

Taiyo: Yeah, everyone was at the dinner table.

Shoji: Everyone but those affected, anyway.

Akilina: I'm pretty sure everyone was with us, but that would mean no one would have been in the freezer.

Eiji: It definitely couldn't have been anyone with the flu?

Shin: Absolutely not, the pain of doing something like that would have killed them.

 _Is this really right...?_

 _Were we wrong the whole time...?_

 _If everyone was available yesterday, then how would our theory be possible...?_

 _They would have also taken a huge gamble, locking themselves in the freezer…_

 _I can't think of anything else…_

 _Have we really reached our limit?_

 _Are we really losing to the killer…?_

* * *

 **\- CLASS TRIAL: INTERMISSION -**

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think of this case so far, when compared to the first. On a side note, I'm currently going through Chapter 5's trial, and am currently questioning my sanity over how insane and messed up it is... So, uh... Look forward to it, I guess...? If it arrives within the next decade, anyway...**_


	29. Chapter 2: Part 14

_**AnonChan1: MUCH more difficult than the first, and I'm pretty proud of how it came out! Taiyo was pretty confident about his fridge theory... Minori doesn't change, whatever situation he's in, but what can that mean for the future? I mean, lies can be good if told for the right purpose... Right...? You have no idea how much time and effort went into coming up with that voice recorder idea... I'm done with heavy thinking for a while... I'm looking forward to starting the cool-down chapters in Chapter 3! Thanks for the review!**_

 ** _liammarklh88 - She did indeed! Honestly, I really wanted to implement the scrum debate, and that seemed like a suitable scenario! Very interesting theories, as always! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Jeptwin - Yes, very true! I guess we'll see! Thanks for the review!_**

* * *

…

Sakiko: What, are you just going to give up?

Satoshi: …!

Sakiko: I can tell what you're thinking, so cut it out.

Shoji: Sakiko, what are you-

Sakiko: -Just because you can't think of anything, you're going to guarantee your loss? Is that really how things are going to go?

Mariella: But it's impossible… There would have been no way for our theory to work…

Sakiko: Bullshit! Just because you can't figure something out, it doesn't mean it's impossible!

 _Sakiko, what are you doing…?_

 _It's so unlike you to try and motivate us…_

Sakiko: After all the shit you speak about working together, this sure is pathetic – how disappointing, to think that you would all give in to the killer!

Satoshi: What? No, there's no way that would happen!

 _She's right…_

 _She's right about everything…_

 _Just because we reached a dead end, we began to lose all hope…_

 _We were actually beginning to think we would lose…_

Satoshi: …

Shin: …?

Shoji: … Hey?

Satoshi: She's right, after everything we talked about, there's no turning back – just because we can't work it out, it doesn't mean we were wrong!

Minori: Heh, interesting.

Shiho: Y-Yeah! We just need to think about it a little more!

Kagura: Perhaps the culprit knew this would happen from the start – they probably set up some sort of trick, leading us to this conclusion.

Shin: If that's true, then we were probably right all along.

 _It looks like everyone's beginning to get back on track…_

 _Sakiko… Thanks…_

Satoshi: Okay, let's figure this out!

* * *

 ** **\- REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN: AKILINA PAJARI -****

 ** **-**** ** _ _ **"**__** ** _ _ **That can't be right!**__** ** _ _ **"**__** ** **-****

* * *

Akilina: There's no explanation to the freezer incident – everyone was with us, remember?

Satoshi: A… Aki, wait a second!

Akilina: I know you mean well, but I can't just sit back and let everyone reach the wrong conclusion!

* * *

 ** **DEBATE: BEGIN!****

 _Akilina: If everyone was in the cafeteria…_

 _Akilina: That means no one could have been in the freezer!_

 _Akilina: There are just too many holes..._

 _Akilina: It would have been impossible, just like we said!_

 ** **COUNTER ARGUMENT!****

 _Satoshi: You can't say it's impossible without any evidence!_

 _Satoshi: It's just like Kagura said…_

 _Satoshi: The killer could have just set this up just to fool us!_

 _Akilina: In that case, what about this?_

 _Akilina: No one knew about anyone going to the freezer..._

 _Akilina: Meaning they could have been in there for days…_

 _Akilina: They wouldn't have been able to last!_

" _ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Refrigerator_

* * *

Satoshi: Actually, they would have been able to last – the refrigerators could have provided them with whatever they needed to survive.

Akilina: Huh?

Mariella: Wait, that's right! I never thought about that!

Minori: That's true, they could have gotten whatever they needed from the refrigerator.

Taiyo: Hold on, wouldn't everything be frozen?

Kagura: If they consumed the right foods, that shouldn't matter.

Mika: If it was only for a couple of days, they could have just survived on ice cream, alone.

Shiho: Yeah, they could have also used popsicles to get their fluids.

Shin: Let's not forget about the vegetables – if the killer were able to thaw them out, they should have been ready to eat.

Miya: That may have been why the temperature was raised so high.

Shoji: It's definitely possible, at least.

Akilina: Well, if that's what you all think...

Satoshi: Yeah, and as for your claim about who was in the freezer…

Akilina: It was a trick, right? If that's what you think, then I'll gladly follow suit!

Satoshi: Aki...

Shoji: Awesome, that's what I like to hear!

Kagura: Yes, while it may seem unlikely, we just need to push forward.

Akilina: Sorry… I just couldn't bare the thought of everyone reaching the wrong answer…

Shin: Water under the bridge, let's just try to work this thing out!

Akilina: Yeah, okay!

Eiji: Speaking of refrigerators, aren't you all curious as to how the killer managed to move one in front of the entrance?

Shoji: Actually, it's been on my mind for a while, those things are ridiculously hard to move.

Shiho: They did look really heavy...

Mariella: Should that be next topic? If we can work that out, it could lead to something more.

Taiyo: Let's do it! Whoever did this better watch their back!

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Taiyo: See! The fridge **was involved,** after all!

Taiyo: You all said I was wrong about that!

Minori: No, we said that **stupid theory** of yours was wrong…

Minori: No one **said anything** about the fridge…

Eiji: The refrigerator was far too heavy for a single person…

Eiji: I witnessed it first hand…

Eiji: It took both Shoji and Taiyo to **push it over.**

Mika: Oh, I get it…

Mika: Are you saying that they could have had **an accomplice** **?**

Shoji: I don't know about that...

Shoji: But one person **couldn't have done this…**

Shoji: They **wouldn't have been able to move** **the fridge** **.**

" _NO, THAT'S WRONG!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Catacombs Dolly_

* * *

Satoshi: Actually, there may have been a way for one person for move it, after all.

Shoji: Whoa, no kidding? You're full of surprises, man!

Minori: Satoshi, what do you have in mind?

Satoshi: Taiyo found a dolly in the catacombs earlier, it was while he was chasing after the culprit.

Taiyo: Yeah, they probably put it there to trip me over...

…

… _You still believe that?_

Miya: I suppose it's a good thing you ran in there, otherwise we never would have found it.

Shin: Hey, you might be right about that. Good call!

Taiyo: Seriously? In that case, you better thank me for saving your lives, after this!

...

Satoshi: Anyway, he walked back into the freezer soon after, carrying a dolly behind him – it's possible that it was used to move the fridge, prior to being dumped afterwards.

Akilina: Right, it wouldn't have been too difficult to move if they used the dolly.

Satoshi: This also leads to some new possible suspects – if the dolly was dumped inside of the catacombs, it means the culprit is likely one the few who went inside.

Mika: Really? Why?

Mariella: Yeah, couldn't anybody have just dumped the dolly in there?

 _The reason why..._

 _This should prove my theory to be correct..._

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

C O L D D R A F T

" _THAT MUST BE IT!"_

* * *

Satoshi: Upon first entering the catacombs, we noticed something pretty strange.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"I have to say." Shoji brought up. "Are any of you feeling chilly, or is is just me?"_

 _"You too?" Aki responded. "I thought it was just me."_

 _"It is quite cold, down here." Miya agreed. "It's surprising, considering how warm it is outside."_

 _I then noticed Minori head over to a wall on our left, knocking on it a few times._

 _"Hey, Minori?" I questioned his actions. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Nothing." He responded, bluntly. "This wall just seemed hollow, is all..."_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

Shiho: There was a hollow wall with a draft?

Satoshi: Yeah, but we never considered _where_ exactly it was coming from – now we know it was the freezer.

Miya: So that same hollow wall inside the catacombs was the same one the culprit used to escape...

Satoshi: That's right, which would mean they already knew about what was on the other side.

Shoji: Which was why you though the killer was someone who was with us at the time.

Mariella: Sakiko? Shin? Do you two even know about the catacombs?

Shin: Yeah, don't worry about that – we were already filled in.

Sakiko: He's right, sounded like some creepy shit.

Mika: Haaaaaa! That's totally an understatement!

Minori: That aside, if we were to take those who went into the catacombs, wouldn't that leave us with nine suspects?

Akilina: Now all we need to do is figure out which one did it.

Kagura: Certainly, but how you propose we do that?

Eiji: By now, we may have enough information to figure out when he died – if we can work that out, we may be able to deduce the killer.

Taiyo: Sounds good, all we need to do is figure out where they were at the time!

 _The day he was killed…_

 _We should have enough information to figure it out…_

 _I just need to think…_

* * *

 **LOGIC DIVE!**

 _ **When did Taiyo talk with the killer?**_

 **(Yesterday Lunchtime)** (Yesterday Evening) (Yesterday Morning)

 _ **When did Kazumi fall victim to paralysis?**_

 **(After the Catacombs)** (Before the Catacombs) (During the Catacombs)

 _ **When did Kazumi die?**_

(Yesterday Morning) (Catacombs Evening) **(Catacombs Night)**

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: If we go by everything we know, he must have died the night after the catacombs incident.

Minori: Yeah, agreed.

Mariella: Really? Right after? How did you come to that conclusion?

Satoshi: Let's go over it slowly, since there's a lot to remember – the killer was already in Kazumi's room by yesterday lunchtime, meaning he must have already passed.

Akilina: Due to the dried blood stain, right?

Miya: Probably so, since it appeared to be more than a day old.

Satoshi: Exactly, we also need to consider the paralysis, since that would have played a vital role – the killer probably waited until the paralysis kicked in, before making their move.

Eiji: That would have been the evening of the catacombs incident, twenty-four hours after he first contracted the virus.

Satoshi: That's right, but if you remember, all of us were together that evening, meaning the murder must have happened later on.

Mariella: Yeah, that's the only thing that makes sense…

Shin: The murder likely took place right after the meeting, with the killer proceeding to drag the body towards the freezer.

Taiyo: Which was when they set everything up, with the bomb and stuff.

Kagura: Speaking of which, where did the killer even get the bomb?

Shoji: Yeah… Where _did_ they get the bomb?

Mika: Maybe they used one of the labs to make an explosive?

Akilina: I don't think that's likely…

 _Where did the killer get the bomb?_

 _I know this, surely…_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Kagura: The explosion was **quite powerful…**

Kagura: They couldn't have got it from just anywhere…

Miya: I wonder if it's possible...

Miya: Could they have got it **from Monokuma?**

Monokuma: Nah, this is all on the killer!

Monokuma: I **didn't interfere** at all!

Shin: I can't see something like that…

Shin: … being placed **out in the open…**

Shin: It must have been **hidden somewhere…**

Shiho: If we consider the places we've **already been to…**

Shiho: Maybe they got it **from the fun house?**

" _SHIHO, I AGREE WITH THAT!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Minori's Account_

* * *

Satoshi: Shiho's right, the bomb was from the fun house!

Mika: The fun house? How do you know that?

Satoshi: Minori was the one who originally found it, that's how.

Akilina: M-Minori?

Taiyo: Hey, bastard! What were you doing with a bomb?

Minori: Take it easy, it's not like I was one who used it.

Miya: You say that, but…

Satoshi: Don't worry, he's telling the truth – the bombs were confiscated from him, as soon as someone found out.

Shoji: In that case, who was the one who found out?

Minori: It was Kazumi. He caught me leaving the building, and wouldn't let me leave the area.

Mariella: He caught you carrying a bomb?

Minori: Before you ask, he took the whole thing from me, and took it to his room – he said he didn't feel comfortable with me carrying around something so dangerous.

Akilina: I don't blame him, he did the right thing.

Taiyo: You're definitely not lying to us, are you?

Minori: Of course not, what good would that do?

Mika: Sorry, but everything you say sounds super unconvincing.

Satoshi: Wait a minute, he's definitely not lying about this – there's solid evidence that can back him up.

Sakiko: Go ahead, we're waiting.

 _The thing that proves he isn't lying…_

 _I just have to tell them that..._

* * *

 **What proves that Minori isn't lying?**

 _\- (It happened before the murder took place) -_

 _ **\- (We found something in the trash) -**_

 _\- (He has no reason to mislead us) -_

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: While investigating Kazumi's room earlier, we came across the bomb's packaging in the trash – why would it be there, if he never took it back with him?

Mika: Hmmm… True...

Akilina: I know what you're trying to say, but wasn't he the first person to head over to his room?

Satoshi: …!

Minori: ...

Kagura: That's a good point, he was the first to leave the freezer, earlier – if you think about it, he could have just dumped the packaging in the trash, once he arrived.

Shoji: That actually makes a frightening amount of sense!

Eiji: Minori, do you have anything do say?

Minori: …

Mariella: Take that as a no…

Taiyo: Wait? Is he the killer?

Shin: It's far too early to say that, there are still some things we need to go over.

Akilina: It does make him a prime suspect, though.

 _Everyone's starting to suspect Minori…_

 _Although, that was kind of inevitable…_

 _Regardless, I have to convince everyone otherwise!_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Eiji: A very good point has been brought up…

Eiji: Minori could have **disposed of the packaging…**

Eiji: **Immediately after** entering Kazumi's room.

Minori: That's **not what happened…**

Minori: You really **need to think** things through.

Shin: There's something I want to clear up…

Shin: When discussing the bomb…

Shin: Satoshi used the word **"bombs"** earlier…

Shin: Almost implying that there **was more than one,** is that right?

Kagura: I **noticed that** too, but brushed it off.

Kagura: Wasn't there **only one bomb?**

" _NO, THAT'S WRONG!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Fun-Fun Bomb Packaging_

* * *

Satoshi: Actually, there were actually two bombs – here, take a look at the packaging.

Miya: Oh, there are two slots available.

Shoji: Yeah, whatever was in this thing definitely came in a pair.

Mariella: Wait, then what happened to the other bomb?

Mika: Maybe they just didn't want to use it, and threw it away?

Sakiko: That would way too convenient, and can't be the case.

Taiyo: Minori! What did you do with the second bomb? You better speak up!

Minori: … Why are you asking me?

Sakiko: It looks like people are getting confused – why don't you help them?

Satoshi: … Help them?

Sakiko: You still have a piece of evidence that's linked to all this, something that could help you out.

 _Something linked to the bomb…_

 _There's only one thing it could be…_

* * *

 _Used Truth Bullet: Disposed Remote_

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: You're talking about that remote you found, right?

Sakiko: Heh, good thinking.

Akilina: Wait, a remote? Do you mean the one connected to the bomb?

Shin: There's a remote connected to the bomb?

Akilina: Yeah, it said so on the box – apparently, the bombs can only be detonated via remote.

Shiho: Then the culprit must have used it to cause the explosion…

Satoshi: That's right, though whatever happened to the second bomb still remains a mystery.

Sakiko: No, it doesn't.

Satoshi: …!

Sakiko: You have all the information, you just need to figure it out – how did the killer set all this up?

 _I don't understand, why is she asking me all these questions?_

 _Isn't it still too early…?_

 _It would have been impossible for someone to be in the freezer…_

 _There's no way to figure out the mystery behind the second bomb…_

 _No… Never mind that… If she really has that much faith in me, then…_

 _Then I will see this through...!_

* * *

 **OUTLAW RUNNER**

 _ **Where did Sakiko find the remote?**_

 **(Closest Refrigerator)** (Furthest Refrigerator) (The Catacombs)

 _ **Could the killer have locked themselves in the freezer?**_

(They could have) **(They couldn't have)**

 _ **When did the killer escape the freezer?**_

 **(The night of the murder)** (They didn't escape) (After we arrived)

 _ **What happened to the second bomb?**_

(It is hidden somewhere) **(It already detonated)** (It was disposed of)

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: That's it… We were all falling into the killer's hands, this whole time!

Shoji: Whoa, slow down! What do you mean?

Satoshi: The reason why we were so confused, was because we assumed the killer had locked themselves in the freezer – we never considered they could have left, right after committing the murder!

Mariella: They left after committing the murder? How would they have done that?

Taiyo: Yeah, didn't the explosion happen when we arrived?

Satoshi: That was just a distraction, the bomb that caused the hole in the wall probably happened that same night – the one we heard this morning was none other than a ploy to confuse us!

Shin: You mean that explosion we heard was just a decoy?

Akilina: That would explain why everyone was in the dining hall – the killer had already escaped!

Minori: Huh. Seems like this development has solved most of our questions.

Eiji: So, the killer used the first bomb to escape, then the second to cover it up? Honestly, that's extremely clever.

Sakiko: I also came across the remote from earlier, it was thrown atop one of the refrigerators.

Kagura: That's odd, what was it doing there?

Sakiko: The killer must have threw it up there while we were distracted – they would have had to move fast, so probably just used the closest thing they could find.

Shoji: Those things are pretty tall; it wasn't a bad idea.

Shin: This is big, we may have just cracked the case.

Mariella: No kidding, now all we need to do is put the pieces together.

Miya: In that case, why don't we go back to the murder weapon?

Taiyo: Yeah, we still don't know how he died...

Minori: Just to get it out there, it wasn't the fridge.

Taiyo: Y… You're just trying to make me mad...!

…

 _He'll never let him forget about that…_

 _The murder weapon, let's see if we can work this out..._

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will wrap everything up, and we can finally move onto Chapter 3!_**


	30. Chapter 2: Part 15

_**Jeptwin - Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - Hopefully I can keep you on the edge of your seat for a little longer, at least until the chapter wraps up! Well, guess you'll need to continue reading to know about Minori! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - I appreciate the compliment! Ohoho, you just wait until you see what I have in store for the final case... As for ships, my answer is yes! I wasn't really planning on writing anything of that sort when I first started, but now I have quite a few things in store for some characters! I'll mention them at the bottom of the chapter, due to possible spoilers. This trial seems to be getting to everyone, with it being so complicated this time around. Danganronpa always has those characters that you love to hate - Komaeda, Ouma, etc. So when Minori's creator first dropped me their submission, my head was immediately flooded with ideas... Is he potentially this game's Komaeda/Ouma? Maybe? Even I'm not too sure! Is he Chapter 5 material? I would say so! Is this a confirmation that he will survive until Chapter 5? Ha, no! Take everything I say with a grain of salt! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **BIBOTOT - Thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **ashDanLand - Thanks for the review! It's great to hear that you're still around! I have quite a few followers/favorites, though I'm not quite sure who still keeps up with everything, so seeing unfamiliar faces is always a joy!**_

* * *

…

 _He'll never let him forget about that…_

 _The murder weapon, let's see if we can work this out..._

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Miya: The only visible injury on Kazumi...

Miya: … was the **stab wound** he suffered...

Miya: Though it's possible he died **from something else...**

Sakiko: I think so, too...

Sakiko: Stabbing just seems **too obvious...**

Sakiko: It was removed from **the Monokuma File** for a reason...

Shin: Maybe it **wasn't use** **d** to kill him…

Shin: But that information could still prove useful…

Akilina: What do you mean?

Shin: There were **no weapons** at the crime scene…

Shin: So what could they have used to stab him?

Sakiko: I might know the answer to that...

Sakiko: The weapon they used was **already disposed of.**

" _SAKIKO, I AGREE WITH THAT!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Freezer Temperature._

* * *

Satoshi: Wait a minute, you can't mean...

Sakiko: Heh, looks like you just figured it out…

Shoji: You figured it out? What was it? What did they use?

Sakiko: How about you morons figure it out for yourselves? If he can do it, why can't you?

Taiyo: Hey, some of us aren't that smart!

Minori: … Speak for yourself.

Mika: I know! I bet they stabbed him first, before dragging him to the freezer!

Akilina: Oh, that makes sense – it would also explain why we couldn't find anything!

Mariella: Couldn't they have also escaped, with the weapon on hand?

Sakiko: They could have, but that's not the case.

Eiji: You sound awfully certain, why do you think that?

Sakiko: Covering up how he died wasn't necessary, that's why – they could have just left things how they were, and we would still be in the same predicament.

Taiyo: What are you getting at? This is all hurting my head!

Satoshi: Hiding the cause of death wouldn't have had a huge impact on the trial, meaning it wasn't necessary for them to do hide how the victim died.

Shoji: Do you think they did it to add confusion?

Satoshi: Yeah, that's right.

Kagura: If that's the case, would there even be a need to continue this topic?

Sakiko: It's probably best to figure out what they used, as it might come into play later.

Miya: Yes, that's true...

Sakiko: Satoshi, you seem to have already figured it out, so why don't you just tell them?

…

 _Yeah, I already know the answer…_

 _The weapon that was used to cover up the murder…_

 _It must have been…_

* * *

 **HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

I C I C L E

" _THIS IS MY ANSWER!"_

* * *

Satoshi: The weapon was the killer used was more than likely an icicle.

Shiho: … An icicle?

Shoji: Ha, you crack me up! Seriously though, what did they use?

Satoshi: …

Mariella: Wait… You're serious?

Akilina: That can't be right… You actually believe they used an icicle?

Eiji: Of course not, something so fragile could never be used for murder.

Sakiko: Except that it wasn't used for murder, only to cover it up.

Mika: Wouldn't an icicle just slip out of the their hands, though?

Shin: Hold on now, there might actually be some truth to this...

Miya: You really think so?

Shin: Yeah, if the icicle was sharp and sturdy enough, it might have been possible...

Shoji: The victim had already passed, as well, meaning their wouldn't have been a struggle...

Kagura: I would suggest looking at where the victim was stabbed – that might lead you in the right direction.

Mariella: … Wasn't it through his stomach?

Kagura: That's exactly right, an area which would be easy to penetrate.

Shin: I see where you're going with this – it would have been difficult for an icicle to go through bone, so they wouldn't have had much choice.

Minori: But even then, would it really have gone that deep?

Shin: If enough force was used, it may have gone just deep enough to make it look fatal...

Shiho: Then... it's actually possible?

Satoshi: The freezer temperature could have been related to this, too – they could have turned up the heat to dispose of the weapon.

Mika: Oh! That might be why they turned it up!

Eiji: Raising the temperature would have completely melted the ice, destroying any evidence.

Akilina: So an icicle could have really been used?

Sakiko: It makes sense, considering what we already know.

Shin: The ones hanging from the roof looked pretty thick; it's definitely not out of the question...

Taiyo: Damn, whoever did this is just full of tricks!

Shoji: Okay, so if they used an icicle to cover their tracks, what was used to kill him?

Kagura: It couldn't have been a stab wound, we know that much...

Mariella: That's true, but will that really help us here?

 _This is the final stretch…_

 _I'm sure that once we figure this out, we can end this…_

* * *

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**

Shoji: The stab wound turned out the be **a cover up…**

Shoji: … Meaning that **can't be** how he died…

Taiyo: Maybe he was **whacked over the head?**

Taiyo: … Or maybe he was **drowned** in the pool?

Mariella: Please don't imagine such horrible things…!

Mika: Maybe he died from **the flu…**

Mika: … and someone is trying to cover it up!

Akilina: There's **no evidence** for that, though…

Akilina: … And how would that **benefit them** at all?

Minori: Consider this…

Minori: What if he died from **some kind of poison?**

" _MINORI, I AGREE WITH THAT!"_

 _Used Truth Bullet: Pink Stain_

* * *

Satoshi: Minori's right, it's possible that Kazumi died from poisoning.

Taiyo: Poisoning? Why's that?

Satoshi: Well, while we were looking over his room earlier, we came across this pink stain that had-

Shoji: Wait, pink stain?

Taiyo: …!

Satoshi: Yeah… What's wrong?

Miya: Shoji, do you know anything about this?

Shoji: I don't know, it's just… I also saw a pink stain in the chem lab, yesterday…

Minori: What? If that's true, then these things could be linked…

Taiyo: I was with him when he saw it, we were going to get protein shakes!

Eiji: At least he has an alibi, do you suspect it could be poison?

Shoji: It said so on the bottle; it was definitely a poison – an extremely lethal one, too.

Sakiko: What did it say, exactly?

Shoji: I didn't understand most of it, but it seemed like just inhaling the stuff was dangerous – just a single drop would have proved fatal, had it been consumed.

Taiyo: Yeah, just opening the bottle made me feel dizzy.

Kagura: You opened it, knowing how dangerous it was?

Sakiko: At this point, just let him do his thing – you said it made you dizzy, right?

Taiyo: … What about it?

Sakiko: How bad did you feel? Did you feel like you were going to collapse?

Taiyo: Pretty much, whatever was in that thing really packed a punch.

Minori: If that's true, then the potency might have caught the killer off guard.

Shoji: Judging by the stain, the killer must have gotten more than what they bargained for...

Kagura: Of course, they must have lost their balance and dropped the poison.

Mariella: What about the stain in Kazumi's room?

Minori: Without a doubt, it must have been the same liquid as the one we just discussed.

Akilina: So they dropped the poison twice? How clumsy is this killer?

Mika: Clumsy enough to drop the poison twice!

Minori: Regardless of how stupid the killer is, it was probably what happened.

Sakiko: Shoji, where exactly did you find the poison?

Shoji: Which one? The stain or the bottle?

Sakiko: The bottle, obviously.

Shoji: Gahaha, my bad! We saw it in the trash, soon after finding the stain!

Shin: Really? Why would it be in there?

Eiji: It _is_ confusing. For it to be in the trash, they would have had to return to the chemistry lab.

Miya: You mean after the murder? Wouldn't that be risky?

Sakiko: It would have been risky, but they probably had no choice.

Taiyo: What do you mean they had no choice?

Sakiko: Use your a head a little, they wanted to dispose of the evidence they left behind.

Mariella: … You mean the stain from earlier?

Akilina: That can't be right, otherwise they would have cleaned it already.

Minori: Not necessarily, it may have already stained once they arrived.

Miya: It's definitely possible, had they left it long enough...

Shoji: Judging by how it looked, you might be right about that…

Kagura: Then going by all of this, it seems we may have found the true cause of death.

Minori: Yeah, the culprit must have used the poison to kill him…

Sakiko: That's not even the end of it… The poor bastard would have been self aware, too...

Shiho: …

Satoshi: …

Shin: That's not something I want to think about…

Mariella: … Is there anything else we can discuss?

Eiji: Good call, a change in topics sounds like a grand idea.

Shoji: I think that's everything out of the way… All we need to do now is to figure out who did it…

Mariella: I think you're right, we really have solved everything…

Minori: Satoshi, don't you have a lead?

Satoshi: H… Huh…?

Minori: Not again… Your memory is about as developed as a certain someone's brain…

Taiyo: … Who's that?

Akilina: Try not to think too much into it…

Minori: …

Satoshi: …

Minori: … Don't look at me like you don't know – would you hurry up and answer?

Akilina: You could just tell us yourself, you know?

…

… _I don't get why you're so keen on me doing this…_

… _Let's see… I think I might know what he's talking about..._

* * *

 **What piece of evidence are we missing?**

 _ **\- (USB Drive) -**_

 _\- (Monokuma's Secret Sauce) -_

 _\- (A third Fun-Fun Bomb) -_

" _I SEE!"_

* * *

Satoshi: We looked over Shusuke's USB earlier, which showed us some interesting facts.

Kagura: What kind of facts? Anything that points us to the culprit?

 _Yes, absolutely…_

 _What we found should definitely point us towards who did this…_

* * *

 _Used Truth Bullet: Kazumi's Childhood Friend_

" _THIS WILL PROVE IT!"_

* * *

Satoshi: While scouring across the information, we came across something pretty suspicious.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

" _ _Kazumi and his companion continued to make fond memories together, until one fated day, everyone's favourite swordsman decided to hide away in his family home, putting aside his duties as a friend, and disappearing without a trace. Eventually, our grief-stricken victim caved into reality, and accepted the facts – their friendship was no longer – proceeding to move abroad with their parents, and start a fresh life anew. Can Kazumi be forgiven for such blasphemous actions? Can their friendship be repaired? How will the two of them interact in the killing game? So many questions that need answers!"__

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

Shin: Wait, all this information was on that drive?

Satoshi: There was more, but this is all that seems relevant – that section near the bottom is clearly strange.

Minori: If this information is legit, then the person mentioned here is probably in this room...

Akilina: What? Seriously?

Mariella: Are you saying he had some sort some of friend he betrayed, and that friend is with us, right now?

Minori: That's about the gist of it...

Shoji: If you consider how it's worded, it definitely makes sense.

Eiji: Just to confirm, can you definitely say this information is accurate?

Satoshi: Definitely, he even spoke to me about it before he died...

Shoji: Damn… That sucks…

Mika: But is there any indication of who this mystery person might be?

Miya: There must be, we just need to put our heads together!

 _…_

 _That's right… We do…_

 _And I know exactly how we're going to do that…_

* * *

Used Evidence: Cracked Pendant

"I SEE!"

* * *

Satoshi: Sakiko found a pendant while investigating the body – there was a picture of two children inside, one of which you all should recognize…

Shoji: Hey… That kid looks like a younger Kazumi…

Minori: Probably because it is a younger Kazumi...

Eiji: Indeed, then could this other child be the person we're looking for?

Akilina: Maybe… They don't really look like anyone in this room…

Taiyo: They have brown hair and green eyes, does anyone here fit that description?

Shin: Hold on now, look at picture carefully – it looks like they're playing dress-up, or something…

Mariella: Yeah, you can see boxes of clothes behind them.

Kagura: There are some accessories, too – they could very well be wearing a wig, so be careful.

Shiho: In that case, their hair could be an entirely different colour…

Satoshi: …!

Sakiko: Hey, do you finally understand?

Satoshi: I… I don't…

Sakiko: Would you stop your mumbling, and answer the fucking question?

Satoshi: …!

Akilina: Hey! Don't say such selfish things to him!

Shoji: Hey now! Everyone calm down, okay? Take a breath!

Minori: …

Satoshi: … I…

Shoji: Hey man, don't worry about it...

Satoshi: No… It's just…

Sakiko: …

…

Shoji: …?

Satoshi: It's fine… She was just trying to give me a push, in her own way...

Kagura: If you say so…

 _I can't really blame her for losing her cool…_

 _It was obvious from the start, she knew who the culprit was all along..._

 _She knew who the true killer was, but left us to figure it out on her own..._

 _I don't know why she did it, but there has to be a good reason…_

 _That's why… I need to end this…_

 _…_

Satoshi: I… I know who the culprit is…

Mika: Whoa, that was unexpected!

Akilina: What? Who was it? Who was the one who did it?

Eiji: Jupiter, do you really know who it is...?

 _…_

 _Yes…_

 _I'm sure of it… There's something that we still haven't considered..._

 _The one who killed Kazumi… The one who set up this almost-perfect murder…_

 _It has to be… There's no doubt about it…_

* * *

SELECT SOMEONE

 **\- MIKA CHOSHI -**

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"

* * *

Satoshi: … Mika, it was you, wasn't it?

Sakiko: …

Mika: Whaaat? You think it was me?

Eiji: Seriously? Are you joking?

Shoji: Of course he's just playing around! He has to be, right?

Satoshi: …

Shoji: Holy cow, he's totally serious…

Taiyo: How did you come to that dumb conclusion? Wouldn't she have had the flu?

Satoshi: …!

Shin: … Mika had the flu?

Akilina: You didn't know that?

Shin: Not until now…

Kagura: That's right, those who previously caught the disease wouldn't have known…

Sakiko: This is like being with a bunch of monkeys, when did she catch the disease?

Shiho: … Ye…Yesterday morning...

Sakiko: Yesterday morning? Thanks for finally telling us!

Mariella: If you didn't know, then why didn't you say so during the trial?

Sakiko: Because we thought there were only four fucking victims!

Satoshi: That doesn't matter, this actually tells us a great deal about the culprit...

Taiyo: Who you think is Mika!

Mika: Whoa, hey! There's no way it was me!

Satoshi: Shoji, when was it you informed everyone about going to the beach? Was it during supper?

Shoji: Good question… I can't remember the exact time, but it was definitely during supper…

Satoshi: In that case, can you tell me who exactly was there?

Shoji: I'm pretty sure everyone was there, right?

Akilina: Everyone who hadn't been affected at least; we were all sitting around the table.

Minori: I remember seeing everyone too, why do you want to know?

Satoshi: It was just to confirm my suspicions, since that would mean none of you could possibly be the culprit.

Mari: That's right, since that's when we spoke to thekiller…

Miya: … And everyone would have been at the cafeteria, during that time...

Shin: Going by what we know, that would leave us with only two remaining suspects...

Satoshi: Yeah… Myself and Mika…

Mika: …!

Minori: Except it would have been impossible for you to be the culprit – the three of us spoke to the culprit, remember?

 _…!_

Minori, did you just…

Eiji: So you finally decided to confirm that fact, it's about time…

Minori: …

Akilina: Mika… Did you really do this…?

Mika: …

Miya: Please… At least try to deny it… This is one of your jokes, isn't it…?

Mika: … Why are you all blaming me?

Shoji: H… Hey! We're not blaming you! We just want to make sure! Right, everyone?

Minori: Well, we are kind of blaming her…

Shoji: …

 _…!_

 _… No, I can't let my emotions take over…_

 _… I need to keep this going…_

Satoshi: There's also more indisputable proof that you should all know about – it happened when the virus took hold of its first two victims…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"No, you're not going alone!" An obviously unsatisfied voice responded. "You're being selfish!"_

 _I looked to my side to see Mika, of all people, angrily opposing Kazumi's proposition._

 _Kazumi was noticeably shocked that someone had went against him, even after everything he had just said. "S...Sorry…" He responded. "I…"_

 _"Why do you want to go alone?" Mika responded, fiercely. "What would you do if you fell, with her on your back?"_

 _"..." He decided the hold back his words, in order to hear what she had to say._

 _"Stop trying to act cool!" She boomed, sticking out her tongue. "It's embarrassing when I'm the only one shouting!"_

 _None of us spoke a word._

 _Instead, we were all just in awe; even the hard-to-impress Minori seemed to be enjoying this particular happening._

 _Mika then ran up to the swordsman, and looked him in the eye. "I want to go with you." She said. "Regardless of the disease, I want to help!"_

 _Kazumi's face stared down at her for a few seconds, before responding. "Fine." He sighed, putting his head in in hands. "If you want to, then feel free..."_

 _"Wait, are you going with him?" Mari asked, halting any advancements. "You're sure?"_

 _"Yeah, just in case!" She smiled. "I don't think letting them go alone is a good idea."_

 _"That aside, will you be all right, alone?" Shin inquired. "Maybe one of us should tag along."_

 _"Don't worry!" Mika cheerfully insured. "I can do this much, at least!"_

 _Shin looked unsure for a second, before settling on his answer. "Okay." He nodded. "You know where we are, just in case."_

 _With that, the three left the gym, leaving us to ponder over everything we had just witnessed._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

Satoshi: There's something extremely suspicious about this – something that points to only you.

* * *

 **What was suspicious about this scenario?**

\- (She could have killed Kazumi) -

\- (Why she was so adamant) -

 **\- (She could have saw the bombs) -**

 _"_ _ _I SEE!"__

* * *

Satoshi: If you took Kazumi back to his room, couldn't you have noticed the bombs he was keeping?

Mika: …!

Shin: Actually, that's a valid point – is there anything you want to say to that?

Mika: … Yeah, they were sitting on his desk… I never thought they were bombs, though…

Akilina: At least she admitted it… The packaging doesn't exactly scream 'bombs!'.

Minori: It's still suspicious, no one else would have known about them, after all…

Taiyo: Aside from you…

Minori: Yeah, but we already established that the killer was at the dorms…

Satoshi: That's fine, now for the next question – why were you so adamant to escort the two of them back to their rooms?

Mika: Well… I just wanted to be considerate, that's all…

Satoshi: Is that really it, or is there a deeper reason behind this?

Kagura: Hold on, are you referring to what was written on that drive?

Miya: Oh, you mean about that friend of his?

Mika: Wait… You think that drive was talking about me?

Satoshi: I can't say for sure, but it's definitely likely…

Mika: Ooooh… In that case, you're totally wrong!

Satoshi: …!

Sakiko: …

Eiji: What do you mean, he's totally wrong?

Mika: That childhood friend you mentioned, it's the same one in that pendant, isn't it?

Shoji: Yeah, that's it…

Mika: Doesn't that prove my innocence? Shouldn't it be clear? It should, right?

Minori: … Ah, you mean the eye colour?

Mika: Bingoooo! Whoever this girl in the picture is has green eyes, but mine are totally blue!

Taiyo: Huh… Guess we were wrong…

Akilina: Please don't give up that easily...

Eiji: But… How can this be… I thought…

Mika: Come on, don't give up! The true culprit is still out there, somewhere!

Taiyo: Yeah, how many times do they plan on tricking us?

Minori: More times than you seem to be aware of, apparently…

 _…_

 _… No, that's clearly a lie…_

Satoshi: Sorry, but whatever you're trying to pull won't work on me...

Mika: What are you talking about? How can that possibly be me?

Shoji: Satoshi… Man… Are you really sure about this?

Mariella: Yeah… Maybe we just took a wrong turn, somewhere…

 _…_

 _No… There weren't any wrong turns…_

 _Mika is definitely the culprit…_

 _I'll even prove it to everyone, right now!_

* * *

 ** **PANIC TALK ACTION****

 ** **-**** ** **Mika Choshi**** ** **-****

Mika: Hey, why do you still think it's me?

Satoshi: Despite what you're telling everyone else, your lies won't work on me!

Mika: Lies? What are you talking about? Aren't we friends?

Satoshi: Of course we are, which is why it pains me to do all of this!

Mika: Come on! Deep down, you know it wasn't me who did it!

Satoshi: I wish that was the case, but we both know that isn't true!

Mika: You're dead set on blaming me! You're being such a dummy, right now!

Satoshi: Everything adds up too perfectly, we both know that!

Mika: What about my point about the pendant? That holds up, right?

Satoshi: Sorry, but it doesn't! That person was definitely you!

Mika: Didn't you hear what I said? It couldn't have been me!

Mika: **MY EYES ARE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT COLOR!**

 _ _Used Truth Bullet:__ _ _Colored Contacts__

 ** **SATOSHI:**** ** **MIKA**** ** **, THIS IS THE END!****

 ** ***BREAK*****

* * *

Satoshi: That doesn't matter, you could have simply been wearing coloured contacts!

Mika: H... Haaaah…!

Taiyo: … Contacts?

Akilina: I remember now, you told us about how you used to wear colored contacts as a kid…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"You can't read it?" Mika tilted her head. "Do you have problems with your eyesight?"_

 _"Yeah..." Aki responded. "A little..."_

 _"Why don't you get some glasses?" Mika questioned, curiously. "I bet it would help a bunch!"_

 _"Maybe." Aki forced a short laugh. "Although, I think I can fare pretty well, without."_

 _"What about contacts?" She continued, enthusiastically. "Do you think you'd wear those?"_

 _"Who cares about contacts?" Minori scowled. "You're wasting time."_

 _"What? Don't be like that, Minori!" Mika pouted, proceeding to argue. "I used to wear them, so I know what I'm talking about!"_

 _"You used to wear contacts, Mika?" I asked, somewhat fascinated. "I never took you for someone with bad eyesight."_

 _"I still wear them, now." She replied. "I never really was a fan of glasses."_

 _"No kidding?" I smiled. "That's a surprise."_

 _"These are only the plain ones, though." She continued, pointing towards her eye. "I have a bunch of them, in all sorts of colours!"_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

Shoji: Wait… That really happened…?

Minori: It happened all right, and this probably solidifies our answer.

Eiji: If this is true, then you could still very well be the one in that photograph…

Shoji: It can't be...

Mika: W… Wait… You don't…

Kagura: Please, don't try and argue any more… It's not worth it…

Mika: B… But…

Shiho: …

Monokuma: Hm? Have we reached a verdict, already?

Minori: Yeah… Just get on with it…

Mika: …

Monokuma: Okay! Please pull the level in front of you to cast your votes! Will you be right, or will you be completely wrong?

Mika: …

…

…

…

Mika: … Kazumi… I hope this was enough…

…

...

* * *

**- [ Miya Ichinose ] -**

**- [ Satoshi Yokota ] -**

**- [ Shoji Sugano ] -**

**- [ Eiji Yamaguchi ] -**

(DEAD)**- [ Chinami Hasekura ] -**(DEAD)

**- [ Akilina Pajari ] -**

**- [ Minori Hiniku ] -**

**- [ Sol Taiyo ] -**

**- [ Mariella O'day ] -**

**- [ Kagura Hata ] -**

**- [ Shin Kuroi ] -**

**- [ Sakiko Kumasaka ] -**

 ****- [ Mika Choshi ] -****

**- [ Shiho Nagumo ] -**

(DEAD)**- [ Kazumi Okura ] -**(DEAD)

(DEAD)**- [ Shusuke Nakano ] -**(DEAD)

 ** _ **=CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GOT IT RIGHT!=**_**

 _ ** **=CLASS TRIAL: DISMISSED!=****_

* * *

 _ **My mistake, NEXT chapter will wrap everything up! Honestly didn't think this would takes so long...**_

...

 ** _You know, to add a little teaser, here's a little sneak peak at what's to come in Chapter 3:_**

 ** _\- A demonic atmosphere proceeds to overwhelm the students..._**

 ** _\- Sometimes we can take light for granted..._**

 ** _\- A man's fantasy..._**

 ** _\- There's a thief among us..._**

 ** _\- Two people develop an unlikely bond..._**

 ** _\- Insanity is not always immediately recognized..._**

 ** _..._**

 _ **Now then, relationships I'm looking forward to write:**_

 _ **\- Kagura & Aki's friendship**_

 _ **\- Satoshi & Sakiko's friendship**_

 ** _\- Shoji & Shiho's friendship_**

 ** _These are all I'm going to say for now, since the rest are supposed to be surprises._**

...


	31. Chapter 2: Part 16

_**liammarklh88: I remember you first bringing it up during the investigating, and thinking "Shit..." A few people seem to approve of the icicle idea, which is great since I was worried people would see it as too far fetched. Thanks for sticking around up to now, and for the review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1: I'll answer your question at the end on the chapter, just like last time! I also find it fun to respond to them! Well, whichever role they may seemingly have, just know that there's a chance they could very well die this very chapter! There's a certain upcoming chapter that involves one unlikely relationship in particular, and I'm hoping that it ends up really tugging on people's heart strings, due to what happens with them! Thanks for sticking around up to now, and for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin: I'm curious, who are these possible victims/culprits you have in mind? I'm curious about that, and I'd like to hear them through PM! The 'man's fantasy' thing is a reference the the games, in which the MC gets to see some rather 'pleasing' sights. Everything else you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TheRoseShadow21: Awesome! I'm pleased you liked it, and I look forward to seeing you stick around! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **BIBOTOT: Thanks very much, the mini-game segments are something I put quite a bit of thought into, so I'm glad you like them! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **TJMike: Great to see you here, and I look forward to seeing you around! I appreciate the compliments! Guess that's Danganronpa, right? It's dangerous to have favorites! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Kearse: Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

Monokuma: That's right! The culprit this time around is none other than Mika Choshi!

Miya: It can't be…

Shoji: No way…

Minori: Damn… You were the last person I thought would give into this killing game…

Eiji: To come up with such a plan too, we really underestimated your abilities…

Mika: …

Taiyo: I still don't get how everything happened though, why didn't you do that thing?

Satoshi: … That thing?

Monopa: Yeah, the thing! Wait, what fuckin' thing?

Taiyo: That thing you did last time! When you cleared everything up after the trial!

Satoshi: …

Shin: Oh, you mean where he went over the entire case…

Kagura: We already managed without it – there wasn't any need.

Sakiko: Of course not, doing it would have been a waste of time.

Monokuma: How dare you! I'll have you know that it's pretty darn iconic!

Monopa: Yeah, fuckin' iconic! Suck it!

Monoma: Monopa, please return to your old sweet self!

Sakiko: …

Akilina: Whether it was necessary or not, it still would have been nice to piece everything together...

Mariella: Yeah, there was a lot we discussed, so a summary would have been nice to have...

Minori: Satoshi, you're hearing this, right?

Satoshi: … What? You want me to do it?

Minori: You don't need to, but wasn't it you who did it last time?

Satoshi: Well… I did, but…

Mika: I think you should do it, too…

Satoshi: …!

Taiyo: Like hell! You don't get a say in this!

Miya: Please… Let's just hear what she has to say…

Mika: I won't make any excuses, but there's a reason for why everything happened…

Eiji: You're saying you have a valid reason for murder?

Mika: Please, just hear me out… There was definitely a reason for it…

Shin: And you want us to get a better understanding of the case, before telling us that reason?

Mariella: If you really mean that, then…

Shiho: I… I believe in you…! I know you would never kill anyone in cold blood…!

Mika: …

Shin: In that case, it looks like we really should go over everything again…

Sakiko: Seriously…? Fine, do what you want…

Monokuma: Wait, you're doing it right now? Like, after the trial?

Kagura: Is that a problem?

Monokuma: Nuh-uh! No way! New developments are always welcome!

Mika: …

Satoshi: …

…

… _This case has been a roller coaster from beginning to end…_

… _But now we can finally end it…_

… _We can finally put and end to all of this..._

* * *

 ** **CLIMAX REASONING****

 _ _WHO__ _ _DID KAZUMI MEET AT THE FUN HOUSE__ _ _? =__ _ _MINORI__

 _ _WHAT DID THE KILLER NOTICE INSIDE KAZUMI'S ROOM? = THE FUN-FUN BOMBS__

 _ _WHAT WAS THE TRUE MURDER WEAPON? = POISO__ _ _N__

 _ _WHAT DID THE KILLER USE TO__ _ _IMPERSONATE THE VICTIM__ _ _? = THE__ _ _VOICE CHANGER__

 _ _WHO DISCOVERED THE STAIN IN THE CHEMISTRY LAB? = SHOJI & TAIYO__

 _ _WHAT DID THE KILLER USE TO COVER UP THE MURDER__ _ _? =__ _ _AN ICICLE__

 _ _WHAT DID THE KILLER PLACE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR__ _ _? =__ _ _A REFRIGERATOR__

 _ _WHERE DID THE KILLER HIDE THE DOLLY? = THE CATACOMBS__

 _" _Here's everything that happened in this case!"__

* * *

 ** **CLIMAX RETURN****

 _ _ACT 1__

 _ _Let's think back to right before we were presented with our second motive – we were all waiting for Kazumi and Minori to arrive inside the gymnasium. None of us were suspicious at the time, and figured they must have ha__ _ _d__ _ _a valid reason for being so late. This was around the same time that Kazumi confiscated the bombs from Minori, something none us can really blame him for doing. The two of them agreed to keep all of this under wraps, and that they wouldn't speak of this to anyone. Little did they know, that this would contribute to the killer's plan. Soon after the two of them arrived, Monokuma presented us with our second motive – it was some sort of deadly virus that gave its victims only a few days to live. Sakiko was the first to succumb, with the second victim being Kazumi.__

 _ _ACT 2__

 _ _After discussing what should be done, the killer offered to escort the pair back to their rooms, something we didn't__ _ _consider suspicious at the time__ _ _. Upon reaching__ _ _Kazumi's__ _ _room,__ _ _the__ _ _y__ _ _noticed something sitting on his desk – the bombs that had been taken from Minori. It was likely around this time, that the killer saw their opportunity to commit murder. The next day is when the whole thing with the catacombs took place. Upon first entering, we noticed a hollow wall, which seemed to also be emitting a draft. We brushed this off at the time and thought nothing of it, but the killer had probably figured out what was going on – they may have just figured out a way to plan the perfect murder. A few hours later, after discussing__ _ _our__ _ _experiences with the incident__ _ _, we each went our separate ways and headed back to our rooms. At least, that was what we thought...__

 _ _ACT 3__

 _ _Knowing Kazumi would have been in a__ _ _paralysed__ _ _state by this time, the killer proceeded t__ _ _o__ _ _make their way over to the chemistry lab to grab some poison –__ _ _the true murder weapon__ _ _.__ _ _Its__ _ _toxicity content must have been so high, that it caused the__ _ _m__ _ _to stumble,__ _ _resulting in__ _ _them__ _ _spilling__ _ _the liquid__ _ _. At this point, it would have been far too dangerous to stick around__ _ _, meaning they must have left the__ _ _lab__ _ _as fast as possible, carrying whatever was left of the spilled__ _ _poison__ _ _.__ _ _After reaching Kazumi's room, the__ _ _killer__ _ _probably__ _ _used his room key get inside –__ _ _they likely swiped__ _ _it from him the day before.__ _ _This would mean that e__ _ _ven if he locked it manually from the inside, it would have proved useless.__

 _ _ACT 4__

 _ _After accessing his room, the killer opened up the poison, and poured the contents into the victims mouth,__ _ _ending their life__ _ _.__ _ _We can only hope that he didn't suffer from this, and died immediately.__ _ _Due to the fumes from the liquid, the killer__ _ _once again grew dizzy__ _ _, causing them to drop some of the poison into the carpet – this time though, it was only a small amount, so we can assume they were somewhat__ _ _aware of what would happen__ _ _.__ _ _This, or it could just be down the killer's clumsy nature.__ _ _Next, the killer proceeded to drag Kazumi out of his room and over to the freezer – if I had to guess, they probably dragged him outside, before using the dolly t__ _ _o carry__ _ _the body to__ _ _wards__ _ _their destination.__ _ _As for where they got hold of the dolly, it was most likely from one of the school's newly opened floors.__

 _ _ACT 5__

 _ _Upon arriving, they dragged Kazumi into the freezer, and used an icicle to forcibly stab a hole through his stomach, in order t__ _ _o__ _ _hide the true cause of death. Afterwards, they used the dolly to move the refrigerator in front of the freezer door__ _ _–__ _ _this was to give us the false impression__ _ _that__ _ _this__ _ _was__ _ _a locked room murder. Finally,__ _ _what they did next__ _ _left us completely stumped – they used one of the bombs to blow a hole into the back of the freezer,__ _ _in other words, the hollow wall from the catacombs__ _ _. They hooked up the second bomb to this same hole, planning to detonate it when someone eventually discover__ _ _ed__ _ _the body. This was to make us believe they had__ _ _been inside the freezer that whole time,__ _ _and had only just escaped__ _ _.__ _ _Right__ _ _before leaving, the killer turned up the heating to destroy any evidence, before disposing of the dolly inside the catacombs.__ _ _This could have also been when they picked up the voice changer, though that's just speculation__ _ _on my part__ _ _.__ _ _After returning, the killer probably went back to the chemistry lab to try and clean up the spilled poison, only to realize that it had already stained into the floor. Out of desperation, they likely tried their best to remove the stain, only to fail in the end.__ _ _Deeply regretting their mistake, they threw the empty poison bottle in the trash, and proceeded to make their leave. T__ _ _he day after, Shoji and Taiyo came across this same stain,__ _ _also noticing the empty bottle – it's great that they did, otherwise figuring out the cause of death would have been far more difficult__ _ _to do.__

 _ _ACT__ _ _6__

 _ _The next morning was something that definitely contributed to the killer's downfall – they had caught the death flu, due to their interaction with an already-sick individual. After returning to their room however, they made a grave mistake that they wouldn't have been able to recover from.__ _ _Likely o__ _ _ut of panic and fatigue, the killer__ _ _must have__ _ _forgot about__ _ _stage two and three of the death flu –__ _ _stage two would have left the victim with paralysis, while stage three would__ _ _have__ _ _place__ _ _d__ _ _them in a coma__ _ _– regardless of what stage Kazumi would have been__ _ _i__ _ _n__ _ _at the time__ _ _, he wouldn't have been able to speak.__ _ _With the voice changer on hand, t__ _ _he__ _ _killer__ _ _desperately carried themselves over to his room, eager not to cause any suspicion. Ironically, they ended up doing the exact opposite. First, the killer spoke to Taiyo, who didn't think too much into it, but who they spoke to later on definitely raised an eyebrow. Delivering food to the sick, Minori and Mari made their way over to the dorms, and also ended up speaking to who they thought was Kazumi.__ _ _This whole thing definitely caused controversy, but thankfully everything was cleared up in the end.__

 _ _ACT 7__

 _ _The next morning was when everyone began to gather at the beach – this was due to Shoji's invitation the night before.__ _ _Everyone probably decided to head down to the freezer to grab what they needed, only to find that the door had been blocked off. Eventually, Taiyo and Shoji managed to push over the refrigerator blocking the entrance, only to reveal Kazumi's body on the other side – it was at this time that those affected with the flu had somehow recovered, and were able to move around, once again. I was the first to meet with the others at the freezer, just seconds before the second bomb had been detonated. At the time, we had no idea this was all part of the killer's plan, so we all assumed that it was used__ _ _as an escape route__ _ _. After everyone else had arrived, we were awestruck a__ _ _t__ _ _the hole caused by the explosion,__ _ _giving__ _ _the killer a chance to toss the detonator on top of one of the refrigerators.__ _ _It doesn't necessarily make sense as to why they would want to do this, but it was likely due to to__ _ _restrictions__ _ _– it's quite possible you would need to be in the vicinity__ _ _for the detonator__ _ _to work. This would explain why the killer still had the remote, and didn't just leave it back at the dorms.__

 _ _We may have already figured out the killer, but it doesn't get any easier to say it…__

 _ _Kazumi's Childhood Friend… and the culprit behind this case…__

 _ _Mika Choshi, it was you…__

* * *

Akilina: So that's how everything went down...

Shoji: That was a nice little breakdown… Thanks for that…

Shin: Mika, what was it you were planning on telling us?

Eiji: Yes, please don't keep us waiting any longer…

Mika: Okay… I'm just going to say it outright… Kazumi asked for this to happen…

Satoshi: …!

Shoji: W… What…?

Taiyo: Hey, don't lie to me! Kazumi didn't want to die!

Mika: It's not for the reason you're thinking, just hear me out…

Minori: Let me guess, something happened after you took him back to his room?

Sakiko: …

Akilina: Hold on, what now?

Mika: It might take a while to explain, but that's actually true…

Mariella: You mean he's right? If that's the case, then what happened exactly?

Kagura: By any chance, was this when you revealed to him your identity?

Shiho: Identity…?

Miya: … You mean about how they used to be friends? Is that true?

Mika: Hehe, that's it… It might take a few minutes to tell you everything, but…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MIKA)**

* * *

 _Kazumi: Y… You're…_

 _Mika: Yeah, from way back then! You didn't forget about me, did you?_

 _Kazumi:_ _Th-This pendant… I can't believe it…_

 _Mika: Same here! It's been waaaay too long!_

 _Kazumi: How… How did you know…?_

 _Mika: Try not to talk, okay? You act tough, but you're really just a big softie!_

 _Kazumi: Ah… My mistake…_

 _Mika: Anywho, you totally grew up to look super intimidating!_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: Hey, dummy! Don't ignore me! This is a reunion!_

 _Kazumi: You just asked me not to respond…_

 _Mika: It was rhetorical! I didn't mean it!_

 _Kazumi: Please… That made no sense at all…_

 _Mika: …!_

 _Kazumi: Heh, pouting won't work_ _any more_ _…_

 _ _*thump*__

 _Kazumi: Neither will chopping my forehead…_

 _Mika:_ _Jerk_ _…_

 _Kazumi: Oh… That reminds me…_

 _Mika: …?_

 _Kazumi:_ _About my disappearance… I don't expect any forgiveness…_ _Just know that I apologize..._

 _Mika: It was your parents, right?_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: I already knew what happened from the start, so don't worry about it – if anything, you should be mad at me for moving away so suddenly._

 _Kazumi: N… No… That's nothing you should feel bad about…_

 _Mika: … Just know that what happened wasn't your fault_ _–_ _not once did_ _it_ _cross my mind._

 _Kazumi: Perhaps… Though now I feel silly for letting it bother me…_

 _Mika: Well, you always were the dense one!_

 _Kazumi: Coming from you…_

 _Mika: Hehe, maybe we just got dumber with age!_

 _Kazumi: Yes… The most proficient tool in the shed must have come in pairs…_

 _Mika: … What?_

 _Kazumi: I said… The most profic-_

 _Mika: Hold it! No more! I know what you said, but what does it mean?_

 _Kazumi:_ _You know that saying_ _… The sharpest tool in the shed…_

 _Mika:_ _O_ _h, that's what you meant!_ _Now it makes sense!_

 _Kazumi:_ _Sorry_ _… That was just my idea of a joke… I'll refrain from them in the future…_

 _Mika:_ _Noooo, keep doing them! They're so bad, they're great!_

 _Kazumi: … I'll assume that was a compliment…_

 _Mika:_ _I'll leave that up to interpretation!_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: …_

 _Kazumi: … Why is it that you left this for so long…?_

 _Mika: Huh?_

 _Kazumi: You knew my identity, yet you didn't tell me until now – why is that?_

 _Mika: Ah… About that…_

 _Kazumi: …?_

 _Mika: I kind of wanted you to figure it out for yourself… I thought that maybe, once we started spending more time with each other, you would remember everything…_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: So…_

 _Kazumi: Please forgive me… I can't find the right words…_

 _Mika: Eh, the past is the past! At least you know now!_

 _Kazumi:_ _Yes… You're right…_

 _Mika: Of course! Got to stay optimistic at times like this!_

 _Kazumi: Ah, before you go… Let's try and catch up a little, once all this is over…_

 _Mika: Yeah! You can count on it!_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MIKA):** **END**

* * *

Sakiko: …

Shoji: M-Man…

Miya: How awful… You even waited all this time for him to remember you…

Taiyo: To have someone you care about just forget about you… That must suck, big time…

Mika: …

Shin: But if you two were so close, then why did you do all of this?

Kagura: Something must have happened on their next meeting…

Mika: That's right… I went over to his room the next day, but…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MIKA)**

* * *

 _Mika: Kazumi… What are you saying…?_

 _Kazumi: You heard me… I'm going to end my own life…_

 _Mika:_ _What are you saying?_ _Stop being ridiculous!_

 _Kazumi: Calm down… You're getting worked up…_

 _Mika: Of course I'm getting worked up_ _! How else did you expect me to react?_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: …Why? … Why are you even saying this in the first place?_

 _Kazumi: You remember the details of th_ _e_ _disease, correct…?_

 _Mika: … What about it?_

 _Kazumi: When five days eventually pass, those with the flu will die…_

 _Mika:_ _So what? You just want to speed up the process?_

 _Kazumi:_ _That's not it… I_ _f it's true,_ _then_ _who knows how many_ _more_ _victims there_ _may_ _be…_

 _Mika: You… You don't…_

 _Kazumi: Sorry, but my mind has been made up…_

 _Mika: …_

 _Kazumi: This could all be a trick, which is definitely likely… But if it isn't…_

 _Mika:_ _Th… T_ _hat doesn't mean…_

 _Kazumi: It would be far too risky…_ _We need to consider every_ _possibility_ _…_

 _Mika: …_

 _Kazumi: Please understand… By doing this, we could be saving several_ _of of our friends'_ _lives…_

 _Mika: I don't know… Telling me this so suddenly…_

 _Kazumi:_ _I understand how you feel_ _…_ _It's_ _a lot to take in…_

 _Mika: I don't know what to say…_ _Even after_ _we just met up after so long_ _…_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika:_ _Regardless, it's just too much too take in… Surely there's another way…_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: Kazumi… Please…_

 _Kazumi: …_

 _Mika: …_

 _Kazumi: … If you really feel that way… then perhaps we can find an alternative route…_

 _Mika:_ _Y-Yeah…!_ _There must be another way…!_

 _Kazumi: In that case, please forget about everything…_ _Maybe my suggestion was too dire…_

 _Mika: Come on, you can't think like that – weren't you just thinking about everyone else?_

 _Kazumi: Well… That may be, but…_

 _Mika: … But?_

 _Kazumi: …_ _Never mind_ _… I just hope we're making the right choice…_

 _Mika: …_

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MIKA):** **END**

* * *

Minori: Damn… Doesn't get any easier…

Akilina: He wanted to take his own life, just for everyone else…

Shoji: The guy didn't even know if anyone would actually succumb, yet he still took the risk for us…

Taiyo: But if you talked him out of it, why did you go and do kill him anyway?

Mika: Because everything he said was right… He only decided against it because of me…

Sakiko: …

Mariella: … About him taking his own life, you mean?

Eiji: I can't say it was the wrong choice to make – if the motive really was legit, then we would have had to deal with more than just one casualty…

Kagura: In a way, it was nothing more than a gamble… We were all backed into a corner…

Shin: That must have been why you did it – you never would have been able to forgive yourself if people died.

Mika: Yeah… The risk was too high, just like he said…

Sakiko: But by the time you came to your senses, it was already too late…

Mika: Yeah, he was already paralysed…

Taiyo: So that's why you killed him… He wouldn't have been able to do it himself…

Akilina: Which means… if you had agreed to it earlier, then…

Minori: She wouldn't have needed to become the blackened…

Shiho: Th-That's horrible…

Shoji: It's absurd… Just hearing you say that makes me nauseous…

Mika: Really, it's fine… You can't dwell on the past forever!

Mariella: Even in a situation like this, you still manage to stay positive…

Mika: Maybe, but having this mindset makes a bad situation seem a little less bad!

Shin: That was why you chose such a dangerous poison – it was to make his death instant…

Taiyo: Yeah, that stuff was portant as hell.

Minori: You mean potent…

Mika: You're right, but it just just ended up making a huge mess…

Eiji: That reminds me, why did you go to such lengths to cover your tracks?

Kagura: I'm curious about that as well – you must have had a reason to put together such a perplexing plan, right?

Mika: About that… It was so you would all gain some confidence…

Akilina: … Confidence?

Mika: He told me about something, that same day…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK (MIKA)**

* * *

 _Kazumi: Mika… There's something that's been on my mind lately…_

 _Mika: Hm? What? What is it?_

 _Kazumi: Well… Ever since the first case, there's been something off about you all…_

 _Mika: Something off? Like what?_

 _Kazumi: You all seem nervous, if that's the right word… False confidence, if you will…_

 _Mika: … False confidence?_

 _Kazumi: Indeed… Though, it's just a suspicion…_

 _Mika: … And you think everyone's like this?_

 _Kazumi: Barring a select few, it very well may be the case…_

 _Mika: Just to clear things up, are you talking about someone going against how they feel?_

 _Kazumi: One could put it that way – it's when someone forces themselves to think positive…_

 _Mika: Ah, right…_

 _Kazumi: Everyone seems too afraid of death… It's an understandable, but arduous way to feel…_

 _Mika: Look, you're thinking too much into it – as of right now, you should only be worrying about yourself…_

 _Kazumi: I know that, but it worries me that someone may end up doing something rash…_

 _Mika: Nothing will happen, last time was only because of an inference from you know who…_

 _Kazumi: … You may have a point there…_

 _Mika: There's no way any of us would willingly commit murder, you know that…_

 _Kazumi: You don't need to tell me… It's plain as day that they are all good people…_

 _Mika: Exactly, it's only natural to be a little afraid – none of us can help that…_

 _Kazumi: You're right… Me worrying won't make the situation any better…_

 _Mika: …_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK (MIKA): END**_

* * *

Mika: That 'false confidence' thing he mentioned… It really made me think…

Sakiko: False confidence is a common issue – those affected often don't even realize they have it…

Eiji: … What do you mean?

Sakiko: By forcing yourself into believing something for too long, your brain will eventually take it as fact – that was likely the point he was trying to make.

Mika: Probably, though it didn't occur to me until later…

Minori: So it's basically lying to yourself?

Sakiko: More or less, this confidence wouldn't last for very long at all.

Minori: That's stupid…

Shoji: It's makes sense, these types of things don't just appear overnight…

Kagura: But we still don't have a solid answer, why did you make everything so complicated?

Mika: You don't get it, that is the reason… It was so you could all have a little faith in yourselves…

Taiyo: Wait, what?

Eiji: … Is that really the truth?

Miya: … You did this with us in mind?

Mika: There was that, and the fact that he would have probably intervened…

Minori then shot a piercing glare towards Monokuma.

Monokuma: Eh? Wussat? Yours truly?

Akilina: Yeah, there's no way he would have let us figure it out so easily…

Monokuma: Aw, you got me! … Actually, what would I have done? I never thought about that…

Monopa: Learn to think ahead, you little piece of shit!

Monokuma: …

Monoma: Ah, he's giving you the silent treatment!

Monokuma: …

Monoma: H… He's giving me the silent treatment!

Monokuma: …

Shoji: Disregarding those three, was this set up really for our sake?

Mika: Yeah… There were no pointers either, yet you still managed to figure it out!

Shin: So that was it… You went all out, just to give everyone a boost of confidence…

Mika: It was a tough decision, but after thinking about that talk we had…

Miya: But… You even went so far as to move him to the freezer…

Mariella: Yeah, you didn't have to go that far…

Mika: Really, don't worry about it… Though maybe that was a little disrespectful…

Minori: You know he wouldn't think that…

Mika: … Huh?

Minori: The guy was way too selfless for his own good, he would have been supportive throughout that whole thing – you of all people should know that…

Shiho: … Y-Yeah!

Mika: Haha! Maybe you're right!

Shoji: Hey, check you out being warm for a change!

Minori: …

Monokuma: Hey, you done? If you don't mind, my dear parents are very eager to see their first execution!

Monoma: Waah! Execution?

Monopa: Fuck yeah! We need some blood 'n' guts up in here!

Shiho: E… E-Execution…?

Taiyo: No way! Don't you fucking dare! I'll kill you!

Shin: Damn it, you really want to do this again?

Monokuma: Of course! Executions are a staple for this franchise!

Mika: I knew this was coming, so please don't try and prevent it…

Shoji: What are you saying? You expect us to just allow this, even after last time?

Mika: Hehe, just try not to get too bored without me!

Akilina: You're still acting like this, even in this situation…

Miya: Please… I'm not ready to see this happen again…

Mika: …

 _Seeing the looks on all of our faces, the culprit let out a deep sigh…_

 _But still, even through all of this, she continued to smile…_

Mika: I know you can beat him… I know you will…

Minori: D… Damn it…

Monokuma: All right! That's enough waiting!

Shoji: No! Stop! Don't you dare!

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!

Mika: I'll be supporting you guys from above, so you better beat this thing! Good luck!

* * *

 ** **=MIKA**** ** **HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY=****

 ** **=TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!=****

* * *

 _ _MIKA CHOSHI__ _ _: Ultimate__ _ _Figure Skater__

 _ _Execution:__ _ _Presenting!__ _ _Speed Skating: EXTREME__ _ _!__

 _Mika is placed_ _in the middle of_ _a skating rink, her body tightly tied up with rope, rendering her unable to move_ _– t_ _he ice_ _in particular_ _was dangerously thin, revealing_ _a multitude of_ _hungry sharks underneath. Before any time could be wasted, three Monokuma clones hopped into the rink, before waving to the crowd – they then proceeded to skate around the outskirts of the track,_ _circling the skater, as she proceeded to helplessly look on. As time progressed, the clones began to perform several of your typical skating tricks – resulting in the ice becoming even more unstable – causing the crowd to roar with excitement. A few seconds later, a portion of the ice gave in, and one of the skaters tumbled into the icy water below, followed by the others shortly after. Monopa was in the stands, vigorously cursing at the events, before being thrown in himself by Monoma. This caused the entire rink the give way, as the foothold supporting Mika had_ _completely fallen through. Splashing into the water below, she reluctantly opened an eye, which revealed the remains of a devoured Monopa, and a shark eagerly swimming towards her drowning body. Then, before anyone knew it, the monitor broadcasting the event suddenly went black, and Monokuma appeared on the screen, holding up a sign that read: "We're experiencing some technical difficulties – we'll be right back!"_

* * *

Monokuma: …

Monoma: …

Monokuma: Hey, why did you that?

Monoma: …

Monokuma: Don't ignore me, damn it! I wanted to do it myself, that was my time to shine!

Shiho: M-Mika…

Miya: She just… Mika just…

Shoji: Hey now, don't let it get to your head…

Mariella: That's a little difficult, especially after what just happened…

Shin: Things could have been worse, had she not done what she did – don't forget that…

Eiji: That's right, you can't forget why she- the two of them did all of this…

Shoji: Monokuma, would any of us really have died from that virus, had we waited?

Minori: Yeah, you should be obligated to tell us at least that…

Monokuma: Heh, you still want to know about something so trivial?

Akilina: Of course we do! Both times now, you've basically blackmailed one of us into killing someone! If it weren't for you, all of us would still be here!

Monokuma: Nuh-uh! That goes against my code of conduct!

Taiyo: What?

Kagura: What are you talking about? Did you forget what you did to Chinami?

Monokuma: What about it?

Taiyo: Don't play dumb! Shusuke told us about how you blackmailed her, dumb ass!

Monokuma: Oh, that whole thing? You actually believed that mumbo jumbo?

Akilina: … What are you trying to say?

Monokuma: That conversation, the blackmail, the whole 'TRAITOR' video – it never happened!

Eiji: … What do you mean, it never happened?

Sakiko: I thought as much, that was why it wasn't on that file…

 _… _!__

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _ _Eventually, we came across the computer room, and inserted the USB into one of the computers.__

 _Inside was a single folder, that contained three other files._

 _'_ _ _/WATCH THIS/'__

 _'_ _ _about the students'__

 _'_ _ _first motives'__

 _'_ _ _school blueprints'__

 _'_ _ _class talents'__

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: END**

* * *

 _ _She's right…__

 _ _There was no trace of that video anywhere…__

Miya: … The video wasn't there?

Mariella: Wait… Then it's really true?

Minori: I never thought of that, but now we have the question of why he would lie to us…

Sakiko: She must have reached her wits end, and just wanted to escape – he probably just made up that whole ordeal, just to protect her image…

Shoji: Way to put the icing on the cake, right there…

Miya: It's hard to argue against, if the video really doesn't exist…

Minori then proceeded to loudly clear his throat, which immediately caught all of our attention…

Minori: Hey, are we going to head back, or stand around moping like last time?

 _This time around, none of us even responded – we just exchanged glances, before heading over to the elevator._

 _ _Soon after, we all made our way inside, one less person than when we arrived…__

 _… _Before ascending back towards the surface, once again…__

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Sakiko: Satoshi, do you understand yet?

Satoshi: …!

 _ _I snapped out of my daze to find the Ultimate Attorney staring me in the eye.__

Satoshi: … W-What?

Sakiko: Why I didn't tell you who he killer was – you understand why, don't you?

Satoshi: Well… You probably already knew what her intentions were, though that's just a guess…

Sakiko: That's some guess, but you're right – it was during the second day, after leaving my room…

Satoshi: Wait, why did you leave your room? Wouldn't that be dangerous?

Sakiko: Not for someone who didn't know about the motive…

Satoshi: Oh… That's true…

Sakiko: Seriously though, it felt like my body was just going to just collapse – wouldn't wish that shit on my worst enemy…

Satoshi: Was that when you overheard the two of them talking?

Sakiko: Yeah, though this is coming from someone who was half-conscious at the time…

Satoshi: I guess so, you really stayed patient with us throughout that whole thing…

Sakiko: Heh, you should give yourself more credit – you're the one who worked this whole thing out.

Satoshi: Thanks, but everyone played their part in this…

Sakiko: Don't be modest – without us two, who knows how everyone else would have ended up.

 _ _I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment…__

Sakiko: … Something funny?

Satoshi: I was just thinking… Maybe the most proficient tool in the shed must have come in pairs…

Sakiko: You're mumbling, speak up a little!

 _ _I looked down at the dusty floor of the elevator, before a wide smile spread across my face…__

Satoshi: Don't worry about it, that was just my idea of a joke…

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: END**_

* * *

 _Received_ _ _Item:__

 _ _Silver Pendant__

* * *

 _ ** **Surviving Students:**** ** **12****_

 _ ** **Satoshi Yokota: Ultimate Lucky Student****_

 _ ** **Miya Ichinose: Ultimate Hostess****_

 _ ** **Eiji Yamaguchi: Ultimate Astronomer****_

 _ ** **Mariella O'day: Ultimate Feminist Advocate****_

 _ ** **Minori Hiniku: Ultimate Stage Magician****_

 _ ** **Kagura Hata: Ultimate Noh Mask Maker****_

 _ ** **Sol Taiyo: Ultimate Human Wolf****_

 _ ** **Shiho Nagumo: Ultimate Cheerleader****_

 _ ** **Shoji Sugano: Ultimate Singer****_

 _(DEAD) Mika Choshi: Ultimate Figure Skater (DEAD)_

 _ ** **Shin Kuroi: Ultimate ?****_

 _ ** **Sakiko Kumasaka: Ultimate Attorney****_

 _(DEAD) Kazumi Okura: Ultimate Swordsman (DEAD)_

 _(DEAD) Chinami Hasekura: Ultimate Archer (DEAD)_

 _(DEAD) Shusuke Nakano: Ultimate Escape Artist (DEAD)_

 _ ** **Akalina Pajari: Ultimate Lumberjack****_

* * *

 _ **IDEAL CHARACTER VOICES (**_ _ **These are my picks as to how I feel each character would sound like, in both Japanese and English! Feel free to disagree!)**_

 ** _Satoshi Yokota: Justin Briner/Nana Mizuki_**

 ** _Miya Ichinose: Jessica Cavanaugh/Kayano Ai_**

 ** _Kagura Hata: Trina Nishimura/Miyuki Sawashiro_**

 ** _Shin Kuroi: Ian Sinclair/Daisuke Ono_**

 ** _Shoji Sugano: Crispin Freeman/Junichi Suwabe_**

 ** _Eiji Yamaguchi: Todd Haberkorn/Yoshitsugu Matsuoka_**

 ** _Chinami Hasekura: Ashly Burch/Yoko Hikasa_**

 ** _Akilina Pajari: Caitlyn Glass/Yui Horie_**

 ** _Minori Hiniku: Josh Grelle/Yuuichi Nakamura_**

 ** _Sol Taiyo: Tyson Rinehart/Nobuhiko Okamoto_**

 ** _Mariella O'day: Jad Saxton/Ayane Sakura_**

 ** _Sakiko Kumasaka: Jamie Marchi/Saori Hayami_**

 ** _Mika Choshi: Luci Christian/Maaya Uchida_**

 ** _Shiho Nagumo: Brittney Karbowski/Yui Ogura_**

 ** _Kazumi Okura: Matthew Mercer/Tomokazu Sukita_**

 ** _Shusuke Nakano: Clifford Chapin/Natsuki Hanae_**

* * *

 _ **I'm out. It's 5am and I need mah sleep. If there are any parts that don't make sense in this chapter, that would be why.**_


	32. Chapter 3: Part 1

_**Colton989 - Great! His portrayal of Whis from DBS is one of my favorite works of his, as generic as it may be! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **liammarklh88 - I'm glad you liked it, since a lot of work went into it! Yes, the double murder is next, unless things change! (?) Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **AnonChan1 - Yeah, just feel free to ask whatever. Interacting with reviewers is a bunch of fun! Character arcs? Will be answered at the end of the chapter! He's going to hate being the protagonist after chapter 3! Oh boy! Awesome that it kept you guessing the whole time, that's relieving! There really is always a suicide character, I didn't think about that when writing this! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Jeptwin - Ha. Prepare for the next chapter! Thanks for the review!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hearts of Darkness**

* * *

 **SATOSHI'S ROOM**

 **12:43PM**

* * *

It had been two hours since the climax of our second class trial…

We all decided to head back to our rooms for a while, in order to take in everything we had just witnessed…

There's no telling whether or not that virus would have done anything, but that's besides the point. Mika and Kazumi both gave up their lives, just so we could carry on living – that's what matters most…

As for this feeling of mine… This sense of determination, my will to succeed…

Be it real or fake, my goal still stands…

Even if forcing myself to believe it is the only way…

I will escape this place with everyone…

…

I sat on the tip of my bed for a while, slouching down towards the floor, before looking up at the ceiling.

Everything feels different, almost surreal… It was almost as if the anxiety surrounding my mind had completely vanished…

All that time, forcing ourselves to believe only made matters worse – whenever something _did_ happen, that mentality only made things that much harder to swallow…

All this time, all we needed to do was keep pushing forward, fighting whatever lay ahead…

I can't believe it took the deaths of two people for us to realize that…

…

I then got to my feet and opened my hand, staring deep into deep into its palm.

"Always best to identify your own weaknesses…" I smirked, weakly. "Heh…"

Maybe I'll head over to the cafeteria; it's been a while since I last ate.

I sluggishly proceeded to make my way out of my room, and pushed on down the hallway.

I'm not particularly expecting anyone to be there, but you never know.

* * *

 **FIRST DOME**

 **12:45PM**

* * *

I pushed open the dorm's exit in order to make my leave, before noticing someone in the far distance…

… Is that Kagura?

Yeah… It's definitely her, but why isn't she wearing her mask…?

She seemed to be staring deeply into the eyes of her creation, and had a thoughtful expression written on her face – she must have something on her mind.

She then turned her head, and looked directly towards me – she couldn't have known about my presence, considering she span back around so fast she almost tumbled over.

… Is she really that self-conscious?

She just fitted her mask back on, and didn't turn back around – she just continued to stare out into the darkness.

She doesn't seem to want to talk right now, maybe I should just leave her be.

And so, after looking back over my shoulder a couple of times, I carried myself over to the entrance, and pushed the button to receive access to the inside.

* * *

 **SCHOOL: FIRST FLOOR**

 **12:46PM**

* * *

After walking into the building, my eyes took a short glance towards the control panel at my side…

I wonder whatever happened to that old alarm? Was it shut off, somehow?

Thinking back, it hasn't went off since before the first investigation…

Shusuke must have found a way to disable it for us, while he was…

…

… I should keep going, the food in the cafeteria won't cook itself…

I continued on throughout the school, before eventually reaching the cafeteria doors.

Expecting an empty room, I pushed open the entrance, only to be greeted with an unexpected, yet welcome surprise.

"Satoshi!" Miya clasped her hands together, beaming joyfully. "I was wondering when someone else would turn up!"

Stretched across the entire cafeteria lay plates and plates of all kinds of food, consisting of a huge variety of different cuisines – Japanese, Western, Indian, Spanish, even a selection of street food was lay out for people to enjoy.

"Wait… Miya…?" I asked, puzzled at what stood before me. "… Did you do all of this?"

"Not by myself!" She smiled. "I had a little help!"

"Help?" I repeated. "Who by?"

Then, as if on cue, a certain fellow wearing a white apron came strolling in through the kitchen.

"Well, would you look who it is!" Shin chuckled. "Let me guess, did my succulent aroma bring you here?"

I'm going to assume you're talking about the food…

Before I got a chance to answer, a small girl with an ahoge popped into view.

"Shiho?" I asked, confused. "You're here, too?"

Miya giggled. "These two helped me set all of this up." She explained, gesturing towards the mountain of plates. "They were a tremendous help!"

Shiho just blushed and looked at the floor, while Shin presented me with a rather suggestive look, causing me to take an instinctive step back.

"Feel free to dig in." Shin smiled. "First come first served, as the saying goes."

"Y-Yeah..." I responded, an awkward smile plastered across my face. "Thanks…"

I took a seat, and prepared myself to dig in – by this point, my mouth was practically drooling, everything just looked so great, I almost didn't want to eat it.

Shin then reached into the pile of food, before pulling out a circular wooden board.

"Try this, first." He insisted, kissing his fingertips in approval. "You sure won't regret it."

He handed me a 12-inch pizza that was practically gleaming with colours – no exaggeration necessary, my reaction practically confirmed to everyone that it certainly met my tastes.

I never even thought pizza would be on the menu, but hey, who's complaining?

Without hesitation, I grabbed a slice, and slowly lowered it into my mouth – as soon my teeth chomped down into the dish however, my eyes shot open at the sudden burst of flavour.

Not only that, the crust was completely cooked to perfection – it was crunchy, and has that golden brown colour that everybody loves to see.

I then looked over at Shin. "Wh… Who made this?" I asked, failing to conceal my astonishment. "It's amazing! Really!"

"Heh." He crossed his arms. "I'll give you a hint – it wasn't me."

Thanks for the insight…

I then looked over at Miya, who gently shook her head, implying it wasn't her either…

Then that means…

"Shiho, you made this?" I looked in awe at the cheerleader. "… That's awesome!"

Upon hearing this, her cheeks went as red as the sun. "Thank you…" She quietly muttered, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm glad you like it…"

We shared a brief smile, before I went to tuck into my second slice of pizza…

That is, before…

 _*CRASH*_

"I smell something!" A voice boomed from across the room. "Is it breakfast?"

Taiyo had decided to kick the door open, for whatever reason…

"Please stop kicking the door, like that." Miya scowled, somewhat unimpressed. "It's ridiculous, and there's really no need for it."

"Oh…" He rubbed the back of his head, before turning towards the table. "W-Wha…?"

His jaw dropped for a second, before coming to his senses. "What is all this?"

…

Almost losing control of himself, he let out multiple multiple heavy breaths as he took in the _'succulent aroma'_ , so to speak – he then leaned over the table, his eyes practically glistening as he scanned every last treat.

Let's hope there's at least _some_ left for everyone else…

…

The five of us stayed and talked in the cafeteria for some time, before one of the monitors switched itself on…

…

…

 _*bzzt*_

"Hey ho! Hey ho! You're all looking so bored, today! Seriously, why? Did something happen? Whatever, just know that the third dome up is up and rarin' to go! Go explore it or something, you boring bastards!"

 _*bzzt*_

…

… What's his deal?

"Well then." Shin spoke up, adjusting his hat. "Sounds like something we should check out, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely." Miya nodded. "We need as much information as we can find."

"Should be careful, though." Taiyo suggested. "Could find some messed up shit in there."

"You could be right…" Shin responded. "Just keep your eyes peeled…"

"I don't care what's in there!" Shiho mentioned, a determined look spread across her face. "Scary or not, we can't just run away from it!"

"Yooeeah!" Taiyo fist pumped the air, seconds after re-stuffing his face.

"Amen to that." Shin complied. "Grab the bull by the horns, or so they say."

"I'll do my best to guide all off you." Miya spoke up. "Please, try to count on me."

"Everyone looks much more determined than last time." I stated. "That's good to see."

"We need to be!" Shiho responded, energetically. "We just had the wrong mindset, last time!"

"Exactly, we were all too focused on escaping this place together." Shin followed up. "Now though, everyone seems to have realized it won't be that easy."

"Horrible as it may be, accepting all of this as reality seems to be only way forward." Miya explained. "We can't afford to set our expectations too high."

Looks like everyone has finally come to accept the reality we're in.

We need to keep moving forward, while preparing ourselves for whatever might lay ahead.

After finishing up in the cafeteria, and packaging up the remaining food for later, we decided to head on over to the third dome.

* * *

 **SECOND DOME**

 **14:09PM**

* * *

I made my way over to the opposite end of the second dome, until eventually coming across another large, silver door.

"Okay…" I uttered, looking up at the now-unlocked entrance. "Looks like it should be through here..."

Somewhat reluctant, I unlocked the door, and proceeded to make my way down the long hallway…

* * *

 **THIRD DOME**

 **14:14PM**

* * *

As soon as I pushed open the door to the other side, sudden chills took me by surprise – the atmosphere compared to what we had previously seen was vastly different, giving off a severely creepy vibe.

Everywhere was dimly lit with candles, the only competent light source being a number of flickering street lamps, which shone a ghostly red light onto those who passed by.

Definitely not an ideal vacation spot, that's for sure…

I should try looking around, the others might be around here somewhere…

…

After barely twenty seconds of walking, my eyes caught a glimpse of an extremely run-down building of some sorts – at first glance, it looked like some kind of old hospital, though the outer décor didn't seem to give anything away.

Slow and cautious – though admittedly curious – I made my way into the building, and took a quick look around. "It sure looks like a hospital…" I muttered to myself. "Though something seems off…"

I then noticed some sort of pamphlet sitting on the counter, which quickly caught my attention – I took a peek at the text, only to be greeted with something someone wouldn't quite expect…

* * *

 **Kuma Co. Psychiatric Hospital**

 _Welcome to KumaCo. Psychiatric Hospital!_

 _Got a psychopathic maniac you want to keep in check? You want 'em disciplined? Then you've come to the right place!_

 _We treat our guest with the utmost care – free straight-jackets included, with interest! Sign up today for an exclusive sticker, on the house!_

* * *

I just shut the pamphlet closed before continuing, and placed it back on the counter.

I'm just going to forget I saw that…

Going by the map of the interior on the wall, it looks like there are three floors in this building. I'll go and give the place a quick look around, then high tail it out of here – creepy hospitals don't exactly match my tastes when it comes to sightseeing…

Alone and slightly paranoid, I spent some time checking out the entire building, before coming across a messy office on the top floor.

"Wait a minute…" I muttered, as something familiar caught me by surprise. "Is that…"

There was a crimson laptop sitting on one of the desks; it was slightly beaten up and the top corner of the screen was cracked.

I pushed the power button, eager and hopeful to see a response, only to be met with a flashing battery symbol – looks like it's out of juice.

I looked around for it's respective charger for a minute, only to realize it to be pointless. That thing could be anywhere, and it's way too dark to have an actual look around – maybe when we get an actual decent light source…

Having had enough of the creaks and ghostly sounds of the misty hallways, my mind had become entirely focused on getting out of this place, until…

…

 _*SMASH*_

…

… The door was kicked in…

"Hey!" Taiyo boisterously called towards a now pale and shaken vision of my former self. "What are you doing here?"

Almost collapsing from the shock, my hands instinctively gripped onto a desk, granting myself a few seconds to answer. "… Nothing…" I responded, my weakened heart pounding violently against my chest. "Just looking around…"

"Yeah, same!" He said, with a cheeky grin. "Find anything?"

I just turned and shot him a piercing glare, which resulted in nothing but an eyebrow raise.

"What?" He asked, tilting his head. "Something piss you off?"

"Not at all…"I reluctantly exclaimed, before letting off a brief sigh. "Just forget about it…"

"Okay…" He looked on, still oblivious as ever. "You're weird, you know that?"

…

… Let's just brush this whole thing aside, for now…

"I found a laptop." I mentioned, initiating conversation. "It's not working though, and needs a charger."

"Charger?" Taiyo tilted his head. "Does that make it work, or something?"

"Yeah…" I responded, resisting the urge the sink my head into my hands. "More or less…"

"What does it look like?" He questioned. "Want me to help you look?"

… Did he just offer to help me out?

"Sure, that would be great, actually!" I happily accepted his unlikely offer. "With you here, it should be a piece of cake!"

I attempted to explain what exactly he needed to look for…

Multiple times…

"Okay…" He nodded furiously, thinking unnecessarily hard about the whole scenario. "I get it now…"

… What exactly is there to get?

Eventually, my mind somewhat managed to break down the concept of a charger to my _'eccentric'_ friend, and proceeded to explain what particular type he needed to look for – more work than it was worth, to be honest…

Taiyo practically threatened me out of the building after my plea to help, explaining that he didn't need any assistance, and that he could find it himself.

Though it's relieving to be outside, it kind of makes me feel bad, leaving him in there all alone…

That aside though, there looks to be an intriguing silhouette of a building further into the distance, maybe that should be my next destination point.

And so, reluctantly leaving a certain someone to continue their search, I proceeded to take a short trek towards my target, realizing what it was upon my arrival – a mansion.

Considering the atmosphere of this place, it seems kind of fitting actually…

One of the two doors leading to the inside appears to already be open, meaning someone must have already let themselves in.

Cautious as ever, I let myself inside, and took a long look around – the lobby had an unhealthy amount of cobwebs and dust laying around, which only confirm the stereotypes we all know about. Stealing the spotlight however, was a huge staircase you would see first upon entering, almost as if it was inviting each guest to climb it.

Before doing so, however, a rustle coming from one of the side rooms caught me by surprise.

I made my way over to where the noise was coming from, and peeked inside, only to find two pairs of eyes staring back into my own – they seemed to be inside some sort of kitchen or dining area.

"Oh, hey buddy!" Shoji chuckled, giving me a wave. "Figured you wanted to check this place out, too?"

"You really shouldn't have bothered." Minori complained, under his breath. "Most of the rooms here seem to be locked."

"Locked?" I responded, confused. "Why would they be locked? _"_

"Beats me." He replied. "Go upstairs and see it for yourself."

"It's pretty weird." Shoji continued, as he rummaged through some cabinets. "Could there be something important in one of the rooms?"

"Maybe, but probably not." Minori mumbled. "Besides, why would it be here, of all places?"

"Ah, that's true…" Shoji complied. "I didn't think about that."

"There must be some reason for it, though…" I added, preparing myself to leave. "Is it even worth going up there?"

"If you do, you might want to watch yourself." Minori warned. "The floor above looked pretty unstable."

"He's right, you should watch your step." Shoji agreed. "If only the lighting weren't so bad, then it wouldn't pose too much of a problem."

"I'll keep an eye out." I nodded, noting their concern. "Thanks for letting me know."

I then made my way out of the kitchen, and headed over towards the staircase, proceeding to climb my way onto the next floor.

It was almost as if this place was a thousand years-old – the creaks made by only a single step made it seem like the stairs could give way at any given moment.

After reaching the top, my eyes careful scanned the old, wooden flooring, heeding my given advice from earlier.

I attempted to enter a few rooms, but no dice – they were all locked.

"That sucks…" I complained, somewhat disappointed. "They really _are_ locked…"

As much as this place creeps me out, the whole 'creepy mansion' side of things really peaks my interest.

Seconds before heading back down the stairs, a rustling sound then came from behind one of the locked doors…

 _*click*_

…

…

… Someone had unlocked it, from the other side…

* * *

 _ **Character arcs I'm looking forward to write...**_

 ** _I'm probably going to have to list a top 5, with 1 being who I look forward to the most (could still change overtime) :_**

 _ **5:**_ **Eiji, Satoshi**

 _ **4: Aki, Miya**_

 _ **3: Shiho, Mari, Kagura**_

 _ **2: Sakiko, Shin**_

 _ **1: Taiyo, Shoji, Minori**_

 **Something I just wanted to add:**

 _ **When writing, I try not to make the scenarios too cheesy, if that's the right word to use. While a lot of fanfiction writers tend to do their own thing, such as making WAAAY over the top murders that would be far too graphic, and creating stories that focus primarily on romance or some other genre, I like to keep it faithful to the franchise, and focus on what matters most - the killing game, and escaping the killing game - rather than anything else.**_

 _ **I've nothing against anyone who does things differently though, more power to them, they probably write better than I do! I'm nothing compared to what Spike Chunsoft and Team DR are, but I want to create something that tries to mirror their perception of what the killing game should be, and how they think it should be played out.**_

 _ **I also want to give readers a decent experience, which is why I lay out the story the way I do, trying to replicate how things look in the games. Honestly, when writing certain parts of the story, I think to myself: "Would this work if it was made into a game?" If yes, it goes in, if no, then it's taken out. Simple as that. I think this is necessary to think about when writing Danganronpa FF, though that's just my opinion. Also, I don't like asspulls. I try to avoid those as much as I can.**_

 _ **I was wary about accepting a certain far-fetched talent at first, but then I came up with an ending and full explanation to what exactly it is, which is why the submission was accepted *cough*Taiyo*Cough* Seriously though, I'm REALLY excited to put that arc into writing!**_

 _ **POINTLESS FYI: I recently went over chapter 1 after a long while, and cringed while reading it... Twister? Truth or Dare? I really don't like that chapter...**_

 **EDIT: YES, THE WHOLE _'DOMES IN A PENTAGON ON THE MOON'_ THING IS FAR-FETCHED. BUT THERE IS A REASON WHY IT'S SO DUMB AND FAR-FETCHED. HAVE TRUST IN YOURS TRULY.**


End file.
